


La Strada Verso Casa

by R_Roiben_R



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Melancholy, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 72,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Roiben_R/pseuds/R_Roiben_R
Summary: Ancora poco, solo qualche metro, e infine sarà libero.--------------«Tu chi sei?»«Boogeyman, e tu?»«Katherine»





	1. capitolo 1 – Libero

  


  


La Strada Verso Casa

  


  


  


  


capitolo 1 – Libero

  


  


  


_2027 d.c. – gennaio_

  


  


  


Stringe i denti, digrignandoli con forza, e con le unghie della mano libera si aggrappa tenacemente all'erba gelata che riesce a sentire oltre la fenditura nel terreno.

  


Ancora poco, solo qualche metro, e infine sarà libero.

  


Ringhia, quando uno strattone gli fa perdere per un momento la presa sull'esterno e lo trascina giù di nuovo. Non abbastanza da farlo cadere, non abbastanza perché possa arrendersi anche questa volta.

  


«No» esala con voce rauca e affaticata.

  


Scalcia rabbiosamente, un piede si libera e cerca un appiglio più solido nel cedevole terreno sotto di sé, le dita pallide si contraggono spasmodicamente e affondano nella brina che la notte precedente ha lasciato.

  


Se solo riuscisse a issarsi un poco più in alto, solo un poco. Il suo corpo trema, provato dalla tensione troppo a lungo sopportata. Con uno sforzo, dettato più dalla disperazione che dalla speranza, strappa un braccio dalla morsa che lo ha ostinatamente intrappolato fino a quel momento e, prima che sia troppo tardi, sfrutta quell'impercettibile vantaggio raggiungendo l'aria aperta con entrambe le mani.

  


Sibila di dolore, mentre il suo corpo viene stritolato nel tentativo di bloccare la sua arrancante avanzata, ma assottiglia le palpebre in risposta. Non intende mollare la presa a pochi passi dalla libertà, da una libertà agognata durante gli ultimi, lunghissimi e oscuri quindici anni.

  


Può già intravvederlo, il fievole luccichio dell'alba che si riflette sui cristalli di ghiaccio nella radura lì attorno. È vicino, così vicino, così... Un grido soffocato abbandona le sue labbra secche. Qualcosa, dentro di lui, brucia, come una lama arroventata piantata in profondità nel fianco, là dove c'è invece il guizzo oscuro di un'ombra che tortura la sua anima (sempre che ne sia rimasta ancora un po' da fare a pezzi, a questo punto).

  


I suoi occhi dorati si chiudono, ma non a causa di una possibile resa come potrebbero aspettarsi i suoi carcerieri. Ha unicamente bisogno di qualche istante per concentrarsi, un momento per poter meglio radunare le sue poche forze.

  


Le sue labbra si storcono in un agghiacciante ghigno e, un momento dopo, dalla profonda fessura nello scuro terreno si affaccia il volto stravolto e sofferente di quella che appare, in tutto e per tutto, come una creatura appena uscita da un incubo. Ed effettivamente è proprio di questo che si tratta: Pitch Black, un tempo meglio conosciuto come Nightmare King.

  


Ma è trascorso molto tempo da allora, troppo forse. Ciò che ne rimane e che giace a terra, riverso sull'erba gelata e debolmente illuminato da un'alba opaca, è appena un'ombra, tutto quello che resta di uno spirito dopo essere rimasto imprigionato sottoterra per quindici anni alla mercé di Incubi e Ombre molto più oscure dell'ombra stessa.

  


Rimane immobile per molto tempo, mentre il sole si muove lentamente nel cielo, divenendo più luminoso e rendendo le ombre del sottobosco più nette. Si potrebbe pensare che si sia assopito, ma al contrario è perfettamente sveglio e vigile, catalogando ogni rumore e decidendo se esso rappresenti o meno un possibile pericolo per sé. Quando riapre gli occhi ha evidentemente deciso che, per il momento, è al sicuro, ma che sarebbe certamente più saggio allontanarsi da quel luogo, prima che faccia ritorno l'oscurità e con essa le più temibili Ombre.

  


Con non poca fatica si rimette in piedi e, traballante, si avvia verso il limitare della foresta, nella speranza di trovare un luogo sicuro nel quale trascorrere un po' di tempo, tempo di cui necessita per recuperare, almeno in minima parte, le proprie energie. Al momento, infatti, non pensa di essere abbastanza in forze né per viaggiare attraverso le ombre e neppure per percorrere lunghi tratti di strada a piedi. Già si sente esausto dopo aver fatto quella breve camminata che lo ha condotto alla periferia del paese.

  


Si accascia contro la ruvida corteccia di uno degli ultimi alberi in vista e sospira piano. I suoi occhi si soffermano a osservare la vita che anima il pomeriggio di quel piccolo paese. Tra poche ore tutti quegli umani faranno ritorno alle loro accoglienti dimore, lasciandosi alle spalle il freddo dell'inverno appena sopraggiunto e facendosi coccolare dal calore all'interno di mura conosciute.

  


Trema. È strano: riesce a percepire sgradevolmente la rigida temperatura invernale. Non dovrebbe essere così, poiché lui è uno spirito e gli spiriti non soffrono il freddo. Ma ora è debole, le sue energie sono state consumate fino a lasciare solo una pallida imitazione di sé. E allora sì, sente freddo, e vorrebbe avere una casa alla quale fare ritorno, proprio come ce l'hanno gli umani di quel paese, con un camino a riscaldarla, con un giaciglio morbido sul quale riposare. Invece poco dopo, ormai stremato, si addormenta appoggiato al terreno gelato e al ruvido tronco.

  


  


  


“ _Le paure e le sciagure, fanno sentir freddo d'inverno.” (Proverbio italiano)_

  


  


  


  


c


	2. Incontri

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 2 – Incontri

  


  


  


È già mattina quando infine si risveglia (o forse sarebbe più corretto dire “riprende coscienza”), una mattina dal colore lattiginoso. Gli basta un'occhiata distratta all'intorno per comprenderne il motivo: durante la notte ha nevicato e ora le strade, i tetti delle case e i rami degli alberi sono ricoperti da una spessa coltre candida e fredda.

  


Un po' di neve è ricaduta anche su di lui e ora, sarebbe pronto a scommetterci, deve avere l'aspetto di un maledettissimo elfo denutrito e con un attacco di dissenteria. Meraviglioso! E fa addirittura più freddo della sera precedente.

  


«Risveglio eccellente» sibila contrariato fra sé.

  


Fa un tentativo per rimettersi nuovamente in piedi e poter proseguire il cammino, ma quella mattina pare proprio che le gambe non intendano reggerlo. Non sembra, dopo tutto, che il breve riposo gli abbia giovato. Probabilmente sarebbe più saggio trovare un rifugio momentaneo, al riparo e al caldo, o di questo passo finirà col trasformarsi in una statua di ghiaccio e, in tutta franchezza, i suoi primi mille anni sulla terra, bloccato in un sonno fittizio all'interno di una stupida caverna, gli sono bastati per il resto della propria esistenza, grazie tante.

  


Mentre cerca di ritrovare una posizione più comoda fra le radici dell'albero, le sue orecchie captano nuovi suoni: schiamazzi, per la precisione. Solleva un sopracciglio, perplesso, e porta la sua attenzione sulla strada a pochi passi. Un gemito di sconforto sboccia dalla sua bocca: bambini, ovviamente intenzionati a sfruttare la mattinata di sole per giocare in mezzo alla neve.

  


«Voglio morire» borbotta, chiudendo gli occhi deciso più che mai a ignorare ciò che gli accade intorno.

  


Come però accade da un po' di anni a questa parte, non pare proprio che la fortuna voglia stare dalla sua parte. Qualcosa, oltre alle risate allegre e ai rumori fastidiosi dei loro giochi, pungola insistentemente la sua attenzione. Tutta la sua ostinata volontà non è sufficiente a distrarlo. Alla fine si vede costretto ad arrendersi e riaprire gli occhi per sincerarsi della natura del disturbo.

  


“Una bambina, tanto per cambiare” riflette acido. La differenza è che questa bambina in particolare non si trova insieme agli altri per divertirsi, ma è invece ferma poco prima del limitare della foresta in cui si trova lui e, all'apparenza, i suoi occhi stanno guardando dalla sua parte. Questa ultima opzione, tuttavia, è piuttosto improbabile: nessun essere umano dovrebbe essere in grado di vederlo né sentirlo.

  


Reclina un poco la testa di lato, incuriosito dal bizzarro comportamento di quella bambina. Poi lei fa qualche incerto passo nella sua direzione e lui, suo malgrado, si irrigidisce e rimane in guardia.

  


Ha lunghi capelli neri e grandi occhi verdi, all'interno dei quali può facilmente scorgere una lucetta curiosa. Quando è ormai a una manciata di passi dal _suo_ albero, la sua piccola bocca rosea si stiracchia in un esitante sorriso.

  


«Ciao».

  


Al suono improvviso e cristallino della sua voce, lui sussulta e sgrana gli occhi, ma non risponde (o forse, più probabilmente, non riesce a farlo). Lei però non sembra prendersela per il mancato saluto. Invece fa un altro passettino avanti, si ferma e stringe le mani nella sciarpa soffice e calda che porta attorno al collo.

  


«Tu chi sei?» torna alla carica, evidentemente decisa a non lasciarsi scoraggiare.

  


Le sue iridi dorate sono sempre più grandi, come due minuscoli soli, mentre la sorpresa lo costringe ancora all'immobilità e al silenzio.

  


Si fissano a lungo a vicenda; lui ancora congelato sotto l'albero, lei con il sorriso che pian piano si smorza.

  


«Boogeyman» mormora con un filo di voce, rispondendo infine alla domanda della bambina. «E tu?» chiede a sua volta in un soffio, ancora troppo sconvolto per darsi un tono.

  


«Katherine» esclama, un rinnovato sorriso che torna a esplodere sul suo giovane volto arrossato dall'aria fredda.

  


Lui scuote la testa, confuso. “Katherine” soppesa fra sé. E può vederlo, perfino sentirlo, e non sembra avere nessun tipo di timore in sua presenza. Qualcosa non va, c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutta quella situazione, qualche dettaglio che però non è in grado di afferrare, ora come ora.

  


Solleva incerto gli occhi e ritrova la piccola figura di Katherine ancora lì, proprio di fronte a lui, intenta a osservarlo con innata curiosità e... Che cos'è quella lieve ombra che scorge in fondo al suo sguardo verde? Preoccupazione?

  


  


  


_"La curiosità è una piantina delicata che ha bisogno soprattutto di libertà." (Albert Einstein)_

  


  


  


  


  



	3. Scontri

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 3 – Scontri

  


  


  


«Che cos’hai? Stai male?» chiede la piccola voce di Katherine.

  


Se avesse avuto bisogno di respirare, per sopravvivere, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito a quel punto.

  


«Tu… Come puoi vedermi?» annaspa, incapace di processare adeguatamente l’informazione.

  


All’improvviso se la ritrova vicina, troppo vicina. Cerca di scostarsi, non ci riesce. Perde l’appoggio sul tronco alle proprie spalle e si ritrova (di nuovo) riverso al suolo. Una recente, bruttissima abitudine, a suo modesto parere.

  


Ora la sente, la Paura. Il piccolo, seccante impiastro è spaventato. Le sue minuscole mani invadenti lo sfiorano appena, ma è come una scossa che lo fa urlare per il dolore.

  


Anche lei lancia uno strillo spaventato, vedendolo contorcersi sul terreno duro.

  


«Mi dispiace… Mi dispiace» mormora, soffocando a stento un singulto.

  


E vorrebbe avvicinarsi di nuovo, ma è anche terrorizzata all’idea di fargli del male, nonostante non capisca in che modo abbia potuto farlo.

  


«Mi dispiace» ripete sconsolata.

  


«Finiscila» comanda Pitch, con il fiatone e ancora percorso da un tremito.

  


Che cos’è stato? Perché lei è diversa? O forse è lui a esserlo. Forse qualcosa, in quei quindici anni passati là sotto, si è rotto definitivamente. Forse nulla tornerà mai al proprio posto. Forse… forse… Un ringhio frustrato sfugge alle sue labbra e, anche con gli occhi chiusi, percepisce la bambina sobbalzare. Sente ancora l’odore della sua paura. Dovrebbe essere una cosa buona, dovrebbe poterlo fare star meglio. Ma non è così. Si sente male, male come non ricorda di essere mai stato. Perché?

  


«Perché?» mormora, la voce stanca che riflette alla perfezione il suo attuale stato mentale.

  


«Non volevo farti male» assicura Katherine.

  


“Argh!” pensa Pitch “Perché diavolo questa piccola piantagrane dev’essere tanto insistente e seccante?”. Ma, al solito, non ha risposte nemmeno alle domande più elementari.

  


Se solo avesse la forza di allontanarsene. Non è molto sicuro, a quel punto, di potersi permettere di scacciarla. Non riesce neppure a immaginare quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze.

  


«Che cosa vuoi da me?» chiede, ormai arreso all’inevitabile.

  


Nessuna risposta giunge però ad _allietare_ i suoi delicati timpani. Che se ne sia finalmente andata? Socchiude le palpebre e sbircia la situazione: no, il mostriciattolo piagnucoloso è ancora piantato dinanzi a lui e lo fissa con occhi liquidi e spauriti. Ma non di lui, dannazione!

  


Poi un’idea, d’un tratto, lo assale, e le sue labbra si piegano in un macabro abbozzo di sorriso.

  


«Avvicinati» ordina senza troppi riguardi.

  


Katherine però rimane ferma dov’è, scuotendo la testa con decisione.

  


Fantastico! Un minuto prima era pronto a proteggersi dalle sue fastidiose manine appiccicose e insidiose, e ora non c’è verso di convincerla a farsi più vicino.

  


«Ti ho detto di…» riprova, con una punta di irritazione.

  


«Non posso!» lo interrompe lei. «Se poi stai male di nuovo?».

  


Pitch strabuzza gli occhi. “Questo è un incubo” pensa. “In realtà non sono mai fuggito e questa dev’essere la mia ennesima punizione”.

  


È assurdo, è tutto troppo assurdo. Quella bambina non può essere reale, non ha senso. Si porta le mani al volto. È troppo debole per sopportare anche questo, finirà con l’impazzire, non c’è scampo.

  


«Se… non ti tocco, forse posso stare vicina, eh?» propone Katherine, speranzosa.

  


Lui punta i suoi occhi dorati sull’impiastro ambulante e la fissa con quanta rabbia riesca a racimolare dentro di sé.

  


«Perché sei qui? Perché mi parli? Come… Come fai a vedermi, a… _toccarmi_? Come fai?» sbraita, dopo aver definitivamente perso ogni grammo di pazienza.

  


Lei, tanto per indispettirlo ulteriormente, non sembra minimamente impressionata dallo sproloquio, piuttosto confusa, se le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e le sue labbra arricciate sono un indizio.

  


«Perché non devo vederti e sentirti? Sei proprio qui, davanti a me, e mi parli, e mi guardi arrabbiato, e…».

  


«Basta!» ringhia lui.

  


Lei trasale, ma è sorpresa e sconcerto, non timore né paura.

  


Pitch ha male alla testa, la sente sempre più pesante, così come il resto del suo corpo. E ha di nuovo freddo. Smetterà mai di provare quel freddo fastidioso? E, infine, se ne rende conto e trema, perché sì, lui ha nuovamente _paura_ , proprio come accadde quindici anni prima. L’avverte strisciare, viscida e insidiosa, dentro di sé e non ha la minima idea di come liberarsene.

  


  


“ _La paura non scompare se ignorata, ma cresce in silenzio, e ritorna.”_

  


  


  


  


  



	4. Rivelazioni

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 4 – Rivelazioni

  


  


  


È appena riuscito a rimettersi seduto contro l'albero, una piccola vittoria personale, quando qualcosa di soffice avvolge il suo collo magro. Si osserva un momento e non può fare a meno di spalancare la bocca, nonostante lo abbia sempre ritenuto un comportamento poco elegante. C'è una sciarpa di lana rossa, proprio lì, che penzola sul suo petto nero, e ha un profumo dolce, di caramelle.

  


Quando volta prudentemente il capo, si ritrova faccia a faccia con il volto paffuto di Katherine che, nel frattempo, è tornata a sorridergli. A lui: a Pitch Black. E gli ha messo la sua sciarpa al collo; una sciarpa _rossa_! “Me misero” sospira dentro di sé.

  


«Così non hai più freddo» fa notare Katherine, con un'allegria a suo parere eccessiva.

  


«Mh» biascica lui, ben poco convinto della validità di quella pensata.

  


«E ti sta bene, sai! Sei tutto _così_ nero» rincara lei.

  


«Ma non mi dire» replica lui con sarcasmo. «E non ti sei, per caso, chiesta come mai?».

  


Le ciglia nere sfarfallano veloci sui sorpresi occhi verdi.

  


«Beh... No, magari a te piace» ipotizza. «A me piace il rosso e il verde!» esclama eccitata.

  


Pitch sbuffa esausto. Fare conversazione con gli umani è normalmente tedioso, ma fare conversazione con i bambini è una vera tortura psicologica, altro che Incubi.

  


«Non dovresti fare ritorno a casa?» tenta speranzoso. «Tua madre potrebbe essere in pensiero».

  


Per qualche motivo, a quelle parole Katherine reagisce incupendosi e scostandosi di un passo. Lui ha l'impressione di scorgere qualcosa di strano nei suoi occhi, ma passa veloce e non è in grado di identificarlo, per lo meno fino a quando non è la stessa Katherine a fornirgli un indizio utile.

  


«La mia mamma non si preoccupa. È morta due anni fa».

  


Poi torna in silenzio e si perde a osservare gli alberi più fitti all'interno della foresta, magari con la speranza di vedere qualche scoiattolo: Katherine va pazza per gli scoiattoli!

  


Pitch è indeciso su come comportarsi. Di certo la tristezza non è un sentimento utile ai suoi scopi, quindi ritiene sia perfettamente inutile provare ad alimentarla. D'altra parte, potrebbe rappresentare la sua unica possibilità di levarsi dai piedi quella piccola scocciatrice e le sue sciarpe dai colori improponibili (anche se, lo deve ammettere, è piacevolmente calda contro la sua pelle).

  


«Senti, Boogeyman...» torna disgraziatamente alla carica Katherine.

  


«Pitch» la corregge lui.

  


«Cosa?».

  


«Pitch. È il mio nome: Pitch Black. Se proprio devi chiamarmi, fallo come si deve e usa il mio nome».

  


«Ma...» ribatte lei «avevi detto che ti chiamavi Boogeyman!» protesta oltraggiata.

  


Sembra perfino sconvolta dalla notizia. Pitch, per la prima volta da molto tempo, ghigna divertito.

  


«No, è inesatto. Tu mi hai chiesto chi sono e io ti ho risposto. Se tu mi avessi chiesto come mi chiamo, ti avrei detto il mio nome».

  


Adora _giocare_ con i bambini, oh sì! A modo suo, ovviamente.

  


Katherine gonfia le guance, indispettita, con l'intensa sensazione che lui la stia prendendo in giro.

  


«Io ti ho detto il mio nome!» precisa piccata.

  


«Ma io non te l'ho chiesto» ribatte lui, mentre il ghigno si allarga.

  


«Tu... Oh, tu! Sei cattivo!» sbotta Katherine, con un bruciante senso di tradimento in fondo al cuore.

  


Pitch assottiglia gli occhi. «Sì, è ciò che sono. E non serve affatto che sia tu a dirmelo. Ma grazie comunque per averlo finalmente notato» sibila.

  


A quel punto dovrebbe essere sollevato perché, alla buon'ora, la peste ha compreso con chi ha a che fare. Perché, allora, si sente invece pervaso da un senso di inadeguatezza? Perché ha quasi l'impressione di provare tristezza?

  


Frustrato e confuso più che mai, dà un piccolo calcio al terreno congelato. Poco dopo è però costretto a irrigidirsi. Se ciò fosse possibile, direbbe di essere rimasto senza fiato, ma gli spiriti non hanno nessun bisogno d'aria, giusto? Katherine lo sta abbracciando (perché sì, il suo piccolo volto affondato nelle vesti nere e le sue corte braccia che tentano invano di contenerlo tutto sono esattamente ciò che sembrano), e non ci sono state spiacevoli conseguenze questa volta, e il suo corpo è così _caldo_ e in qualche modo confortante... Che cosa?!

  


«No» rantola Pitch, ormai ampiamente giunto al limite, racchiudendosi il capo fra le mani. «Che cosa stai facendo? Che cosa... _mi_ stai facendo?». La sua voce, seppur bassa, ha un tono disperato.

  


«Scusa. Non è vero che sei cattivo. Ero arrabbiata con te e… Non so» tituba, mentre la sua stretta si fa più decisa, nel vano tentativo di consolarlo. «Non ti volevo offendere, sai. Non è vero che sei cattivo» rimarca, nel caso il messaggio non fosse stato chiaro già la prima volta.

  


«Lo sono, invece. Lo sono! Lo sono sempre stato».

  


E vorrebbe crederci lui per primo, ma ultimamente non è più sicuro di nulla, nemmeno di sé stesso.

  


  


“ _Quasi tutte le creature che consideriamo malvagie o cattive, sono semplicemente sole.” (Big Fish · Le storie di una vita incredibile \- film)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Non sapere nemmeno che si è malvagi: è questa la vera malvagità?” (David Foster Wallace)_

  


  


  


  


  



	5. Proposte

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 5 – Proposte

  


  


  


«Vattene» mormora, ancora intento a strattonarsi i capelli corvini fra le lunghe dita. «Va' via... Va' via!» grida.

La sua voce è rauca, ruvida come carta vetrata, e la sente scivolare in gola fastidiosamente.

Le mani di Katherine si aggrappano meglio allo scuro tessuto della sua veste. Non sembra proprio intenzionata a dargli retta. Pitch è esasperato. Ringhia, soffocando a stento un'imprecazione poco consona, afferra (forse con troppa forza) le sue piccole spalle e la strattona lontano da sé.

  


«Lasciami in pace» sbotta. «Perché sei ancora qui? Perché non...».

  


In tutto questo, deve proprio averla scrollata con eccessiva energia. Il risultato è che adesso la snervante piattola ha gli occhi lucidi e si mordicchia le labbra nell'evidente tentativo di non scoppiare a piangere.

  


«Dannazione!» sibila.

  


Al colmo della frustrazione fa uno scatto che lo riporta in piedi per una manciata di secondi, poi le gambe non riescono a reggerlo e nuovamente si ritrova a decorare il sottobosco ghiacciato con il proprio corpo.

  


«Dannazione» ripete in un mormorio affaticato.

  


«Ti sei fatto male?».

  


La voce sottile di Katherine torna a torturargli i timpani e per un breve momento si domanda se non sarebbe stato meglio rimanere a fare il fantoccio per le maledette Ombre. Ma subito scuote la testa, ritenendolo un semplice momento di sconforto (o un inizio di pazzia, chissà).

  


«Pitch».

  


L'interpellato sbuffa piano. «Cosa?» borbotta, rabbrividendo a contatto con la brina.

  


«Hai freddo? Vuoi una cioccolata calda? La nonna dice sempre che non c'è niente di meglio di una cioccolata per riscaldarsi e addolcirsi».

  


«Fantastico» bercia Pitch.

  


Per sua immensa disgrazia, si è appena mentalmente raffigurato una vecchietta tutta rughe e sorrisi intenta a distribuire caramelle e cioccolatini a tutti i bambini del circondario. “Quale somma delizia” pensa cinico.

  


«Pitch».

  


Pitch geme, maledicendo sé stesso per aver suggerito a quella specie di demone in miniatura di chiamarlo per nome.

  


«Che cosa?».

  


Solleva lo sguardo dal terreno, trovandosi prevedibilmente osservato dagli occhi sempre troppo curiosi di Katherine.

  


«Non ce l'hai una casa?».

  


Ecco: come sanno centrare gli argomenti peggiori i bambini, nessuno mai.

  


«No» ringhia «non al momento».

  


«Oh, per questo sei triste?».

  


Katherine allunga una mano, palesemente intenzionata a toccarlo di nuovo, e Pitch raccoglie le proprie energie residue per scostarsi il più in fretta possibile. Peccato non serva a molto, dato che quello sguardo verde è ancora spiacevolmente incollato su di lui.

  


«Non sono affatto triste» si impunta cocciutamente.

  


«Sì, invece. I tuoi occhi sono tristi» insiste lei.

  


Oscilla sui talloni, evidentemente nervosa e preoccupantemente pensierosa.

  


«Se vuoi... puoi venire a casa mia».

  


Pitch sgrana gli occhi e scuote la testa sconcertato.

  


«Tu sei pazza» decreta.

  


«No che non sono pazza!» strilla Katherine, indignata e forse anche un po' delusa dalla risposta.

  


«Oh sì, tu sei proprio pazza. Non hai ancora capito con chi stai parlando? Che cosa ti dice il cervello, piccola sconsiderata?!».

  


E non ha la più pallida idea del motivo per cui se la stia prendendo così tanto. A lui che cosa importa se l'impiastro ha tendenze masochiste e sembra decisa più che mai a passare una gran brutta nottata?

  


Ecco fatto! Questa volta pare proprio esserci riuscito: Katherine ha appena iniziato a piangere. Purtroppo, anche questa volta, il sentimento trainante è la tristezza, mista a un poco di rabbia e delusione. Niente paura, nemmeno un briciolo, da nessuna parte. Una gran bella fregatura, insomma: la prima persona, dopo tanto tempo, in grado di vederlo non ne è spaventata.

  


«Io... non ti piaccio proprio?» chiede Katherine, sconsolata.

  


«Sei una bambina. I bambini non mi piacciono. Niente di personale» precisa Pitch.

  


«Ma io sono una brava bambina. Lo dice la nonna» aggiunge, quasi a voler mostrare di non essere l'artefice di una tale opinione.

  


A Pitch sfugge un lieve ghigno. «Davvero? E cosa ti fa pensare che questo, per me, sia positivo?».

  


Katherine sembra volersi prendere un po' di tempo per rifletterci e, infine, tenta «Beh, di solito non combino guai e non do fastidio».

  


Pitch si produce in una smorfia poco convinta, così Katherine si affretta a proseguire con la spiegazione.

  


«Davvero! Insomma, sono... ehm, tranquilla e non faccio capricci. E so cucinare!» esclama, nella speranza di aver trovato l'argomentazione giusta per convincerlo.

  


«Io non mangio» la informa serafico, osservandola divertito sgonfiarsi come un palloncino bucato.

  


«Non mangi? Mai?» chiede, dubbiosa e un pochino sconcertata.

  


«A volte mi è capitato» ammette. «Ma non è una necessità come accade per voi umani».

  


Katherine cruccia il viso, pensierosa, e si perde a osservare la figura scura davanti a sé.

  


«Tu non sei come noi» riflette, quasi fra sé, e non è affatto una domanda questa volta.

  


«No, io sono uno spirito» conferma Pitch.

  


Lei sgrana gli occhi e, se possibile, lo osserva ancora più attentamente.

  


«Oh, davvero?!». Le sue labbra rosse ora sono di nuovo incurvate all'insù. «E... cosa fai?» chiede eccitata.

  


Pitch aggrotta le sopracciglia; non è sicuro di ciò che lei vuole sapere.

  


« _Cosa faccio_ in che senso?» questiona infatti.

  


«Beh, sai fare qualcosa? Non so, tipo volare, o far sbocciare i fiori, o parlare con gli animali...» propone, sempre più eccitata.

  


Lui la fissa scettico e abbastanza incredulo. Invero, sperava di aver chiarito almeno quel punto. Evidentemente si sbagliava, di grosso anche.

  


«Ho per caso l'aria di una fatina dei boschi, io?» borbotta piccato.

  


Katherine ride divertita a quella che ha correttamente interpretato come un'acida battuta di spirito.

  


«No, non hai neanche le ali colorate» ammette, giusto un filo dispiaciuta per la loro effettiva mancanza. «E quindi, che cosa fai?» insiste, con tutta l'intenzione di ottenere una risposta valida.

  


Arreso all'evidenza di dover spiegare qualcosa che, dal suo punto di vista almeno, doveva essere piuttosto chiaro, sospira.

  


«Io porto gli Incubi e la Paura, di notte, e posso viaggiare attraverso le ombre e divenire ombra io stesso». “Quando ho l'energia sufficiente per farlo” lo pungola spietatamente la sua coscienza.

  


Ora è Katherine a guardarlo con la bocca spalancata, apparentemente incredula. Pitch si trattiene a stento dal gongolare soddisfatto, anche perché, a conti fatti, c'è comunque qualcosa di sbagliato: lei, come sempre, non sta mostrando paura, ma sorpresa in questo caso. Parecchia, a ben vedere. Pitch si chiede, per l'ennesima volta, dove ha sbagliato.

  


  


“ _La luce dà origine all'ombra. E più la luce brilla forte, più l'ombra che produce è fitta e oscura. A volte, è nera come le tenebre.” (Young Black Jack - anime)_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

“ _L'ombra, come la polvere, è il nostro fondo nascosto. La si vuole cancellare. Deve essere un eterno meriggio.” (Roberto Peregalli)_

  


  


  


  


  



	6. Crepuscolo

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 6 – Crepuscolo

  


  


  


«Oh, wow! Ma è fantastico!» esclama Katherine all'improvviso, facendo sussultare Pitch.

  


Il mal di testa è in aumento e Pitch desidererebbe provare un'aspirina per vedere se fa effetto anche sugli spiriti, oltre che sugli esseri umani. E subito dopo averlo pensato dà un paio di capocciate contro il tronco alle sue spalle, dandosi dell'idiota per essere arrivato a tanto. Deve aver dimenticato qualche pezzo importante di sé, durante la fuga. Non c'è altra spiegazione a tutto ciò che gli sta capitando nelle ultime ore.

  


Ormai è il crepuscolo e Katherine, seppur a malincuore, è costretta ad ammettere che è ora di tornare a casa, o la nonna finirà con il preoccuparsi sul serio.

  


«Pitch» mormora incerta, e attende che i suoi occhi dorati si posino di nuovo su di lei. «Devo tornare a casa».

  


Indica con un dito il cielo cremisi già striato di blu, a mostrare quanto si sia già fatto tardi.

  


Lui fa per levarsi la sciarpa e rendergliela, ma la bambina scuote la testa con decisione e appoggia le mani sul suo petto a bloccarne i movimenti.

  


«Oh, no. È per te. Qui fuori fa freddo, e così non ti ammali».

  


Pitch inarca un sopracciglio, dubbioso. Vorrebbe farle notare che le creature come lui non prendono il raffreddore, tuttalpiù si indeboliscono. Ma Katherine gli sorride convinta e a lui non rimane che sbuffare contrariato.

  


«Torno domani mattina, prometto» assicura Katherine, piena di speranza e di buone intenzioni.

  


Pitch non è nemmeno certo che rimarrà lì quella notte, ma non si prende la briga di contraddirla, con il rischio di ritardare drammaticamente la sua dipartita.

  


«Come vuoi» risponde infatti monocorde.

  


Quello che accade subito dopo non lo ha previsto e non sarebbe comunque riuscito a impedirlo.

  


Katherine si allunga su di lui e posa un bacio sulla sua guancia gelata, poi sorride di nuovo, inspiegabilmente raggiante.

  


«Buona notte, Pitch! Sogni d'oro» gli augura, scostandosi veloce e correndo come il vento verso casa.

  


Pitch, in tutto questo, non è riuscito a emettere neppure un fiato. È rimasto semplicemente pietrificato contro il suo albero, incapace di processare l'accaduto. Solo dopo lunghi minuti, passati in totale immobilità, sbatte repentinamente le ciglia, ancora sconvolto, e si porta le dita tremanti di una mano alla guancia.

  


« _Sogni d'oro_?» rantola incredulo. «Che... diavolo?!».

  


Sospira, il capo appoggiato alla corteccia, e chiude gli occhi. La sua esistenza sta lentamente sprofondando in un buco nero di assurdità e Pitch non ha la più pallida idea di come interrompere (né tantomeno invertire) il processo. E la confusione, nella sua testa, aumenta.

  


Come era tutto più semplice, qualche tempo fa, quando ancora poteva scorrazzare per il mondo e portare il terrore. Nessun pensiero, nessun problema, solo qualche incubo e la delizia al suono degli strilli spaventati dei bambini.

  


Ora l'unica bambina che lo vede gli augura di fare bei sogni. A lui: il Nightmare King. E gli ha dato un bacio... Un _bacio_! Qual è stato il suo errore? In che cosa ha sbagliato? Non ha di certo chiesto lui tutto ciò, gli è piombato addosso all'improvviso, sommergendolo e facendolo annaspare sperduto.

  


Un tempo non era così, un tempo lui era potente e temuto. Chiunque, alla sola menzione del suo nome, tremava spaventato. Ora invece è lui a tremare, e una bambina gli ha donato una sciarpa di lana (ROSSA!) per non sentire freddo.

  


“Quanto può essere profondamente ingiusta l'esistenza?” si chiede Pitch, sconsolato.

  


  


“ _Una persona spesso finisce con l'assomigliare alla sua ombra.” (Rudyard Kipling)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Se non procurate di evitare che vi si facciano piccole ingiustizie, vi troverete in breve nel caso d'osar di tutto il vostro sapere per assicurarvi da offese maggiori.” (Confucio)_

  


  


  


  


  



	7. Doni

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 7 – Doni

  


  


  


Spalanca gli occhi all’improvviso. Un tremito violento lo scuote, facendolo gemere piano. Si dev’essere addormentato, a un certo punto. Dopo la comparsa delle stelle ha tentato di rimettersi in marcia, deciso più che mai ad allontanarsi da quell’infausto paesino di provincia, ma non ha fatto i conti con la debolezza dilagante.

  


Se solo la temperatura non fosse così rigida, probabilmente a quell’ora avrebbe già recuperato parte delle proprie energie. Ma così, il vento gelido lo costringe a spenderle per proteggersi e non gli lascia altra scelta se non attendere un momento migliore.

  


Chissà, forse dovrebbe sul serio provare a bere qualcosa di caldo, potrebbe servire a ricaricarlo un po’, quel tanto che basta per percorrere ancora qualche chilometro. Essere costretto a rimanere tanto vicino al luogo nel quale è rimasto intrappolato per tutti quegli anni non lo rende per niente sicuro. Se le maledette Ombre decidessero di mettere il naso fuori, non ci metterebbero nulla a ritrovarlo e a riportarlo nelle oscure profondità della loro tana.

  


Ripiega le ginocchia al petto e serra ostinatamente la mascella. Questa volta ci riuscirà, deve riuscirci, a ogni costo; non può permettersi di perdere tempo in quel modo. Appoggia, il più saldamente possibile, le mani sul terreno e fa forza; le braccia tremano incontrollate, ma non demorde. Sposta appena il peso sulle gambe, solo un poco. La schiena struscia contro la corteccia, le braccia si spostano reggendosi al tronco. Ancora un po’, non manca molto. Ora sono le ginocchia a tremare. Socchiude le palpebre per mantenere la concentrazione. Piano, ora: ce l’ha quasi fatta, solo un piccolo, ultimo sforzo.

  


«Ehi, sei in piedi!» esulta una vocetta, fin troppo conosciuta, poco distante da lui.

  


Per un soffio non perde l’equilibrio stramazzando a terra come un sacco di patate. Ringhia seccato, reggendosi a stento al suo albero.

  


«Sei tornata, vedo» sibila, per nulla lieto della novella.

  


«Oh, sì!» esclama Katherine raggiante. «Ti sono mancata? Tu tantissimo!».

  


«Come no. Come un mal di stomaco a Capodanno» bercia Pitch.

  


Katherine invece, come c’era da aspettarsi, ridacchia divertita e per nulla offesa; si direbbe, anzi, tutto il contrario.

  


«Ti ho portato una cosa» bisbiglia poi con fare cospiratorio.

  


Affonda una mano nella tasca del cappotto e ne estrae un piccolo involto che porge a Pitch con visibile ansia.

  


«Per te» aggiunge nervosa.

  


Lui fissa sospettoso il pacchetto, poi Katherine e di nuovo il pacchetto. Non fa nulla per avvicinarsi né tantomeno per raccoglierlo dalle mani di lei (non che lei se lo aspettasse realmente).

  


«Che cos’è?» chiede invece, aggrottando la fronte.

  


Katherine abbozza un timido sorriso e si avvicina di un passo, dato che lui palesemente non sembra intenzionato a muoversi dalla sua posizione.

  


«Ho pensato che…» inizia. Ma è indecisa, così riparte da capo. «Sai, quella cosa della cioccolata calda della nonna… Però non te la potevo mica portare, no? Ecco, allora ti ho portato questo. Non è lo stesso, ma… credo che… Uff! Tieni, prendilo e basta!» borbotta infine, piazzando bruscamente il piccolo involto nella mano di Pitch.

  


Lui la osserva stranito e soppesa il pacchetto nella sua mano, suo malgrado turbato. È un _regalo_ , quello. Ed è già il secondo che riceve da quella bambina, il terzo se si considera anche il bacio. La Paura, inattesa e sgradita, torna ad arrampicarsi al suo interno, scuotendolo leggermente e facendolo boccheggiare. Infine, spazientito da sé stesso, si decide a scoprire che cosa si è inventata questa volta la piccola peste.

  


Appoggia cautamente la schiena all’albero e afferra l’involto con entrambe le mani. È ricoperto da un fazzoletto bianco che scosta con le lunghe dita, scoprendo una scatola di cartone con all’interno… _quadretti di cioccolato_. Li fissa, costernato, per un tempo che pare dilatarsi all’infinito.

  


Katherine ha raggiunto e ampiamente superato il suo limite di pazienza. Deve proprio fare qualcosa e, in mancanza di altre idee, decide che sommergere tutto di chiacchiere debba essere la soluzione giusta.

  


«Non sapevo quale gusto preferisci. Ne ho portati tanti, così puoi scegliere, eh? Allora, che dici?». Poi, vedendo che lui non sembra minimamente intenzionato a dare risposte, prova a richiamarlo all’attenzione. «Pitch…» tenta incerta. «Forse non ti piace il cioccolato» riflette quasi fra sé, sconsolata.

  


Finalmente Pitch solleva lo sguardo su di lei, gli occhi ancora un po’ sgranati per l’incredulità.

  


«No, io… Il cioccolato va bene, mi piace» mormora, confuso.

  


E di nuovo deve sforzarsi per non schiantarsi al suolo, ora che la piccola peste si è presa la libertà di fiondarglisi addosso, affondando il viso nel suo stomaco e le mani attorno alle sue gambe traballanti.

  


  


“ _I piccoli regali conservano le grandi amicizie.” (Proverbio francese)_

  


  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _L'ostinazione è un male molto forte; si aggrappa al cervello e spezza il cuore.” (Isabel Allende)_

  


  


  


  


  



	8. Domande

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 8 – Domande

  


  


  


«Assaggiane un pezzettino. Dai, dai, dai!» trilla Katherine esaltata.

  


Pitch sospira stremato. La voce della bambina è come un trapano a percussione nel proprio cervello già malandato di suo. Se solo stesse in silenzio per un po’, solo un poco, come renderebbe tutto più piacevole

  


Non è affatto avvezzo ad ascoltare le chiacchiere dei bambini. Sono così rumorosi, raggiungono picchi sonori mai sentiti prima, e lui ha vissuto troppo a lungo in un silenzio di tomba. Inoltre, prima di ciò, il suo massimo diletto era far loro visita di notte, per seminare un po’ di _sano_ terrore. Ma a parte qualche strillo agghiacciato, non ci si è mai veramente soffermato, non lo ha mai ritenuto necessario ai propri scopi. Ora invece è costretto, per cause di forza maggiore, a sorbirsi la compagnia affatto richiesta di una di loro. E la cosa peggiore è che, ha il malsano sospetto, questa in particolare sia una delle meno piantagrane e rumorose della sua specie. Di tanto in tanto si sofferma a osservarne il comportamento e, non senza una certa sorpresa, si rende conto che in qualche modo Katherine sa essere rispettosa dei bisogni del prossimo e molto empatica.

  


«Pitch».

  


«Mh?».

  


«Posso chiederti una cosa?».

  


Dal tono che ha usato la bambina, Pitch può facilmente intuire che sarà una di quelle domande scomode e complicate che solo i bambini riescono a porre senza remore. Sospira di nuovo, affranto e arreso all’inevitabile.

  


«Se proprio lo ritieni necessario» borbotta senza un grammo di convinzione.

  


Katherine abbozza un sorriso che sa di incoraggiamento, poi prende fiato. Sarà una cosa lunga e tediosa? Pitch inizia seriamente a preoccuparsi.

  


«Perché stai qui?».

  


Lui sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, perplesso. Lei intuisce di non essere stata troppo chiara, così ci riprova.

  


«Nel senso… Hai detto che non hai la casa…» nota che Pitch sta per ribattere, così si affretta a mettere le mani avanti e a proseguire velocemente. «Per ora! Non hai la casa, per ora» precisa. «Così, pensavo… Perché non sei a cercare una casa nuova o… non so, qualcosa del genere?».

  


«È troppo presto» ribatte piccato.

  


«Troppo presto per cosa?» indaga incuriosita.

  


«È una storia lunga. E no, non intendo raccontartela, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo».

  


Il sorriso di Katherine si affievolisce un po’, ma lungi dal perdersi d’animo parte immediatamente al contrattacco.

  


«Quindi aspetti qui? E cosa aspetti? È qualcuno? O è qualcosa? O…».

  


Pitch sbuffa con forza, travolto da quell’irritante terzo grado.

  


«Non sto aspettando proprio nessuno! Non… Ho provato ad andarmene» ammette, nonostante sia davvero l’ultima cosa che desidera. «Ma non ci sono riuscito» soffia irritato e in parte demoralizzato al ricordo del recente insuccesso.

  


«Oh… È perché non stai bene?» chiede Katherine con tono gentile e comprensivo.

  


Lui si limita ad annuire riluttante e spera sia finita lì, ma è una ben misera speranza la sua.

  


«Sono sicura che se mangi un po’ di cioccolato dopo stai meglio. Prova. Oh, ti prego, solo uno» lo incoraggia lei.

  


Le insistenze estenuanti di quel soldo di cacio, sommate alle recenti traversie, non aiutano di certo a farlo rilassare, tutt’altro. Così, dopo aver cercato di incenerirla (inutilmente) con uno sguardo al cianuro, espira lentamente e si lascia cautamente scivolare al suolo (tanto non avrebbe comunque retto ancora a lungo, incaponendosi nel voler rimanere in piedi).

  


Lei, prevedibilmente, gli si fa più vicina e gli offre un sorriso incoraggiante. Così Pitch allunga esitante una mano, afferra fra due dita un piccolo quadretto di cioccolato al latte e, dopo un’ultima e sospettosa annusatina, lo cattura fra le labbra livide e lo fa scivolare dolcemente sulla lingua. Un minuscolo, soffice mugolio fa vibrare la sua gola e, registrando in ritardo quel suono indesiderato, le sue guance si colorano appena di un tenue violetto.

  


Oh, ma Katherine è una bambina attenta e scrupolosa, che sa come osservare il mondo intorno. E Katherine ha sentito e ha visto molto più di quanto le serva per caricarsi di nuova speranza. Quello, pensa fra sé, non è che l’inizio.

  


  


“ _Questa è la vera natura della casa: il luogo della pace; il rifugio, non soltanto da ogni torto, ma anche da ogni paura, dubbio e discordia.” (John Ruskin)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

“ _Il cioccolato è materia viva, ha il suo linguaggio interiore. Solo quando si sente oggetto di intima attenzione, e solo allora, esso cessa di ammaliar la gola e si mette a dialogare con i sensi.” (Alexander Von Humboldt)_

  


  


  


  


  



	9. Andata e Ritorno

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 9 – Andata e Ritorno

  


  


  


«Pitch».

  


Pitch, distratto dal secondo quadretto di cioccolata che si sta lentamente sciogliendo nella sua bocca, non si avvede immediatamente dell’ennesimo richiamo della bambina.

  


Katherine, con cautela, gli sfiora la spalla e si ritrova improvvisamente trafitta dai suoi occhi dorati, che la scrutano più in profondità di quanto abbia mai potuto fare chiunque altro.

  


«Ehm… Volevo solo dirti che tra poco devo andare a scuola. Ma pomeriggio torno!» assicura.

  


«Come preferisci» ribatte come sempre Pitch, il quale non sembra volerle concedere alcun tipo di soddisfazione, per lo meno all’apparenza.

  


Ma lei gli offre comunque un sorriso gentile e, tutto sommato, si ritiene piuttosto fortunata che lui, al posto di quelle sue repliche monocorde, non le dica chiaro e tondo di non tornare più. Quello sì sarebbe un ben duro colpo da digerire.

  


«Ci vediamo più tardi, allora» esclama allegramente.

  


Prima di andarsene, lascia sulla sua guancia fredda un altro minuscolo bacio.

  


Lei è già sparita all’interno del paese da qualche minuto, quando Pitch solleva una mano e con le dita si sfiora pensieroso la guancia _vittima_ dell’ennesima libertà della bambina.

  


Dovrebbe allontanarsi da lì, da quel buco di provincia. Lo sa bene: più tempo rimane e più pericoloso diventa. Certo, fino a ora ha sempre avuto una giustificazione più che buona per la sua permanenza in quel posto. Tuttavia ora sente di potersi permettere qualche sforzo in più. Infatti poco dopo si rimette in piedi e, anche se non ancora perfettamente saldo sul terreno, pochi passi di prova gli confermano che quel giorno stesso potrà rimettersi in cammino.

  


Si volta un momento a osservare la foresta alle proprie spalle e non può fare a meno di lasciarsi scorrere un sottile tremito lungo la schiena al pensiero di ciò che cela quell’intrico di alberi secolari. Scuote la testa e punta lo sguardo in avanti, verso una meta ancora lontana.

  


Prima di avviarsi, osserva indeciso la scatoletta che ancora regge in una mano e le sue labbra curvano impercettibilmente verso l’alto, mentre la fa scivolare in una delle tasche della sua veste nera. Solo allora si allontana definitivamente dall’albero che è stato suo negli ultimi due giorni e si incammina ad attraversare il paese che gli si para di fronte.

  


Non è avvezzo a spostarsi durante il giorno, quando il sole è alto. Ma visti i recenti sviluppi della sua esistenza ritiene che, per il momento, sia più saggio: viaggerà durante il giorno e troverà rifugio nelle ore buie. Questo sicuramente gli offrirà qualche vantaggio su quelle creature che ha lasciato là sotto.

  


Ha già quasi attraversato l’interezza di quel paese (che certo non è enorme, ma ha comunque il suo peso). Forse, dopo tutto, il cioccolato è un ottimo modo per recuperare velocemente un po’ di energie. Chissà che con qualche altro quadretto non riesca anche a spostarsi attraverso le ombre. Sarebbe davvero favoloso, se fosse possibile.

  


Gli spazi aperti già si intravedono non troppo distanti, e Pitch per una volta si rallegra dei progressi fatti, quando qualcosa arresta bruscamente il suo incedere deciso. Sibila, portandosi una mano alla tempia e scuotendo la testa ora nuovamente dolorante. C’è qualcosa che non va, ma cosa? Tenta un altro passo, nella speranza che il dolore e il disagio passino, ma al contrario una fitta più decisa lo fa barcollare mezzo tramortito.

  


«Maledizione!» sbotta, incredulo per quell’ennesimo ostacolo.

  


Così si rassegna all’idea di scoprire la sorgente del problema e, spostandosi in un angolo in ombra, si concentra sulla sgradevole sensazione che ancora lo sta assalendo: Paura. “Naturalmente, che altro se no?” si domanda acido. Ma realmente, questa volta, c’è dell’altro, qualcosa di più specifico, qualcosa che dovrebbe conoscere, eppure gli sfugge. Almeno fino al momento in cui, per un istante, la sensazione diviene intensa, quasi insopportabile, per poi scemare nuovamente a livelli più tollerabili. Katherine. Ed è così luminosa, ora, la consapevolezza, che si chiede come possa averci messo così tanto per capirlo.

  


«Che cosa succede?» chiede, quasi il silenzio del pomeriggio possa rispondere ai suoi dubbi. «Cosa?!».

  


Paura. Di nuovo. Più forte ora, qualcosa di più limpido e crudo. Qualcosa come… Geme, stringendo i denti all’ennesima stilettata che gli arriva diritta al cervello, così precisa da sembrare un bisturi.

  


«D’accordo… D’accordo!» sbotta frustrato.

  


E non ha altra scelta. Non c’è abbastanza tempo per camminare. Semplicemente, che lo possa fare o meno, deve spostarsi nel modo più rapido che conosca: attraverso le ombre.

  


È un battito di ciglia. Si ritrova, confuso e frastornato, un poco più debole di quando è partito, in un luogo sconosciuto, ma alla presenza di qualcuno di conosciuto.

  


Katherine è lì, poco distante da dove si trova Pitch, ma non lo ha ancora veduto. Non può, d'altronde; è evidentemente troppo impegnata a tenere lontani da sé cinque ragazzini che sembrano avere tutte le intenzioni di farle del male; se a parole o con i fatti è tutto da stabilire.

  


Ma Pitch non ha né la voglia né tantomeno il tempo di osservare l’evolversi della situazione. È stanco, è dolorante ed è decisamente arrabbiato. E la piccola Katherine è terrorizzata, come non lo è mai stata veramente in sua presenza.

  


«Maledetti piccoli teppisti» sibila contrariato.

  


Infine si fa avanti. Loro non lo possono vedere né sentire, ma questo, dopo tutto, non è un grande problema per Pitch. È comunque ancora in grado di infondere una buona dose di terrore, quando si applica con disciplina.

  


Si accosta, silenzioso, alle spalle di quello che gli pare il più promettente dei cinque e, chinandosi su di lui, mormora poche oscure parole al suo giovane orecchio. Parole che hanno l’effetto di far sbiancare il malcapitato, il quale, senza apparente ragione, inizia a tremare incontrollabilmente e infine urla sgomento, incespicando all’indietro. Pochi istanti dopo si volta, con impressa in volto l’aria di qualcuno che è appena passato attraverso un fantasma, e se la dà a gambe a una velocità che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato. Gli altri quattro, dapprima lo fissano straniti; poi gli gridano di fermarsi, di aspettare; infine, confusi, decidono di seguirlo, liberando il campo dalla loro presenza per nulla gradita.

  


Pitch invece segue l’intera scena e ghigna, perché no, a quanto pare non ha del tutto perso il suo tocco oscuro, e questa sì che è un’ottima notizia. Si sente, in qualche modo, confortato da questa nuova consapevolezza. Dopo tutto è ancora il Nightmare King, almeno per i teppisti in erba.

  


  


“ _Forse la vita è come un fiume che va al mare: forse non siamo andati dove intendevamo andare, ma siamo finiti dove avevamo bisogno di essere” (Fabrizio Caramagna)_

  


  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Il camminare presuppone che a ogni passo il mondo cambi in qualche suo aspetto e pure che qualcosa cambi in noi.” (Italo Calvino)_

  


  


  


  


  



	10. Trattative

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 10 – Trattative

  


  


  


Pitch barcolla e incespica malamente in avanti, travolto dall’improvviso peso di qualcuno alle sue spalle.

  


«Ma che… ?» borbotta seccato.

  


Quando infine, a fatica, riesce a voltarsi di poco, come c’era da aspettarsi ritrova Katherine, appiccicata alla sua schiena come un’irritante ventosa umana. Pitch solleva gli occhi al cielo, sospirando e invocando pazienza.

  


«Grazie… Grazie» mormora Katherine, la voce mezza soffocata dalla veste nera nella quale ha seppellito il volto.

  


«Va bene. Adesso, però… Lasciami andare, d’accordo?» sibila Pitch, che sta cercando inutilmente di liberarsi dalla presa ostinata di quelle piccole braccia invadenti.

  


«Sì, io… Scusa».

  


Katherine, anche se a malincuore, lascia la presa su di lui e si allontana di un paio di passi, asciugandosi gli occhi contro la manica del giaccone. Quando torna a sentirsi meno spaurita, solleva gli occhi arrossati su di lui e gli regala un lieve sorriso.

  


«Grazie».

  


«Già lo hai detto, mi pare» fa notare Pitch, infastidito (anche se non sa bene da cosa).

  


Katherine ridacchia. Mezza giornata lontana da lui e già le è mancata la sua acidità corrosiva. Lei, personalmente, la trova piuttosto spassosa. Ma forse, riflette, non è il caso di farne parola con lui, almeno per il momento.

  


«Lo so. Come hai fatto a trovarmi?» chiede a quel punto, curiosa.

  


Pitch sta ancora sistemandosi la veste stropicciata e solleva appena lo sguardo su di lei, uno sbuffo annoiato a fare da contorno alla sua occhiataccia, che non serve però in alcun modo a scalfire lei e il suo inspiegabile buon umore.

  


«La tua paura. Mi ha assillato al punto da costringermi a precipitarmi qui» spiega caustico, allargando un braccio a mostrare il luogo a lui sconosciuto.

  


«Oh… Sul serio?» si meraviglia Katherine. «Puoi… Cioè, tu senti la paura di tutti e… ?».

  


«No» la ferma Pitch. «Normalmente avverto le paure unicamente di coloro cui sto dando la caccia. Tutte le altre vengono solitamente schermate, altrimenti finirebbe per scoppiarmi la testa».

  


«Eh già» ammette Katherine. Poi cruccia le sopracciglia, dubbiosa. «Però hai sentito la mia».

  


Lui sospira, massaggiandosi una tempia stancamente. Sì, certo che l’ha avvertita, forte e chiara (fin troppo, in effetti).

  


«Sì, l’ho fatto» bisbiglia.

  


È un po’ preoccupato, a dire il vero. Non avrebbe dovuto percepire proprio nulla. Non ne aveva l’intenzione ed era concentrato su ben altro in quel momento. Perché, allora, gli è giunta quella di Katherine? Perché così ineluttabile e invadente da non permettergli nemmeno di ignorarla e proseguire per la propria strada? È strano, e inspiegabile, e… Katherine lo sta toccando nuovamente, stringendogli una mano.

  


«Che cosa?» chiede irritato.

  


«Hai le mani fredde. Forse devi mettere dei guanti» propone lei.

  


Pitch storce il naso. «Ho sempre le mani fredde. E non ho alcun bisogno di stupidi guanti».

  


«Beh, se li metti poi non hai più le mani fredde» spiega pazientemente, quasi dovesse illustrare un concetto elementare a un bambino di tre anni.

  


«Ma tu non ti arrendi mai?!» sbotta Pitch. «Non hai proprio nient’altro di meglio da fare?» domanda incredulo.

  


Katherine si imbroncia per un momento, ma presto torna serena.

  


«Forse sì, ma mi piace stare con te» ammette candida.

  


Pitch la fissa costernato. Non può essere vero. È talmente assurdo e irreale. Come… come può essere possibile? Katherine è una bambina umana, non ha alcun senso che… _trovi piacevole la sua compagnia_. Proprio nessuno.

  


Sospira, scoraggiato. Estenuante, è assolutamente estenuante. Che cos’altro accadrà, ora? Cosa troverà ad attenderlo, nel momento in cui si deciderà a riaprire gli occhi, ostinatamente serrati per la frustrazione? Li socchiude appena, cauto, preparandosi al peggio.

  


Katherine sorride ancora, apparentemente instancabile, e gli stringe una mano con una caparbietà incrollabile.

  


«Andiamo, dai» lo sprona.

  


Pitch, confuso, la fissa senza proferir parola.

  


«Dai, dobbiamo trovare dei guanti» insiste lei, irremovibile.

  


«No che non dobbiamo» sibila Pitch, provando perfino a essere minaccioso, ma risultando solamente petulante.

  


Già se lo immagina: un paio di guanti di un qualche assurdo, improbabile colore creato unicamente per ferire a morte le sue povere e delicate retine, abituate alla rilassante penombra. Tipo turchese o, il cielo non voglia, rosa!

  


«Sì, dai!» esclama lei per tutta risposta, trascinandoselo dietro seppur visibilmente recalcitrante. «Il colore lo scegli tu, giuro!» assicura, quasi abbia letto le sue più oscure preoccupazioni.

  


Pitch, costretto controvoglia a camminarle appresso, storce il naso poco persuaso.

  


«Su serio?» si accerta, dubbioso.

  


«Certo!».

  


E Pitch si chiede perché i bambini debbano sempre gridare con quel tono da lesione al timpano quando sono entusiasti.

  


«Grigi» decreta inappellabile.

  


«Oookey! Grigi sia!» strepita Katherine, al colmo della gioia perché non può credere alla fortuna di poterlo avere con sé ancora per un po’.

  


  


“ _La riconoscenza è la memoria del cuore.” (Proverbio italiano)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

“ _La sensibilità è una condanna ma ti consente di cogliere migliaia di colori in un viaggio in bianco e nero.” (Michelangelo Da Pisa)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

“ _Come un nulla senza possibilità, un nulla morto dopo la morte del sole, come un silenzio eterno senza avvenire, risuona interiormente il nero.” (Vasilij Kandinskij)_

  


  


  


  


  



	11. Pomeriggi Assolati

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 11 – Pomeriggi Assolati

  


  


  


Katherine trascina Pitch in giro per le vie del paese, in un freddo ma assolato pomeriggio, alla ricerca del negozio adatto in cui poter trovare qualcosa che vada bene per lui.

  


A un tratto, però, si sente strattonare scompostamente indietro e ha a mala pena il tempo di voltarsi, per poter capire cosa succede, prima di vedere Pitch appoggiarsi con la mano libera al muro più vicino.

  


«Stai male?» si allarma Katherine.

  


«Stavo meglio prima» sibila Pitch, mentre tenta di rimettere a fuoco la via che stavano percorrendo giusto un attimo prima.

  


Ha bisogno di ombra e, possibilmente, di silenzio. Invece si trova in pieno centro paese, nel bel mezzo di un maledetto e assolato pomeriggio di chiacchiere e shopping. Per di più ha seriamente corso il rischio, più e più volte, di vedersi passare attraverso marmocchi allo sbando e animali domestici di varia natura. Uno stress, insomma.

  


«Pitch?» la voce di Katherine è insicura e visibilmente preoccupata.

  


“Devo proprio avere un aspetto orrendo” riflette Pitch. Digrigna i denti e serra con forza gli occhi, nella vana speranza di isolare, almeno in parte, sé stesso dal resto del mondo. Fatica inutile.

  


«Mi serve… un po’ di ombra» mormora con voce tremante.

  


Katherine spalanca gli occhi verdi, consapevole, e in fretta si guarda intorno, individuando infine un piccolo portico che conduce a un modesto cortile interno. Non è molto ma, per il momento, si augura possa bastare.

  


«Vieni. Non è lontano, ti ci accompagno io» assicura, sperando di risultare tranquillizzante.

  


Questa volta la stretta sulla sua mano vuole solo essere di conforto e la piccola Katherine si limita a rimanere al suo fianco e a guidarlo nella direzione giusta. Niente corse frenetiche né strilli eccitati, grazie al cielo.

  


Pitch avanza lentamente, senza perdere il contatto della mano libera con i muri delle case che li attorniano, e quando giunge infine oltre l’arco del portico indicato da Katherine, sospira grato. Una manciata di passi dopo si stende al fianco di un’aiuola sempreverde e lascia che le palpebre scivolino pesantemente verso il basso.

  


Non trascorre molto tempo, prima che Pitch avverta qualcosa di caldo contro il suo petto. Poco dopo può sentire ancora una volta l’odore di caramelle di cui era impregnata la sciarpa rossa, prima che la indossasse lui. È Katherine, che ha evidentemente deciso di fargli compagnia anche durante un necessario riposo.

  


«Scusa. Non avevo capito» ammette Katherine, dispiaciuta.

  


«La cosa non mi sorprende affatto» risponde Pitch, senza neppure troppa convinzione.

  


Si scosta incerta, riflettendo un momento prima di rimettersi in piedi. Lui ora la sta osservando quasi con curiosità.

  


«Torno subito» lo rassicura.

  


«Come vuoi» replica Pitch, con il suo solito tono apparentemente disinteressato.

  


Katherine sorride alle sue parole e, prima di allontanarsi sul serio, si china appena un poco su di lui. «Torno subito _per davvero_ ». Poi corre via, alla velocità di un uragano.

  


Pitch sta ancora osservando stancamente il punto in cui la bambina è scomparsa, inghiottita dalla gente intenta a fare compere. Si domanda, non per la prima volta, che cosa ci faccia ancora lì. Certo, al momento non crede affatto di poter fare anche solo un altro passo verso qualsivoglia direzione. Tuttavia, prima che la piccola peste lo trascinasse in quella specie di inferno di colori e di suoni assordanti, avrebbe potuto benissimo cogliere l’occasione per _darsela a gambe_ … cioè, per allontanarsi elegantemente alla volta di qualche luogo più ameno e ospitale.

  


Invece è rimasto, e ha permesso a quel piccolo demonio delle caramelle di trascinarlo letteralmente con sé, in un’insensata quanto inutile spedizione alla ricerca di solo il cielo sa cosa. Perché? È una domanda che continua insistentemente a riproporsi, da ben due giorni ormai, e alla quale ancora non sa dare risposte soddisfacenti.

  


E a proposito di ciò che torna: Katherine fa nuovamente la sua comparsa sulla soglia del portico che lo ha gentilmente ospitato, e sbandiera allegramente ai quattro venti uno dei suoi sorrisi smaglianti e vergognosamente soddisfatti. Di cosa, esattamente, non gli è dato saperlo (per ora).

  


Solo quando lo raggiunge e si accuccia al suo fianco, Pitch nota che Katherine sta letteralmente tremando di eccitazione e, in quel momento, ringrazia chiunque lo abbia messo su quella terra di non poter leggere le emozioni positive o a quel punto, in compagnia di quella bambina, gli sarebbe già scoppiata la testa da un bel pezzo.

  


«Ti ho portato una cosa!» esulta Katherine, in preda alla frenesia del momento.

  


Pitch solleva gli occhi al cielo e, rassegnato all’inevitabile, chiede «Ovvero?» già sospettando di doversene pentire in un futuro nemmeno troppo remoto.

  


«Tadan!» esclama teatralmente lei, piazzando davanti al visto attonito di Pitch un grosso contenitore, vagamente cilindrico e coperto da un tappo dalla forma bizzarra.

  


«Mh» commenta Pitch, per nulla impressionato. «E sarebbe?» indaga.

  


Katherine sbatte le palpebre confusa, forse non aspettandosi _quel_ tipo di reazione.

  


«Non lo sai?» chiede incerta.

  


«Evidentemente» strascica Pitch, quanto mai seccato dalla scarsa considerazione alle sue semplici domande.

  


Invece di rispondere a parole, Katherine afferra nuovamente, ma con gentilezza, la sua mano e la guida a stringere l’oggetto sconosciuto.

  


Nel momento in cui le dita gelate di Pitch vi si poggiano, i suoi occhi dorati si sgranano e un piccolo sobbalzo di sorpresa scuote il suo corpo.

  


Katherine, invece, sorride soddisfatta, osservando il modo in cui lui sporge anche l’altra mano ad avvolgere il contenitore del mistero in cerca del suo inatteso calore.

  


«Visto? Cioccolata calda! Non è proprio come quella della nonna, ma…».

  


Altro però non riesce a dire, Katherine, folgorata nel bel mezzo del suo sproloquio da qualcosa che, fino a un istante prima, viveva solo nella sua fantasia: Pitch sorride. Ok, non proprio come lo fa di solito lei, ma quello che Katherine può vedere è certamente un sorriso; deve proprio esserlo! Anche se le sue labbra sono praticamente viola e solo un angolo è sollevato all’insù. Oh, ma che importanza ha?! Pitch sorride: questa è l’unica _vera_ cosa importante.

  


  


“ _Era solo un sorriso, niente di più. Una piccola cosa. Una fogliolina in un bosco che trema al battito d'ali di un uccello spaventato.” (Il cacciatore di aquiloni – film)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _I colori, i suoni, gli sguardi raccontano il nostro tragitto. Un colore mi può incantare, uno sguardo mi può far innamorare, un sorriso mi fa sperare.” (Monica Vitti)_

  


  


  


  


  



	12. Impronte sul Cammino

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 12 – Impronte sul Cammino

  


  


  


Pitch è, piuttosto comicamente, raggomitolato contro la siepe, il grosso bicchiere stretto tenacemente fra le mani e uno sguardo inquietantemente spiritato fisso sul contenitore.

  


«Come si apre?» chiede, a un certo punto, imbarazzato.

  


E giusto per non smentirsi mai, Katherine ridacchia divertita e, per pura bontà di spirito, «Così, ecco» scoperchia per lui il bicchiere.

  


Pitch avvicina maggiormente il bicchiere, socchiude gli occhi e annusa, questa volta evidentemente non con spirito sospettoso, ma semplicemente per godersi per bene il profumo.

  


Il bizzarro gorgoglio che emette ricorda distintamente a Katherine un gatto che fa le fusa. Un enorme, nero gatto dagli occhi dorati. Ridacchia di nuovo, dei suoi stessi pensieri folli, e si mette comoda osservando felice lo spettacolo del grosso gatto alle prese con la cioccolata calda.

  


«Deliziosa» mormora Pitch, leccandosi i _baffi_... ehm, le labbra.

  


«Allora è vero che ti piace il cioccolato» nota Katherine, gongolante per aver fatto quella nuova, importante scoperta.

  


«Mh» è tutto ciò che ha da dire Pitch a riguardo.

  


«E cos’altro ti piace?» ritenta Katherine.

  


Pitch sposta momentaneamente lo sguardo dalla sua cioccolata agli occhi curiosi e indagatori di Katherine, poi sbuffa vagamente scocciato.

  


«Spaventare a morte gli stupidi marmocchi petulanti, per esempio» riflette acido.

  


«Uh… Beh, con quei cinque ragazzi hai fatto un grande lavoro» concorda Katherine.

  


«Vero?» ghigna Pitch, tronfio e compiaciuto del proprio successo.

  


«Cos’altro?» insiste lei.

  


Pitch si agita nervosamente sul posto, prende un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere e si sofferma a riflettere seriamente sulla domanda che gli ha posto la bambina.

  


Che cosa gli piace? A parte il cioccolato, si intende. _Qualcuno_ , probabilmente, direbbe con una certa sicurezza _la Paura_. Ma non è del tutto esatto. Non è propriamente la sensazione in sé a interessarlo, quanto in realtà le reazioni degli umani dettate dalla paura. Quelle sì che sono, molto spesso, piuttosto interessanti. Eppure nemmeno questo può veramente affermare che gli piaccia. Forse, più probabilmente, piace alle Ombre e, per riflesso, all’oscurità dentro di lui.

  


Sospira, confuso. Ha trascorso secoli, letteralmente, su quel pianeta. Quasi la metà li ha spesi nella totale incoscienza di sé e del mondo che lo circondava. Il tempo rimanente lo ha usato per ritrovare ciò che credeva di aver perduto. Eppure sente che gli manca ancora qualcosa. È una sensazione che percepisce solo a livello inconscio, e tuttavia è sempre lì, in fondo, seppellita da qualche parte dentro di lui, in un luogo che non è mai veramente riuscito a raggiungere, per quanto in passato ci abbia provato più volte.

  


«Io… non lo so» ammette.

  


Questa ammissione, in qualche modo, gli provoca un dolore sfocato al petto. Ci sono troppe cose che non sa, che non arriva a comprendere. Perché? Tutto questo non è giusto, affatto. Perché mai non può avere il controllo su di sé e sulla sua esistenza, sui propri pensieri, sulle emozioni e i ricordi? Per quale motivo?

  


Katherine, nel mentre, lo osserva un po’ preoccupata. Ha potuto chiaramente vedere, e non per la prima volta, la tristezza nei suoi occhi, e vorrebbe fare qualcosa per lui, qualcosa che lo faccia felice, per poter avere nuovamente l’occasione di vederlo sorridere (anche se in modo strano).

  


«Non lo sai?» chiede quindi, dubbiosa.

  


Pitch stira le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto. Solo che questa volta non c’è nessuno al quale rivolgere quel sentimento. Nessuno a parte sé stesso.

  


«No» conferma, scuotendo la testa. «O forse… non lo ricordo».

  


E per un momento, solo un breve istante, ha davvero l’impressione che possa essere così. Poi la sensazione sfuma senza lasciare traccia di sé.

  


«Beh, non importa. Possiamo trovare qualcosa adesso» propone seria Katherine.

  


«Adesso?» mormora Pitch, incerto.

  


Katherine annuisce, più decisa che mai. «Sì, da questo momento. Cerchiamo quello che ti piace e che hai perso».

  


Pitch, a quelle parole, spalanca gli occhi, e le iridi dorate per un attimo brillano di una piccola speranza.

  


  


“ _Ricorda che ogni persona che incontri ha paura di qualcosa, ama qualcosa e ha perso qualcosa.” (H. Jackson Brown Jr.)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Per torturare un uomo bisogna conoscere ciò che gli fa piacere” (Stanislaw Jerzy Lec)_

  


  


  


  


  



	13. capitolo 13 - Risvegli

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 13 - Risvegli

  


  


  


È ancora nel dormiveglia, quando avverte una bizzarra sensazione che riporta la sua coscienza un poco in superficie: la sua schiena è gelata, a contatto con il terreno; il suo petto è invece stranamente caldo. Sospira, rilasciando un fievole gemito confuso, e d’un tratto si ritrova desto, le ciglia a sfarfallare freneticamente sugli occhi ancora appannati.

  


Buio. Questa è la prima cosa che riesce a distinguere. Ci sono delle stelle di fronte ai suoi occhi? _Buio_. I suoi occhi si spalancano di colpo e un rantolo strozzato prorompe dalle sue labbra.

  


Prova a sollevarsi, ma qualcosa lo ostacola. Si guarda attorno, inspiegabilmente ansioso. Non riesce a rammentare, la sua mente è un ammasso ronzante di informazioni frammentate. Il suo sguardo si posa, quasi per caso, sul proprio petto e lui si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo sconvolto. Proprio lì, appoggiato alla veste che gli ricopre il petto, c’è il corpo rannicchiato di Katherine.

  


Pitch si lascia ricadere pesantemente al suolo. La sua mente è ancora maledettamente confusa. Non ha idea del perché la bambina sia ancora con lui, nonostante l’evidente ora tarda. È piuttosto sicuro che ci debba essere un’ottima spiegazione che tuttavia, al momento, sembra volergli sfuggire a ogni costo.

  


Lei però non può restare ancora. Non ha idea di quanto tardi sia, ma di sicuro non è una buona idea che rimanga fuori casa con il buio. Già, il buio: perché, poco prima, quella consapevolezza lo ha atterrito tanto? Non dovrebbe essere forse più che avvezzo a vivere costantemente immerso nell’oscurità? Forse tutti quegli anni senza mai vedere la luce sono stati troppi perfino per uno come lui, chissà.

  


Allunga una mano e la posa piano sulla schiena della bambina. E poi, d’un tratto, realizza: ecco da dove arrivava quella sensazione di calore che aveva avvertito poco prima di ridestarsi.

  


«Katherine» mormora.

  


Pitch socchiude le labbra, sorpreso, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver pronunciato il nome della bambina ad alta voce per la prima volta. Anche quella è stata una sensazione strana e… _nuova_. Scuote la testa, rassegnato alla progressiva e inesorabile perdita della propria ragione.

  


«Katherine» ripete di nuovo, esercitando una leggera pressione sulle sue spalle.

  


Katherine mugugna qualcosa di totalmente incomprensibile, poi sembra tornare nel mondo dei sogni senza nessuno scrupolo.

  


Pitch sbuffa di nuovo, vagamente scocciato.

  


«Devi svegliarti. Ora. È maledettamente tardi». “E tu sei troppo umana e troppo fragile per rimanere immersa in questa oscurità” pensa, sobbalzando subito dopo, imprevedibilmente investito dai suoi stessi pensieri incontrollati.

  


Per sua fortuna lei non può avvertire ciò che pensa. Inoltre pare proprio che abbia il sonno piuttosto leggero dato che, di lì a poco, riapre i suoi occhi verdi e, ancora assonnati, li punta diritti in quelli di Pitch.

  


«Ciao» esclama, insensatamente entusiasta, colpendolo in pieno con uno dei suoi sorrisi inattesi.

  


Pitch, come sempre, si esime dal rispondere ai suoi saluti di dubbia utilità, invece si prodiga a farle notare qualcosa di decisamente più importante.

  


«È sicuramente piuttosto tardi. Credo che a quest’ora avresti dovuto già essere a casa, intenta a far dannare qualcun altro, non certo all’aperto, dispersa sotto un cielo stellato».

  


Katherine lo fissa attonita e senza parole. Quello, sospetta, dev’essere il discorso più lungo in assoluto che gli abbia mai sentito pronunciare. E, wow, lo ha fatto rendendo più che chiaro che è preoccupato per lei! Il suo sorriso si espande ancora, ben oltre il ragionevole, e lei si allunga a stringergli le braccia attorno al collo.

  


«Hai ragione» ammette di buon grado, felice. «Grazie» sussurra al suo orecchio.

  


«Di che cosa?» indaga Pitch, incerto.

  


Lei scuote la testa a fargli intendere di lasciar correre, poi si rimette in piedi e lo fissa un lungo istante, pensierosa.

  


«Stai meglio, ora?».

  


Pitch annuisce, titubante. «Immagino di sì».

  


«Riesci a camminare?» chiede ancora Katherine, apparentemente con un piano tutto suo per la testa.

  


«Posso provarci» offre Pitch, evitando di scoprirsi troppo.

  


Rimane un attimo attonito alla vista della bambina che gli tende le mani e sembra decisa ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Pitch deve perfino farsi violenza per evitare di scoppiarle a ridere in faccia per l’assurdità della situazione e, in particolare, della silenziosa offerta. Scuote la testa seccamente, in qualche modo imbarazzato, e la allontana con un gesto impaziente della mano. Trae un profondo e lento respiro e si concentra attentamente su sé stesso. Sì, dopo tutto pensa proprio di potercela fare. Appena un poco traballante, si rimette in piedi e spolvera la veste con un paio di rapidi gesti delle mani. Infine torna a prestare attenzione a Katherine e la osserva, come a chiederle “E adesso?”.

  


Lei, incredibilmente, quasi abbia potuto _vedere_ i suoi pensieri, annuisce con decisione.

  


«Adesso mi accompagni a casa».

  


Pitch la fissa, esterrefatto, e scuote la testa. «Nemmeno per sogno». Poi sgrana gli occhi alle sue stesse parole.

  


«Sì, invece» si impunta Katherine. «Devi riposare, no? E in casa c’è più caldo. E poi c’è ancora un po’ di torta al cioccolato che la nonna ha fatto per il mio compleanno» rincara, con la certezza di averlo praticamente incastrato.

  


Pitch boccheggia, nel lodevole ma del tutto vano tentativo di opporre un qualsivoglia genere di rifiuto. Rifiuto che non sembra affatto volerne sapere di venire alla luce. Alla fine si ritrova a sospirare stancamente e, suo malgrado, ad annuire incerto. “Maledetto demone manipolatore!” sbotta nella propria testa. Nel mentre i suoi pensieri mercenari si perdono nei meandri di soggiorni caldi e torte al cioccolato.

  


  


“ _Il momento di coscienza che accompagna il risveglio è la sofferenza più acuta.”_ _(Primo Levi)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _La più disgraziata e fragile di tutte le creature è l'essere umano, e nello stesso tempo la più orgogliosa.” (Michel de Montaigne)_

  


  


  


  


  



	14. Casa

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 14 - Casa

  


  


  


La strada verso casa è dannatamente più lunga di quanto ci si potesse aspettare. Oppure è la sua attuale autonomia a scarseggiare drammaticamente. Sta di fatto che, una volta giunto sulla soglia dell’abitazione di Katherine, Pitch si senta di poco più vivo di una carcassa in decomposizione, la qual cosa non è esattamente confortante. Si appoggia allo stipite dell’uscio, in paziente attesa che qualcuno, lì dentro, si decida ad aprire a Katherine e di conseguenza anche a lui.

  


«Pitch» sussurra Katherine.

  


Pitch può sentire disagio nella sua piccola voce.

  


«Sì?» risponde in un soffio appena.

  


«Sei grigio» gli fa gentilmente notare lei.

  


«Mh… Sono sempre grigio» borbotta Pitch, mentre i suoi occhi vanno chiudendosi inesorabilmente.

  


«Beh, sei _più grigio_ del solito» insiste Katherine.

  


Pitch sta per ribattere (o per lo meno tentare di farlo), quando la porta finalmente si apre e qualcuno si affaccia a essa. Lui lancia un’occhiata poco partecipativa alla scena, giusto per notare svogliatamente una donna piuttosto anziana, dai capelli folti ma completamente bianchi e, in volto, un’espressione tirata e piena di angoscia. Poi sente la voce di Katherine che tenta evidentemente di tranquillizzare come può la donna. A quel punto smette completamente di prestare attenzione e torna a fissare le stelle, chiedendosi se, dopo tutto, sia stata una buona idea arrivare fino a lì. No, con tutta probabilità è stata, anzi, una delle sue idee più malsane in assoluto.

  


Sospira. Sta per rimettersi seduto per terra, dato che le sue gambe hanno iniziato a tremare in modo piuttosto spiacevole e preoccupante, quando una piccola mano lo afferra con decisione per il gomito e lo trascina praticamente dentro casa.

  


Pitch sbatte le palpebre, confuso, tentando come può di mettere a fuoco la nuova situazione che gli si para di fronte. Qualcuno ha richiuso la porta alle sue spalle con un leggero tonfo che lo ha fatto sobbalzare impreparato. Adesso si trova piantato nel bel mezzo di uno stretto corridoio fiocamente illuminato. I suoi piedi poggiano sul parquet chiaro e i suoi capelli sfiorano un vecchio lampadario dai bracci intricati.

  


Deglutisce. Un fremito di disagio scorre freddo lungo la schiena. Gli occhi, poco prima appannati, ora sono sgranati nell’inutile ricerca di un qualche particolare familiare. Una piccola mano calda si stringe alla sua e Pitch volta la testa di scatto in quella direzione. Katherine: è proprio lì, vicina alla sua gamba, e gli sta sorridendo. Katherine _è_ qualcosa di familiare, ora. Le sue spalle si rilassano impercettibilmente e Pitch rilascia un lungo sospiro.

  


«È tutto a posto» gli assicura Katherine, appoggiandosi al suo braccio. «Vieni».

  


«Dove?» soffia Pitch, incerto.

  


«La nonna mi ha sgridata per aver fatto tardi, sai? Ma adesso è tornata a letto perché ha il raffreddore. Quindi non devi preoccuparti. Vieni, così puoi riposare anche tu».

  


Pitch la guarda, confuso. Ma quando lei lo prende nuovamente per mano, la segue comunque, docile e stremato, sperando con tutto sé stesso che le parole di lei si rivelino veritiere e che lui abbia infine modo di riposare un po’ come si deve.

  


La casa però è calda, proprio come gli era stato assicurato, e questo riesce a distendere almeno un poco la tensione che lo stringe nella sua morsa già da troppo tempo. Salgono un paio di rampe di scale, nulla di davvero impegnativo, e percorrono un breve tratto ricoperto da moquette che attutisce i loro passi. Katherine lo conduce fino alla soglia di una camera piuttosto spaziosa. Niente di drammatico, certo, ma indiscutibilmente la camera di una bambina, chiaramente della stessa Katherine. Pitch la fissa, interdetto.

  


Katherine sorride di rimando, imbarazzata.

  


«Lo so che non ti piacciono tutti questi colori. Prometto che domani mattina metterò in ordine quella di fianco. È panna e beige, dovrebbe andar bene, eh? Solo, non ero preparata e… questa sera puoi stare qui. Che ne dici?» chiede titubante.

  


Pitch osserva nuovamente la camera e ringrazia che sia buio, per una volta. Non osa nemmeno immaginare tutta quell’accozzaglia di verdi, rossi, turchesi e rosa alla luce abbagliante del giorno. Trema al solo pensiero.

  


«C’è… un letto solo» fa invece notare, dubbioso.

  


Il sorriso di Katherine sfuma leggermente, lasciando trasparire ansia e disagio.

  


«Se vuoi posso… uhm… tornare giù in soggiorno e dormire sul divano, per stanotte» propone incerta.

  


Pitch sgrana gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista.

  


«Cosa? No, io… non intendevo dire questo». Si schiarisce la voce, costernato, ma non sa che altro aggiungere a quel punto, così rimane in silenzio.

  


«Bene» sospira Katherine, visibilmente soddisfatta. «Allora rimango qui con te» afferma decisa.

  


Anche quella porta si richiude leggera alle sue spalle. Pitch non sa bene perché, ma ha la netta impressione di essersi cacciato in qualche guaio; un guaio enorme, a giudicare dall’ampio sorriso soddisfatto di Katherine.

  


  


“ _Non puoi scappare da una debolezza. Devi sconfiggerla, altrimenti soccomberai. E se così deve essere, perché non adesso? E proprio dove ti trovi?”_ _(Robert Louis Stevenson)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _In pieno smarrimento, la certezza assoluta della mia solitudine” (Emil Cioran)_

  


  


  


  


  



	15. Luce

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 15 - Luce

  


  


  


Le pesanti coperte sono morbide e piacevolmente calde. Il respiro profondo e tranquillo di Katherine, contro la sua spalla, ha lo sconcertante potere di calmarlo e rassicurarlo. Trascorre qualche tempo, immobile, a osservare la sua testa arruffata, i capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino bianco, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra rosa, il piccolo petto che si alza e si abbassa ritmicamente e in modo quasi ipnotico. Se, in quel momento, Katherine fosse sveglia, si prodigherebbe in assurdi salti di gioia alla sola vista di quel minuscolo accenno di sorriso sulle labbra di Pitch.

  


Molto tempo dopo, finalmente, Pitch lascia che i suoi occhi si richiudano e la sua attenzione scivoli via, mentre il sonno lo prende con sé e lo fa nuovamente sprofondare nel buio.

  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Un bagliore dorato, da principio fievole, poi sempre più deciso, illumina la camera da letto nella quale riposano due figure addormentate. Una è fuor di dubbio una bambina umana, con le gote piacevolmente arrossate dal calore delle coperte e le labbra arricciate in una buffa smorfia. L’altra figura è qualcosa di inaspettato: uno spirito, ricoperto di nero e dalla carnagione così pallida da sembrare gesso. Forse è un fantasma? Ma i fantasmi dormono? Impossibile! Qui urge indagare.

  


Il bagliore si intensifica, mandando lampi dorati per tutta la stanza e sfiorando delicatamente, quasi con reverenza, le due figure sopite. Lo spirito si agita irrequieto al di sotto delle coltri, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra tirate in una smorfia addolorata. Il bagliore sembra a tratti solidificarsi in spire e volute che si insinuano attraverso il pesante tessuto, fino a raggiungere la diversa consistenza di un corpo estraneo e più freddo del normale.

  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Pitch spalanca gli occhi e boccheggia, lanciando un grido rauco e strozzato. Rapidamente si leva a sedere. I suoi occhi dorati riflettono in modo quasi sinistro il bagliore che impregna ormai completamente la stanza e il terrore si impadronisce di loro.

  


Si scosta bruscamente a un nuovo passaggio di una delle volute luminose che serpeggiano attraverso l’aria e cerca di lasciare velocemente il letto, per guadagnare l’uscita il più in fretta possibile. Nel momento in cui posa i piedi a terra, tuttavia, un lembo di luce scorre troppo vicino e strappa la manica che ricopre il suo braccio sinistro, lasciandosi dietro un profondo taglio anche sul braccio stesso. Pitch serra i denti e si divincola in fretta, prima di essere nuovamente investito.

  


Si guarda freneticamente intorno, atterrito nel notare che sia la finestra che la porta sono ora totalmente invase dal bagliore dorato e quindi inaccessibili. Indietreggia, cauto, mentre la tensione dentro di lui sale.

  


È in trappola, non c’è modo di lasciare quella stanza. Se anche disponesse delle energie sufficienti per viaggiare attraverso le ombre, non c’è comunque rimasto neppure un angolo in ombra nel quale rifugiarsi e fuggire. Sì, è proprio in trappola.

  


Sfuggito per puro miracolo alle Ombre per poi venire fatto a pezzi dalla Luce. Molto ironico, non c’è che dire.

  


Bene, se è questo ciò che vogliono, sia. Che non si aspettino, però, che lui renda loro le cose semplici, nemmeno per idea. Dispone di ancora un poco di energia e, se deve, la userà tutta quanta per dar loro del filo da torcere.

  


I successivi minuti trascorrono disperatamente lenti, mentre Pitch fa del proprio peggio per eludere gli insidiosi tentacoli di luce che si affannano in ogni modo per immobilizzarlo. Toccarli direttamente sarebbe una pessima idea. Tuttavia, al momento, non può purtroppo sfruttare un po’ di quell’utile e interessante sabbia nera che era riuscito a creare anni fa, prima della sua ultima sconfitta. Quella sì, avrebbe dato loro qualcosa di tangibile di cui preoccuparsi. Ma, ora come ora, Pitch può solamente limitarsi a evitare i loro attacchi il più a lungo possibile.

  


Un’infinitesimale distrazione e una sottile spira luminosa sfreccia attraverso la sua gamba destra. Pitch urla di dolore e finisce per urtare la parete alle sue spalle. Scalcia istericamente nel tentativo di allontanare alcune di loro, ma sono davvero troppe a circondarlo. Non gli resta più molto tempo, ora. Sa che di lì a pochi istanti, probabilmente, di lui rimarrà poco o nulla. Un’elaborata voluta di luce trova un varco nelle sue traballanti difese e si pianta in profondità poco sopra il suo cuore. Pitch spalanca la bocca in un grido silenzioso e alcune lacrime abbandonano i suoi occhi sgranati e colmi di paura.

  


Non c’è più molto che possa fare, ormai. Avverte le proprie forze venire meno a una velocità allarmante. Sospira, pregando che almeno la fine giunga in fretta (indolore, a quel punto, non è più un’opzione). Poi un altro grido, acuto; ma questa volta non è lui a urlare. Pitch socchiude faticosamente gli occhi stanchi e appannati dalle lacrime. Di fronte a lui, a separarlo ora dalla luce, c’è la piccola Katherine. 

  


  


“ _Possiamo perdonare un bambino quando ha paura del buio. La vera tragedia della vita è quando un uomo ha paura della luce.”_ _(Platone)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _La luce non è che un dono d'addio delle tenebre a coloro che si avviano a morire.” (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater)_

  


  


  


  


  



	16. Conforto

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 16 - Conforto

  


  


  


«Basta!» grida per la seconda volta Katherine. «Andate via! Via!».

  


Oh, Katherine ora è arrabbiata, davvero molto, e i suoi occhi verdi lampeggiano di tutta la sua giovane collera.

  


Si è ridestata poco prima, bruscamente, riscossa da un urlo che non le apparteneva affatto. E dopo un’occhiata stranita all’assurda situazione nella sua stanza, ha spalancato la bocca, sconvolta nello scorgere Pitch aggredito in quel modo da quelle… _cose_.

  


Non ci ha pensato due volte a intervenire, pur non avendo affatto la situazione ben chiara. Ma a quel paese la chiarezza! Qualcosa stava facendo del male al suo Pitch!

  


«Lasciatelo stare!» strilla fuori di sé, pestando minacciosamente un piede a terra e disintegrando una delle volute di luce con un deciso gesto del braccio.

  


Tutti quegli arabeschi di luce possono ferire Pitch, che è uno spirito, ma lei è umana ed è una bambina: non le fanno neppure il solletico. Ciò nonostante, ostinate come non mai, tentano di passare oltre l’ostacolo rappresentato dalla bambina per incenerire la creatura maligna alle sue spalle.

  


«Ho detto» ringhia furiosa Katherine, intenta a prendere a calci ogni singolo ricciolo luminoso «Via!».

  


Serra con forza una piccola mano attorno a una graziosa spirale, che va in mille frantumi disperdendosi in una nuvola dorata.

  


La luce nella stanza lampeggia, sembra quasi indignata per il comportamento fuori del normale di quella piccola umana, ma allo sguardo truce lanciato da Katherine la luce si ritira, raggruppandosi in un angolo e scivolando agilmente oltre la finestra, poi su per il cielo stellato, scomparendo veloce come una cometa in un ultimo scintillio risentito.

  


Katherine sbuffa sonoramente, ancora tremante di rabbia e adrenalina. Si volta alle proprie spalle e si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo sgomento. Pitch è scompostamente riverso contro il muro; sembra svenuto. Katherine si avvicina rapida, sta per toccarlo ma si ferma prima, per un momento timorosa di potergli arrecare ulteriore dolore.

  


«Pitch» sussurra, gli occhi liquidi alla vista dello stato in cui versa lo spirito.

  


«Ka-therine» soffia Pitch con voce spezzata.

  


Vorrebbe poter aprire gli occhi, così da assicurarsi della sua effettiva presenza; ma non ci riesce. Vorrebbe poter allungare una mano, per chiederle silenziosamente di toccarlo di nuovo, di mostrargli che lui esiste ancora, dopo tutto; ma non ne trova la forza. Vorrebbe poterle parlare, e chiederle di abbracciarlo ancora una volta, regalargli ancora un po’ del suo calore; ma non trova la voce per farlo. Trema. È così stanco, ora; il dolore che prova acceca la sua mente. Altre lacrime rigano il suo volto pallido e scavato, lacrime di dolore e paura.

  


Poi Katherine poggia delicatamente una mano sul suo petto e Pitch sospira grato, come se quel piccolo gesto potesse riportare pace e conforto a ciò che rimane della sua anima.

  


«Ti hanno fatto del male» mormora Katherine sconvolta, poggiando piano la testa sulla spalla sana di Pitch e circondando con attenzione il suo fianco. «Quelle… _cose_ , perché? Non… non gli hai fatto niente. Io non capisco» mugola con le labbra contro la sua veste stracciata.

  


Con estrema fatica Pitch ripiega le dita di una mano sulla piccola schiena di Katherine. Un gesto di conforto, qualcosa che in centinaia di anni non gli era ma saltato in mente di offrire. Ma Katherine… lei è in qualche modo speciale. Può vederlo, certo, ma soprattutto può toccarlo, tanto in profondità come mai nessuno prima. 

  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Katherine è solo una bambina. Se solo potesse, se solo ne avesse la forza, ricondurrebbe Pitch al letto e lo guarderebbe riposare per il resto della notte. Ma è troppo piccola e debole per fare una cosa del genere. Così, dopo aver rassicurato Pitch con una stretta appena più decisa delle braccia, velocemente si alza e dal suo letto leva la pesante coperta e, volenterosa, la trascina fino alla parete opposta, contro la quale è adagiato lo spirito. Se Pitch non può tornare a letto, allora sarà lei a fargli compagnia a terra, coprendo entrambi perché non prendano freddo e accoccolandosi gentilmente contro il suo fianco.

  


Pitch sussurra qualcosa, qualcosa che Katherine non riesce a sentire, qualcosa che suona sospettosamente come “Grazie”. 

  


  


“ _E come le persone appartenenti allo stesso gruppo sanguigno sono le uniche che possono donare il loro sangue a chi è vittima di un incidente, così anche un’anima può soccorrerne un’altra solo se non è diversa da questa, se la sua concezione del mondo è la stessa, se tra loro esiste una parentela spirituale.” (Sándor Márai)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Una leggera carezza può donare maggior conforto di quello che potrebbe provenire da mille parole.” (Liomax D'Arrigo)_

  



	17. Sogni

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 17 - Sogni

  


  


  


Bianco. Un’enorme, sconfinata distesa di bianco. E freddo. Così tanto freddo, nonostante il sole abbagliante alto nel cielo. Ghiaccio, e neve, fino oltre ciò che l’occhio può scorgere e ancora più in là. Il vento gelido porta con sé l’odore di una tempesta e si insinua ovunque, persino sotto la pelle, fin dentro le ossa.

  


Trema, anche se sa che non è reale, che non è _qui e ora_ , ma lontano nel tempo e nella memoria, quasi dimenticato.

  


Nuvole grigie e viola nascondono il sole, il ghiaccio non scintilla più. Si fa scuro, come la notte, come la paura dentro il suo cuore. L’aria è carica di elettricità, ora, satura lo spazio tutto attorno. Qualcosa di nero, nel cielo plumbeo e pesante.

  


Trema ancora, questa volta di angoscia e disperazione.

  


Lei. È lì per lui? È venuta per distruggerlo, finalmente?

  


Una lacrima, forse l’ultima, scivola sulla sua guancia pallida, poi viene catturata e dispersa dal vento sferzante.

  


«Emily Jane» bisbiglia, attardandosi a osservare la figura che si avvicina rapida, con un mesto sorriso sulle labbra viola.

  


Un lampo di luce bianca abbaglia i suoi occhi dorati. Grida.

  


  


ͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽͼ

  


  


Quando spalanca gli occhi è di nuovo nella camera di Katherine, molto lontano dal sogno. Ma il dolore che lo ha pervaso non è svanito. Qualcosa brucia nel suo petto. Boccheggia e si appiattisce contro il muro, in un vano tentativo di sfuggire a quell’agonia. Tutto è inutile. Rantola, lanciando un grido strozzato, e contorcendosi scivola completamente a terra. Le sue lunghe dita raspano freneticamente il pavimento, cercando un qualsiasi appiglio, un modo per non sentire più.

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Si ridesta di soprassalto, ancora una volta a causa di un grido che non dovrebbe esserci. Questa volta Katherine non perde tempo. È già pronta al peggio, ma scorge unicamente Pitch, riverso a terra e apparentemente preda delle convulsioni. Rapida si avvicina, con cautela gli sfiora una mano, gelata come al solito, ora tuttavia contratta nello sforzo di restare aggrappata al parquet.

  


«Pitch!» esclama in ansia. «Che cos’hai? Cosa succede?».

  


Lui non le risponde. Probabilmente non ne ha neppure la forza o la possibilità.

  


Katherine non sa cosa fare. Quello che sa, invece, è che odia vederlo soffrire senza poter intervenire.

  


Quando Pitch stringe le dita di una mano sulla veste all’altezza del petto, Katherine poggia la propria mano sulla sua e l’accarezza delicatamente. Piano, si rannicchia strettamente al suo fianco e posa il capo proprio sopra il suo cuore. Un sorriso triste le stira le labbra, mentre constata che ha un suono diverso da quello di chiunque altro conosca.

  


Mentre un gemito di dolore sfugge alle labbra secche di Pitch, alcune lacrime abbandonano gli occhi tristi di Katherine e si perdono nella nera veste sotto la sua guancia.

  


Pitch trae un brusco respiro e inarca la schiena. Improvvisamente, la sensazione di fuoco che, fino a un momento prima, lo ha divorato svanisce nel nulla, come non ci fosse mai stata, e Pitch sbatte le ciglia, confuso e ancora dolorante.

  


«K-Katherine?» mormora, un fastidioso bruciore alla gola ultimamente abusata.

  


«Sì» conferma la bambina, abbozzando uno striminzito sorriso che comunque il destinatario non può scorgere. «Stai meglio?» domanda preoccupata.

  


«Io… Penso di sì» replica Pitch, per nulla certo di cosa esattamente catalogare come _meglio_ , a quel punto.

  


«Cos’è accaduto?» vuole capire Katherine.

  


«Ah» soffia Pitch «Gran bella domanda» ammette.

  


«Non lo sai?» chiede, dubbiosa e impensierita.

  


Pitch non si sente esattamente dell’umore per fare dell’introspezione. E ciò nonostante ha i suoi sospetti. Tra l’altro crede che Katherine, in qualche strano e assurdo modo, abbia contribuito involontariamente a risolvere la situazione. Non ha tuttavia le prove nemmeno per questo. Non ancora, almeno. Ma ci lavorerà sopra: vuole vederci chiaro, per una volta.

  


«Non ne sono certo. Se… puoi darmi del tempo, cercherò di venirne a capo» propone.

  


Katherine solleva un momento la testa dal suo petto e lo fissa diritto negli occhi, provando a sondare dentro di lui, senza troppi risultati. Sbuffa, all’interno della propria testa: “Pitch è molto più bravo in queste cose” riflette.

  


«E poi me lo dirai?» si accerta a quel punto lei.

  


Pitch la osserva un momento, reclina leggermente il capo, a suo modo incuriosito, e offre un minuscolo sorriso (o qualcosa di molto simile).

  


«E poi te lo dirò» conferma solennemente, guadagnandosi un’espressione felice e deliziata dalla piccola Katherine. 

  


  


“ _Ci sono immagini che non sono fatte per la luce. E certi sogni lo sanno.”_ _(Fabrizio Caramagna)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Esistono due tipi di luce: la luce che illumina, e il bagliore che oscura.” (James Thurber)_

  


  


  


  


  



	18. Sorprese inaspettate

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 18 – Sorprese inaspettate

  


  


  


Con un po’ di impaccio, qualche sibilo dolorante e una quantità indefinita di occhiate preoccupate da parte di Katherine (intenta a girargli attorno frenetica, nel tentativo di sostenerlo, psicologicamente e perfino fisicamente), Pitch si trascina lentamente fino al letto e lì si lascia ricadere, tremolante come una gelatina alla menta.

  


  


«Pitch» si fa avanti Katherine, ancora in piena modalità apprensivo-compulsiva.

  


  


«Mh» mugola Pitch, il desiderio di conversazione sepolto sotto tre metri di terra.

  


  


Katherine, intuendo il suo stato d’animo per nulla incline al dialogo, decide di rimanere rispettosamente in silenzio fino a nuovo ordine. Invece si arrampica sul materasso, recupera la calda coperta e, dopo essersi rannicchiata al suo fianco, la drappeggia con cura sopra entrambi.

  


  


Dopo una quiete durata lunghi minuti, appoggia con gentilezza una mano sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore.

  


  


«Io sono qui, sai» mormora.

  


  


Pitch socchiude gli occhi e la osserva, suo malgrado incuriosito.

  


  


«Se quelle cose tornano, tu puoi chiamarmi. Io ti proteggo, promesso» afferma solennemente Katherine.

  


  


Pitch sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. «Tu… mi proteggi?» chiede, non troppo sicuro di aver ben compreso.

  


  


«Certo!» esclama lei, con granitica sicurezza. «Non ti faranno più del male».

  


  


Pitch trema leggermente, costernato. Non ha il ricordo di aver mai udito nulla del genere durante la sua lunga esistenza, né quando era ancora un essere umano, né da quando è diventato Pitch Black. Nessuno si è mai offerto di proteggere la sua esistenza. Ora lo sta facendo una bambina umana; una creatura, apparentemente indifesa, gli ha appena promesso di difenderlo da qualcosa di cui, probabilmente, non concepisce nemmeno l’esistenza. Questo è inaspettato e… lo fa sentire al tempo stesso vulnerabile e al sicuro. Che assurdità.

  


  


Pitch non risponde alle parole di Katherine. Per dire cosa, poi? Grazie per l’offerta ma sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi da solo? Sarebbe una menzogna colossale. Lo ha già ampiamente dimostrato neppure troppo tempo prima: non ha le forze necessarie per respingere nessun tipo di aggressione, né da parte delle Ombre né da parte della Luce. Sta diventando una creatura patetica. Sospira, sconfortato, pensando all’attuale inutilità di quella sua esistenza. Eppure, nonostante in troppi vogliano distruggerlo, per un motivo o per l’altro, Pitch non è ancora pronto a darsi per vinto e abbandonare il campo. Ci sono ancora troppe questioni in sospeso che richiedono a gran voce la sua attenzione, e fino a che non avrà fatto un po’ di chiarezza si rifiuta categoricamente di arrendersi alla fine.

  


  


«Riposa un poco, adesso» mormora Katherine, ripescandolo dai suoi pensieri quasi ne avesse seguito il filo e avesse deciso di dargli un po’ di respiro.

  


  


Si limita ad annuire e a lasciare che gli occhi si richiudano ancora una volta, sperando in un risveglio meno traumatico e più riposante del precedente. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Questa volta a ridestarlo è la fastidiosa luce del sole che filtra fra le pesanti tende, creando nette lame di luce che tagliano la camera in diritti corridoi di ombra.

  


  


Mugola, infastidito ma piacevolmente languido, dopo alcune ore di sonno tranquillo. Prova cautamente a spostarsi, ancora immerso in una soffice nube calda, ma qualcosa blocca i suoi movimenti. Socchiude gli occhi e ciò che ritrova di fronte a sé è una confusa massa scura e aggrovigliata. Guardando con più attenzione si rende conto che non è una massa scura qualunque, ma sono i capelli neri di Katherine, capelli che al mattino hanno tutto l’aspetto della testa di una gorgone. Dalle sue labbra sgorga una fioca risatina divertita, accolta con un borbottio apparentemente indispettito proveniente dal corpo attaccato a quei capelli neri.

  


  


«Per una volta che ti sento ridere… ridi di me?» biascica Katherine, vagamente offesa.

  


  


«Scusa» media Pitch, azzardandosi a sfiorare quel groviglio con due dita, cauto quasi nella convinzione che possano ridestarsi e mordere. «Sono… uhm… interessanti» prova, senza molta convinzione ma ancora palesemente divertito.

  


  


«Sì, certo. Sono un casino!» si ribella la bambina, sbuffando. «Come tutte le mattine» mugugna demoralizzata.

  


  


D’un tratto è perfettamente desta e si accorge di una cosa che, presa dall’auto compatimento per il disastro dei suoi capelli, non aveva notato prima.

  


  


«Pitch!» esclama eccitata.

  


  


«Mh?» si informa l’interpellato, interdetto per il repentino cambio di tono della bambina.

  


  


«Oh! La tua faccia!» strilla, quasi sconvolta. Abbassa un momento lo sguardo, come a volersi sincerare di un qualche particolare, e acchiappa fra le proprie una mano dello spirito. «E guarda: anche le tue mani! È… incredibile!» esulta, evidentemente fuori di sé per l’entusiasmo.

  


  


Intanto Pitch, ancora profondamente turbato per l’inaspettata reazione di Katherine, osserva a sua volta le proprie mani. Solo allora, sorpreso e sconvolto, vede ciò che la bambina doveva già aver notato in precedenza: le sue mani hanno un aspetto quasi del tutto umano, la sua pelle non è più grigia ma di un pallidissimo color carne. Boccheggia e le sue mani ora tremano, mentre una strana consapevolezza si fa spazio nel suo cuore.

  


  


«Questo non… non è possibile» soffia, gli occhi dorati puntati con costernazione sui suoi palmi spalancati verso l’alto. 

  


  


“ _Non esiste circostanza, né destino, né fato che possa ostacolare la ferma risolutezza di un animo determinato.”_ _(Ella Wheeler Wilcox)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Dal momento in cui viene riconosciuto, l’assurdo diventa la più straziante di tutte le passioni.” (Albert Camus)_

  


  


  


  


  


  



	19. Ti vedo

  


  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 19 – Ti vedo

  


  


  


«Pitch?» pigola Katherine, incerta, mentre il suo precedente entusiasmo sprofonda rapidamente. «Che cosa c’è? Non è una buona cosa?» tenta, non capacitandosi dell’espressione visibilmente sconvolta di Pitch.

  


«Io…» gracchia Pitch.

  


Ripiega le dita, più e più volte, senza realmente riuscire ad accettare la situazione. Le sue labbra si stirano in una smorfia quasi addolorata e, se possibile, impallidisce ancora di più.

  


Katherine si stringe al suo fianco. È decisamente preoccupata, ora. Di certo non si aspettava una reazione simile a una notizia che dal suo punto di vista (forse un po’ ingenuo) è certamente positiva.

  


«Non capisco» mormora infine Pitch, ancora palesemente scosso e turbato.

  


«Perché è una cosa tanto brutta?» si azzarda a chiedere Katherine, che detesta davvero vederlo soffrire.

  


Pitch serra strettamente le palpebre, scuotendo la testa.

  


«Credevo» soffia, provando faticosamente a dare un senso e un ordine a quella nuova e inaspettata situazione. «Ero quasi certo che non sarebbe mai più accaduto. Non dopo tanto tempo, non dopo tutto ciò che è successo. Invece…». I suoi occhi si attardano a osservare nuovamente le sue mani, stentando a riconoscerle come proprie. Si morde un labbro, nervoso, e sospira pesantemente. «Invece eccola qui, di nuovo».

  


Katherine lo guarda un momento, confusa. «Che cosa? Cos’è di nuovo qui?».

  


Pitch piega di nuovo le labbra in un sorriso mesto. «La consapevolezza. Da qualche parte, qui dentro…» prova a spiegare, premendo con forza un palmo contro il suo petto «c’è ancora un piccolo pezzo di ciò che ero un tempo. Una parte umana» mormora con voce tremante, scuotendo nuovamente il capo, incredulo.

  


Katherine aggrotta le sopracciglia. Qualcosa le sfugge e vuole proprio vederci chiaro.

  


«Avevi detto che sei uno spirito» fa notare seria.

  


Le iridi scintillanti di Pitch si puntano su di lei. Katherine non riuscirebbe a distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno se lo volesse con tutta sé stessa.

  


«È ciò che sono» conferma Pitch. «Ma non è ciò che ero» aggiunge esitante.

  


Katherine, suo malgrado, è intrigata. «E cosa eri?».

  


«È… una storia lunga» tenta lo spirito.

  


Lei replica con una smorfia contrariata e dà un leggero pugno alla spalla di Pitch.

  


«Ho sette anni, sai. Penso che il tempo per ascoltarla ce l’ho» fa notare con sarcasmo, sorprendendo Pitch che la fissa con tanto d’occhi e sbuffa, suo malgrado divertito.

  


«Molto bene, allora. Ma dato che sarà _davvero_ una faccenda lunga, credo faresti meglio ad alzarti da questo letto e darti una sistemata. Sembri uno spaventapasseri» ghigna malizioso.

  


Katherine gonfia le guance e sbuffa indispettita.

  


«Ok, però allora facciamo colazione, anche» propone speranzosa.

  


«Facciamo?» domanda dubbioso, inarcando un sopracciglio con ovvio scetticismo.

  


«Certo! Devi recuperare energie, no? Quindi: ti piacciono i pancake?» indaga Katherine, già fin troppo eccitata.

  


«Mh» si limita a rispondere Pitch.

  


Un “Mh” che Katherine interpreta correttamente come una risposta positiva. Così batte le mani, allegra, e si catapulta fuori dal letto come un uragano, scomparendo in bagno in un batter d’occhio.

  


Pitch sospira di nuovo. Sta cercando, con tutte le sue forze, di non abbassare gli occhi sulle sue mani. Guardarle, in quel momento, sarebbe davvero troppo doloroso. Fatica ancora a credere che possa essere successo. Non riesce a comprendere come, dopo tanto tempo e tanti errori, da qualche parte dentro di lui esista ancora un pezzettino di ciò che era. Sembra assurdo anche solo da immaginare, eppure è lì, davanti ai suoi occhi increduli. Spera di non incontrare specchi, almeno per le prossime ore; non è molto sicuro che riuscirebbe a reggere anche quella vista, per niente.

  


Torna a stendersi sul morbido materasso e a coprire il suo corpo con la pesante coperta. Forse, se tornasse a dormire, al risveglio scoprirebbe che nulla è cambiato. Storce le labbra in una smorfia amareggiata a quei pensieri, poiché sa che la realtà non è mai così semplice, e non basta di certo che lui lo voglia per farlo semplicemente accadere.

  


«Che stupido sono» si rimprovera Pitch.

  


«Questo non è vero» replica Katherine, spaventosamente seria.

  


Lui la osserva un po’, ferma in piedi lì di fronte. Sembra così sicura di sé stessa. Un po’ la invidia, in effetti.

  


«Che cosa te lo fa credere?» indaga Pitch.

  


«Tu me lo fai credere. Quello che dici; come pensi sempre, tanto, prima di ogni altra cosa; come mi osservi. Sembra che vuoi capire tutto solo guardando».

  


Pitch chiude gli occhi e, tanto per cambiare, sospira.

  


«Forse ti sbagli. Forse, semplicemente, non ho abbastanza da dire e per questo rimango in silenzio» ipotizza, finendo per dubitare di tutto.

  


Katherine ride; un suono piacevole, cristallino.

  


«Non mi sbaglio, Pitch. Sono piccola, ma so guardare, sai».

  


Gli occhi dello spirito, sorpresi, tornano a osservare la bambina.

  


«Davvero? E… cosa vedi?» si arrischia, trattenendo il fiato quasi temesse la risposta.

  


Lei reclina il capo e si accosta maggiormente, allungando una mano fino a sfiorare la guancia scavata dello spirito.

  


«Vedo che sei sempre triste… tranne quando mangi il cioccolato».

  


Pitch sbuffa una mezza risata divertita.

  


«E vedo che pensi sempre, e qualcuno di quei pensieri ti fa star male. Poi vedo che, anche se stai male, mi lasci stare vicina. E qualche volta penso che ti piace. Io posso vederlo».

  


Pitch ora la fissa con gli occhi sgranati e un leggero tremito al petto.

  


«Perché, sai» prosegue Katherine, con un sorriso gentile «Io ti voglio bene e forse… forse anche tu ne vuoi un poco a me».

  


  


“ _Non dar retta ai tuoi occhi e non credere a ciò che vedi: gli occhi vedono soltanto ciò che è limitato.”_ _(Richard Bach)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Non basta guardare, occorre guardare con occhi che vogliono vedere, che credono in quello che vedono.” (Galileo Galilei)_

  


  


  


  


  



	20. Ricordi

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 20 – Ricordi

  


  


  


Ha la spiacevole sensazione di soffocare. Si aggrappa con le dita alla stoffa nera che ricopre il suo petto, serra gli occhi con forza e digrigna i denti. Nulla sembra servire a dargli un po’ di sollievo. Geme, di un dolore che non è più fisico.

  


«Pitch» chiama Katherine con voce spaventata.

  


«Io sono…» un singulto strozzato scuote il suo petto. «Sono una pessima persona. Sbagliato, è questo che sono, è questo che sarò per il resto della mia esistenza. Ho tentato, Katherine. Io, te lo giuro, ho provato così tanto, ma non ci sono riuscito. Non ce l’ho fatta. Sono… solo un dannato fallimento e ho fatto… troppe cose terribili!» rantola, tremando senza controllo.

  


«Pitch» ripete Katherine. 

  


La sua voce ora è più vicina, la sente quasi contro il suo corpo. Se solo potesse, la stringerebbe a sé e pregherebbe di poter svanire nel nulla, cullato dalle sue piccole braccia. Un vero peccato che non lo possa realmente fare: non gli è concesso, semplicemente, di scegliere la propria fine e il momento in cui essa giungerà.

  


Una parte dei suoi desideri viene comunque esaudita e, malgrado tutta la propria incredulità, Katherine lo stringe fra le braccia e si impegna a fondo perché lui ci possa entrare tutto quanto.

  


«Pitch, non è vero. Ma anche se lo è, a me non importa. Già te l’ho detto: tu non sei cattivo».

  


«Lo sono, Katherine. Non capisci?» insiste Pitch.

  


«No, io non lo capisco. Da quando ti ho conosciuto non hai mai fatto niente per essere cattivo. E invece di andartene via, per cercare una casa nuova, sei tornato per aiutarmi. Oh, Pitch, ma non lo vedi? Come fai?».

  


Ma il suo Pitch sta piangendo, ora. E Katherine non sa davvero cosa fare per aiutarlo. C’è troppo dolore dentro una sola persona, ed è così ingiusto che sia lui solo a doverlo sopportare tutto, senza mai poterlo dividere.

  


«Katherine» soffia Pitch, fra un tremito e l’altro.

  


È un richiamo colmo d’angoscia e bisogno. Lei gli accarezza gentilmente una spalla, senza mai lasciarlo andare.

  


«Sono qui, con te. Resto qui, non vado via» promette Katherine.

  


Sono necessari lunghi minuti perché Pitch riesca a placare almeno in parte la propria disperazione. Non ricorda, invero, di aver mai versato così tante lacrime in un’unica volta come in quel giorno. A dire il vero, non riesce neppure a rammentare alcuna situazione che gli abbia richiesto delle lacrime, a parte forse… Pitch ha un fremito violento, mentre la sua mente gli riporta alla memoria l’infausto e sciagurato giorno in cui ha perduto tutto quanto per la seconda volta. Chiude gli occhi velocemente, con l’ingenua speranza di poter così impedire a quelle ultime immagini di sommergerlo e annientarlo.

  


«Pitch» mormora cauta Katherine, sentendolo nuovamente scosso dai brividi.

  


«Mh». È solo un gemito fievole, nulla più, ma sembra che per lei sia sufficiente.

  


«Perché stai così male? Che cos’è?» domanda angosciata.

  


«Ricordi» mormora Pitch con voce spezzata.

  


Ricordi, riflette Katherine. Certo devono essere davvero brutti, per farlo stare in quel modo. Vorrebbe chiedergli di più, al riguardo, ma allo stesso tempo teme che la sua curiosità possa solo peggiorare la situazione, così tace e si limita a farsi più vicina e mostrargli che lei c’è e non intende andare da nessuna parte.

  


E di questo, che lui lo ammetta o meno, Pitch le è incredibilmente grato. Non ha idea di come avrebbe potuto rimettersi in piedi se avesse dovuto affrontare uno scorcio così pesante del suo passato tutto da solo. Probabilmente sarebbe semplicemente sprofondato, inesorabilmente, fino a perdersi definitivamente.

  


«Vorresti che te ne parlassi, non è vero?» sospira Pitch, consapevole come non mai della rassicurante presenza della bambina.

  


Katherine, cauta, annuisce. «Credo di sì. Ma… se non vuoi, se… è troppo presto, io… Non fa niente, sai» prova a tranquillizzarlo.

  


«Sì, lo so» ammette, con una smorfia triste. «Ma ti avevo promesso che ti avrei parlato di ciò che è accaduto questa notte. E… credo che, in qualche modo, le due cose siano legate. Quindi, che io lo desideri o meno, penso proprio che sia giunto il momento di vuotare il sacco» ironizza Pitch, con uno sforzo titanico e decisamente encomiabile.

  


«D’accordo» mugugna Katherine, con la testa come al solito seppellita fra le sue vesti. «Ma dopo» decide perentoria.

  


Pitch la guarda stranito e, in parte, incuriosito.

  


«Adesso: pancake! Al cioccolato, eh?» propone Katherine, sforzandosi di sorridere con una buona dose di allegria.

  


Pitch sbuffa ma annuisce e rimane in silenzio.

  


«Solo per te» mormora Katherine, posando piano una mano sul suo cuore.

  


Le dita di Pitch si sovrappongono a quelle minute di Katherine, coprendole completamente.

  


«Grazie» mormora.

  


E non è solo per la promessa dei pancake. 

  


  


“ _Andare a caccia di ricordi non è un bell’affare. Quelli belli non li puoi catturare e quelli brutti non li puoi uccidere.”_ _(Giorgio Faletti)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _I ricordi possono essere un paradiso dal quale non possono toglierci, ma possono anche essere un inferno dal quale non possiamo scappare.” (John Lancaster Spalding)_

  


  


  


  


  


  



	21. Progetti

  


  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 21 – Progetti

  


  


  


«Avevi ragione, infine».

  


Pitch è compostamente seduto su una sedia della cucina di Katherine (o meglio, della nonna di Katherine). Il sole è ormai alto e illumina l’intero locale ma, stranamente, lui non ne è affatto infastidito. Al contrario, il chiarore sulla sua pelle gli provoca un curioso quanto piacevole formicolio.

  


«Ah sì? Su cosa?» chiede Katherine, impegnata a pasticciare con il suo pancake.

  


Lui solleva la forchetta; sembra, in parte, assorto in qualche riflessione, certamente complicata. Ma scuote la testa e torna a darle attenzione.

  


«Sai cucinare piuttosto bene».

  


Katherine arrossisce violentemente perché, diamine, quello è il primo complimento ricevuto da Pitch. Dentro di sé, nel suo piccolo cuore, si sente assurdamente orgogliosa. Così, per dimostrarlo, spara uno dei suoi sorrisi abbaglianti e fisicamente inconcepibili, e salta dalla sedia, rapida come una cavalletta, fa il giro del tavolo e si catapulta letteralmente contro Pitch. Il quale ringrazia di essere ancora uno spirito o, a quel punto, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con qualche osso rotto.

  


«Ma grazie!» esclama Katherine, incurante del frontale disastroso e delle possibili conseguenze.

  


Lui si agita sulla sedia, imbarazzato, schiarendosi inutilmente la voce e distogliendo lo sguardo per puntarlo sul paesaggio esterno. Infine, dato che lei non dà l’impressione di voler tornare con i piedi per terra, sospira e batte gentilmente una mano sulla sua spalla.

  


«Ehm, d’accordo… Io, mh, penso possa bastare» tenta, sperando che lei si tranquillizzi e decida di mollarlo.

  


Katherine deve aver percepito nel suo tono tutto il disagio che sta provando. Così, per quanto contro voglia, allenta gradualmente la presa sul suo collo e si scosta un po’, senza smettere di sorridere. Invece sospira, con una bizzarra espressione sognante, e poi ridacchia dello sguardo perplesso di Pitch.

  


«Sai, fino a oggi solo la nonna mi faceva i complimenti per come cucino. Ora ci sei anche tu, e sono così felice» esclama deliziata.

  


Pitch sbuffa una mezza risata, prima di riaccompagnarla delicatamente a terra, così da permetterle di tornare alla sua colazione.

  


«L’ho notato» commenta ironico.

  


«Davvero?» si meraviglia Katherine. «Pensavo che potevi sentire solo la paura».

  


Lui ghigna divertito. «Pensi sul serio che mi servano capacità medianiche per notare i tuoi stati d’animo? A questo punto scommetto mi sarebbe sufficiente misurare l’ampiezza dei tuoi sorrisi per capire _quanto_ sei contenta» scherza, divertendosi non poco a prenderla in giro senza nessuna cattiveria, tanto per cambiare.

  


«Pff!» sbuffa Katherine. «Sei molto divertente. Forse è tutto quel cioccolato» ribatte con sarcasmo. «Sai, devi stare attento però: la nonna dice che ti vengono i brufoli» ridacchia.

  


Pitch la fissa, un’espressione teatralmente oltraggiata dipinta in volto, poi scoppia a ridere.

  


Katherine rimane incantata a guardarlo, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore. Quella dev’essere la mattina delle prime volte, riflette fra sé, esaltata dalla piacevole piega che sta prendendo la giornata.

  


Quando Pitch si ricompone con un sospiro soddisfatto, la nota nuovamente intenta a fissarlo con un sorriso e non ne comprende appieno il motivo, fino a quando è lei stessa a offrirglielo con le successive parole.

  


«Mi piace quando ridi: i tuoi occhi brillano come il sole» rivela senza remore.

  


Lui la guarda, interdetto, e aggrotta le sopracciglia.

  


«Sul serio?» domanda dubbioso.

  


Lei si limita ad annuire e a riprendere a mangiare.

  


«Mh… Credo tu sia la prima in assoluto ad aver notato una cosa simile» ipotizza Pitch, ancora piuttosto perplesso.

  


«Beh, se tu vai in giro tutto serio e arrabbiato non ti aspetti mica complimenti sul tuo sorriso, no?» pondera Katherine.

  


Lui sembra rifletterci su e infine annuisce incerto. «Immagino tu possa avere ragione» azzarda.

  


«Io non posso. Ce l’ho e basta» obbietta Katherine. «Quindi…» si ferma un momento, riflettendo.

  


«Quindi?» si informa lui.

  


«Penso che dobbiamo trovare il modo per farti felice» risponde Katherine, lasciando Pitch senza parole. 

  


  


“ _Il riso è il sole che scaccia l’inverno dal volto umano.”_ _(Victor Hugo)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _I tre grandi elementi essenziali alla felicità in questa vita sono qualcosa da fare, qualcosa da amare, e qualcosa da sperare.” (Joseph Addison)_

  


  


  


  


  



	22. Passato

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 22 – Passato

  


  


  


Da ormai dieci minuti buoni Pitch sembra intento a osservarsi, quasi ossessivamente, le mani. Una di esse è adagiata sulla superficie liscia e scura del tavolo; l’altra, invece, è sollevata, sospesa a mezz’aria a incontrare un polveroso fascio di luce proveniente dall’esterno.

  


«Molto tempo fa» inizia d’un tratto la sua voce, rompendo infine il silenzio «avevo una famiglia».

  


Katherine trae un brusco respiro, ma si sforza di rimanere in silenzio e ascoltare, dato che lui sembra aver deciso di raccontarle qualcosa; qualcosa di importante, a giudicare dalla sua espressione seria e assorta.

  


Pitch chiude un momento gli occhi, oscurando momentaneamente la vista su quelle sue mani apparentemente umane.

  


«Loro erano… tutto ciò per cui avevo vissuto e lottato: una moglie e una figlia, una casa, una famiglia». La sua voce ha un tremito e si spegne. Pitch deglutisce e inspira profondamente. «Poi, un giorno, tutto è andato perduto. Mia… moglie è morta e… e mia figlia è scomparsa. Sono rimasto da solo, con l’unica compagnia dei miei errori e dei miei rimpianti. E del vuoto che ha preso il posto di ciò che amavo di più al mondo, di ciò che _era_ il mio mondo».

  


Katherine deglutisce, spaventata. Sapeva che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di brutto, ma non aveva immaginato potesse esserlo tanto.

  


«E… l’hai mai ritrovata, tua figlia?» chiede cauta.

  


Ciò che ottiene è il sorriso più triste e tirato che le sia mai capitato di osservare. Sospetta di aver posto esattamente la domanda più sbagliata in assoluto.

  


«Credevo fosse morta insieme a mia moglie, a quel tempo. Ho scoperto l’errore solo molto dopo, solo quando era ormai troppo tardi. Quando non c’era assolutamente più nulla che potessi fare per riavere indietro una parte del mio passato e della mia famiglia. Lei era viva, ma io l’avevo comunque perduta. Avevo fallito, di nuovo, e non… non mi sarebbe stata concessa nessuna seconda possibilità».

  


Lei lo osserva, l’espressione crucciata e poco convinta. Scuote la testa.

  


«Non capisco. Se lei è ancora viva, perché non vi siete riuniti? Tu sei… beh, ancora il suo papà, no?».

  


Pitch serra gli occhi, ritraendosi bruscamente come se fosse stato appena colpito da qualcosa di invisibile. Si porta le mani al viso, le dita sottili scorrono fra i capelli. Geme debolmente.

  


«Oh, Katherine» soffia con voce spezzata. «Se solo fossi stato più forte, se solo fossi stato meno accecato! Sono stato così stupido. Avrei dovuto… avrei… dovuto controllare di persona come stavano le cose. Ma il dolore mi ha fatto perdere di vista l’ovvio». Sospira, nel tentativo di calmarsi e radunare le idee e i ricordi, di dar loro un senso. «Lei aspettava me. Aspettava che tornassi a prenderla e riportarla a casa. Ma io non avevo idea che lei esistesse ancora e… non l’ho mai cercata. Mai, fino a quando…». Spalanca gli occhi e la scheggia di un ricordo minaccia di soffocarlo.

  


«Fino a quando?» insiste, per la prima volta, Katherine, convinta più che mai che ci sia qualcosa di molto più importante sotto tutto quel dolore e senso di colpa, qualcosa che non torna come invece dovrebbe.

  


«Anni… No, _secoli_ dopo, la rividi. Era una donna. Era… bellissima e severa. Seppi che era lei dal primo istante in cui posai gli occhi sulla sua figura. Credetti di essere impazzito, per un momento. Ma certo non potevo sbagliarmi. Sapevo bene chi avevo di fronte e non c’era modo di confonderla. Lei mi aveva tirato fuori da alcuni guai in cui ero finito a quel tempo, ma era venuta fino a lì per altri motivi».

  


«Non era venuta per te?» domanda Katherine, incredula.

  


Pitch scuote mestamente il capo. «No, non proprio. Era lì per una bambina e… penso abbia colto l’opportunità per minacciarmi e farmi sapere ciò che realmente pensava del sottoscritto. Ma ciò per cui aveva fatto tanta strada, in realtà, era la salvezza della bambina che si trovava con noi. Lei…» stiracchia un sorriso che vorrebbe essere divertito, senza davvero riuscirci «aveva il tuo stesso nome».

  


«Katherine?» sbotta la bambina, confusa e decisamente sorpresa.

  


«Sì, esattamente. Anche lei, a quel tempo, era molto importante; ma per tutt’altri motivi, ammetto».

  


«Quali?» si incuriosisce Katherine.

  


«Mh… Potrei provare a raccontarti anche questo. Solo… magari in un altro momento» borbotta Pitch, esausto.

  


«Oh… Ok. Ma guarda che non mi scordo, eh» lo avverte.

  


Katherine allunga un braccio e posa la sua mano su quella di Pitch. Un modo per fargli sentire la sua presenza e vicinanza senza essere troppo invadente o stargli troppo appiccicata. Il suo sorriso gentile, però, si spegne presto, lasciandola seria e pensierosa.

  


«Pitch».

  


«Mh?» soffia lui, lasciando che le sue dita si riscaldino sotto il piccolo palmo di Katherine.

  


«Perché non è venuta a cercarti lei?» chiede la bambina, perplessa.

  


Pitch aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Cosa intendi?».

  


«Voglio dire: tu pensavi che era morta, no? Ma lei, invece, doveva saperlo, o magari immaginarlo, che tu eri vivo e in giro da solo, no? Allora, non capisco: perché non è venuta lei a cercare te?» insiste Katherine, decisa a chiarire un po’ di cosette.

  


Lui la guarda, confuso. Apre la bocca per ribattere. La chiude. La riapre. «Io… non lo so» ammette. 

  


  


“ _Il passato non è solo ciò che è successo ma anche ciò che avrebbe potuto succedere ma non è avvenuto.”_ _(Sarah Ban Breathnach)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Il passato è attaccato alle nostre spalle. Non dobbiamo vederlo; ma possiamo sempre sentirlo.” (Mignon McLaughlin)_

  



	23. Perdite

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 23 – Perdite

  


  


  


«Pitch» bisbiglia Katherine con cautela.

  


Ci vogliono lunghi attimi affinché giunga la solita replica. «Mh?».

  


«Come stai?».

  


Gli occhi di Pitch, lentamente, si risollevano dalle proprie mani e si fissano in quelli preoccupati di lei. Stira le labbra in una smorfia addolorata.

  


«Non ne sono sicuro. A essere del tutto franco, ultimamente, non sono più sicuro di una quantità preoccupante di cose».

  


Katherine trae un sospiro silenzioso, si alza dalla sua sedia e fa il giro del tavolo fino a raggiungere la figura di Pitch.

  


Lui osserva i suoi spostamenti, perplesso, fino al momento in cui se la ritrova al proprio fianco. Allora inarca un sopracciglio e, interdetto, reclina il capo verso di lei.

  


Katherine gli offre un piccolo sorriso, poggia le mani sulle sue ginocchia e, con una breve spinta, vi si inerpica, accomodandosi sulle sue gambe.

  


Pitch, di riflesso, allunga le braccia e circonda la sua minuta figura, trattenendola perché non rischi di cadere. Poi rilascia un tremulo respiro quando la sua testa arruffata si poggia sul proprio petto.

  


«Mi dispiace, sai» offre Katherine.

  


«Per cosa?» chiede Pitch, confuso.

  


«Perché ora sei di nuovo triste. È colpa mia. Avevo promesso che trovavo il modo di farti felice. Invece ho fatto il contrario» si rammarica.

  


Pitch accarezza gentilmente la sua piccola schiena e scuote la testa.

  


«No, Katherine. Non sei tu che mi rendi triste. È il mio passato, sono i miei sbagli, ma certamente non tu. In effetti, in questo momento, credo tu sia l’unico reale motivo per cui riuscirei a provare felicità» sussurra fra i suoi capelli scuri.

  


Katherine, anche se lui non la può vedere, ha gli occhi sgranati e un po’ lucidi.

  


«Davvero?» mormora, con voce tremante e un po’ rauca.

  


«Sì, davvero» assicura Pitch, passando piano le dita fra i suoi capelli.

  


Trascorrono molti minuti di confortevole silenzio, quando improvvisamente questo viene spezzato da una risatina divertita e deliziata di Katherine.

  


«Cosa?» indaga Pitch, a sua volta divertito dal bizzarro comportamento della bambina.

  


«I tuoi vestiti. Odorano di cioccolato».

  


Pitch sbuffa una mezza risata e reclina la testa all’indietro. Una lama di sole illumina il suo viso e lui strizza appena gli occhi, sospirando, per un momento stranamente sereno.

  


«Già, e chissà come mai» ironizza, scompigliando fra le dita la testa già fin troppo arruffata della piccola peste appollaiata comodamente sul suo grembo.

  


«Pitch».

  


«Mh?».

  


«Mi racconti della bambina con il mio nome?».

  


Pitch trattiene il fiato e, per un momento, si irrigidisce.

  


«È… un’altra domanda sbagliata?» chiede Katherine con rammarico.

  


Lui si porta una mano al volto e strofina le dita sulle palpebre pesanti.

  


«Temo che, a questo punto, ci sia ben poco che possa essere considerato _facile_ o _giusto_ ».

  


Tituba un momento, indeciso. Poi i suoi occhi si spostano sul paesaggio al di fuori della finestra e la sua memoria fa un salto nel passato.

  


Pitch, con voce pacata, prova a narrare alla bambina di quell’altra Katherine; di come interessasse al Nightmare King e di come lui la ritenesse in qualche modo speciale e la volesse per sé, per farne una giovane principessa oscura; di come avesse tentato, più e più volte e in modi sempre differenti, di trarla a sé e di convincerla a essere parte del suo mondo di Ombre e Incubi. Ma anche di come non fosse mai riuscito nel suo scopo e di come, nel tentativo, fosse andato fin troppo vicino a perdere alternativamente il senno e la vita (se poi tale poteva definirsi).

  


Katherine ascolta attentamente e in silenzio, curiosa e piena di sorpresa, ma anche di sgomento e incredulità. Curiosamente, mai di paura.

  


«Così» interviene Katherine, quando il silenzio torna a calare fra loro a storia conclusa «non sei mai riuscito ad averla tutta per te».

  


«No» sospira Pitch. «Lei era… diversa da ogni altro bambino che avessi mai incontrato. Per questo, forse, la desideravo. Ma è anche per questo che, al contrario, mi è sempre sfuggita».

  


«Mi dispiace» sussurra Katherine, realmente costernata per la sorte di Pitch.

  


«Anche a me. Ma, alla fine, credo sia stato meglio così» ammette lui.

  


«Forse per lei. Ma per te?».

  


Le ciglia di Pitch si abbassano, oscurando i suoi occhi chiari, e un lieve mormorio abbandona le sue labbra tirate. «Per me è stata l’ennesima perdita».

  


  


“ _Accade facilmente, a chi ha perso tutto, di perdere se stesso.” (Primo Levi)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Puoi ancora vedere la luce di stelle che non esistono più da secoli. Così ancora ti riempie e folgora il ricordo di qualcuno che hai desiderato per poi vederlo andar via.” (Khalil Gibran)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Ci sono due tragedie nella vita. Una è perdere ciò che è il più caro desiderio del nostro cuore; l’altra è ottenerlo.” (George Bernard Shaw)_

  


  


  


  


  



	24. Paure

  


  


  


  


  


capitolo 24 – Paure

  


  


  


Alla finestra della cucina giungono, inattesi, degli schiamazzi. Sono i bambini del quartiere che si sono ritrovati in giardino così da sfruttare il luminoso sole di quel sabato mattina per giocare.

  


Pitch sbuffa, sconsolato, e porta l’attenzione sulla bambina ancora accoccolata contro di lui.

  


«Forse…» tentenna «Forse dovresti uscire anche tu a giocare con loro» prova, esternando i propri dubbi.

  


Katherine solleva gli occhi curiosi sul suo volto e nega, scuotendo la testa con decisione.

  


«Non mi piace stare con quelli». E all’espressione interdetta di Pitch aggiunge «Mi prendono sempre in giro» in tono mogio.

  


Pitch stira le labbra e i suoi occhi brillano d'argento per un breve istante.

  


«Davvero? E perché mai?» indaga.

  


L’espressione di Katherine si fa più cupa.

  


«Lo fanno da due anni, da quando papà e mamma sono morti».

  


Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplesso. «Non è un motivo. Che senso ha?» insiste.

  


Lei fa spallucce, nonostante sia ben lontana dal provare indifferenza.

  


«Non lo so. Ma dicono che sono strana e… che non faccio le cose normali, come tutti gli altri» sussurra a occhi sgranati.

  


Pitch fa stridere i denti nervosamente. «È questo che stavano facendo quei cinque ragazzi, ieri?».

  


Katherine si limita ad annuire, senza proferire parola, e Pitch desidererebbe ardentemente poterseli ritrovare di nuovo fra i piedi per dar loro un’altra memorabile lezione. Ma d’un tratto i suoi occhi si spalancano e lui trae un brusco respiro, realizzando che, nonostante l’evidente disagio in cui versa Katherine, non avverte in lei alcuna paura, nemmeno concentrandosi con la massima attenzione. E, se è per questo, non riesce ad avvertire nessun altro sentimento negativo provenire dalla bambina. Questo è decisamente inaspettato. In un istante, un’intensa sensazione di panico dilaga dentro di lui, ma altrettanto velocemente la sente ritirarsi, lasciandolo boccheggiante e sulle spine. Ha bisogno di risposte e ne ha bisogno immediatamente.

  


«Katherine»

  


Lei, sensibile, avverte al volo l’urgenza nella sua voce, e subito si fa attenta.

  


«Ho bisogno di un favore» annuncia Pitch. Al cenno di assenso di Katherine, prosegue «Vorrei… So che potrebbe rivelarsi spiacevole, ma vorrei che tu, per un momento, ti concentrassi su qualcosa di negativo. Qualunque cosa, purché il pensiero sia in grado di darti reazioni negative; se fosse possibile, paura».

  


Pitch è palesemente nervoso e perfino imbarazzato. Questo Katherine lo può facilmente notare, così come nota la sua ansia di avere risposte. Lei, al contrario, non si pone alcuna domanda, ma si limita ad annuire.

  


«D’accordo. Posso farlo» assicura con un piccolo sorriso.

  


Allora si concentra attentamente, con tutta la volontà di cui dispone torna con la memoria a un giorno in particolare, un giorno durante il quale, al suo risveglio, tutto ciò che hanno visto i suoi occhi è stato il bianco e il grigio. Suoni strani sono giunti alle sue orecchie, quel giorno, suoni prima d’ora mai sentiti. Faceva caldo, allora, eppure lei sentiva freddo, e non poteva muoversi, nonostante ci avesse così tanto provato, ancora e ancora. E niente, assolutamente niente, cambiava attorno a lei. Sempre lo stesso bianco, gli stessi suoni, e nessuno accanto a lei a cui poter chiedere, che potesse spiegarle perché si sentiva intrappolata in quella specie di nuvola bianca e troppo calda. Aveva provato a parlare, allora, chiamare i suoi genitori, ma nemmeno un suono era uscito dalla sua bocca. Allora la paura l’aveva presa con sé e stretta forte, e lei aveva iniziato a tremare per lo spavento, e le lacrime a bagnarle le guance già arrossate…

  


«Katherine» interviene Pitch, interrompendo bruscamente il corso dei suoi pensieri. «Basta così. Non serve più che continui a pensarci» la rassicura con voce pacata.

  


«Oh» sospira Katherine, accorgendosi di stare tremando sul serio. «Io… non mi ero accorta che…». Scuote la testa, cercando di liberarsi dei ricordi ristagnanti nella sua mente. «Andava bene?» chiede allora, un poco più tranquilla.

  


Pitch la stringe brevemente a sé. «Sì, Katherine. Sei stata in gamba» le assicura in un mormorio appena.

  


Ora, tuttavia, deve fare i conti con una nuova consapevolezza: non è più in grado di avvertire la paura, né altri sentimenti bui. Se i suoi calcoli sono esatti, c’è la concreta possibilità che anche la sua capacità di spostarsi attraverso le ombre e di instillare incubi e terrore sia ormai andata perduta. Ciò che però più lo impensierisce è che non ha idea se essere sconvolto oppure sollevato.

  


Qualcosa è già cambiato, in lui; forse molto più di quanto non si sia reso conto inizialmente. Prima i suoi ricordi frammentati, poi il suo corpo, ora i suoi poteri. Che cosa sta diventando? O forse… Spalanca gli occhi nel vuoto, a quel pensiero: forse, semplicemente, sta tornando a essere ciò che era all’inizio?

  


  


“ _Le paure fanno più rumore di qualunque altro pensiero.”_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Il ricordo è un traditore che ferisce alle spalle.” (Sören Kierkegaard)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Importante è ricordare, ma più importante è dimenticare.” (Rainer Maria Rilke)_

  


  


  


  


  



	25. Risoluzione

  
  


**CAPITOLO 25 – Risoluzione**

  


  


  


«Katherine, tesoro, che cosa stai facendo?».

  


Katherine sussulta. La voce della nonna la coglie decisamente impreparata nel bel mezzo dei suoi logorroici sproloqui culinari ai danni del povero Pitch, che la sta a sentire da almeno mezz’ora, rassegnato al proprio infausto destino.

  


«Ehm» tossicchia imbarazzata la bambina. «Cercavo nuove ricette, nonna. Per il pranzo di domani, sai».

  


Ed è sostanzialmente la verità. Certo, non considerando il fatto che per farlo ha chiesto innumerevoli volte il parere di uno spirito oscuro disadattato e fortemente allergico ai bambini.

  


La donna, ancora ferma sulla soglia della cucina e piuttosto perplessa, osserva dubbiosa ciò che ha di fronte, poi scuote la testa.

  


«Allora, per l'amor del cielo, si può sapere perché hai fatto tutte quelle frittelle? E a cosa mai possono servirti tutti quei piatti e posate? Non ti sembra di esagerare?».

  


«Ehm» ripete Katherine, rossa in viso. «Scusa, nonna. Prometto che poi metto tutto in ordine» assicura, con un ampio sorriso angelico.

  


«Molto bene» taglia corto la donna. «Quest’oggi sarò fuori. Vado dal medico, dato che questo raffreddore proprio non vuole andarsene. Tu, per favore, cerca di non metterti nei guai. Siamo intesi?» si accerta seria.

  


«Intesissimi!» esclama la bambina, annuendo vigorosamente.

  


Si catapulta giù dalla sedia e corre a dare un deciso abbraccio alla donna, la quale sorride visibilmente soddisfatta e le lascia un buffetto sui capelli.

  


«Torno presto» promette, uscendo di casa e lasciandosi dietro un silenzio imbarazzato.

  


«Mh» commenta Pitch, dopo qualche minuto.

  


«Già» concorda Katherine, ridacchiando subito dopo per l’assurdità della situazione. «Raccontami qualcosa» chiede d’un tratto, contorcendosi già sull’orlo dell’entusiasmo.

  


Pitch inarca un sopracciglio, perplesso. «Tipo?».

  


«Mah, non so… Per esempio: perché la nonna non ti può vedere?» domanda, curiosa come una scimmia.

  


Pitch però si rabbuia e distoglie lo sguardo, e Katherine sa di aver detto nuovamente la cosa sbagliata.

  


«Scusa» mormora mogia.

  


Lui scuote lentamente la testa. «No. No, non è colpa tua. Già te l’ho detto: nella mia esistenza c’è ben poco che non sia capace di procurare dolore, a me o ad altri».

  


«Beh… Ma non puoi mica imbottirti di cioccolato. Finirai davvero con l’ingrassare, sai» sussurra lei con leggero divertimento.

  


Gli occhi di Pitch si sgranano di sorpresa e un brillio li illumina improvvisamente, prima che lui si lasci andare a una risata allegra.

  


«Sei… davvero incredibile» ammette, pacato. «E immensamente preziosa» mormora quasi fra sé, facendo arrossire Katherine.

  


Si sofferma a osservarla, sposta lo sguardo oltre il vetro dell’ampia finestra e infine torna su di lei, deciso.

  


«Usciamo».

  


Katherine lo fissa un momento, apparentemente senza ben comprendere. Poi le parole di lui acquistano il giusto significato, ma lei rimane incredula.

  


«Ma, Pitch… È giorno, c’è il sole (tanto sole). Ti fa male, poi» si preoccupa.

  


Pitch solleva un angolo della bocca in un lieve sorriso. Sembra piacevolmente soddisfatto, dopo tutto.

  


«No, Katherine, non lo farà» replica, con una sicurezza davvero strana e inaspettata.

  


Lei è perplessa, non sa cosa pensare. Lui sembra convinto delle sue parole, e lei gli crede. Eppure non ha scordato il giorno precedente, né le conseguenze dell’averlo trascinato con sé in mezzo alla confusione e sotto il sole.

  


«Sei sicuro?» indaga dubbiosa.

  


Pitch annuisce gentilmente. «Sì, lo sono. Comunque non passeremo fuori tutto il pomeriggio come la volta precedente. Voglio solo accertarmi di alcuni particolari. Il sole fa giusto al caso mio. Ed è altrettanto giusto che tu trascorra del tempo all’aria aperta come tutti i bambini sani e forti che si rispettino, giusto?».

  


«Uhm» borbotta Katherine, non particolarmente persuasa. «Ma, Pitch…» riprova esitante.

  


«Dimmi».

  


«Io…». Gli occhi verdi di Katherine, che ora lo guardano, sono grandi e un po’ tristi. «Io non sono come tutti i bambini» mormora, abbassando lo sguardo e stropicciando i pantaloni fra le dita nervose.

  


Pitch si sofferma a osservarla con attenzione e nota senza difficoltà la rigida tensione del suo piccolo corpo e le labbra tese in una smorfia un poco amareggiata. Sospira e si alza dalla sedia, raggiungendo quella sulla quale è ancora seduta la bambina. Infine si accovaccia al suo fianco e posa una mano sulla sua spalla, attendendo con pazienza che lei sollevi gli occhi su di lui ancora una volta.

  


«Katherine, questo lo so. Ho potuto sentirlo e posso continuare a vederlo». Scuote piano la testa, reclinandola un poco di lato. «Ma questo non fa e non farà mai di te una persona indegna di beneficiare degli stessi momenti piacevoli e sereni dei quali beneficia chiunque altro. Tu, come tutti gli altri, ne hai tutto il diritto. In realtà, sospetto che proprio tu, molto più di chiunque altro, abbia quel diritto».

  


E Katherine, semplicemente, gli crede, facendogli dono di un altro piccolo, prezioso sorriso.

  


  


  
  


“ _E quando l'ombra dilegua e se ne va, la luce che si accende diventa ombra per altra luce.” (Khalil Gibran)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Gira il tuo viso verso il sole e le ombre cadranno dietro di te.” (Proverbio Maori)_

  



	26. Dubbi

  
  


**CAPITOLO 26 – Dubbi**

  


  


  


«Sicuro, sicuro?» chiede per l’ultima volta Katherine, visibilmente agitata, mentre sono sulla porta in procinto di uscire.

  


Una lieve risata divertita sgorga dalle labbra, ora curiosamente rosa, di Pitch. Allunga una mano, attendendo che lei gli porga la propria, e quando accade la stringe delicatamente fra le dita affusolate.

  


«Decisamente sì. Non devi preoccuparti, questa volta. Andrà tutto bene, te l’assicuro» promette con voce pacata.

  


Katherine, seppur incerta, sospira e, dopo aver stretto con forza la mano in quella di Pitch, annuisce e apre finalmente la porta di casa, precedendolo nel brillante pomeriggio di quel sabato invernale.

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Stai bene?» chiede con ansia Katherine, dopo i primi dieci minuti trascorsi passeggiando tranquillamente, diretti al parco.

  


Pitch socchiude mollemente gli occhi, sollevando il viso verso il cielo, e annuisce lentamente.

  


«Sì, Katherine. È tutto a posto» conferma, sperando di riuscire a tranquillizzarla.

  


Lei però lo osserva, scettica e nervosa, e non accenna per nulla ad abbassare la guardia.

  


«Pero… Tu me lo dici se c’è qualcosa che non va, sì?» si accerta.

  


«Sì, te lo prometto» mormora Pitch che, incredibilmente, sembra si stia davvero godendo quella passeggiata.

  


Sbuffa un risolino divertito fra sé, pensando che, con un po’ di fortuna (tonnellate di fortuna), forse potrebbe perfino riuscire ad abbronzarsi. Mh… molto più probabilmente otterrebbe, come unico risultato, di diventare il _Signor Aragosta_ , altro che. Scuote la testa, afflitto dai suoi stessi pensieri demenziali, dando la colpa a un probabile inizio di insolazione.

  


«Forse devi metterti la crema» offre Katherine, ripescandolo dai suoi pensieri senza capo né coda.

  


Lui abbassa lo sguardo, posandolo sulla bambina, e spalanca gli occhi in una buffa espressione oltraggiata.

  


«Giammai! Il Nightmare King non si abbasserà in nessun caso a spalmarsi di protezione solare» decreta solenne.

  


«Ah-ah… Poi però ti scotti, e allora ti tocca mettere pure il latte doposole» scherza lei, un po’ più serena.

  


«Screanzata» borbotta Pitch, falsamente scocciato, carezzando il dorso della mano della bambina con il pollice.

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Stanno camminando, senza nessuna fretta, su un lungo e poco frequentato viale alberato. Certo, gli alberi attorno a loro sono ormai spogli, poco più che silhouette nel cielo turchese, ma i rami reggono la neve, caduta poco tempo prima, che riesce a ingentilirne le forme.

  


Pitch indica una panchina poco più avanti, proponendo alla sua giovane accompagnatrice una sosta. Così entrambi si accomodano, Katherine molto vicina a Pitch, tanto da poter chiaramente avvertire il tepore sotto il tessuto nero.

  


«Sai, oggi sei più caldo degli altri giorni» fa innocentemente notare.

  


Pitch sospira, pensieroso, soffermandosi ancora una volta a osservare le sue mani.

  


«Sì, immagino sia incluso nel pacchetto dei recenti cambiamenti» ammette.

  


«Ti dà fastidio?» indaga lei.

  


Lui sposta un momento l’attenzione sull’espressione concentrata della bambina, poi torna con gli occhi al cielo.

  


«Non ne sono certo, in verità. Devo ancora raggiungere la fase dell’ _accettazione_. Ora come ora sono immerso fino al collo nel momento _incredulità_. Non escludo che presto potrei passare in zona _rifiuto_. Sarebbe… piuttosto seccante, invero».

  


«Pensi che…» tituba Katherine «può essere colpa mia?» chiede in un pigolio incerto.

  


Pitch abbassa la testa a una velocità tale da far schioccare sinistramente tendini e ossa del collo. Fissa Katherine direttamente negli occhi verdi e confusi, costernato.

  


«Cos… No! Katherine, certo che non penso sia colpa tua» esclama sconvolto.

  


Lei però è ancora evidentemente dubbiosa.

  


«Come lo sai? Magari ho… che ne so… fatto qualche pasticcio» tenta.

  


Pitch si solleva bruscamente, facendola barcollare per aver perduto l’appoggio, e altrettanto bruscamente fa un passo indietro e le si inginocchia di fronte.

  


«Adesso mi ascolti, e lo fai con molta attenzione, chiaro?» sibila Pitch in tono di minaccia.

  


Katherine annuisce prontamente, più con l’intenzione di fargli piacere che per reale convinzione.

  


«Bene». Prende un lungo respiro e la fissa risoluto. «Ciò che è accaduto ieri notte è qualcosa che prescinde qualunque tipo di volontà, umana o non. Tu, in quanto umana, non hai alcun tipo di responsabilità, né per ciò che è accaduto né, tantomeno, per le imprevedibili conseguenze che questo ha comportato. Non ne hai colpa, in nessun modo. Ti è chiaro il concetto? Hai ben inteso le mie parole?» quasi si ritrova a ringhiare.

  


«Però…» comincia Katherine, dubbiosa.

  


«No» la interrompe prontamente Pitch. «Nessun _però_. Nessun _ma_ , né _forse_. È così. Puoi credermi sulla parola, oppure puoi decidere che ti sto mentendo, Katherine. Ma in nessun caso questo cambierà i fatti».

  


«So che non mi ha detto una bugia» mormora Katherine, il cui reale intento è quello di rassicurarlo della sua piena fiducia.

  


Pitch sfarfalla le ciglia, interdetto. In verità, ha passato buona parte della sua esistenza a mentire a chiunque, perfino a sé stesso. Non ha idea di come possa, quella bambina, possedere tanta sicurezza nelle sue parole, quando spesso e volentieri è lui stesso a non crederci per primo.

  


«Mh… Bene» mugugna, un po’ intontito. «E vedi di non dimenticartene» borbotta imbarazzato.

  


Katherine ridacchia del suo evidente disagio e si sporge a posargli un morbido bacio sulla guancia.

  


«Non lo dimentico, promesso».

  


  


  
  


“ _L’ansia è un sottile rivolo di paura che si insinua nella mente. Se incoraggiata, scava un canale nel quale tutti gli altri pensieri vengono attirati.” (Robert Bloch)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _La colpa è proprio l’unico fardello che gli esseri umani non possono sopportare da soli.” (Anaïs Nin)_

  



	27. Esperimenti

  
  


**CAPITOLO 27 – Esperimenti**

  


  


  


Katherine, improvvisamente, spalanca gli occhi e annaspa, scossa da un’emozione inaspettata e turbolenta. Si sporge maggiormente verso Pitch, ancora inginocchiato di fronte a lei. Il suo sguardo è palesemente allarmato e Pitch se ne rende conto un attimo prima di ritrovarsela inspiegabilmente fra le braccia.

  


«Cosa succede?» domanda, agitato e confuso.

  


Lei continua a fissarlo, la sente tremare nella sua stretta. Le sue piccole mani si posano sul viso dello spirito e sembrano cercare qualcosa; una conferma, forse.

  


«La tua pelle. Ha…» deglutisce, la sua voce è un mormorio spaventato «brillato, per un attimo» termina rabbrividendo.

  


«Cosa?» rantola Pitch, scostandosi appena e fissandola sconvolto.

  


«Io… uhm, non so. Era… come quelle _cose_ di luce e… e…». Al posto del resto della frase, dalle sue labbra esce un singhiozzo strozzato e qualche lacrima bagna le sue guance.

  


Pitch si riscuote dalla propria incredulità e, delicatamente, stringe le braccia attorno all’esile figura di Katherine.

  


«Shh, calma, è tutto a posto» cerca di tranquillizzarla, invano.

  


«No» mormora lei, apparentemente inconsolabile. «Stai… Stai bene?» vuole accertarsi, il suo cuore ancora troppo in subbuglio.

  


«È tutto a posto» ripete lui, usando la voce più calma gli riesca di trovare. «Sto bene» assicura, per quanto ci sia ben poco di sicuro al momento.

  


Sospira, spossato. Se deve proprio essere completamente onesto, che stia bene non è del tutto esatto. Al momento, il suo stato oscilla fra panico e senso di impotenza. Molto sgradevole, in effetti.

  


Passa leggermente un pollice sulla guancia umida e arrossata di Katherine, in un gesto che vuole essere rassicurante. Ma i suoi occhi si posano, di loro volontà, su quelle sue mani che si muovono nello stesso modo di sempre, pur essendo così diverse, quasi estranee. Se non fosse che, in fondo ai suoi ricordi sepolti, sa di averle già viste in un passato molto lontano.

  


«Pitch» pigola la piccola voce di Katherine, ovattata dalle sue vesti.

  


«Mh?».

  


«Che cos’è accaduto?».

  


«Qualcosa è cambiato» ammette suo malgrado Pitch. «E qualcosa sta ancora cambiando, temo» aggiunge, il pensiero rivolto ai nuovi, recentissimi sviluppi.

  


Cos’altro deve aspettarsi? La sua mente è una distesa di rovine; i ricordi, le informazioni, i sentimenti. Tutto sparso, tutto così confuso, poco oltre il suo controllo.

  


«Non sei più uno spirito?» chiede Katherine, in un certo senso incuriosita.

  


«Lo sono ancora. Se non lo fossi, a quest’ora non esisterei più» ragiona soprappensiero.

  


Lei sussulta, evidentemente sconvolta da quella prospettiva, e lui si dà mentalmente dell’idiota per aver fatto ciò che fanno solo gli sciocchi e ottusi: aprire bocca senza aver acceso il cervello.

  


«Pitch» soffia Katherine, spaventata.

  


«Non devi preoccuparti. Né tu né io siamo in pericolo». “Per il momento” aggiunge fra sé, pensando a tutte le possibili variabili che si troverà a dover affrontare in un probabile futuro.

  


«Allora quella luce cos’era?» vuole a tutti i costi sapere Katherine, che non si capacita di come una cosa così diversa dal suo Pitch possa non essere un possibile pericolo.

  


«Conseguenze» risponde lui.

  


Pitch ha una teoria e, giacché è lì, all’aperto, ha tutta l’intenzione di provarne la validità. Però c’è Katherine lì con lui, che è già molto spaventata e che lo sarebbe ancora di più se lui agisse senza prima spiegarle alcuni dettagli. Si mordicchia distrattamente un labbro, osservandola pensieroso mentre lei attende con pazienza.

  


«D’accordo, ascolta: c’è… qualcosa che vorrei provare. Non sarà nulla di pericoloso. Solo… ho bisogno di sapere, di capire se ciò che penso sia reale».

  


«Che cosa pensi?» chiede seria.

  


«Che ieri è accaduto molto più di quanto sia sembrato a una prima occhiata».

  


«Pensi che… quelle luci ti hanno fatto qualcos’altro, oltre a farti male?» dubita Katherine.

  


Piano, Pitch annuisce. «Penso possa essere così, sì. Per questo voglio accertarmene».

  


Lei lo fissa lunghi momenti, incerta, poi si fa seria e annuisce seccamente.

  


«Ok, tu fai le tue prove, io resto di guardia. Se capitano brutte cose, ti proteggo» annuncia orgogliosa.

  


Pitch sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso. «Ah… Ehm, grazie» borbotta imbarazzato.

  


«Avanti, su!» lo esorta, pratica, Katherine.

  


Lui raddrizza la schiena in un gesto automatico, esclamando «Signorsì!» e ridacchiando subito dopo delle sue stesse pagliacciate, beccandosi anche uno sbuffo seccato dalla bambina.

  


Allora si riaccomoda sulla panchina, al fianco di una Katherine attenta a pronta a intervenire in sua difesa al minimo accenno di stranezze potenzialmente letali. Solleva il viso, i suoi occhi brillano sotto l’accecante luce del sole e lui, ancora una volta, si sorprende di poter sopportare tutta quella luce senza svanire in una nuvola di fumo nero. Solleva una mano a schermarsi, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi intercettano la stella attorno alla quale ruota quel piccolo crocchio di pianeti, e inspira lentamente, socchiudendo le palpebre. Abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano ancora appoggiata al ginocchio e si concentra. Ancora. Un poco di più. Solo un altro po’. Ecco: per un istante la sua pelle ha brillato di nuovo, proprio come poco prima, quando ha spaventato la bambina. Le sue labbra si distendono in un morbido sorriso perché sì, qualcosa è davvero cambiato. Forse non potrà più percepire le paure ma, ora, ciò che era un tempo non appartiene più alle Ombre. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Quando ci si smarrisce, i progetti lasciano il posto alle sorprese, ed è allora, ma solamente allora, che il viaggio comincia.” (Nicolas Bouvier)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _La vita è sempre trionfo dell’improbabile e miracolo dell’imprevisto.” (Henri de Lubac)_

  



	28. Tempesta

 

CAPITOLO 28 – Tempesta

«H ai brillato di nuovo, sai?» domanda Katherine, titubante.

Pitch annuisce piano, ancora piuttosto incredulo per la scoperta appena fatta.

«E… ehm… era quello che volevi?» si informa lei.

Lui si riscuote dal proprio torpore e fissa lo sguardo in quello di lei.

«In effetti non ne sono certo. Mi serviva una conferma, una qualsiasi a questo punto, a ciò che già sospettavo». Improvvisamente Pitch si acciglia, preoccupato dall’espressione che lei gli sta mostrando. «Io… ti ho spaventata?».

Katherine sgrana gli occhi, sorpresa, e rapidamente scuote la testa. «No, non… Beh, ecco, forse un po’ sì, ma…». Si interrompe, però, notando il rammarico negli occhi del suo Pitch.

«Non era mia intenzione. Non… non sono neppure sicuro di averne ancora il potere, ora come ora. Mi dispiace» mormora.

Lei gli si fa più vicina e poggia il capo contro il suo fianco.

«Non è stata colpa tua, davvero. Non ero pronta, così quando l’hai fatto di nuovo, per un attimo ho avuto paura». Solleva gli occhi e incontra quelli pensierosi di lui. «Almeno adesso so che non è una cosa brutta, eh. Così, se ricapita, non ho più paura» lo rassicura, raccogliendo fra le proprie una delle sue mani. «Non sono più così fredde, ora. Forse non hai più bisogno di quei guanti grigi» soppesa, in parte incuriosita da quello strano cambiamento.

«No» concorda Pitch. «Penso proprio che ne farò volentieri a meno» borbotta.

Tempo dopo Pitch osserva di nuovo, brevemente, il sole e sospira.

«Si sta facendo tardi. Sarà meglio che ti riaccompagni a casa».

«Oh, no! Facciamo un’altra passeggiata, prima. Ti prego» supplica Katherine, che non ha molta voglia di rinchiudersi nuovamente in casa con quella bella giornata.

«Mh» mormora Pitch, indeciso.

«Forse… hai preso di nuovo troppo sole?» si impensierisce la bambina.

Lui distende le labbra in un accenno di sorriso. È curioso come le preoccupazioni di quell’umana agiscano in modo tanto positivo sul suo umore.

«No. Probabilmente avrò bisogno di tempo per recuperare le energie, ma il sole non è più un problema» la rassicura.

Lei sorride, abbagliante, e si alza repentinamente senza lasciargli la mano.

«Andiamo allora. Piano, lo prometto».

Pitch annuisce e, lentamente, la segue lungo i tranquilli sentieri del parco, ora colorato dalle sfumature aranciate dell’imminente tramonto. 

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Si stanno recando, senza nemmeno troppa fretta, verso il viale alberato principale, per poi dirigersi verso casa, dato che la luce si sta pian piano ritirando oltre l’orizzonte, quando un vento freddo e improvviso porta con sé plumbee nuvole temporalesche.

Katherine, appesa alla grande mano di Pitch, lo sente d’un tratto irrigidirsi e fermarsi di botto nel bel mezzo del sentiero deserto. Solleva lo sguardo per controllare la situazione e nota il nervosismo impresso nei lineamenti del suo volto spigoloso.

«Pitch» sussurra appena.

Lui deglutisce, visibilmente teso, e fa un passo avanti a coprire parzialmente la piccola figura della bambina.

Pochi istanti dopo una nuova figura, molto più imponente, compare di fronte ai suoi occhi. Ha lunghi e lucenti capelli neri e un lungo abito elaborato, grigio come le nuvole di tempesta che ha portato con sé. Sul suo viso, all’apparenza giovane e delicato, fa mostra di sé un’espressione delusa e adirata insieme.

«È dunque così. Sei tornato, infine» esordisce la voce profonda e dura della nuova arrivata.

Pitch rimane in silenzio, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lei, ma spostandosi ancora un poco, con discrezione, a coprire completamente alla vista il corpo della bambina.

«Mi era giunta la voce che ti avessero finalmente sconfitto. Eppure sei qui, di nuovo, di fronte a me» sibila la creatura con un tono gelido che sembra influire sgradevolmente anche sulla temperatura circostante, facendola drasticamente crollare sotto lo zero.

Pitch fa stridere i denti in una morsa nervosa. Il suo respiro, affrettato, si condensa nell’aria in piccole nuvolette candide. La fissa senza batter ciglio nei suoi occhi verdi e freddi come la sua voce. Infine si arrende all’inevitabile e parla con lei.

«Sono desolato di averti nuovamente delusa ostinandomi a sopravvivere» soffia sarcastico.

Il suo cuore batte troppo velocemente. Somiglia molto di più al frullio delle ali di un colibrì.

Il volto di quell’entità si irrigidisce, divenendo marmoreo.

«Non hai mai fatto null’altro che deludermi. Continui a farlo anche adesso. Non so nemmeno per quale motivo me ne stupisco ancora. Sei solo una creatura indegna. Probabilmente avrei fatto meglio a eliminarti dalla faccia della terra molto tempo fa».

Gli occhi di Pitch si sgranano impercettibilmente e freme appena.

«Davvero? E che fine ha fatto, dunque, la tua supposta e decantata neutralità? Vale dunque solo per il resto del mondo?» ribatte velenoso.

Lei assottiglia gli occhi. Il vento gelido ora porta con sé cristalli di ghiaccio e spirali di brina.

«Ti consiglio di fare più attenzione a ciò che dici, o potrei dimenticare, per un momento, la disgraziata sfortuna di possedere il tuo stesso sangue, Padre».

Desidererebbe avere la possibilità di lasciare libero sfogo al suo stato d’animo straziato, ma sospetta che potrebbe rivelarsi una mossa suicida, in un momento simile. Per di più ha appena avvertito, dietro di sé, il corpo di Katherine tremare convulsamente. Se lo abbia fatto per il freddo sempre più pungente o per l’ultima sfortunata rivelazione, non gli è dato di saperlo, almeno per ora.

«Perché sei qui, dunque? Intendi forse portare a termine ciò che quegli inetti dei guardiani hanno lasciato, come sempre, in sospeso? Oppure, e mi vorrai perdonare lo scetticismo, si tratta solo di una visita di cortesia?».

Sul viso della donna si dipinge una smorfia di infastidito disgusto.

«Certo che no! Nessuna delle due ragioni mi ha condotta qui. Se mi trovo nuovamente, e mio malgrado, di fronte a te è solo e unicamente per rinnovarti il mio passato avvertimento, poiché sembra proprio che tu non lo abbia recepito a dovere».

Le labbra di Pitch si stiracchiano in un macabro ghigno, ma nei suoi occhi permane il dolore.

«A che scopo tutto ciò? La tua protetta è un guardiano ormai, non posso più toccarla (non lo farei comunque)» fa notare con sarcasmo.

Le ciocche scure della donna si agitano con violenza, scosse dal vento.

«Mi credi una sciocca?» sputa con veemenza. «Se ti trovi fuori dal tuo lurido covo c’è evidentemente un ottimo motivo. E immagino che quel motivo risieda esattamente alle tue spalle».

Pitch serra strettamente le dita. Il suo nervosismo sale. Può sentire la paura di Katherine perfino ora, anche privo del potere oscuro che gli permette di farlo.

«Non sai di cosa parli» sibila adirato.

«No? Quella dietro di te non è forse una bambina?».

«Lo è» conferma asciutto. «Ma questo non significa che…».

«Lasciala andare. Adesso. Ti ho già avvertito in passato. Sono davvero stanca di ripetermi» lo minaccia.

Pitch soffia frustrato. «Ti sto dicendo che le cose stanno in modo diverso, ora» sbotta. «Apri gli occhi, maledizione!» ringhia.

D’un tratto, un brillio verde. Una violenta raffica di vento lo sospinge con poca grazia indietro, spedendolo a terra con più forza di quanta immaginasse. Per un attimo la vista gli si annebbia e nelle orecchie avverte un ronzio fastidioso. Poi un grido angosciato lo ridesta dalla confusione. Quando, con un po’ di fatica, si rimette seduto, ciò che scorge gli infiamma la mente e fa vibrare d’ira il suo corpo: la piccola Katherine, ancora parzialmente avvolta da ghiaccio e vento, è riversa a terra priva di sensi.

 

“Un viaggio di mille miglia comincia con un solo passo.” (Laozi)

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“Occorre avere orecchie sospettose quando si ascoltano accuse.” (Publilio Siro)

  


__


	29. Contrasto

  
  


**CAPITOLO 29 – Contrasto**

  


  


  


«Tu! Che cosa hai fatto?» sibila Pitch, minaccioso.

  


Lei lo fissa, confusa, scuotendo piano la testa.

  


«Io non ho… Non l’ho notata quando…». Spalanca gli occhi verdi, realizzando finalmente. «Si è messa in mezzo» conclude, incredula, sollevando gli occhi su di lui. «Perché lo ha fatto?» sbotta sconvolta.

  


Pitch non risponde. Si è già diretto velocemente verso il corpo della bambina disteso al suolo e, una volta raggiuntala, si inginocchia al suo fianco, sfiorandola con attenzione per controllare che respiri e non abbia nulla di rotto. Solo quando è certo che non abbia riportato danni gravi, sospira sollevato.

  


«Rispondimi, dannazione!» grida ancora la donna.

  


Pitch solleva di scatto la testa e assottiglia gli occhi, fissandoli su di lei.

  


«Non ti devo alcuna risposta. Dopo tutto, non mi sembra tu ne abbia mai davvero cercate, in passato. Non vedo il motivo per cui tu debba cominciare adesso. Certe brutte abitudini, in fondo, non andrebbero mai lasciate, non è vero?» ringhia arrabbiato e deluso.

  


«Di cosa stai parlando?» chiede lei in tono pericoloso, avanzando di qualche passo.

  


Un agghiacciante sorriso, tutto denti affilati, compare in un baluginio sul volto di Pitch.

  


«Parlo del fatto che, forse, non sono l’unica creatura indegna presente. Curioso ci sia voluta una bambina umana di sette anni per farmelo capire. Beh, meglio tardi che mai, come si dice».

  


La figura alta e flessuosa della donna freme, colta da nuova ira, e fa un ulteriore e minaccioso passo avanti.

  


«Tu! Come osi?».

  


«Rimani indietro» comanda Pitch, ormai giunto al limite della propria pazienza. «Non sono qui per farti da trastullo personale, Emily Jane. Se cerchi un buon passatempo a cui affibbiare ogni tua disgrazia, ti avverto, hai decisamente fatto male i tuoi calcoli. Sono secoli, ormai, che non ti devo più nulla. Peccato ci sia arrivato così in ritardo. Chissà, forse nutrivo ancora qualche speranza». Una risata amara sfugge alle sue labbra. «Buffo, considerato che allora ero ancora in potere delle Ombre».

  


Con attenzione, raccoglie da terra il corpo ancora privo di sensi della bambina e, lentamente, si rimette in piedi.

  


«E ora, se vuoi scusarmi, si è fatto proprio tardi. A quest’ora i bambini dovrebbero già essere al sicuro nelle proprie case, non lo credi anche tu?» chiede ironico.

  


Lei sussulta, cogliendo, nonostante sia ormai trascorso troppo tempo, l’allusione. Prima che lui abbia il tempo di andarsene, tuttavia, lei si riscuote e gli sbarra la strada.

  


«Potrei farlo» sibila. «Un solo gesto e saresti null’altro che un ricordo; uno spiacevole ricordo» minaccia.

  


Lui rinsalda la presa sulla bambina e solleva il mento, fiero.

  


«Fallo dunque. Che cosa stai aspettando? Quale momento migliore, ora che non ho neppure la possibilità di difendermi» mormora addolorato.

  


Lei sospira e abbassa il braccio. «No, non ora. Vi sarà un’altra occasione, molto presto. Ora rischierei di colpire la bambina» un “di nuovo” non detto sulle sue labbra.

  


Allunga le mani, la sua espressione è un chiaro avvertimento a lasciare la bambina e andarsene per la sua strada.

  


Pitch volta il capo verso gli ultimi bagliori di un astro morente e un angolo della sua bocca si solleva impercettibilmente.

  


«Non credo» soffia appena.

  


Le sue braccia stringono saldamente Katherine contro il proprio corpo e Pitch prega il cielo che le sue deduzioni non si rivelino una cantonata madornale. Spalanca gli occhi, le iridi dorate brillano riflettendo il rosseggiare del tramonto, poi tutto è luce accecante. La sensazione è quella di essere trafitto da centinaia di aghi roventi. Ma quando la luce, poco a poco, si affievolisce, i suoi occhi osservano di fronte a lui l’ormai familiare cucina della casa in cui abita la bambina, e Pitch trae un profondo e dolorante sospiro di sollievo, sperando che con la pratica quel nuovo metodo di viaggio risulti meno doloroso e traumatico. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Accusare gli altri delle proprie disgrazie è conseguenza della nostra ignoranza; accusare sé stessi significa cominciare a capire; non accusare né sé, né gli altri, questa è vera saggezza.” (Epitteto)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _L’animo umano è sempre ingannato nelle sue speranze, e sempre ingannabile: sempre deluso dalla speranza medesima, e sempre capace di esserlo: aperto non solo, ma posseduto dalla speranza nell’atto stesso dell’ultima disperazione.” (Giacomo Leopardi)_

  



	30. CAPITOLO 30 – Ritorni

  
  


**CAPITOLO 30 – Ritorni**

  


  


  


Pitch si osserva intorno: la casa è buia e silenziosa, la nonna di Katherine dev’essere ancora fuori. Abbassa lo sguardo sulla bambina fra le proprie braccia, poi lo risolleva e trova l’entrata che conduce al piano superiore. Velocemente la imbocca e sale le poche scale con agilità, oltrepassando infine la porta della camera di Katherine e adagiandola sul materasso dell’unico letto presente.

  


Rimane un istante a fissarne la figura immobile, inspira una tremula boccata d’aria e sfiora i suoi capelli con la punta delle dita.

  


«Mi dispiace. Non volevo che succedesse tutto questo. Io… Mi dispiace» mormora abbattuto.

  


Raccoglie delicatamente fra le proprie una piccola mano di Katherine. È fredda. Non dovrebbe esserlo; le sue mani sono sempre state calde. Si sente così in colpa, per tutto ciò che è accaduto, ma più di tutto per non aver saputo tenere Katherine al sicuro dai suoi problemi. Alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro, che lui lo desideri o meno, finisce sempre con l’essere la causa della sofferenza del prossimo; e lei, quella bambina umana, si è ritrovata invischiata nelle sue faccende personali irrisolte e ne ha pagato le conseguenze. “Questo non è giusto” riflette Pitch, scuotendo la testa arrabbiato. Lei non merita tutto questo dolore.

  


«Katherine!».

  


Pitch sgrana gli occhi e si rimette velocemente in piedi al suono di quella voce estranea.

  


«Katherine, dove sei, tesoro?».

  


La nonna della bambina, ricorda Pitch. Inspira a fondo per calmarsi e, per precauzione, indietreggia fino alla parete, sapendo che di lì a poco la donna avrebbe certamente fatto la sua comparsa alla ricerca della nipote.

  


Infatti, una manciata di minuti dopo l’anziana signora entra in camera e scruta dubbiosa il locale, individuando presto l’unico occupante che possa vedere: Katherine, ancora compostamente distesa sopra le coperte e priva di sensi. Certo, questo dettaglio la donna non lo può conoscere. È probabile, invece, che la creda assopita. Come a voler confermare le deduzioni dello spirito, la signora sorride indulgente all’indirizzo di Katherine, le accarezza una guancia e, premurosa, recupera dall’armadio una seconda coperta con la quale ricopre la nipotina per proteggerla dal freddo della notte ormai prossima. Poi le lascia un soffice bacio sulla fronte ed esce, richiudendosi alle spalle la porta.

  


Pitch scuote la testa, sconcertato. Sono davvero molti i dettagli che gli esseri umani adulti non sono in grado di vedere. La loro cecità selettiva ha qualcosa di inquietante.

  


Lentamente si riaccosta al letto e vi si siede accanto. I suoi occhi rimangono a lungo fissi sulla figura di Katherine, senza trovare la forza di staccarsene. Attende. Lascia scorrere il tempo senza mai muoversi, senza perdere mai di vista il ritmico e rassicurante movimento del petto di Katherine che si solleva e si riabbassa a ogni respiro. Le stelle percorrono le loro orbite in cielo, il buio si infittisce, poi digrada al sorgere della luna. Il suo pallido lucore pervade la stanza e distrae l’attenzione di Pitch, che punta gli occhi diritti verso la fonte di quella scarna luminosità. Ghigna, una smorfia triste distorce i suoi lineamenti tirati.

  


«L’avresti mai detto?» sussurra mesto. Si ferma, come in ascolto di qualcosa che lui solo è in grado di sentire. «No, neppure io. E ciò nonostante eccomi qui, e perché tu lo sappia: non ho intenzione di andarmene, non ora. Ora ho uno scopo. Oh sì, dopo tanto tempo, ora ho nuovamente uno scopo. Non è divertente, mh? Un vero spasso, vecchio mio».

  


Distoglie infine lo sguardo dall’astro notturno e torna a posarlo su Katherine. Torna ad attendere, paziente, perché molto è cambiato in così poco tempo, e Pitch ora non ha solo uno scopo, ma anche la pazienza e la volontà necessarie per portarlo a compimento.

  


Qualcuno, in passato, ha detto: “Conosci il tuo nemico”. Ebbene, Pitch il suo nemico lo conosce molto bene e da troppo tempo ormai. Non vede l’ora di poter finalmente usare quelle conoscenze per distruggerlo una volta per tutte. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Niente come tornare in un luogo rimasto immutato ci fa scoprire quanto siamo cambiati.” (Nelson Mandela)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Folle è l’uomo che parla alla luna. Stolto chi non le presta ascolto.” (William Shakespeare)_

  



	31. CAPITOLO 31 – Smarrito

  
  


**CAPITOLO 31 – Smarrito**

  


  


  


Pitch è appollaiato sul davanzale della finestra; dà le spalle alla notte ed è concentrato sulle proprie mani che ora, al buio, non vogliono proprio saperne di offrirgli gli stessi risultati del pomeriggio precedente. Sbuffa.

  


«Che cosa? Funziona solo alla luce del sole?» sibila seccato.

  


Assottiglia le labbra, frustrato, e guarda torvamente le dita pallide, quasi fosse loro la responsabilità di quell’ennesimo fallimento.

  


«Assolutamente inaccettabile! Deve poter essere usato anche con il buio; soprattutto con il buio, che diamine. O tutto sarà perfettamente inutile» mormora, massaggiandosi le tempie doloranti per la tensione.

  


È necessario che trovi il modo per sfruttare quelle differenti capacità appena acquisite, e lo deve trovare in fretta. Ha l’infausta sensazione che presto accadrà qualcosa di spiacevole, e Pitch ha tutte le intenzioni di farsi trovare preparato a quell’evenienza.

  


«Non questa volta, è una promessa» assicura al silenzio della stanza buia.

  


Appoggia la schiena al vetro freddo e si dispone ad attendere che arrivi l’alba. Per ora dovrà accontentarsi della possibilità di far pratica durante il giorno. Ma presto si impone di arrivare a sfruttare anche le ore notturne. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Un fruscio lo ridesta dal leggero dormiveglia nel quale si era lasciato trasportare. Riapre gli occhi e li punta immediatamente sulla figura ancora stesa sotto le coperte. Si sta muovendo. Ormai dovrebbe mancare davvero poco al suo risveglio. Pitch, lentamente, si accosta e si siede di nuovo in paziente attesa sul bordo del comodino. Ma solo dopo molti altri lunghi minuti la sua pazienza viene premiata dal tremolio delle palpebre di Katherine che, infine, si riaprono piano.

  


«Pitch» soffia Katherine incerta, voltando poco la testa nel tentativo di guardarsi attorno.

  


Pitch abbandona la sua seduta e mostra chiaramente la sua presenza alla bambina.

  


«Oh, eccoti. Stai… bene?» mormora, ancora scombussolata.

  


Lui sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso, poi scuote appena la testa.

  


«Io sì, Katherine. Ma ero un po’ in pensiero per te. Sei stata incosciente per molte ore. Temevo non ti saresti svegliata» soffia Pitch, esternando le sue preoccupazioni senza neppure avvedersene.

  


Lei allunga una mano sopra la coperta, tendendola verso le vesti nere dello spirito che, notando il gesto, si fa più vicino, permettendole di raggiungere il suo palmo aperto in una gentile offerta di conforto.

  


«Scusa. Non ti volevo far preoccupare» prova a giustificarsi.

  


Pitch si accomoda con attenzione sul lato del materasso libero, sporge un braccio e fa scorrere in un tocco leggero i polpastrelli sulla sua fronte aggrottata, provando a sciogliere i segni della confusione.

  


«Temo tu ti sia trovata in mezzo a una situazione ben più seria di quanto potessi aspettarmi. Non avevo proprio previsto sviluppi simili; se lo avessi fatto a quest’ora, probabilmente, non saresti costretta in questo letto a riposare. Mi rammarico per ciò che ti è accaduto; non ho neppure trovato il tempo per impedirlo».

  


Vorrebbe aggiungere altro, ma nota i movimenti impacciati di Katherine, evidentemente intenzionata a rimettersi seduta, e solleva perplesso un sopracciglio.

  


«Se posso: che cosa staresti cercando di fare?» domanda pensieroso.

  


«Alzarmi» borbotta lei, affannata.

  


«Vedo» pondera piattamente. «Credi che sia una buona idea?» si informa, ancora senza particolari inflessioni.

  


«Certo» si impunta lei, litigando furiosamente con le intricate coperte che le impediscono i movimenti.

  


«Con tutto il rispetto, io penso invece che faresti meglio a rimanere distesa ancora per qualche tempo» suggerisce pacato e ragionevole.

  


«Perché?» sbuffa lei, respirando pesantemente.

  


Pitch, sopraffatto dallo scarso senso pratico della bambina, rotea gli occhi e sospira affranto.

  


«Probabilmente perché sei ancora troppo debole per poterti permettere altro» fa rispettosamente notare.

  


«Non è vero» si ribella Katherine.

  


Pitch raddrizza le spalle e soffia, seccato. «Lo è. E se solo tu fossi meno impaziente, lo vedresti da te» sbotta infine, recuperando un poco della sua solita acidità.

  


«Uff! Come sei noioso» biascica la bambina, rinunciando momentaneamente all’impresa di rimettersi seduta e crollando, ora piuttosto scompostamente, di nuovo distesa.

  


Lui storce le labbra e arriccia il naso, offeso.

  


«Io? Noioso? Non sai ciò che dici» sibila in avvertimento.

  


Ciò che ottiene, tuttavia, è unicamente la risata sollevata e cristallina di Katherine.

  


«Oh, Pitch. Che bello che sei tornato» esclama gioiosa.

  


Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia, dubbioso. «Non sono mai andato da nessuna parte, ultimamente».

  


Gli occhi verdi e scintillanti di lei lo fissano divertiti.

  


«Sì, invece. Quando sei triste, o ti senti in colpa, vai in qualche posto lontano e buio. È sempre difficile trovarti, là. Ci vuole tanta pazienza, sai, per riacchiapparti e portarti via con me, a casa».

  


Pitch socchiude le labbra, sorpreso, e le sue gote si scaldano, tingendosi di un tenue rosa.

  


«Mh» commenta.

  


Katherine, in contraccambio, sorride radiosa e stringe la sua mano nella propria, mostrandogli chiaramente la strada. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Un briciolo di preoccupazione è più pesante di tonnellate di felicità.” (Stanisław Jerzy Lec)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _La vita è come un ritorno a casa: i cuori irrequieti del mondo cercano tutti la strada di casa.” (dal film Patch Adams)_

  



	32. CAPITOLO 32 – Influenza

  
  


**CAPITOLO 32 – Influenza**

  


  


  


È piacevole il lieve tocco delle sue dita affusolate sulla fronte e fra i capelli; sembrano le ali di una farfalla, ma sono molto più calde e fanno meno solletico. A lei piace sentirlo vicino, e non importa che stia in silenzio. Il suo silenzio va bene; sa che non deve aspettarsi nulla di poco simpatico, sa che se non dice nulla è solo perché sta pensando (quanto pensa, Pitch!) e non perché è arrabbiato con lei. È un silenzio confortante, come una morbida felpa nelle giornate più fredde. Le sue labbra si distendono e Katherine si addormenta con in volto un’espressione rilassata e appagata. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Quando si ridesta lo fa consapevole del fatto che il tocco sulla sua fronte è cambiato.

  


«Sei calda, tesoro. Forse hai un po’ di febbre» ipotizza la nonna, seduta al suo fianco sul materasso.

  


«Forse» conviene Katherine in un soffio appena.

  


La nonna la copre meglio e le accarezza gentilmente una guancia.

  


«Vado a preparare un po’ di tea caldo. Non ti scoprire, o prenderai freddo» si accerta, prima di lasciare la stanza.

  


Le sue palpebre sfarfallano confuse. Si sente un po’ intontita, come se ci fosse nebbia nella sua testa. Sospira e scopre di avere anche il mal di gola. Dev’essersi presa un gran bel malanno.

  


«Uff» brontola contrariata.

  


Si volta su un lato, trascinandosi svogliatamente dietro le coperte, e lo vede. Appiattito in un angolo in ombra, le braccia avvolte attorno alle spalle, le labbra serrate in una linea rigida e gli occhi vigili fissi sul letto: Pitch.

  


«Ciao» mormora, provando inutilmente a sollevarsi.

  


Lo spirito sgrana gli occhi e tenta un passo avanti per impedirle di muoversi, ma proprio in quel momento la porta si riapre, facendo entrare la donna che regge fra le mani un piccolo vassoio con il tea annunciato, così Pitch è costretto a rintanarsi nuovamente nel suo angolo ad attendere in silenzio. Non che la donna possa realmente scorgerlo, ma preferisce non correre il rischio di incrociarne la strada, se possibile.

  


«Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?».

  


Katherine scuote piano la testa. «Non ho fame. Grazie».

  


La nonna annuisce, comprensiva, e l’aiuta a mettersi a sedere e a bere il suo tea caldo.

  


«Se ti viene fame chiamami, d’accordo?» si assicura, prima di lasciare nuovamente la stanza.

  


«Ok» promette la bambina, rimettendosi docilmente sotto le coperte.

  


Il silenzio che permea l’aria nei successivi minuti è quasi assordante. Katherine può sentire unicamente il suono del proprio respiro. Null’altro incrina quella calma irreale. Con un po’ di impaccio, torna a voltarsi verso la parete in fondo alla stanza, individuando immediatamente la buia figura dello spirito, immobile nell’ombra. La tristezza, d’un tratto, pervade il suo piccolo cuore, al pensiero che quella, con tutta probabilità, è stata per lungo tempo l’esistenza del suo Pitch: relegato in un angusto angolo in ombra. I suoi occhi dorati la stanno ancora osservando, instancabili. Non sembra aspettarsi nulla; rimane semplicemente fermo, in attesa di un qualunque cambiamento.

  


«Pitch» sussurra.

  


I suoi occhi si fanno più attenti, ma ancora non si muove.

  


«Non è pericoloso, sai» assicura Katherine. Allunga una mano sulla coperta. «Vieni?» offre, accennando uno stentato sorriso.

  


Lui si guarda intorno, circospetto; sembra intento ad ascoltare il silenzio per percepire qualsiasi possibile cambiamento. Infine, evidentemente, decide che le precedenti parole della bambina possano essere veritiere e, lentamente, si scosta dalla parete e raggiunge i piedi del letto, posando una mano leggera sulle gambe di Katherine.

  


«Come ti senti?» chiede in un mormorio appena.

  


«Stata meglio» biascica lei, sbadigliando stanca.

  


«Io…» prova Pitch, incerto.

  


«No» lo interrompe lei. «Non tu. Lei» precisa, sicura.

  


Lui trattiene il respiro e china la testa, addolorato.

  


«Quella era…» riprende Katherine, aggrottando la fronte. «Era lei, sì? Tua figlia» chiede, turbata.

  


Pitch annuisce lentamente ma non emette nemmeno un fiato.

  


«Tu sei… Sei il suo papà».

  


Gli occhi di Pitch scrutano insicuri il volto contratto di Katherine, attendendo che lei dia voce ai suoi dubbi.

  


«Sei il suo papà» ribadisce. «Ma lei ti ha detto delle cose così brutte».

  


«Sì» soffia lui, triste.

  


Lo sguardo di Katherine si infiamma improvvisamente.

  


«Beh, questo non è giusto! Lei ha te, ha ancora un papà e… invece di essere felice che non è da sola, ti tratta male! Perché?!» sbotta nervosa.

  


Lui la fissa un lungo momento, attonito, poi scuote la testa.

  


«Mi odia» ammette ferito.

  


Katherine trema. Pitch, impensierito, cerca di coprirla meglio. Lei però non trema per il freddo, ma per la rabbia.

  


«Non sei tu che sei cattivo! È lei! Se tu… S-se tu eri il mio papà, io non ti scacciavo via, ti tenevo stretto a me, sempre. Ma io… il mio papà non ce l’ho più, e non lo posso tenere sempre con me. E lei… non capisce niente!».

  


Pitch si allunga e la stringe fra le braccia, carezzandole i capelli e mormorando pacatamente per tranquillizzarla. E quando, dopo diversi minuti, Katherine si riaddormenta poggiata al suo petto, lui la riadagia piano sotto le coperte e rimane al suo fianco, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendosi il lusso di immaginare, per un attimo, un mondo ideale nel quale la sua bambina gli sorride e lo chiama papà. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Quando una famiglia si rompe non si sente il crack della rottura. Non si sente un suono. Ci se ne accorge solo a distanza di anni.” (Judy Blundell)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Il ricordo della felicità non è più felicità; il ricordo del dolore è ancora dolore.” (Albert Einstein)_

  



	33. CAPITOLO 33 – Ammissioni

  
  


**CAPITOLO 33 – Ammissioni**

  


  


  


Le sue mani poggiano leggere sul vetro. Lontano, a dominare il cielo terso, brilla un sole dorato. La sua luce si posa gentilmente sopra le palpebre abbassate, sulle quali si possono distinguere sottili venature blu. Le dita affusolate si flettono appena, scivolando sulla fredda superficie. Per un breve istante, emanano un bagliore simile a quello del sole là fuori, poi tornano al loro pallore naturale.

  


Un singulto sorpreso rompe il tranquillo silenzio della stanza e lo spirito si volta, trovandosi attentamente osservato dagli occhi curiosi della bambina.

  


«Sei sveglia» mormora Pitch, avvicinandosi. «Come ti senti?».

  


Katherine distoglie lo sguardo e annuisce titubante.

  


«Meglio» replica nervosamente. «Io…».

  


Lui la osserva incuriosito, provando a scorgerne l’espressione nonostante lei sia mezza sepolta dalle coperte e si ostini a non incontrare il suo sguardo.

  


«Mi dispiace per… Non dovevo dire quelle cose. Io… È solo che…».

  


Lui posa un polpastrello sulle sue labbra e quando lei, finalmente, torna a guardarlo, scuote la testa, accennando un debole sorriso.

  


«Va bene così».

  


«Ma io…» tenta Katherine.

  


Una mano di Pitch, ora piacevolmente calda, le accarezza gentilmente il viso, e Katherine sospira, per un momento appagata. I suoi occhi cercano quelli dello spirito e li trovano intenti a scrutarla con un’espressione strana, mai vista al loro interno; somiglia molto alla serenità, ma è più triste: malinconia.

  


«Sarei stato un uomo felice e un padre orgoglioso, se tu fossi stata la mia bambina» mormora con voce incrinata.

  


Katherine sgrana gli occhi e trema violentemente. Un momento dopo ha nuovamente il viso seppellito nelle pieghe della veste di Pitch, che fa del proprio meglio per non lasciarsela sfuggire dalle braccia. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


«Che cosa stavi facendo?» chiede la voce piccola di Katherine, molti minuti dopo aver ritrovato un respiro regolare.

  


«Allenamento».

  


Lei lo fissa, dubbiosa. «Cioè?».

  


«Hai presente quella luce che non ti garba molto?» prova a spiegare Pitch, e al suo cenno di assenso prosegue. «Sto cercando di venirne a capo. Devo trovare il modo per controllarla e poterla usare in maniera efficace».

  


«Per che cosa?» si incuriosisce Katherine.

  


«Per potermi difendere».

  


Lei, d’un tratto, si allarma. «Pensi che quelle cose luminose torneranno?».

  


«Non lo so» dubita Pitch. «Ma anche se non lo facessero loro, devo comunque tenere in conto la probabilità che le Ombre intendano ripresentarsi» ipotizza incerto, lasciandosi cogliere da un tremito preoccupato.

  


Lei si fa seria e lo osserva, impensierita.

  


«Ombre? Quelle _altre_ cose strane di cui parlavi quando mi hai raccontato dell’altra Katherine? Quelle cattive che rubano i sogni?» chiede sgomenta.

  


Lui annuisce piano. «Sì, esatto».

  


Cautamente, studia la sua espressione spaventata, indeciso se spiegarle altro oppure se sia preferibile tacere.

  


«Che cosa c’è?» lo incalza invece Katherine, che ha intuito i dubbi dello spirito e vuole vederci chiaro.

  


Pitch sospira e si siede più comodamente vicino alle sue gambe.

  


«Ci sono cose di cui non ti ho parlato. Riguardano le Ombre e una parte del mio passato. Solo… non sono certo che sia una buona idea metterti a conoscenza di questo tipo di informazioni. Potrebbero rivelarsi pericolose per…».

  


«No» lo interrompe nuovamente Katherine. «Se ti cercano per farti del male, io voglio sapere che cosa sono, e anche perché ce l’hanno con te» decreta irremovibile.

  


Pitch si massaggia stancamente le tempie e sospira frustrato. Non vuole metterla in pericolo, non più di quanto sia già riuscito a fare. Eppure è anche cosciente del fatto che tacerle quella parte del suo passato potrebbe rivelarsi la scelta sbagliata. Inoltre ha il sentore che lei, a quel punto, non sia particolarmente propensa a permettergli di tacere oltre.

  


«D’accordo» accetta, anche se a malincuore. Poi accenna un ghigno ironico. «Sei piuttosto dispotica, quando ti ci metti».

  


Katherine ridacchia divertita e annuisce. In fondo è vero, quindi perché preoccuparsi di negare?

  


Lui la fissa con sguardo speculativo e lei si agita irrequieta, non sapendo bene cosa aspettarsi.

  


«Posso… uhm… sedermi lì di fianco a te?» bisbiglia Pitch, in imbarazzo.

  


Katherine, dapprima interdetta, sorride felice e si scosta un poco per fargli spazio, invitandolo poi con un colpettino della mano sulla coperta.

  


Pitch piega le labbra in un piccolo sorriso più rilassato.

  


«Sai, qualche anno fa tutto questo non sarebbe mai potuto accadere» ragiona divertito. «Di solito aspettavo sotto i letti dei bambini che i loro occupanti si addormentassero per portar loro incubi».

  


Katherine spalanca gli occhi, sorpresa. «Sotto il letto? Ma… non era scomodo?» dubita, un po’ perplessa.

  


Pitch socchiude le labbra, interdetto, poi scoppia a ridere di gusto.

  


«Accidenti se lo era!» esclama. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Il resto della giornata Pitch la trascorre accoccolato sotto le calde coperte, con la piccola Katherine appoggiata al suo fianco, impegnato a narrarle di tempi antichi e nemici insidiosi; di soldati coraggiosi e pericolose creature oscure; di ciò che, nonostante tutti i loro sforzi, è andato irrimediabilmente perduto, e di ciò che invece è rimasto e ha continuato, nei secoli, a minacciare la serenità di tutti, in particolare dei piccoli sognatori. 

  


  


  
  


_"Abbiamo una vita sola. Nessuno ci offre una seconda occasione. Se ci si lascia sfuggire qualcosa tra le dita, è perduta per sempre. E poi si passa il resto della vita a cercare di ritrovarla." (Rosamunde Pilcher)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Quando il cuore piange per ciò che ha perso, l’anima ride per quello che ha trovato.” (Detto Sufi)_

  



	34. CAPITOLO 34 – Teorie

  
  


**CAPITOLO 34 – Teorie**

  


  


  


«Così, non porti più incubi la notte, ora?» chiede Katherine, da poco risvegliatasi.

  


È un lunedì mattina caliginoso quello che Pitch osserva dalla finestra della camera. Il cielo è coperto da grigie nuvole che promettono neve e le persone già in strada si muovono frettolose e infagottate nei loro pesanti cappotti.

  


«No, non ne ho più il potere, ormai» conferma.

  


«Ti dispiace?» soffia la bambina, cauta.

  


Pitch finalmente si volta e posa i suoi occhi brillanti su di lei, reclinando appena la testa e osservandola pensoso.

  


«Non proprio, no. Non è qualcosa che possa seriamente mancarmi. Tuttavia…».

  


L’attenzione dello spirito scivola via, vagando altrove, perdendosi in luoghi che Katherine non potrà mai veramente raggiungere.

  


«Pitch».

  


Lui si riscuote e scrolla le spalle, cercando il modo per spiegarsi a dovere.

  


«Non so più cosa sono. Non ho idea di ciò che sto diventando, di ciò che sarò. Non sono più l’Uomo Nero, ma non sono neppure la persona che ero prima delle Ombre. Sono… qualcosa di diverso, di nuovo, di… mai davvero sperimentato».

  


«E questo è male?» indaga Katherine.

  


I suoi occhi la guardano con attenzione e un’intensità tale da far quasi paura.

  


«Non ne sono certo. So che mi spaventa, però. Mi spaventa l’idea di non capire, di non sapere cosa aspettarmi, di non avere il controllo… di nuovo» ammette teso.

  


«Di nuovo?» domanda lei, confusa.

  


Le labbra di Pitch si storcono in una smorfia amareggiata.

  


«Negli ultimi secoli non ho mai avuto la possibilità di decidere. Qualcos’altro lo ha fatto al mio posto. Non… non credo che riuscirei a sopportarlo nuovamente. Sono stato, per troppo tempo, solo uno stupido fantoccio, una marionetta manovrata dalle mani di qualcosa di più potente, troppo per essere ostacolato».

  


«E ora?» sussurra Katherine, spaventata.

  


Pitch sospira e torna a osservare il cielo nuvoloso.

  


«Ciò che temo è di essermi liberato da una costrizione solo per ritrovarmi nuovamente manovrato da altro».

  


«Quella luce» ipotizza lei.

  


Lui annuisce piano e volta appena la testa.

  


«Forse».

  


«Forse?».

  


Annuisce nuovamente. «Ho alcune teorie al riguardo, e tutte ruotano attorno all’attacco di venerdì scorso, proprio qui, in questa stessa camera. Ci ho riflettuto molto. Il fatto che ora possa sfruttare un po’ di quella stessa luce potrebbe avvalorare la mia ipotesi».

  


Katherine lo fissa insistentemente. Quanto pagherebbe per poter vedere nella sua testa e carpire tutti i suoi pensieri, certamente uno più ingarbugliato dell’altro. Peccato non lo possa proprio fare. Ma questa mancanza non la fa certo rinunciare alla sua inesauribile curiosità.

  


«E quindi?» incalza, dopo aver lungamente e inutilmente atteso, fremente, una qualche spiegazione.

  


Pitch ghigna, vedendola già contorcersi per l’impazienza. Le si avvicina e si piega su di lei ricoprendola della sua ombra. Punta un dito sul suo naso e pigia piano.

  


«Sei davvero troppo curiosa. Una vera scimmietta. Non hai intenzione di desistere, vero?» si accerta, già conoscendo il responso.

  


Lei spalanca gli occhi, sorpresa, ma poi scuote la testa con decisione.

  


«Proprio no. Voglio sapere ogni cosa. Se no, poi, come faccio ad aiutarti?».

  


Come spesso accade, lei, ancora una volta, è riuscita a colpirlo e sorprenderlo.

  


«Molto bene. Hai vinto tu. Come sempre, del resto» sbuffa Pitch, rassegnato.

  


Katherine invece solleva le braccia al cielo, vittoriosa, ma rimane in silenzio, un sorriso trionfante a parlare per lei.

  


Pitch si appollaia sul davanzale, sbircia fuori ancora una volta, poi riporta l’attenzione sulla camera da letto.

  


«Quelle che tu chiami _cose luminose_ sono magia della luce. Scacciano il buio, i pensieri negativi, tengono lontani gli incubi o più in generale paura e tristezza».

  


«Sono praticamente cioccolato luminoso» offre Katherine.

  


Pitch sbuffa una risata divertita e le lancia un’occhiataccia che vorrebbe essere di ammonimento ma che ha come unica conseguenza di farla ridacchiare felice.

  


«Mh» commenta solo Pitch, passandosi le dita fra i capelli in un chiaro gesto esasperato.

  


«Vai avanti. Sto buona e zitta, giuro» promette Katherine.

  


Lui la guarda dubbioso e lei gli offre una linguaccia dispettosa, poi fa segno di cucirsi le labbra.

  


«D’accordo, uhm… Quando mi hanno preso di mira, l’altra notte, è stato evidente che lo hanno fatto perché in me hanno visto uno spirito oscuro e potenzialmente pericoloso per l’incolumità degli esseri umani presenti, te in particolare» spiega Pitch, pacato.

  


Katherine invece lo fissa sconvolta, scuotendo la testa con palese incredulità.

  


«Ma non è vero! Tu… non lo faresti mai!» esclama, quasi offesa al solo pensiero.

  


Lui sbatte le palpebre, confuso. «Mh… In realtà io ero _davvero_ uno spirito oscuro. Quindi, suppongo avessero ragione loro nel volermi rendere inoffensivo» prova.

  


Katherine si imbroncia e gli lancia un’occhiata infuocata che, se solo potesse, lo farebbe arrosto.

  


«E _quando_ l’hai fatto?» chiede seria.

  


«Che cosa?» si accerta lui, interdetto.

  


«Quando è che hai cercato di farmi del male?» insiste lei.

  


«Ecco, io… non l’ho fatto» bisbiglia Pitch, stranamente intimidito dal cipiglio belligerante della bambina.

  


«Oh, sul serio?!» domanda, con un pesante tono sarcastico. «Strano. Non hai appena detto che quelle cose volevano difendermi da te? Dì, pensi che sono stupida solo perché sono piccola?» sibila minacciosa.

  


«N-no, io… non lo penso» tenta Pitch, decisamente preso in contropiede.

  


«Bene» sbotta spazientita. «Perché se no, tutte le volte che t’ho detto che per me non sei cattivo non mi hai sentita».

  


Lo spirito abbassa lo sguardo e trae un piccolo sospiro colpevole.

  


«Ti ho sentita» assicura. «Solo… Mi dispiace. È passato davvero troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui qualcuno mi ha rivolto la parola senza l’intento di maledirmi o insultarmi. Credo di aver perso l’abitudine, semplicemente» commenta incerto.

  


Katherine osserva lungamente la sua figura nera raggomitolata sul davanzale e infine decide di tentare, anche sapendo che, con tutta probabilità, non otterrà una risposta, non in quel momento almeno.

  


«Pitch, perché nessuno ha mai provato ad aiutarti contro quelle ombre?».

  


Lo spirito trema, stringendosi strettamente le ginocchia al petto.

  


«K-Katherine, ti prego. N-non adesso» rantola, gli occhi fissi sulle sue mani artigliate alla stoffa nera.

  


Katherine sospira ma non insiste. Si limita ad annuire e lasciare a Pitch un po’ del silenzio e della tranquillità necessari a farlo tornare padrone di sé e delle sue emozioni. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


«Attaccandomi, l’altra notte» riprende debolmente la parola Pitch «il loro intento principale era quello di scacciarmi, di farmi allontanare da qui. In fondo è il loro compito: preservare la serenità epurando l’oscurità al loro passaggio».

  


Appoggia una mano sul vetro della finestra e osserva assorto l’alone di condensa che si crea attorno a essa a causa dell’umidità e della differenza di temperatura.

  


«Credo che sia esattamente ciò che hanno fatto».

  


Katherine scuote la testa, perplessa. «Non capisco» ammette.

  


Pitch sospira e si raggomitola meglio su sé stesso.

  


«Il Nightmare King era… una creatura composita: non un’unica essenza, ma molte tutte assieme, condensate in un’unica entità corporea, ma comunque distinte, in qualche modo. Tuttavia, quindici anni fa è accaduto un fatto che ne ha modificato l’equilibrio».

  


«Cos’è accaduto?» mormora Katherine sulle spine.

  


«La _Paura_ » rivela Pitch.

  


«Ma… credevo che lui _era_ la paura» obbietta lei.

  


Lui annuisce lentamente. «Come creatura sì, avresti ragione. Ma se separiamo le diverse essenze che la formavano, allora no, non è esattamente così. Vi erano differenti tipologie di essenze, ogn’una di esse possiede differenti peculiarità. I Dream Pirates non sono, di per sé, portatori di paura, ma creature parassite che si nutrono di sogni, lasciando il vuoto dietro di sé. Gli Incubi e i Fearlings fanno l’esatto contrario: portano con sé le paure sopite e da esse creano incubi capaci di terrorizzare le loro vittime. Infine le Ombre, creature pressoché incorporee; penetrano nel cuore e nell’anima e vi depositano la loro oscurità, sporcando e torturando fino a ridurne l’anima stessa in brandelli».

  


Katherine lo fissa a occhi sgranati, costernata. Trema, raggomitolata in fondo al letto.

  


Avvertendola silenziosa, Pitch le rivolge uno sguardo cauto e nota presto il suo turbamento.

  


«Io… Perdonami, non intendevo spaventarti. Cercavo di spiegare…» prova a giustificarsi impacciatamente.

  


Ma lei scuote la testa e balza già dal letto, raggiungendolo alla finestra e appollaiandosi ai suoi piedi.

  


«Non mi hai spaventata. È solo che… non avevo capito. Tu e _Lui_ non siete mai stati davvero la stessa cosa».

  


Pitch si rabbuia e, per un momento, chiude gli occhi, vagando alla deriva dentro di sé.

  


«No. Mai» conferma cupo.

  


Sospira stancamente, strofinando i palmi delle mani sugli occhi affaticati.

  


«Dicevo» riprende, tentando di regolarizzare il respiro. «Quindici anni fa c’è stato uno spostamento di equilibri. Le Ombre, assieme ai Fearlings e agli Incubi, hanno preso il sopravvento. La Paura ha spezzato il delicato equilibrio che teneva assieme il Nightmare King in quanto creatura, e il potere è… passato di mano, diciamo. Se un tempo veniva detenuto dai Dream Pirates, dopo quel momento è stato trasferito agli Incubi che, a quel punto liberi di scorrazzare a piacimento, hanno _abbandonato la nave che colava a picco_ e si sono… dispersi nel mondo, immagino. Ciò che è rimasto erano Ombre, per lo più».

  


«Sono… rimaste dentro di te?» chiede Katherine, titubante.

  


Pitch nega silenziosamente. «Solo Fearlings e i pochi Dream Pirates superstiti. Le Ombre… Loro non hanno mai tollerato molto bene gli spazi angusti e chiusi. Sono… scivolate fuori alla prima buona occasione e…». Pitch si interrompe con un brivido violento.

  


Katherine assottiglia gli occhi e si fa sospettosa.

  


«E?» indaga, innervosita.

  


Pitch socchiude le labbra, ma nessun suono ne esce.

  


«Pitch» insiste Katherine.

  


«Loro... tendono a essere piuttosto vendicative» ammette con un filo di voce. «E c’ero solo io, lì».

  


Katherine gli pianta addosso uno sguardo inorridito. Le sue labbra tremano, prima di esclamare «Quelle _cose_ ti hanno fatto del male!» e non è neppure una domanda, a quel punto. Poi sgrana gli occhi e impallidisce improvvisamente, rammentandosi d’un tratto un particolare cui non aveva prestato sufficiente attenzione in precedenza. «Per… p-per quindici anni?» geme sconvolta.

  


Vorrebbe urlare e magari spaccare qualcosa, ma si rende conto che questo non sarebbe di alcun aiuto al suo Pitch, così tenta in tutti i modi di darsi una calmata.

  


«Odio quelle Ombre» sibila inviperita.

  


«Ah, a chi lo dici» mormora Pitch in tono traballante. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


«Così, cosa pensi che è successo con quella… _magia della luce_?» torna a informarsi Katherine.

  


Pitch si sente la testa scoppiare, ma al momento la sola idea di chiudere gli occhi e rischiare di assopirsi, con la concreta possibilità di procurarsi qualche sogno orribile direttamente ricollegato ai propri ricordi, lo terrorizza, facendolo desistere da qualunque proposito di quel genere.

  


«Posso ipotizzare che, al loro passaggio, abbiano operato esattamente come farebbero in qualunque altro contesto simile: scacciando via buio e affini. Infine, ciò che è rimasto lo vedi da te» commenta, con cupo cinismo.

  


Katherine, inaspettatamente, sorride. «A me piace molto quello che è rimasto» afferma sicura.

  


Lui la fissa un momento, interdetto, poi arrossisce (o per lo meno ci va vicino, dato che la sua carnagione, per quanto attualmente più simile a quella umana, rimane comunque molto più pallida del normale).

  


«Mh» sospira imbarazzato, indeciso su cos’altro aggiungere e rimanendo quindi in silenzio.

  


«E poi?» incalza Katherine «Che altro è successo?».

  


Pitch torna con la memoria a un momento particolare, lo stesso che sospetta abbia modificato definitivamente la sua esistenza.

  


«Non posso averne la certezza, tuttavia credo che, nel tentativo di spazzare via l’oscurità, sia stata lasciata indietro una parte di Luce che, non mi è perfettamente chiaro in che modo, dev’essersi legata alla mia essenza. Questo però non è stato un passaggio graduale e naturale ma… guidato, suppongo».

  


«Non ho capito» mugugna Katherine, persa in ragionamenti un po’ troppo complicati per i suoi gusti.

  


Pitch ghigna e lei ribatte con una linguaccia indispettita.

  


«Dopo l’attacco mi sono addormentato, ho anche sognato, ma quando mi sono risvegliato qualcosa, dentro di me, stava già cambiando. La… Luce, immagino, quella residua per lo meno, stava ancora tentando di scacciarmi. Solo che ormai non c’era più molto da allontanare. Oltre a me stesso non rimaneva granché da combattere. Ma, ovvio, una volta attivatasi non è così semplice uscirne tutti d’un pezzo».

  


«Quindi è per questo che stavi male?» ragiona Katherine, ricordando i dolorosi lamenti dello spirito.

  


Pitch annuisce. «Sì, la Luce brucia. In realtà è qualcosa che ho sempre saputo, ma non l’avevo mai provato così da vicino».

  


«E» tituba la bambina «perché poi ha smesso di bruciare?».

  


Lo sguardo brillante e calcolatore dello spirito la scruta per un lungo momento, prima di offrirle una risposta.

  


«Per te».

  


Katherine sfarfalla le ciglia, attonita. «Per me? Cosa vuoi dire?».

  


«Tu hai interrotto un processo che, altrimenti, si sarebbe probabilmente rivelato irreversibile».

  


«Come?» chiede confusa.

  


«È un’ipotesi della quale non ho modo di accertarmi. Sospetto che siano state le tue lacrime, venute a contatto con… il nucleo della mia essenza, credo. E di conseguenza con la Luce residua presente al mio interno, che si è infine placata. Ma non è svanita, non completamente» termina Pitch con le sopracciglia aggrottate per la concentrazione.

  


Katherine lo fissa a bocca aperta e occhi spalancati per un minuto buono. Poi prorompe in un «Wow!» meravigliato.

  


E Pitch ridacchia, ora curiosamente sereno e incredibilmente appagato per la reazione della bambina.

  


«E quindi… ora siete una cosa sola?» chiede Katherine eccitata.

  


«Così pare» sbuffa lui, solo in parte impressionato.

  


In fondo ha passato più d’una vita in una condizione analoga. Non è certo qualcosa di eclatante, dal suo punto di vista. La notizia positiva, invece, è che dopo tanto tempo sembra proprio che si sia liberato delle ultime vestigia oscure e che, con un poco di fortuna, se anche dovessero tornare, non avranno vita facile nel fronteggiare tutta quella Luce dentro di lui. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Pitch sembrava senza età, giovane e vecchio al tempo stesso. Un tormento infinito solcava il suo volto e non sembrava volerlo lasciare mai.” (notpoignant)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Il sole mi è entrato nelle vene e ha trasformato tutto in oro.” (Elizabeth von Arnim)_

  



	35. CAPITOLO 35 –  Allenamenti

  
  


**CAPITOLO 35 – Allenamenti**

  


  


  


Il sole è alto, Katherine è tornata a scuola e Pitch è seduto a gambe incrociate sul tetto della casa della bambina; le tegole scintillano, ricoperte della brina notturna non ancora sciolta.

  


I suoi occhi sono chiusi, ma puntano direttamente verso il sole. Non è mai stato granché in fatto di concentrazione; tuttavia, poiché deve assolutamente trovare un modo per far funzionare la Luce annidata dentro di sé, è necessario che impari, alla svelta anche.

  


I suoi denti scricchiolano sinistramente, mentre il nervosismo sale. Si trova a fare il corvaccio sul tetto già da più di un’ora, ormai, ma non ha notato alcun miglioramento: ancora non è in grado di capire come accedere all’energia accumulatasi in seguito all’attacco della Luce, e se non ci riesce allora diventa perfettamente inutile disporne.

  


Avrebbe probabilmente bisogno di un qualche maestro di meditazione che possa dargli le basi da cui partire. Quella ricerca del suo nucleo, finora, si è rivelata del tutto infruttuosa. Già, ma dove lo dovrebbe trovare un umano adulto in grado di vederlo? Solleva un sopracciglio, scettico, pensando che potrebbe invece cercare qualche spirito con le necessarie conoscenze. Poi però sbuffa: gli spiriti non l’hanno particolarmente in simpatia.

  


«Chissà come mai?» borbotta sarcastico.

  


Ecco fatto: ora si è distratto definitivamente e dovrà ricominciare tutto da capo.

  


«Dannazione» sibila frustrato.

  


Inspira a fondo ed espira lentamente. Cerca un po’ di calma, nonostante l’agitazione non sembri volergli concedere tregua. C’è una sensazione di urgenza, da qualche giorno, dentro di lui; urgenza e ineluttabilità: un pessimo binomio, invero.

  


Un basso ringhio fa vibrare la sua gola e le sue dita affondano come artigli nelle cosce.

  


«Avanti, non distrarti, stupido» mormora.

  


Le ciglia tremano per un attimo, ma gli occhi rimangono ostinatamente chiusi, costretti in quella posizione dalla cocciutaggine del loro proprietario. La patina rosso cupo che vede dietro le palpebre, per un brevissimo istante, si accende di una luce abbagliante che lo fa boccheggiare e rischia, per la sorpresa, di fargli perdere l’equilibrio. Poi tutto torna buio; un buio non più rosso sangue, ma screziato di aloni dorati.

  


Rilascia un tremulo sospiro e prova a riaccomodarsi meglio. Non che il luogo che si è scelto possa sul serio definirsi comodo, ma non è certo di una seduta confortevole che necessita in quel momento.

  


Schiude le palpebre, le nere pupille si contraggono rapide, lasciando spazio alle iridi che sembrano assorbire e riflettere luce. Gli occhi bruciano e protestano per l’eccessiva sollecitazione inumidendosi. Solleva il braccio destro nella stessa direzione e aggrotta le sopracciglia, deciso più che mai a ottenere un risultato che ripaghi i suoi sforzi.

  


E un risultato, in effetti, lo ottiene. La Luce si accende partendo dalla punta delle dita protese, e risale su, oltre il polso, fino al gomito, e ancora più su, a lambire la stoffa nera della maglietta che indossa. Socchiude le labbra tremanti in un’espressione stupita e, in quel momento, la sua già scarsa concentrazione va irrimediabilmente perduta.

  


Tuttavia, invece di estinguersi come si aspettava, la Luce diventa più violenta, tanto da costringerlo a socchiudere gli occhi per proteggersi, poi inizia a bruciare.

  


Pitch emette un rantolo strozzato. L’iniziale sorpresa lascia presto il posto al dolore. Un grido sordo prorompe dalle sue labbra. Flette il braccio e prova a piegare le dita, ma la sensazione di accecante calore non scema, si fa anzi più acuta, tanto da imporgli l’azione, una qualunque, che serva a placare il fuoco che sta tentando di ridurgli il braccio in cenere.

  


Balza giù dal tetto, atterra scompostamente nel giardino sul retro e, a corto di idee migliori, immerge il braccio in un cumulo di neve spalata. Il freddo improvviso e pungente, a contatto con il braccio rovente, lo fa gridare nuovamente, ma sembra raggiungere lo scopo di placare la Luce e con essa il bruciore.

  


Pitch, raggomitolato in mezzo alla neve, geme e rabbrividisce, tentando come può di riprendere fiato. I minuti successivi li trascorre in un ovattato stato confusionale, con la vista ancora annebbiata dallo shock e le membra contratte dalla tensione.

  


«Ottimo lavoro» mormora sarcastico, sibilando a ogni minimo movimento.

  


Un tempo indefinito più tardi, si risolve a prendere coraggio e provare a rimettersi in piedi. Traballante e intontito, fa qualche incerto passo indietro e dà una veloce sbirciata al braccio destro, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo e mugolando sconfortato.

  


«Meraviglioso» geme, passandosi stancamente le dita della mano sinistra fra i capelli disordinati.

  


Più della metà del suo braccio destro è ricoperta da bruciature e segni violacei, la parte restante è bianca come gesso e a tratti traslucida. Prova a flettere le dita, poi il gomito, senza alcun risultato apprezzabile. Sbuffa, esausto e sconfortato. Infine, onde evitare di trascorrere il resto della giornata a piangersi addosso in mezzo a cumuli di neve e passeri guardoni, decide di raccattare la propria carcassa marcescente e riguadagnare la più confortevole e riscaldata camera che gli ha gentilmente predisposto Katherine quella stessa mattina: panna e beige, proprio come gli aveva promesso. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Perché la luce sia splendente, ci deve essere l'oscurità.” (Francis Bacon)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Se c'è un vero desiderio, se l'oggetto del desiderio è veramente la luce, il desiderio della luce produce la luce.” (Simone Weil)_

  



	36. CAPITOLO 36 –  Conseguenze

  
  


**CAPITOLO 36 – Conseguenze**

  


  


  


Mugolando, borbottando e gemendo, Pitch raggiunge infine la tranquillità della sua nuova camera. Sfinito, si sdraia cautamente al di sopra del piumone chiaro. Un tremulo sospiro abbandona le sue labbra e le sue palpebre si abbassano pesanti. Poco dopo la sua coscienza è trascinata via, in un limbo oscuro. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Katherine, di ritorno dalla lunga e noiosa giornata trascorsa dietro i banchi di scuola, irrompe come una bufera invernale in casa e si precipita in cucina, dove sa di trovare la nonna a quell’ora. Lei infatti è lì, intenta a terminare i preparativi per il pranzo, e accoglie con un sorriso gentile la bambina che, per non smentirsi mai, si catapulta sulla povera donna, soffocandola in un caldo e irruente abbraccio.

  


«Ciao! Mi sei mancata! Oh, non vedevo l’ora di tornare, sai. Quei… quei… _teppisti_!» esclama su di giri.

  


La donna annuisce comprensiva e le elargisce una delicata carezza sui disordinati capelli.

  


«Di nuovo?» chiede accigliata. «Non ti hanno fatto del male, vero?» si accerta, preoccupata.

  


«Oh, no!» assicura Katherine, volando letteralmente sulla sedia più vicina. «Non più, sai. Da quando Pitch…».

  


Si interrompe bruscamente, spalancando gli occhi nel rendersi conto che stava per rivelare il suo _grande segreto segretissimo_ alla nonna. E Pitch non ne sarebbe stato molto entusiasta. Oh, no, proprio per niente.

  


«Come?» dubita la donna, confusa.

  


«Oh, nulla» sorvola Katherine, scuotendo la mano con noncuranza. «Non preoccuparti. Non mi hanno proprio toccata, è tutto a posto» assicura.

  


La nonna la fissa dubbiosa ancora per qualche secondo, poi scuote la testa e decide di lasciar correre.

  


«Meglio così. Ora, da brava, va’ a lavarti le mani. È quasi pronto» avverte premurosa.

  


Così Katherine salta giù dalla sedia e, veloce come una saetta, si affretta a obbedire. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Finito il pranzo, Katherine ringrazia la nonna e, dopo aver promesso solennemente di lavarsi i denti, scompare su per le scale come inghiottita da un buco nero. Vuole salutare il suo Pitch, che non vede da ben sei ore! Ma prima, ubbidiente, si chiude in bagno per fare il suo dovere.

  


Sorridente e con i denti più splendenti che mai, Katherine si ferma davanti alla porta della camera che ospita lo spirito e, piano, bussa, attendendo un qualsiasi segnale che le dia il permesso di entrare. Un minuto più tardi, tuttavia, quel segnale non è ancora giunto e lei, impaziente, sbuffa e socchiude comunque l’uscio, facendo meno rumore possibile.

  


Dentro, la camera è in ombra e non si avverte alcun suono. Katherine sporge la testa e osserva meglio, individuando presto la figura dello spirito distesa sul letto. Dapprima lo osserva interdetta, chiedendosi come mai stia dormendo a quell’ora improbabile, poi supera la soglia con discrezione, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e si avvicina al letto, osservandone incuriosita l’occupante. La sua sorpresa lascia presto il posto alla preoccupazione, notando che Pitch non sta affatto dormendo; i suoi occhi sono socchiusi e apparentemente persi nel vuoto, mentre il resto del suo corpo trema senza sosta.

  


«Pitch» soffia Katherine spaventata.

  


Il suo richiamo non riceve risposta. Lei si accosta maggiormente e sfiora il suo viso, sobbalzando incredula subito dopo. È caldo, decisamente più caldo del normale. Si arrampica sul materasso, sperando di capire quale sia il problema, ma una volta raggiunta _la vetta_ , trattiene bruscamente il fiato, lo sguardo sgranato e fisso sul braccio destro dello spirito ricoperto di bruciature e segni lividi.

  


«Pitch!» esclama, stavolta prossima al panico. «Cos’è accaduto? Che cos’hai?».

  


Poggia cautamente una mano sul suo collo sottile, trovandolo umido e bollente. Le labbra tremano, la paura si fa prepotentemente spazio nel suo piccolo cuore. Lui però non sembra averla notata, non dà alcun segno di aver percepito la sua presenza, i suoi occhi sono ancora persi nel nulla, o forse in qualcosa di molto peggio. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Nella nostra oscurità, in tutta questa vastità, non c’è nessuna indicazione che possa giungere aiuto da qualche altra parte per salvarci da noi stessi.” (Carl Sagan)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _È l'ignoto che temiamo, quando guardiamo la morte e il buio, nient'altro.” (J.K. Rowling)_

  



	37. CAPITOLO 37 –  Invisibile

  
  


**CAPITOLO 37 – Invisibile**

  


  


  


Katherine si scosta bruscamente da Pitch, lo fissa ancora per qualche momento, spaventata, poi serra la mascella, risoluta, e si allontana dalla camera, imboccando nuovamente le scale e scendendole quasi di corsa.

  


Agitata, fa il suo ingresso in cucina come una furia e pianta i piedi, frenando la propria corsa poco prima di schiantarsi contro la nonna.

  


«Oh, Katherine! Santo cielo, cosa ti prende, ora?» sbotta la donna, reggendosi il petto con una mano.

  


La bambina, ignorando le proteste, afferra i polsi della nonna in modo da costringerla a darle ascolto.

  


«Mi serve il tuo aiuto, per favore» esclama con foga.

  


«Katherine, tesoro, ora prova a calmarti e spiegami per bene. Cosa può essere successo in questo poco tempo in cui sei stata di sopra?» media pacatamente la donna.

  


Katherine libera i polsi della nonna e affonda le mani nei propri capelli, strattonando leggermente. Cosa mai potrebbe dire per spiegarsi? Come potrebbe mai far capire alla nonna la situazione? Non le ha mai accennato di Pitch e, anche se fosse, lei non lo può vedere, giusto? La prenderebbe per pazza, come già fanno gli altri bambini? La guarderebbe con compassione e proverebbe a farle capire il suo errore? Ma Pitch non è un errore, non è il frutto della fantasia troppo fervida di una povera sciocca. E Pitch, ora, sta male. Deve aiutarlo, deve assolutamente!

  


«Ti prego» geme, fissandola con occhi grandi e imploranti.

  


«Katherine, ascolta…» prova la donna, perplessa e impensierita dall’insensato comportamento della bambina.

  


«No» ribatte Katherine, decisa a non perdere ulteriore tempo. Afferra una mano della nonna e tira gentilmente. «Vieni, per favore» incita, pregando che accetti di seguirla, senza tuttavia sapere quale sarà la sua prossima mossa.

  


Incredibilmente, Katherine è riuscita a farsi seguire, e ora percorrono (con esasperante lentezza, a suo modesto parere) per l’ennesima volta la breve scalinata che le condurrà al piano superiore. La bambina, impaziente, è già corsa avanti ad aprire la porta della camera per gli ospiti, mentre la nonna la guarda dubbiosa, tentennando sul pianerottolo. Poi, con uno stanco sospiro, decide che, giunta fin lì, tanto vale andare fino in fondo. Così raggiunge la nipote sulla soglia della camera e osserva, interdetta, la stanza curiosamente in ordine e già pronta a ospitare qualcuno.

  


«Hai rifatto tu il letto?» indaga sorpresa.

  


La donna, impegnata in una superficiale perlustrazione delle dotazioni della camera, non nota l’occhiata sconvolta ai limiti della disperazione della bambina.

  


«Tu… non lo vedi?» sussurra, il respiro più rapido del normale, osservando confusa ora la nonna ora Pitch, che sembra in peggioramento rispetto a quando lo ha lasciato l’ultima volta.

  


La donna le rivolge uno sguardo confuso e, dopo aver visto la sua espressione, anche un po’ preoccupato.

  


«Perché hai voluto che venissi qui? E come mai hai preparato il letto? Aspettiamo qualcuno di cui ti sei scordata di parlarmi?» indaga sospettosa.

  


«No» geme la bambina, ormai prossima al panico.

  


Perché la nonna non può vederlo? Perché Pitch non ha voluto spiegarle il motivo? Adesso sarebbe sicuramente stato di aiuto saperlo. Ma è inutile farsi domande cui non può dare una risposta al momento. Deve trovare una soluzione a quel problema, poi penserà anche a scoprire certi segreti, quando Pitch starà abbastanza bene da poterla accontentare.

  


Inspira a fondo per calmarsi e posa i suoi occhi verdi e decisi sulla donna.

  


«Nonna, senti, lo so che non lo puoi vedere, ma…» sbuffa. Così non va.

  


«Tesoro, se ora tu provassi a calmarti e spiegarmi, una buona volta, che cosa ti sta capitando» fa presente.

  


«Siedi. Devo raccontarti una cosa» annuncia Katherine, mordicchiandosi nervosamente un labbro.

  


La donna, con un mesto sospiro, annuisce e si sposta per seguire il consiglio della bambina. Katherine, seguendone i movimenti per la stanza, spalanca la bocca, inorridendo nello scorgerla decisa ad accomodarsi sul letto.

  


«No!» strilla nel panico. «Non lì. Su… sulla s-sedia, per favore» implora, scossa dai brividi.

  


Non crede che potrebbe reggere lo shock di vedere la nonna sedersi _dentro_ Pitch. Sente lo stomaco contorcersi alla sola idea. Scuote la testa per scacciare quel pensiero molesto e, con un sospiro di sollievo, guarda la nonna prendere invece posto sulla sedia vicino alla finestra.

  


«Adesso spiega» impone la donna con un cipiglio serio e risoluto. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Torturandosi le mani e facendo saettare gli occhi da un angolo all’altro della stanza, Katherine racconta alla nonna degli ultimi giorni, del suo incontro con Pitch, delle loro _chiacchierate_ , delle scoperte sconcertanti e delle avventure che li hanno coinvolti durante quell’ultima, incredibile settimana. Le parla di lui, delle emozioni che riesce a suscitarle senza neppure aprire bocca, della sua onnipresente tristezza, di quella balorda di sua figlia e delle ultime novità sulla Luce. Il tutto senza quasi riprendere fiato per l’agitazione. Conclude il suo appassionato racconto spiegandole che ora, per motivi ignoti, Pitch sta male e lei non sa proprio cosa fare per aiutarlo. Infine rivolge uno sguardo angosciato alla nonna.

  


Nonna che, con grande e ammirevole stoicismo, è rimasta per tutto il tempo ferma e zitta a seguire le parole della bambina.

  


«Katherine» comincia, sospirando e scuotendo piano la testa. «Tesoro, non pensi che sarebbe, forse, meglio giocare con i bambini reali, anziché con bizzarri amici immaginari?».

  


Katherine sgrana gli occhi e rabbrividisce, poi la fissa con espressione tradita e addolorata, infine si lascia sfuggire qualche lacrima.

  


«Non hai… ascoltato proprio nulla, di tutto quello che ho detto» mormora incredula.

  


«Ti ho ascoltata, invece» replica la donna.

  


«No. Tu… sei rimasta a sentire quello che avevo da dire, ma non mi hai ascoltata, non hai… capito, non… Non mi aiuterai, vero?» chiede, sconfortata e delusa.

  


«Tesoro, come puoi pretendere che io…».

  


«Va’ via» sibila Katherine.

  


«Katherine, ascolta…».

  


«No! Tu non ascolti me, io non ascolto te! Adesso vattene via. Devo aiutare Pitch, e ho perso così tanto tempo, per niente. Sono stata proprio stupida a pensare che…».

  


Senza aggiungere altro, si aggrappa al maglioncino della donna, costringendola a rimettersi in piedi e la sospinge fuori dalla porta, richiudendola sulla sua espressione sconvolta senza alcun ripensamento. 

  


  


  
  


_"L’ansia è sempre un vuoto che si genera tra il modo in cui le cose sono e il modo in cui pensiamo che dovrebbero essere; è qualcosa che si colloca tra il reale e l’irreale." (Charlotte Joko Beck)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Si vede bene solo con il cuore. L’essenziale è invisibile agli occhi.” (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Pochi sono coloro che vedono con i propri occhi e sentono con il proprio cuore." (Albert Einstein)_

  



	38. CAPITOLO 38 –  Attesa

  
  


**CAPITOLO 38 – Attesa**

  


  


  


Quando Katherine si volta nuovamente, le ginocchia le tremano e qualche lacrima clandestina sfugge al suo controllo. Ma con un gesto stizzito del braccio le asciuga, inumidendo la manica della maglia.

  


Rapidamente corre in bagno e ne torna con uno straccio bagnato che posa delicatamente sulla fronte dello spirito, nella speranza che qualcosa di fresco possa aiutare. Nel fare questo, il suo sguardo si sofferma sul suo braccio rovinato e, dopo essersi mordicchiata un labbro, incerta, decide di provare a ripulirlo, per cominciare, e magari disinfettarlo, sempre che le riesca di trovare il disinfettante.

  


È concentrata a passare con cautela una spugna bagnata sul braccio di Pitch, quando un gemito rauco la fa sussultare. Velocemente risolleva la testa, piantando gli occhi sul viso spettralmente pallido dello spirito.

  


«Pitch?» sussurra debolmente, incerta se disturbarlo oppure attendere.

  


Riprende nel frattempo la sua opera di lavaggio, ma presto è costretta a interrompersi nuovamente, distratta da un movimento e da un nuovo lamento.

  


«P-Pitch. Puoi sentirmi?» tenta, poggiando leggermente una mano sul suo petto.

  


Lui non le risponde a parole, ma rabbrividisce violentemente nell’apparente tentativo di spostarsi, e un suono rauco striscia nella sua gola, forse cercando di attirare l’attenzione.

  


«Sono qui. Non preoccuparti, Pitch. Non ti lascio solo. Te lo prometto» mormora, carezzandogli il viso dai lineamenti tirati.

  


Mentre porta a termine il suo compito, Katherine osserva attentamente la mano di Pitch, notando quanto le sue belle dita sottili ed eleganti siano ora rovinate e chiedendosi, per l’ennesima volta, cosa possa essergli accaduto per ridurlo in quello stato, e quanto possa aver sofferto, se le bruciature e i segni scuri sulla sua pelle sono un indizio.

  


Dopo aver nuovamente inumidito lo straccio sulla sua fronte e riposto il resto per non intralciare, si arrampica sul letto e, attenta, si distende al suo fianco, posando un braccio sul suo costato e il viso sul suo cuore, cosa che sembra far piacere a entrambi. Poi, nonostante non ne abbia l’intenzione, si addormenta. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


È faticoso imporre ai propri occhi di riaprirsi, dopo essere stati a lungo chiusi. La luce, davanti alle sue iridi dorate, è fioca e argentata. Notte, di nuovo. Si è perso un altro giorno senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Tempo perduto; tempo che, per quanto faccia, non tornerà indietro, esattamente come il suo passato.

  


Sospira e cerca di muoversi, ma un dolore sordo e improvviso lo fa sussultare impreparato. Tutto, d’un tratto, torna alla sua memoria: il tetto, la luce, il fuoco, la neve, il letto, il buio. Il buio… E ora, nel buio, scorge la fioca luce lunare brillare attraverso le tende sottili.

  


Il suo braccio, bruciato, probabilmente sarà inutilizzabile per qualche giorno. Ma Pitch ne ha due di braccia; non sarà certo uno stupido incidente causato dalla perdita di controllo della Luce a fermarlo.

  


Riprova a muoversi. Vuole cercare di alzarsi, almeno per capire in che condizioni si trova. Eppure, nonostante la sua buona volontà, non ci riesce. Qualcosa sembra deciso a impedirgli il seppur minimo movimento. Qualcosa che… respira sul suo petto, realizza in uno sprazzo di lucidità. Con estrema fatica, solleva la testa e strizza gli occhi per cercare di mettere a fuoco la situazione: Katherine, addormentata sul suo petto, di nuovo. Katherine che… Pitch sussulta, osservando, con un senso di colpa, le tracce salate rimaste sulle guance rosa.

  


Che riesca a far piangere i bambini anche ora, pur non avendone più le capacità né tantomeno le intenzioni, è profondamente ingiusto. E Katherine, meno di chiunque altro, merita di soffrire per colpa sua. Ma, dopo tutto, sembra proprio non riesca a fare altro nella propria esistenza: prima la sua Emily Jane, poi tutti quei bambini della Terra, ora la piccola Katherine. Riuscirà mai a realizzare qualcosa di positivo? Oppure continuerà a essere la causa del pianto di tutti i bambini con i quali verrà a contatto?

  


Sospira, amareggiato, e titubante solleva il braccio sano, posando la mano sulla tiepida schiena di Katherine, ascoltando il suo lento e calmo respiro e perdendovisi, nell’utopica speranza che possa aiutarlo a trovare un poco di serenità anche per sé, dargli un motivo per andare avanti, per continuare a sopportare le insidie che già intravede di fronte a sé. 

  


  


  
  


“ _La carezza di una persona cara, il contatto con qualcosa di morbido culla il nostro dolore meglio di tutti i ragionamenti del mondo.” (Lucien Arréat)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Chissà perché la notte, come la gomma, è di un’infinita elasticità e morbidezza, mentre il mattino è così spietatamente affilato.” (Banana Yoshimoto)_

  



	39. CAPITOLO 39 – Incomprensioni

  
  


**CAPITOLO 39 – Incomprensioni**

  


  


  


Dalle tende di lino beige filtra la timida luce del mattino. Katherine mugola e si stiracchia, le sue dita si aggrappano al cotone tiepido e un sospiro non suo si spande nell’aria quieta.

  


«Pitch!» sussulta, rammentandosi improvvisamente di trovarsi nella camera dello spirito e in sua compagnia.

  


«Mh» mormora debolmente lui.

  


Katherine solleva velocemente lo sguardo e lo punta sul suo volto, impensierita.

  


«Sei sveglio» constata felice. «Come stai?».

  


Inizialmente è solo il silenzio a risponderle. Pitch si limita a posare gli occhi su di lei, pensieroso. Infine, forse persuaso della necessità di dire qualcosa, socchiude le labbra e… sospira di nuovo.

  


«Stanco» ammette. «E… credo un po’ deluso per l’esito dei miei sforzi».

  


Lei lo fissa perplessa, poi sembra comprendere ciò che lui ha provato a confessarle e, timidamente, stiracchia un piccolo sorriso di conforto.

  


«È di nuovo per colpa di quella stupida Luce?» borbotta con un ghignetto.

  


«Mh» conferma di malavoglia Pitch. «Temo ci vorrà più tempo del previsto» azzarda contrariato.

  


«Ma tu non ti arrendi» offre Katherine, posando nuovamente una guancia sul suo petto.

  


«Nemmeno per idea» asserisce, quasi in un ringhio.

  


Il sorriso sulle labbra di Katherine si distende e diviene più ampio e appagato. Si stringe maggiormente a lui, rannicchiandosi strettamente al suo fianco, e un piccolo gorgoglìo compiaciuto scivola lungo la sua gola quando Pitch circonda le sue spalle con un braccio. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Tra poco devo andare a scuola» mugola infastidita. Incerta, solleva nuovamente il capo e osserva lo spirito, tentennante. «Tu… starai bene?».

  


Pitch sforza un ghigno ironico. «Naturalmente» sostiene, in uno strascicato tono sarcastico. «Conto di riuscire a conservare almeno un arto sano. Diciamo fino a domani».

  


Katherine sbuffa e lo colpisce piano sulla spalla.

  


«Dico davvero, sai» obbietta seria.

  


«Lo so. Ma non sarà un braccio fuori uso a fermarmi. Perdere altro tempo prezioso non è un’opzione».

  


Lei annuisce. Comprende ciò che lui le sta dicendo; ciò non toglie che sia comunque preoccupata per lui.

  


«Però… Stai attento, sì?» si accerta, ansiosa.

  


Lui distoglie lo sguardo dalla sua osservazione del soffitto intonacato di panna e porta invece tutta la sua attenzione sulla bambina, cercando ma non trovando le parole giuste per rassicurarla.

  


«Farò ciò che è in mio potere per non darti ulteriori preoccupazioni» tenta.

  


Katherine, che non ha mai smesso di fissarlo crucciata, sbuffa facendo fremere le narici.

  


«Ma?» insiste.

  


Pitch stira le labbra, chiude gli occhi e reclina la testa all’indietro sul cuscino, lasciando scoperto il sottile collo teso.

  


«Farò anche ciò che devo affinché giungano i risultati sperati. Non posso permettermi di rimanere indifeso, non di questi tempi. Sento che manca poco» rivela cupo.

  


«Manca poco a cosa?» chiede, dubbiosa.

  


«Vorrei saperlo». Scuote la testa, contrariato. «Purtroppo, al momento, non ho modo di accertarmene. Inoltre, grazie al Nightmare King, non ho neppure la possibilità di rivolgermi a chicchessia per chiedere aiuto e consiglio. Sono praticamente, drammaticamente isolato, sia dal mondo degli spiriti che da quello degli esseri umani».

  


«Non hai nessun amico?» domanda Katherine, incredula.

  


«No» esala caustico Pitch.

  


«Per-perché?» insiste con voce tremante.

  


Pitch digrigna i denti, apparentemente infastidito.

  


«Mi pare ovvio» sibila. «A chi pensi possa far piacere essere amico di uno spirito oscuro con i miei trascorsi?».

  


«A me fa piacere» offre innocentemente Katherine.

  


Pitch assottiglia gli occhi e soffia, irritato.

  


«Questo non fa testo. Non si può certamente affermare che tu sia un normale esponente del mondo umano da prendere a esempio».

  


Il tempo materiale per completare la frase e Pitch si rende conto, tardi, di ciò che realmente ha detto. Sgrana gli occhi, nel momento in cui sente la bambina risollevarsi di scatto.

  


«Tu… A-anche tu pensi che sono pazza?» soffia Katherine, sconvolta.

  


«No» rantola Pitch, mentre tenta di rimettersi seduto. «Mi dispiace. Io… non intendevo dire…».

  


«Che cosa?» geme Katherine con voce strozzata. «Hai appena detto che non sono normale».

  


«No» ripete Pitch, aggrappandosi con la mano sana al copriletto per mantenere l’equilibrio. «Quello che ho detto non… È stato un errore. Te lo giuro».

  


«Non pensi che sono pazza?».

  


«No» rimarca, scuotendo velocemente la testa.

  


«Allora perché hai detto quelle cose cattive?» insiste irremovibile.

  


«Io… Mi dispiace, non stavo pensando».

  


«No. Tu pensi sempre. Perché non me lo hai mai detto? Perché… p-perché adesso?» chiede con disperazione.

  


«Katherine, no, non è così» geme.

  


«Pensavo che… almeno un po’, solo un pochino, mi volevi bene» soffia Katherine. Scuote la testa e si alza in piedi sul letto, fissando il piumone senza realmente vederlo. «Invece» gracchia, tremando «pensi che sono solo una sciocca bambina pazza».

  


Solleva gli occhi, sgranati e lucidi, e lo fissa con rabbia e dolore.

  


Lui prova ad allungare un braccio nella sua direzione, ma lei si scosta bruscamente e, dopo essere scesa dal letto con un balzo, velocemente scompare oltre la porta senza aggiungere altro.

  


«No… Katherine!» grida, incredulo.

  


Rimane immobile ancora per qualche istante; infine si riscuote con un rantolo strozzato e, strisciando goffamente sulla trapunta, posa finalmente i piedi a terra e si rimette in piedi, traballando un po’ per ritrovare l’equilibrio. Poi, arrancando e borbottando, scompare a sua volta oltre l’uscio, alla ricerca della bambina. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Niente ferisce, avvelena, ammala, quanto la delusione. Perché la delusione è un dolore che deriva sempre da una speranza svanita, una sconfitta che nasce sempre da una fiducia tradita cioè dal voltafaccia di qualcuno o qualcosa in cui credevamo. E a subirla ti senti ingannato, beffato, umiliato. La vittima d’una ingiustizia che non t’aspettavi, d’un fallimento che non meritavi.” (Oriana Fallaci)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _La maggior parte delle liti amplifica un malinteso.” (André Gide)_

  



	40. CAPITOLO 40 – Ombre

**CAPITOLO 40 – Ombre**

  


  


  


Tutto è cristallizzato, quella mattina, perfino l’aria. Ma pare che, dopo tutto, qualche vantaggio ci sia nel disporre di una scorta di Luce interna: niente più freddo, nonostante sia tutt’altro che in ottima forma.

  


Pitch arranca testardamente lungo la strada, a quell’ora un po’ troppo trafficata per i suoi gusti. Non è in grado di scorgere la figura della bambina, tuttavia sembra che una parte delle sue percezioni si sia risvegliata; non può tuttora avvertire la sua paura, né altri sentimenti similari, ma al contrario riesce a distinguere, con una certa vivida chiarezza, il bagliore della sua anima: una sottile scia azzurra che si dipana nella sua mente come un bizzarro itinerario su di una mappa stradale.

  


Si muove a rilento, evitando il più possibile gli umani infreddoliti e frettolosi che sciamano per la strada, sperando in cuor suo che Katherine stia bene, che non le accada nulla di male nel tempo in cui non si trova al suo fianco e non ha dunque la possibilità di proteggerla. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


“Ecco fatto: di nuovo da sola” sbuffa Katherine fra sé, tirando un debole calcio a una lattina abbandonata sul marciapiedi. Davvero un bell’affare ha fatto, illudendosi di poter essere amica di qualcuno, finalmente. Certo, l’idea di diventare amica di qualcuno che può vedere solo lei, già di partenza, non sembrava promettere molto bene. Eppure lei ci si è impegnata, davvero tanto, pur di farla funzionare. Ma a quanto pare tutta la sua buona volontà non è stata sufficiente. Forse, dopo tutto, è lei quella sbagliata; forse dovrebbe semplicemente rassegnarsi, una volta per tutte, all’idea di rimanere da sola per il resto della sua vita. In fondo c’è una cosa positiva in tutto questo: lei è solo un essere umano, non uno spirito, e quindi per fortuna _il resto della sua vita_ ha un limite di tempo. Sospira sconfortata, appoggiando il volto tra le mani. Con la fortuna che notoriamente si ritrova, ci scommette, vivrà fino a cent’anni! Che bella schifezza.

  


«Pitch» sussurra, avvertendo il magone salire e invadergli il petto e la gola.

  


Si rimette in piedi e riprende il cammino senza meta iniziato dalla sua improvvisa fuga da casa. I suoi giovani piedi la conducono, senza che lei se ne avveda, nuovamente nel parco nel quale è stata in compagnia dello spirito durante l’ultima occasione in cui sono stati a spasso insieme. Quella sì era una giornata iniziata bene. Certo, non è che si sia conclusa altrettanto lietamente, ma non può proprio fare a meno di ricordarla comunque con un piccolo sorriso malinconico sulle labbra.

  


Trema. Fa freddo, accidenti, e lei ha scordato la sua sciarpa in camera. D’altra parte, chi sapeva che sarebbe uscita di casa con tanta fretta? Sperava di poter fare il suo dovere a scuola e poi tornare a casa per rimanere a chiacchierare con il suo Pitch, aspettando assieme che il suo braccio guarisse. Invece lui non è più _il suo Pitch_. Forse non lo è nemmeno mai stato e quelle di Katherine erano solo stupide illusioni di una bambina sciocca.

  


Qualche tiepida lacrima sfugge ai suoi occhi già arrossati dallo sfogo precedente, ma non ha proprio voglia di asciugarsele questa volta, lo faranno da sole.

  


Un fruscio indistinto la distrae dai suoi pensieri. Katherine solleva lo sguardo, perplessa. La sua vista è momentaneamente appannata e tutto quello che riesce a distinguere è il conosciuto viale alberato e qualche cincia indaffarata. Reclina dubbiosa la testa all’indietro, osservando il cielo limpido, di un acceso turchese che quasi brucia gli occhi. Sospira di nuovo e riprende il cammino, più per forza di inerzia che per vera volontà di procedere oltre.

  


Qualche minuto dopo, tuttavia, mentre sta attraversando un piccolo ponticello in legno che unisce le due sponde di un tranquillo ed esile fiumiciattolo, lo sente ancora: quel fruscio indistinto. Si affaccia dal parapetto del ponte, ascoltando il dolce gorgogliare dell’acqua, e scuote la testa, perplessa: no, non è quello il suono che ha sentito poco prima. È qualcosa d’altro, ma cosa?

  


Procede silenziosa, le mani in tasca per evitare che le si congelino. In vista c’è una bella abetaia; la neve sui rami robusti scintilla come diamante alla luce del sole splendente. Katherine stiracchia un debole sorriso pensando che, con un po’ di fortuna, lì riuscirà a incontrare qualche scoiattolo rosso: in assoluto il suo preferito. Così affretta di poco il passo, speranzosa di poter finalmente distrarre la propria mente con altri pensieri meno tristi.

  


Due allegre cince la superano con un gran frullio d’ali, battibeccando rumorosamente in volo, proprio mentre Katherine raggiunge i primi abeti. Il profumo della resina le solletica piacevolmente le narici e i suoi piedi fanno scricchiolare il soffice manto di aghi secchi che ricopre il terreno come un enorme tappeto appuntito. Solleva lo sguardo sui rami e rallenta il passo, osservando con perizia nella penombra tra le fronde, dove il sole filtra solo a tratti creando un curioso effetto maculato.

  


Un rapido movimento sopra la sua testa attira l’attenzione di Katherine; il suo sorriso si fa più deciso nel momento in cui i suoi occhi scorgono finalmente la vaporosa coda di un piccolo scoiattolo.

  


«Ciao» mormora cauta, rimanendo ferma per non spaventare il piccolo roditore.

  


Lui la osserva a sua volta, incuriosito, piegando di lato la testa e facendo vibrare i lunghi baffi e il frenetico, minuscolo naso. I suoi occhi neri sono grandi e luminosi e seguono con attenzione ogni movimento della bambina.

  


Katherine, felice, si bea di quel breve momento di perfezione, rimanendo in assoluto silenzio e osservando a sua volta il folto pelo rosseggiante dello scoiattolo. Poco dopo, tuttavia, il roditore raddrizza le orecchie e si puntella sulle robuste zampe posteriori, visibilmente allarmato da qualche particolare che Katherine, evidentemente, non è riuscita ad avvertire. In un battito di ciglia lo scoiattolo fugge via, scomparendo fra i rami in un lampo marroncino, e Katherine sbuffa delusa, preparandosi a riprendere il proprio cammino.

  


Non ha però il tempo di completare quel pensiero che fra i rami degli abeti che la circondano sente il frullare simultaneo di molte ali che prendono rapidamente quota, disperdendosi nel cielo oltre le scure fronde.

  


Katherine sussulta e trattiene il fiato mentre un fruscio, di nuovo quello che già due volte in precedenza aveva sentito, serpeggia alle sue spalle. Piano si volta, decisa a scoprire, questa volta, di cosa possa mai trattarsi. Ma di nuovo non vede nulla di diverso dal sottobosco che ha percorso poco prima, almeno fino a quando, con la coda dell’occhio, scorge un movimento fluido alla sua sinistra. Di scatto punta gli occhi in quella direzione e poi li sgrana, mentre un ansito di sorpresa la coglie.

  


Le ombre degli abeti, improvvisamente, si allungano sul terreno senza più seguire le comuni leggi fisiche che le vogliono in direzione opposta a quella della luce. Queste, invece, puntano tutte quante verso un unico obbiettivo: Katherine, che colta impreparata sbarra gli occhi e incespica all’indietro.

  


«Che cosa… C-chi siete?» chiede con voce tremante.

  


Non ottiene risposta. Non che se l’aspettasse seriamente, ma in qualche modo ci sperava. Osserva, con preoccupazione crescente, le ombre divenire più scure e dense. Indietreggia di qualche passo, il cuore accelera e lo stesso fa il suo respiro. È in guai seri, questa volta. E dire che la nonna si era tanto raccomandata. Geme, sconsolata, sapendo che in questo caso la sua volontà vale poco o nulla di fronte a quelle… cose. _Ombre_ , Pitch le ha chiamate Ombre. Quale nome potrebbe essere più azzeccato, ora che se le trova di fronte?

  


Alla sua destra, altre Ombre strisciano, frusciando nella sua direzione. La paura l’assale e, per quanto lo vorrebbe, non può impedirsi di reagire nell’esatto modo in cui la maggior parte degli esseri umani reagisce alla paura: scappando.

  


Corre veloce fra i tronchi degli abeti, sparpagliando al suo passaggio nuvole di sottili aghi secchi. Nella sua testa unicamente il desiderio di ritrovare la rassicurante luce del sole e il terrore di essere raggiunta da quelle cose. E poi, poi il pensiero del suo Pitch deflagra nella sua testa, per un istante così vivido da bruciare.

  


Inciampa fra rami di edera, ruzzola sul tappeto di aghi, si rialza ansante e riprende la corsa, stringendo i denti e impedendosi di versare anche una singola lacrima, che avrebbe l’unica conseguenza di annebbiarle la vista e rallentarla ulteriormente.

  


Sul suo orizzonte, nemmeno troppo distante, può scorgere la luce di una radura. Accelera ancora, risoluta a raggiungerla prima possibile, ma d’un tratto una nera colonna le si para di fronte in un punto che, fino a un momento prima, era totalmente sgombro. Katherine lancia un grido sorpreso e spaventato e scarta di lato per evitare di finire direttamente addosso a quella cosa. Cerca di aggirarla, ma altre si aggiungono alla prima e Katherine, presa dal panico, rinuncia al suo precedente obbiettivo e riprende la fuga in un’altra direzione.

  


Una parte di lei è cosciente che quelle cose, con ogni probabilità, stanno cercando di attirarla in un qualche tipo di trappola. Tuttavia, al momento non riesce a essere sufficientemente lucida da trovare la giusta alternativa. Il percorso che sta seguendo in quel momento, purtroppo, non mostra segni di sbocco dal quel fitto intrico di alberi. Il buio, attorno a lei, sembra infittirsi. A mala pena riesce a distinguere dove posa i piedi, ora. Il suo respiro è sempre più affannato e sente le gambe stanche. Senza una meta a cui puntare, la sua volontà non è più così forte. I suoi occhi si inumidiscono e qualche lacrima riga le sue guance arrossate.

  


Il fruscio diviene più alto e sembra molto più vicino di prima. Ha l’impressione di sentirselo tutto attorno, perfino addosso in alcuni momenti. Un’Ombra compare improvvisamente al suo fianco, oscurando il terreno. Lei volta la testa di scatto e di nuovo inciampa, finendo per scivolare qualche metro più avanti. Con un po’ di fatica si rimette in piedi ma, quando tenta di riprendere la fuga, si rende improvvisamente conto di essere ora circondata e sbarra gli occhi, colta dal terrore.

  


«No» geme, tremando. «No!» grida poi, con più forza, digrignando i denti e piantando i piedi per terra.

  


I suoi occhi dardeggiano rapidamente all’intorno, cercando, pregando di poter ancora trovare una via di fuga. Il buio, fra gli alberi, è ora così fitto da farle credere che sia già scesa la notte. Cosa del tutto impossibile, considerato che dev’essere ancora mattina.

  


Ansima pesantemente, indecisa su cosa sia meglio fare. Ma proprio quando sposta lo sguardo di lato, cercando di capire dove potrebbe condurla quel sentiero alla sua sinistra, una massa più scura di Ombre sfreccia rapida nella sua direzione, e Katherine ha solo il tempo di urlare e gettarsi di lato, evitando per un soffio il loro attacco diretto. Veloce si rialza e indietreggia guardinga.

  


Il fruscio adesso è quasi assordante, ma non è più un suono indistinto, sembrano voci, bisbigli, risate, perfino l’inquietante rumore del raspare di unghie.

  


«Ombre» riflette, confusa. «Di che cosa siete fatte?» chiede, in un flebile mormorio. «Perché ce l’avete con me?» esclama, pretendendo di capire quel loro comportamento per lei senza senso.

  


Un’altra massa scura si distacca parzialmente dal resto delle ombre e sembra prendere una forma più distinta. Katherine è già pronta a scansarsi rapidamente, quando la forma diviene nitida e perfettamente riconoscibile: un grosso lupo fatto di ombra, con le fauci spalancate e lunghe zanne affilate.

  


«Oh» rantola Katherine, colta alla sprovvista e momentaneamente paralizzata sul posto.

  


Il lupo di ombra le si scaglia d’un tratto addosso, tallonato da vicino dal resto delle Ombre. Lei boccheggia, indietreggiando a fatica di un paio di passi esitanti. Breve ma violenta, d’un tratto lampeggia una luce che brucia le Ombre più vicine. Per un momento tutto sembra congelarsi, l’attimo successivo qualcosa urta prepotentemente il fianco della bambina, spedendola a rotolare scompostamente diversi metri più in là. Il lupo di ombra e le sue compagne, tuttavia, non si sono fermate e, al loro rapido passaggio, spazzano il punto in cui era ferma Katherine un momento prima, investendo ciò che ne ha preso il posto.

  


Un grido, che sembra un misto fra dolore e disperazione, riecheggia nel cupo sottobosco. Poi uno schianto rimbomba, facendo tremare le alte fronde degli abeti e precipitare soffici cumuli di neve.

  


Katherine, spaventata e tremante, volta il viso e spalanca gli occhi: intrappolato contro il tronco di un albero c’è il suo Pitch; i suoi occhi dorati sono sgranati e fissano il nulla. Le Ombre, come calamitate da qualcosa e apparentemente incapaci di arrestarsi o deviare il proprio percorso, scompaiono all’interno dello spirito che, ora non più trattenuto, richiude gli occhi e scivola a terra scompostamente come una marionetta privata dei fili. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Lo scoramento è una tentazione. La tentazione di lasciarsi andare, di cedere alla fatica, al pericolo, di arrendersi. Ma vivere significa saper resistere allo scoramento provocato dalle sconfitte.” (Francesco Alberoni)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Ora che ti ho completamente confuso, permettimi una pausa per sentire il tuo grido di sgomento.” (Ray Bradbury)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Se guardi nel buio a lungo, c'è sempre qualcosa.” (William Butler Yeats)_

  



	41. CAPITOLO 41 – Tramonto

  
  


** CAPITOLO 41 – Tramonto **

  


  


  


«Pitch» soffia Katherine, ancora seduta a terra.

  


Il sottobosco è tornato alla sua normale penombra mattutina, ma c’è un inquietante silenzio che ristagna là dove, normalmente, si odono i suoni della vita degli animali che lo popolano.

  


Katherine prova ad alzarsi, ricade a terra, trema. Decide che avanzare a carponi debba essere un buon compromesso, dopo tutto. Procede lentamente, il respiro spezzato, gli occhi che bruciano. Di tanto in tanto si guarda attorno, terrorizzata all’idea di vedere nuovamente quelle Ombre farsi strada in mezzo agli abeti. Ma di loro, ormai, non si vede più traccia, e pian piano anche i suoni della natura tornano al loro posto.

  


Finalmente è riuscita a raggiungere lo spirito riverso al suolo. Allunga incerta una mano, si arresta un istante, poi la poggia sul suo braccio (quello sano) e di scatto la ritrae, portandosela alle labbra per trattenere il rauco suono del suo sgomento. La sua pelle è fredda come la neve, e questo non va bene, affatto. Nemmeno il giorno in cui si sono incontrati per la prima volta, la sua pelle era così fredda.

  


«P-Pitch» chiama, mentre il panico sale.

  


Appoggia entrambe le mani sulla sua schiena, resistendo con tenacia all’impulso di ritrarle anche questa volta e fuggire. Stringe fra le dita il sottile tessuto della sua maglietta e, piano, lo scuote. Niente però sembra cambiare; lo spirito rimane immobile e freddo. E silenzioso, troppo. Le sue labbra tremano incontrollabilmente mentre allunga un palmo a sfiorare la scapola sinistra dello spirito. Niente. Si accuccia su di lui, strusciando una guancia sul cotone stropicciato. Ascolta. Chiude gli occhi. Un violento singhiozzo sfugge alle sue labbra, ed è l’unico suono che riesce a sentire. Il resto è silenzio.

  


«Pitch» sussurra, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena per evitare di finire a pezzi. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Trascorrono lunghi minuti, o forse sono ore, senza che nulla cambi. È come nei suoi ricordi confusi di dopo _l’incidente_ : tutto sembrava uguale, indistinto e nessuno era rimasto accanto a lei per aiutarla. Ma ora, in parte, è diverso: qualcuno c’è accanto a lei, e qualcuno l’ha aiutata, ma quello stesso qualcuno non lo può più fare, perché…

  


«È morto, infine».

  


Katherine fa scattare in su la testa e fissa gli occhi in quelli altrettanto verdi ma più freddi dell’inverno di Emily Jane.

  


«Tu!» l’aggredisce Katherine con rabbia. «Che cosa vuoi ancora?!».

  


La creatura si attarda a osservare distrattamente la bambina. Piega le labbra in una pessima imitazione di sorriso.

  


«Da te proprio nulla, piccola umana. Sono qui solo per accertarmi che questa volta se ne sia andato davvero».

  


Katherine sbianca e socchiude le labbra in un’espressione colma di shock.

  


«Come…» gracchia, deglutendo nervosa. «Come fai a… d-dire cose così cattive?» domanda incredula.

  


«Cattive? No, non lo sono. Non hai idea di cosa realmente sia cattivo. In fondo, sei solamente una bambina umana. Come potresti mai…».

  


«Tu lo sei!» ribatte Katherine, furiosa. «Sono una bambina, sì. Ma so molte cose; cose che tu non conosci. E so che tu sei un mostro. E voglio che te ne vai».

  


La creatura solleva il mento e la fissa con occhi glaciali.

  


«Non mi dirai ciò che devo fare, piccola umana. Non ne hai il diritto. E ora, allontanati da lui» comanda.

  


«No».

  


«Non costringermi a farti del male» minaccia Emily Jane.

  


«L’hai già fatto l’altra volta, mi sembra» l’accusa Katherine. «Dove sta la differenza?».

  


«Insolente. Come osi?».

  


«Io non me ne vado. Vai via tu, tanto qui nessuno ti vuole» contrattacca la bambina, facendo sussultare la creatura.

  


«Non hai la minima idea di chi tu abbia di fronte» sibila in avvertimento.

  


«Lo so, invece» ribatte testardamente. «Tu sei Emily Jane, la figlia di Pitch».

  


«Bene. Dunque, fatti da parte» sbotta Emily Jane.

  


Katherine, per tutta risposta, si risiede a terra a gambe incrociate, proprio a fianco del corpo dello spirito.

  


«Costringimi» sfida, senza nessun apparente timore.

  


«Sei solo una stupida umana!» soffia irritata.

  


«Forse» conviene la bambina. «Io, però, l’ho visto sorridere e mangiare cioccolata. E tu, invece, che cosa hai visto?».

  


«Non sai quel che dici» sibila nervosa.

  


Katherine abbozza un mesto sorriso e scuote piano la testa.

  


«Lo so, invece. Te l’ho detto: io so molte cose. Per esempio, so che a sei anni sei morta».

  


«Ti sbagli!» grida Emily Jane, ormai preda della rabbia. «A sei anni sono fuggita dai Dream Pirates e mi sono rifugiata in una vecchia costellazione ***** ».

  


«Davvero?» si informa Katherine, con una strana curiosità quasi annoiata. «E qualcuno, oltre a te, lo sapeva?».

  


«Ma certo!» ringhia. «Mio padre…».

  


«No. Il tuo papà pensava che eri morta» la corregge prontamente Katherine.

  


«Cosa? Di che parli? Lui sapeva benissimo che…».

  


Katherine scuote la testa. «Ti ho detto di no. Al tuo papà hanno detto che eri morta assieme alla tua mamma. Solo tu sapevi che non era vero».

  


Emily Jane la fissa incredula, scuotendo insistentemente la testa.

  


«Questo non… questo non è possibile».

  


«Sì, invece. Gli hai mai chiesto perché non è venuto a cercarti? No, vero? Eri troppo arrabbiata e non ci hai neppure parlato».

  


«Non è vero. Tu menti!» prorompe Emily Jane, puntando un dito tremante sulla bambina.

  


«Dici?» ribatte Katherine, fissandola senza batter ciglio.

  


Lentamente, Emily Jane sposta lo sguardo da Katherine a Pitch. Prova ad avvicinarsi, esitante, ma Katherine nel frattempo si è rimessa in piedi e, ostinata, le sbarra il cammino.

  


«Perché?» mormora Emily Jane.

  


«Perché non sai usare gli occhi per vedere. Quanto tempo hai sprecato? Adesso è tardi. Vattene».

  


Emily Jane si attarda ancora un momento a osservare Pitch, poi solleva gli occhi al cielo e sospira stancamente, infine torna a incontrare lo sguardo determinato di Katherine.

  


«Hai ragione. Ormai è tardi». Allunga una mano e sfiora con le dita i capelli arruffati della bambina, poi piega le labbra in un sorriso triste. «Mi dispiace».

  


Katherine socchiude le labbra, incerta su cosa dire. Ma non ha il tempo di rispondere: un attimo dopo, la figura della creatura è scomparsa fra gli alberi, come svanita nel nulla, e il silenzio torna opprimente a depositarsi nel sottobosco. 

  


  


  


“ _Nessun carico di sensi di colpa può cambiare il passato e nessun carico di preoccupazioni può cambiare il futuro.” (Anonimo)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Non dispiacerti di ciò che non hai potuto fare, rammaricati solo di quando potevi e non hai voluto.” (Mao Tse Tung)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _La luce dei nostri sogni si trasforma nel mostro dei nostri incubi. E diventiamo schiavi delle cose non realizzate, delle possibilità non vissute.” (Paulo Coelho)_

  



	42. CAPITOLO 42 – Alba

  


**CAPITOLO 42 – Alba**

  


  


  


«Pitch» mormora, posando ancora una volta la guancia sulla sua schiena. «Io… Mi dispiace, sai. Ho… E-ero così arrabbiata. L’ho cacciata via, Emily Jane». Sussurra con voce tremante. «Mi dispiace» ripete, ancora e ancora.

  


E non è solo per aver mandato via sua figlia, ma anche per aver litigato con lui per quella che ora, accucciata contro il suo corpo gelato, ritiene una sciocchezza senza nessuna importanza. Domanda scusa per essere fuggita di casa in quel modo, senza fermarsi e provare a parlare con lui. Chiede perdono per essersi messa di nuovo nei guai e averlo così costretto ad accorrere in suo soccorso.

  


Quello che è successo è stato orribile, e può solo immaginare quanto esserci in mezzo debba essere stato molto, molto peggio. Per colpa sua quelle maledette Ombre se la sono nuovamente presa con Pitch, e ora…

  


Katherine trema e, incapace di trattenersi oltre, cede al bisogno di piangere che l’ha torturata fino a quel momento, e si stringe con più forza al cotone ormai rovinato della maglietta nera di Pitch. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Il sole ora è alto e vivido nel cielo; i suoi raggi riescono a farsi largo anche attraverso le fronde degli abeti e a illuminare di luce ambrata il sottobosco, scintillando sulla neve accumulata sui rami e sulle chiazze di brina notturna. Qualcuno si attarda sulle goccioline salate impigliate fra le ciglia nere di Katherine.

  


Uno scossone improvviso la fa sussultare, impreparata e spaventata. Di scatto si rimette seduta e freneticamente si guarda attorno, pregando di non scorgere alcuna ombra sospetta. Invece sono le sue orecchie a metterla in allarme. Un rantolo incomprensibile inquieta la bambina, ma quando questo viene seguito da un basso gemito, Katherine riporta gli occhi al suolo e li spalanca, sconvolta.

  


«P-Pitch» balbetta, incerta.

  


Il corpo dello spirito si tende in un istante e un ringhio sordo scivola nella sua gola. Nonostante le premesse, gli occhi di Katherine brillano di nuova speranza e lei si affretta a stringersi a lui, sussurrando gentilmente il suo nome.

  


«Katherine» rantola lo spirito.

  


La sua voce ha ben poco di umano, ora. Ma questo non sembra importare granché alla bambina che, entusiasta che lui l’abbia cercata e riconosciuta nonostante tutto, sorride felice.

  


«Sì!» esclama.

  


«Allontanati» soffia lo spirito, senza tuttavia riuscire a muovere un solo dito per imporle la sua volontà.

  


La bambina, nonostante lui non abbia la possibilità di vederla, scuote la testa con forza.

  


«No! Non voglio andare via. Voglio… stare con te».

  


Il corpo dello spirito vibra con violenza e un grido erompe dalle sue labbra violacee. Cerca di spostarsi, ma riesce solo a raggomitolarsi su sé stesso.

  


«Pitch» chiama Katherine, preoccupata vedendolo in quello stato.

  


«Va… Vai via. Allontanati, Katherine» ansima lo spirito, raccogliendo strettamente le ginocchia contro il petto.

  


«Ma…» tenta, incerta. «Pitch, perché?».

  


Cauta, allunga una mano, sfiorando appena la sua spalla, ma tutto ciò che ottiene è un altro grido, un grido di dolore, proprio come quello della prima volta in cui lo ha sfiorato, sotto l’albero al limitare della foresta. Lo stesso, identico dolore. Veloce, ritrae la mano e lo fissa spaesata.

  


«Che cosa… Cosa succede, Pitch?».

  


Con evidente fatica, lo spirito socchiude gli occhi e cerca freneticamente la piccola figura della bambina.

  


«Katherine, per… p-per favore, ho bisogno che tu ti allontani. Adesso. Non… n-non credo di… riuscire a trattenermi ancora per molto» soffia fra un ansito e l’altro.

  


La bambina sgrana gli occhi e, per quanto non abbia la possibilità di comprendere appieno la situazione, almeno una cosa riesce a capirla: a Pitch, ora, serve molto più spazio di quanto lei gli stia concedendo; la sua presenza al suo fianco, al momento, sembra essere decisamente di intralcio.

  


Katherine fa un secco cenno di assenso e, sorpresa, osserva le livide labbra dello spirito curvarsi tremanti in uno stentato sorriso, per poi accartocciarsi in una smorfia sconvolta. Velocemente, Katherine indietreggia di qualche passo e, risoluta, corre verso un gruppo più folto di alberi, appiattendosi dietro il tronco di uno di essi e facendo prudentemente capolino con un occhio per tenere la situazione monitorata.

  


Non trascorre molto tempo dal suo allontanamento che, nel punto esatto in cui ha lasciato lo spirito, si forma un piccolo gorgo di vento e aghi di abete. Poi, senza preavviso, un’abbagliante luce la costringe a serrare gli occhi per evitare di venire accecata. Uno stridio che fa battere i denti si spande per il sottobosco, disperdendosi rapidamente. Infine tutto sembra tornare alla calma tranquillità che regnava nell’abetaia qualche minuto prima: la penombra maculata dal sole, il rumoroso silenzio colmo della vita animale, l’aria frizzante e limpida, il cielo turchese e terso.

  


Katherine torna a osservare la piccola radura nel sottobosco e il suo cuore perde qualche prezioso battito alla vista dello spirito nuovamente riverso al suolo e apparentemente immobile. Veloce come una saetta e ignorando qualunque genere di buon senso, la bambina corre a riprendere posto al suo fianco, sperando, pregando che stia bene, che nella peggiore delle ipotesi sia semplicemente svenuto.

  


«Pitch, Pitch! Ci sei ancora? Come stai?» si allarma, indecisa se toccarlo o meno.

  


Alla fine, dopo molti ripensamenti, allunga tentennante una mano e sfiora appena il suo braccio sano, e dato che nulla di spiacevole accade, si affretta a stringersi convulsamente a lui, tremando, emotivamente esausta e spaventata.

  


«Pitch» mormora contro il suo petto.

  


I suoi occhi verdi tornano a spalancarsi, increduli: la pelle dello spirito è di nuovo piacevolmente calda, ora.

  


«Mh» soffia appena Pitch.

  


«Già» ridacchia Katherine, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro. 

  


  


  


“ _La speranza vede l’invisibile, tocca l’intangibile e raggiunge l’impossibile.” (Anonimo)_

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  


“ _Siamo una cosa impossibile in un universo impossibile.” (Ray Bradbury)_

  



	43. CAPITOLO 43 – Buio

  


**CAPITOLO 43 – Buio**

  


  


  


Riesce a sentire il calore del piccolo corpo di Katherine poggiato contro il suo petto. È una bella sensazione, il tepore; una sensazione che credeva ormai definitivamente perduta. Invece eccola lì, di nuovo. Non riesce a muoversi e non è sicuro di riuscire a parlare, ma lungo le sue braccia avverte il solletico causato dagli aghi di abete e una mano della bambina fruscia sulla sua spalla in un gesto d’impacciato conforto. Pitch, ora come ora, non pensa di poter chiedere di più; esiste ancora, sente ancora: al momento, tanto basta. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Arrancava testardamente in mezzo al traffico dell’ora di punta mattutina, totalmente incurante della presenza di una buona fetta della popolazione del paese, concentrato sul suo obbiettivo e sull’impellenza di raggiungerlo.

  


Katherine non era più molto lontana, ormai: a quanto sembrava aveva fatto ritorno al parco, probabilmente con l’intento di smaltire l’agitazione e il nervosismo. Presto l’avrebbe raggiunta e, parlandole con calma, l’avrebbe certamente convinta a fare ritorno a casa; un luogo indiscutibilmente più sicuro, di quei tempi.

  


Lunghi minuti dopo, quando era finalmente riuscito a raggiungere l’agognata entrata del parco, un inatteso brivido gelato lo aveva percorso da capo a piedi. La sua testa si era allora sollevata repentinamente e, lontano, sopra la cima di un lontano boschetto di abeti, aveva osservato impotente un nutrito stormo di uccelli di varia natura alzarsi in volo simultaneamente e scomparire nel cielo limpido.

  


«No» aveva mormorato Pitch in un roco rantolio. «Non ora, non ora» era stata la sua preghiera, desiderando con tutto sé stesso di essere altrove, al sicuro, insieme a Katherine.

  


Eppure i segnali erano tutti lì, di fronte al suo sguardo frastornato e incredulo. Inoltre lo sentiva fin troppo distintamente, dentro di sé, il freddo avanzare indisturbato, spazzando via speranze e calore.

  


Il bagliore azzurro che era l’anima di Katherine aveva mandato un lampo, abbagliando per un breve momento l’oscurità dentro di lui e avvertendolo del pericolo imminente. Così Pitch aveva digrignato i denti e accelerato il passo, supplicando il cielo di poter arrivare in tempo per evitare il peggio.

  


Ma il tempo, improvvisamente, era giunto al termine, e Pitch, terrorizzato, aveva mandato al diavolo qualunque genere di pensiero razionale e, agendo per semplice istinto, era scomparso dal punto in cui si trovava un istante prima in un lampo dorato ed era ricomparso l’istante successivo all’interno della piccola abetaia, rischiarando il sottobosco di una violenta luce.

  


Quel brevissimo lasso di tempo gli aveva permesso di individuare la bambina e, a corto di altre opzioni realizzabili, si era praticamente gettato nella sua direzione, sospingendola il più lontano possibile dalla linea di azione delle Ombre.

  


Un battito di ciglia dopo, quelle stesse Ombre gli si erano avventate contro, incapaci di arrestare la loro avanzata, e lo avevano scaraventato contro il tronco di uno dei tanti abeti. Pitch, senza fiato, non era neppure riuscito a urlare una seconda volta. Il freddo e l’oscurità si erano fatti spazio con la forza dentro di lui, senza che lo spirito potesse fare alcunché per opporsi. Per un lungo momento, Pitch aveva temuto, perfino quasi sperato, che la sua anima potesse venir spazzata via definitivamente dalla sistematica e violenta avanzata delle Ombre, ma prima che quel pensiero avesse il tempo di attecchire, la sua coscienza era scivolata via e tutto era divenuto buio. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Molto tempo dopo, una piccola fiammella si era accesa dentro di lui, ridestando una parte della sua coscienza. Attorno, tutto era buio e freddo, un freddo strano, innaturale, un freddo che a lungo gli aveva impedito di muoversi e di risvegliarsi. Si era così limitato a tremare, immerso nel gelo e nell’oscurità, senza mai distogliere l’attenzione da quella piccola fiammella che sembrava chiamarlo a sé, con sempre maggior insistenza. Alla fine, incapace di sopportare oltre, la sua coscienza intrappolata si era divincolata violentemente, ringhiando e graffiando. Quasi in risposta, la fiammella aveva dunque preso ad ardere con più energia, ingrandendosi un pochino, e progressivamente sempre di più, fino a divenire accecante e a bruciare l’oscurità che la circondava. Solo allora Pitch si era ridestato con un sussulto strozzato, ritrovandosi riverso sul tappeto di aghi secchi. Il suo corpo era ancora rigido e ghiacciato; nella sua testa sibilava ancora il buio, mentre nel suo petto bruciava la luce. Pitch aveva socchiuso a fatica le labbra, ma tutto ciò che ne era uscito non era che un fievole gemito agonizzante.

  


Poi, in mezzo al caos della sua mente, era giunta la voce di Katherine, e Pitch aveva radunato la sua ostinata volontà e le aveva risposto, e dopo averle risposto, facendo violenza sul suo stesso bisogno, le aveva chiesto di allontanarsi. Era stata davvero un’impresa: convincere lei e convincere sé stesso, nello stesso momento, non si poteva certo considerare semplice. Ma alla fine il suo buon senso aveva prevalso su tutto e la bambina, intelligente e intuitiva come pochi, aveva capito la sua urgenza e gli aveva dato ascolto, trovandosi un posto riparato e distante a sufficienza da non rischiare di essere nuovamente coinvolta dai pericoli che avevano la spiacevole abitudine di perseguitarlo fin dalla notte dei tempi.

  


Ciò che era accaduto in seguito lo ricorda con estrema difficoltà. Quello che è certo è che, finalmente libero di agire a piacimento, si era limitato ad allentare la presa sulla sua volontà e a lasciare che la fiamma dentro di lui divampasse, polverizzando tutto ciò che non era stato abbastanza rapido da fuggire in tempo. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Pitch non si illude che la Luce sia stata in grado di eliminare tutte le Ombre che si erano scioccamente rifugiate dentro di lui. Sa fin troppo bene che il loro istinto di conservazione è di molto superiore a quello di qualunque altra creatura, oscura o meno che sia. Molte sono fuggite all’attacco della Luce, disperdendosi all’esterno e trovando certamente un nuovo e più sicuro rifugio in un angolo buio, nell’attesa della prossima mossa.

  


Sospira, conscio di quanto il suo compito si stia facendo via via sempre più complicato. Tuttavia Pitch è determinato a trovare il modo per compierlo, a qualunque costo. Non può permettere che ciò che è successo quella mattina ricapiti nuovamente. Il rischio che ha corso Katherine è stato assolutamente intollerabile; se le fosse capitato qualcosa, se le Ombre fossero riuscite a prenderla, come avrebbe mai potuto perdonarselo? Come avrebbe mai potuto sopravvivere, dopo una cosa simile? 

  


  


“ _Il tocco della tua mano che passa, così lieve, così rapido che nessun altro sospetta quanto possa essere rassicurante. Quel tocco mi è di sostegno nei giorni più duri.” (Marion C. Garretty)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _L’oscurità si avvicina dall’esterno. Non sento dentro di me nessuna luce abbastanza forte per resistere.” (Christopher Pik)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Non fa mai così freddo come quando non c’è nessuno a scaldarti.” (Francesco Roversi)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Lo stormo, terrorizzato, si alzò in cielo, come una nube di fumo sprigionata da un incendio. Era così grande che avresti potuto vederla a giorni e giorni di cammino da lì. Scura nel cielo, senz'altra meta che il proprio smarrimento.” (Alessandro Baricco)_


	44. CAPITOLO 44 – Segni

  
  


_CAPITOLO 44 – Segni_

  


  


  


«Pitch» mormora Katherine delicatamente.

  


La voce della bambina sembra essere in grado di riscuoterlo parzialmente e farlo momentaneamente tornare alla realtà.

  


«Mh» soffia appena in risposta.

  


La guancia di Katherine è ancora appoggiata al petto di Pitch. Non riesce a decidersi a muoversi, spaventata all’idea che il suo cuore smetta nuovamente di battere.

  


«Come… Come ti senti?» chiede, cauta.

  


Lo osserva, pensierosa, lottare per aprire gli occhi, prima, e la bocca, dopo. Ma nessuna delle due azioni sembra avere successo. È piuttosto ovvio che non sia in condizione di muoversi da lì, al momento.

  


Katherine ci ha riflettuto parecchio ed è giunta a una conclusione: è necessario che si allontani per cercare aiuto. Da sola, allo stato attuale delle cose, non c’è altro che possa fare.

  


«Pitch» bisbiglia vicina al suo orecchio. «Lo so che non puoi rispondermi. Ascolta e basta, d’accordo?».

  


Un minuscolo, esitante cenno del capo le dice che lui l’ha sentita e la sta ascoltando. Sospira: a lui non piacerà affatto la sua idea, ma Katherine non ne ha altre, ora come ora.

  


«Non posso stare qui con te, questa notte. Ma non posso nemmeno lasciarti da solo. E tu… non ti puoi muovere. Quindi…». Si mordicchia un labbro, nervosa, poi tenta il tutto per tutto. «Vado a cercare aiuto» spara, tremando come una foglia.

  


Le ciglia di Pitch fremono. Ha chiaramente percepito il suono del suo cuore cambiare ancora, fino a divenire simile a quello delle ali di un colibrì. Lo sente tremare, sotto di sé, probabilmente nell’inutile sforzo di muoversi, di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Nel momento in cui il respiro diviene affannoso, trasformandosi in rapidi singulti frammentati, Katherine, spaventata, si aggrappa alle sue spalle e preme la fronte sul suo collo.

  


«Ti prego, non fare così, Pitch. Io… non so cosa fare, non… Per favore» supplica, notando tuttavia che nulla sembra placare l’agitazione dello spirito, nulla a parte… Solleva appena il viso, sfiorando con le labbra screpolate il padiglione auricolare. «Io ho paura, Pitch» ammette suo malgrado.

  


Il corpo dello spirito si irrigidisce improvvisamente. Sembra perfino aver smesso di respirare. Schiude le labbra e lentamente le muove, ma nessun suono ne esce. La bambina le osserva con più attenzione e, sorpresa, si rende conto che il loro movimento forma sempre la stessa parola: Katherine.

  


«Ti prometto che tornerò, Pitch. Te lo prometto. Tornerò e mi farò perdonare. Lo giuro, lo giuro» soffia Katherine, stringendosi a lui e stritolandolo nelle sue braccia.

  


Posa un piccolo bacio sulla sua gota spigolosa poi, onde non correre il rischio di cambiare idea, si scosta velocemente e riprende una corsa interrotta molto tempo prima, questa volta nella speranza di poter fare ritorno con l’aiuto necessario. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


La mente di Pitch è confusa, i pensieri pesanti, i concetti sfuggono prima di venire afferrati, la ragione è qualcosa di impalpabile, perfino la paura fatica ad attecchire come un seme piantato nell’arido deserto.

  


Ha provato più volte ad aprire gli occhi, ma quelli si ostinano a rimanere chiusi, relegandolo nell’oscurità, nonostante sia a tratti consapevole che là fuori, oltre il velo sottile delle palpebre, si trovi la rassicurante luce del sole.

  


Katherine, il suo unico appiglio sicuro alla realtà, non è più vicina a lui. Quando ha annunciato che si sarebbe allontanata per cercare qualcuno che potesse aiutarli, il panico più puro è dilagato in lui, sommergendo ogni altro pensiero razionale. Nonostante tutto, lei è in qualche modo riuscita a rassicurarlo che avrebbe fatto ritorno.

  


Eppure ora, da solo, ha l’impressione di affogare nelle buie profondità di un luogo senza confini definiti. Un luogo così simile a quello dei suoi incubi più realistici da fargli pensare che non ne uscirà mai più.

  


Il rassicurante tepore di Katherine gli manca così tanto. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Katherine non sa come riuscirà a trovare ciò che sta cercando. Ma se ha imparato qualche cosa da quando conosce Pitch, quel qualcosa è che bisogna crederci, crederci sul serio. E lei ci crede, con tutta sé stessa, ne ha bisogno, è qualcosa che sente distintamente dentro di sé e che guida i suoi passi, rischiarando per lei la strada giusta.

  


«Ti prego, per favore, ho bisogno di un segno» mormora, concentrata, senza mai smettere di correre.

  


Il sole è alto e si riflette scintillante sulle vetrine di fronte alle quali passa, procedendo nella sua ricerca. All’improvviso si blocca di fronte a una di quelle vetrine; non è ciò che si trova dietro ad aver attirato la sua attenzione, ma quello che riflette: il tetto spiovente di un palazzo più alto degli altri, e sopra… Katherine si fa più vicina, osservando meglio il riflesso, poi sgrana gli occhi e spalanca la bocca.

  


Velocemente si volta verso il palazzo riflesso. Lassù, in cima al tetto aguzzo, c’è qualcosa, qualcosa che sembra tendere quasi disperatamente verso il cielo, qualcosa che richiama il colore stesso del cielo, ma in modo più sgargiante.

  


«Eccolo!» esclama su di giri.

  


Sì, dev’essere quello il suo segno, ciò che cercava con tanto accadimento. Ma come raggiungerlo? Riprende a correre, questa volta con una meta precisa: il tetto di quel palazzo e ciò che vi si trova sopra. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Il palazzo, alla fine, lo ha trovato. Ci ha messo quasi mezz’ora per scovarlo, fra un dedalo di vie e l’altro, ma in quel momento lei si trova proprio di fronte alla sua entrata, ansimante e sudata per la fatica. Sbuffa, pensando che, accidenti, il suo segno poteva pure scegliersi un posto con meno scale da salire!

  


«O con un ascensore che funziona» inveisce, dopo averlo scoperto guasto.

  


Quando si dice la sfortuna. Katherine si rassegna a farsi tutte quelle scale a piedi e si augura che, nel frattempo, qual cavolo di segno non si stanchi di aspettare e se ne vada a far da segno a qualcun altro.

  


«Oh, questo no! Non ci provare!» borbotta tra una rampa e l’altra.

  


Dopo la bellezza di un altro quarto d’ora abbondante, finalmente raggiunge la cima dell’edificio e solo per pura forza di volontà non stramazza a terra priva di sensi. Invece arranca verso la porta che, spera, conduca alla terrazza e… Sorpresa: è chiusa a chiave.

  


Katherine ringhia, pestando i piedi per terra, pericolosamente vicina all’esaurimento nervoso. Per fortuna, sua e del suo sistema nervoso, nota delle grosse finestre alla fine del corridoio. Magari non potrà salire sul terrazzo, però forse riuscirà a vedere fuori e, con un po’ di fortuna, a scorgere quel maledetto segno così elusivo.

  


Con un diavolo per capello, macina il resto del corridoio e, aggrappandosi alla prima maniglia a portata di mano, spalanca una finestra e, freneticamente, si guarda intorno.

  


Sta quasi per gridare dalla frustrazione per non aver ancora visto un accidenti, quando scorge un brillio blu sopra la sua testa. Spalanca la bocca, sconcertata, fissando quel maledetto segno: ha le ali! Ali blu!

  


«Ehi, tu!» strilla con poca grazia.

  


Quello però nemmeno si accorge del suo richiamo. Forse il suono del vento, lassù, è troppo forte. Beh, col cavolo che rinuncia, giunta a quel punto.

  


«EHI!» grida ancora più forte, sbracciandosi nella speranza di essere vista.

  


E in effetti, qualunque sia la natura del suo segno, alla fine abbassa lo sguardo e la vede. Per un lungo momento si fissano senza fare assolutamente nulla, entrambi apparentemente troppo sorpresi per la presenza l’uno dell’altra. Poi il segno in cima al tetto spalanca gli occhi, sbigottito.

  


«Tu puoi vedermi?».

  


Katherine lo fissa ancora, stranita, poi sospira. “Ci risiamo” pensa, scuotendo la testa sconfortata. 

  


  


  
  


_"Promettiamo secondo le nostre speranze, e manteniamo secondo i nostri timori." (François de La Rochefoucauld)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Se continuerai a camminare le strade si apriranno." (Welcome to the NHK)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Noi possiamo trasformare la disperazione in speranza, e questa è una magia." (Leo Buscaglia)_

  



	45. CAPITOLO 45 – Akh

  
  


**CAPITOLO 45 – Akh**

  


  


  


«Spiriti!» borbotta fra sé, frustrata.

  


Solleva nuovamente gli occhi sul tizio del tetto e fa segno con la mano di scendere giù. Quello, incredibilmente, le dà retta e, insospettabilmente aggraziato, plana oltre la finestra dalla quale si era affacciata Katherine e atterra morbidamente nel corridoio.

  


Ora che lo può vedere con più precisione, si rende conto che è perfino più strano di quanto apparisse a una prima occhiata. A parte le grosse ali blu, che già aveva notato in precedenza, anche i suoi capelli corti sono blu e, nota gongolante Katherine, sparano in tutte le direzioni esattamente se non peggio dei suoi la mattina. Fissandolo diritto negli occhi, si ritrova a pensare che, in effetti, è un tipo molto blu: anche i suoi occhi lo sono, e non ha le pupille nere. Attorno ai suoi occhi c’è un disegno, blu anche quello, che ricorda curiosamente un pesciolino. La sua pelle invece (grazie al cielo) non è blu, è bianca; ma non bianco latte, tipo quella pallidissima di Pitch, piuttosto bianco borotalco, si ritrova a pensare Katherine, ridacchiando un momento fra sé.

  


«Sei una bambina umana, giusto?».

  


La voce incuriosita dello spirito la riscuote dai suoi pensieri e la fa tornare con i piedi per terra, nel suo caso solo in modo metaforico.

  


«Sì, giusto. E tu sei uno spirito» commenta Katherine, un po’ sulle spine.

  


L’interpellato sgrana gli occhi e la osserva con sempre maggior interesse.

  


«Come lo sai? E in che modo riesci a vedermi?».

  


La bambina sbuffa stizzita e, nervosamente, inizia a battere un piede a terra.

  


«Ti vedo con gli occhi. Perché, tu mi vedi con il naso, forse?».

  


Lui la fissa interdetto e forse un po’ imbarazzato.

  


«Beh, no. Ma non intendevo…».

  


Non lo lascia finire. Normalmente Katherine coglierebbe l’occasione propizia per cercare di fare amicizia, ma quello non è un momento normale; ha fretta di tornare dal suo Pitch.

  


«Senti, lo so cosa volevi dire, e sembri anche simpatico, sai. Ma io, adesso, non ho tempo per stare qui con te a spiegarti tutto. Forse più tardi, se vuoi, possiamo parlare. Ma ora mi serve il tuo aiuto» butta lì tutto d’un fiato.

  


Lui la guarda con tanto d’occhi e non accenna a ribattere, forse troppo frastornato per poterlo fare.

  


«Ehm… Comunque io mi chiamo Katherine» tenta, sperando di non aver rovinato tutto con la sua precedente scortesia.

  


«Akh» si limita a dire lui.

  


«Eh?» gracchia Katherine, confusa.

  


«Akh» ripete lui, convinto. «È il mio nome».

  


«Oh!» si riprende lei. «È un nome divertente».

  


«Lo è?» indaga Akh.

  


«Oh sì. Però mi piace» assicura Katherine, gentile.

  


Lui sorride e lei rimane un lungo momento bloccata sul posto, come incatenata nelle maglie di un qualche sortilegio

  


«C-cosa…?» prova balbettante.

  


«Cielo! Scusami. Avevo scordato il pessimo effetto che fa sugli esseri umani» si giustifica Akh.

  


«Che cos’era?» domanda Katherine, scuotendo la testa ancora un po’ intontita.

  


«Ehm… Ecco, io… Mi dispiace, davvero. L’ho fatto senza pensarci» ammette contrito.

  


«Non importa» taglia corto Katherine. «Puoi aiutarmi, allora?» insiste, decisa ad avere la sua risposta, possibilmente in tempi brevi.

  


Akh, interdetto, si passa una mano sulla nuca e sposta nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro.

  


«Beh, dipende, immagino. Di cosa si tratta? Qual è esattamente il problema?».

  


«Un mio amico sta male. È uno spirito, come te. L’ho lasciato nel parco. Ho dovuto, sai; lui non può muoversi e io sono troppo piccola per portarlo con me. Così sono corsa a cercare aiuto, e dalla strada giù in paese ti ho visto e ho pensato che tu, forse, puoi aiutarmi. Allora? Puoi?» sproloquia Katherine, lasciando nuovamente lo spirito mezzo intontito.

  


«Ehm… Penso di sì. Voglio dire: perché no, in fondo?» blatera Akh, per nulla convinto.

  


Katherine, che nel frattempo ha perduto i pochi resti della sua pazienza, sbuffa.

  


«Bene. Allora non stare lì fermo. Andiamo!».

  


Detto questo, senza attendere una risposta che non è affatto sicura giungerà mai, si avvia decisa verso le scale.

  


Nel mentre Akh sembra aver ritrovato un minimo di raziocinio e, con un paio di colpi d’ala, la raggiunge e le si para di fronte, costringendola a fermarsi.

  


«Che c’è? Mi fai perdere tempo» si ribella Katherine.

  


Akh sorride, questa volta stando attento a farlo in modo normale, poi le porge una mano.

  


«Esistono modi più rapidi per raggiungere una meta» espone, in tono vagamente profetico.

  


«Ok, allora datti una mossa e usali» ribatte Katherine, per nulla impressionata.

  


Akh, sorpreso, sta per mettersi a ridere della situazione stravagante, ma un’occhiata incendiaria della bambina lo convince a desistere dai suoi propositi suicidi. Invece annuisce e nuovamente le allunga una mano.

  


«Prendila» propone gentilmente. «So dove si trova il parco. Ci porto direttamente lì».

  


Katherine, leggermente sospettosa, esita. Poi solleva un sopracciglio, lo scruta attentamente nei suoi occhi blu e, con un sospiro rassegnato, annuisce e accetta la sua mano.

  


Pochi istanti dopo il corridoio del palazzo svanisce in una luce abbagliante e i due scompaiono nel nulla con essa. 

  


  


  
  


_"Un sorriso è una luce attraverso la finestra del tuo viso che dice alla gente che il tuo cuore è in casa." (Anonimo)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Il mio primo ricordo è luce – la luminosità della luce – luce tutto intorno." (Georgia O’Keeffe)_

  



	46. CAPITOLO 46 – Divergenze

**CAPITOLO 46 – Divergenze**

  


  


  


Sempre avvolti nella luce, Akh e Katherine ricompaiono all’interno del parco, per fortuna della bambina in una zona sgombra di gente e nelle dirette vicinanze dell’abetaia.

  


«Wow» mormora Katherine, impressionata. «Che forza».

  


Akh, per tutta risposta, ridacchia divertito.

  


«Felice che ti abbia soddisfatta» gongola. «Ora, da che parte andiamo, mia piccola amica?» si informa gentilmente.

  


Katherine solleva lo sguardo e punta il dito fra gli alberi lì a fianco.

  


«Lì dentro. Seguimi» esclama risoluta, incamminandosi spedita.

  


Akh avrebbe di gran lunga preferito volare ma, per come stanno le cose, dubita sia una soluzione praticabile, così si rassegna a camminare al fianco della piccola umana che, al momento, sbandiera il cipiglio poco rassicurante di un generale di armata; e lui, di armate e generali, ne sa qualcosa.

  


Vorrebbe imbastire un qualche genere di conversazione ma, suo malgrado, si sente un po’ intimidito dall’attuale atteggiamento della bambina. Decide quindi sia più saggio rimandare i convenevoli e le amenità a un momento in cui la tensione sia minore e si limita a seguirla in rispettoso silenzio. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Sei certa si trovi da questa parte?» si arrischia a domandare, dopo interi minuti di silenziosa camminata.

  


«Certo» ribatte asciutta, ritornando in un silenzio teso.

  


«D’accordo, però…» tenta Akh, prudente.

  


Katherine, senza fermarsi né rallentare, volta un poco la testa nella direzione dello spirito e lo squadra con sospetto.

  


«Hai detto che mi aiutavi» fa presente.

  


«Sì, l’ho detto» conferma, deglutendo nervosamente.

  


«Allora qual è il problema?» sibila Katherine. «Hai cambiato idea?».

  


«Cosa?» sussulta. «Ma… No, non ho cambiato idea. È solo che… è strano».

  


Gli occhi di Katherine si assottigliano in due fessure.

  


«Cos’è che è strano?».

  


«Beh, tutta questa situazione lo è» prova, gesticolando con le mani e scuotendo un po’ le ali.

  


«Non lo è affatto» sbuffa frustrata.

  


«No? Tutti i giorni vai a caccia di spiriti per soccorrerne altri?» ironizza Akh.

  


Katherine si ferma improvvisamente in mezzo agli alberi e Akh, due passi dopo, fa lo stesso, sorpreso e un po’ impensierito per l’aria poco felice che riflette il viso della bambina.

  


«Che cosa vuoi? Qualcosa in cambio? Vuoi un… premio?» ringhia arrabbiata.

  


Akh sgrana gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista, e indietreggia di un passo.

  


«Che… No! Hai capito male, io… Non è questo che intendevo» tenta di giustificarsi.

  


Katherine freme, le piccole mani serrate strettamente a pugno; poi le sue spalle si abbassano e rilascia un respiro tremolante.

  


«Forse… Forse ho sbagliato, forse non sei il segno che cercavo, magari tu stavi solo guardando il cielo e io…» scuote la testa.

  


Il pensiero di Pitch, da solo nel bosco, si fa più pesante nella sua mente. Volta le spalle allo spirito e riprende il cammino, questa volta di corsa; vuole arrivare da lui e lo vuole fare in fretta.

  


Akh rimane a osservarla correre via con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Quando la bambina scompare oltre gli alberi, si decide e spicca il volo, ritrovandola in pochi battiti d’ala. Quel posto non lo convince per niente, e lasciarla da sola lì dentro non la trova un’idea positiva.

  


I dubbi dello spirito trovano conferma nel momento in cui raggiungono una piccola radura in ombra. Akh spalanca gli occhi e, con una rapida virata, atterra bruscamente di fronte alla bambina prima che quest’ultima possa procedere oltre e avvicinarsi troppo a ciò che lo spirito ha individuato.

  


«Ehi!» protesta vivacemente Katherine. «Che ti prende?».

  


Cerca di aggirare l’ostacolo ma quello spalanca le grosse ali blu e le impedisce il passaggio.

  


«Spostati!» esplode infuriata.

  


«No, è pericoloso» ribatte graniticamente lo spirito.

  


Katherine sbuffa. Tra una piuma e l’altra riesce a intravvedere Pitch: è ancora disteso a terra, immobile. Spera con tutto il cuore che stia bene, ma con quel bellimbusto piantato in mezzo ai piedi non può esserne sicura. Ah, che pessima idea cercare aiuto in un tipo simile! Probabilmente avrebbe fatto meglio a trascinare Pitch a casa un centimetro alla volta; ci avrebbe messo un’eternità, ma sempre meglio che stare con le mani in mano a fissare torvamente quell’uccellaccio blu.

  


«No che non è pericoloso!» si impunta Katherine, pestando un piede a terra, decisa più che mai a far valere le sue ragioni. «Prima, quando c’erano in giro quelle Ombre orribili, sì che era pericoloso. Ma adesso non ci sono più, e io _devo_ aiutare Pitch!».

  


Akh la fissa con un’espressione sconvolta e scuote la testa.

  


«Non posso permettertelo. Sarebbe rischioso, tu non hai idea di chi sia…».

  


«No. _Tu_ non ne hai idea!» strilla, perdendo definitivamente la pazienza. «Adesso ti sposti, o ti prendo a calci».

  


Akh, confuso e costernato, rimane immobile senza sapere come reagire.

  


Katherine invece, notando la sua indecisione, coglie l’occasione per girargli attorno e raggiungere finalmente il suo Pitch. Si inginocchia al suo fianco e, piano, sfiora il suo petto, sospirando: il suo cuore batte ancora e la sua pelle è ancora calda; è un buon segno dopo tutto.

  


Sta per chinarsi su di lui e fargli sapere che è tornata, quando quel cavolo di uccellaccio guastafeste si risveglia dal suo sonno catatonico.

  


«Allontanati» lo sente ringhiare.

  


Quando si volta, decisa a dirgliene quattro per essere tanto fastidioso, sbianca vedendolo puntar loro addosso una freccia fissata a un arco teso (blu, per non smentirsi mai).

  


«Che cosa fai?» chiede incredula.

  


Akh assottiglia gli occhi. «Ti ho detto di allontanarti da lui».

  


Katherine ne ha decisamente abbastanza di quel tipo. Lentamente si rialza, senza però lasciare il fianco di Pitch.

  


«Sei stupido o cosa? Io, a te, non ti conosco» tiene a precisare. Poi allunga un braccio dietro di sé e punta una mano verso Pitch. «Invece lui è mio amico, e non me ne importa un fico secco se a te non piace, capito? Già te l’ho detto: se non mi vuoi aiutare, vattene».

  


La presa dello spirito sull’arco si fa meno sicura. Schiude le labbra, confuso, la sua voce ha un tremito quando torna a farsi sentire.

  


«Ma… Non mi avevi detto che era per lui» protesta debolmente.

  


Katherine fa scricchiolare i denti per la frustrazione.

  


«Ti ho detto che il mio amico spirito sta male. È la verità. Non ti basta? Che cosa dovevo dirti ancora?» sbotta stanca.

  


«Quello che tu vorresti soccorrere è il Nightmare King. È una creatura pericolosa» tenta, un filo di disperazione nella propria voce.

  


Katherine spalanca gli occhi e, finalmente, comprende. Pitch gliene aveva parlato, ma lei non gli aveva dato particolarmente ascolto, in effetti. Eppure eccola lì, la dimostrazione: nessuno vuole avere a che fare con Pitch. “Che maledetta ingiustizia!” si ritrova a pensare.

  


«Lui non…». Katherine ha deciso che deve tentare di spiegare, che dopo tutto un aiuto non sarebbe male. Ma è così difficile. «Tu non capisci. Lui non è come dici tu, non è quello che credi. Lui è… è mio amico, e sta male e… Ti prego, mi serve il tuo aiuto. Per favore».

  


«Pitch Black?» chiede per conferma Akh.

  


A Katherine sfugge un singhiozzo, poi stringe i denti e annuisce.

  


«Sì, è Pitch… Ma niente Incubi» precisa.

  


Lo spirito la fissa, incredulo e scuote leggermente la testa.

  


«Cosa? Stai… scherzando?».

  


Ha così voglia di prenderlo a calci, in quel momento. Ma ha anche bisogno di lui, e non sarebbe molto diplomatico picchiarlo e poi pretendere che le offra la sua collaborazione. Quindi, per amore di Pitch e del suo benessere, si trattiene (per ora).

  


«No. Non sto scherzando, non sono pazza e nessuno mi obbliga» borbotta. «Allora? Per favore» ringhia, decisamente impaziente a quel punto.

  


Akh la fissa insistentemente negli occhi per lunghi momenti; poi, piano, abbassa l’arco e trae un profondo sospiro.

  


«D’accordo, hai vinto tu».

  


  


  
  


_"Tieniti al lato più luminoso del dubbio." (Lord Alfred Tennyson)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Ci sono verità che fanno dubitare più di tante menzogne." (Roberto Gervaso)_

  



	47. CAPITOLO 47 – Decisioni

  
  


**CAPITOLO 47 – Decisioni**

  


  


  


Con circospezione, Akh si avvicina a quell’improbabile coppia formata da una bambina umana e da uno spirito oscuro. Solo che, nel momento in cui è sufficientemente vicino per dare un’occhiata più approfondita, si rende conto che qualcosa non torna: lo spirito oscuro in questione è decisamente meno oscuro di quanto rammentasse.

  


«È… diverso» tenta, sommerso da dubbi e domande. «Che cosa gli è capitato?».

  


Katherine gli risponde senza neppure sollevare lo sguardo, troppo occupata a controllare le condizioni di Pitch.

  


«Le Ombre l’hanno attaccato. No, aspetta! Le Ombre hanno attaccato me, a dir la verità, e lui s’è messo in mezzo per proteggermi e… e poi non lo so bene che cosa è successo» ammette contrita.

  


«S’è messo in mezzo…» ripete fra sé, frastornato. «Questo non ha senso. Perché mai lo avrebbe fatto?».

  


«Nessuno mi ascolta mai» sbuffa indispettita. «Non t’ho detto che Pitch non è come credi tu? Ma mi stai a sentire o no?».

  


Lui la osserva e scuote la testa. «Uhm… Beh, qualcosa di strano ha di sicuro. Ma non capisco cosa» ammette.

  


«Non importa» taglia corto Katherine. «A me basta solo che mi aiuti a riportarlo a casa».

  


Akh la squadra, interdetto. «A casa? Quale casa?».

  


«Ma la mia, no!» esclama, sottolineando quella che ritiene un’ovvietà.

  


Lo spirito continua a fissarla, non riesce a comprendere se lei lo stia prendendo per i fondelli oppure no, e a dirla tutta non è sicuro di quale delle due eventualità sia preferibile.

  


«Allora» insiste la bambina. «Lo puoi fare sì o no?».

  


«Ma non… non dirai sul serio?».

  


Katherine, per l’ennesima volta, si insulta mentalmente per aver scelto uno spirito tanto piantagrane a cui chiedere aiuto. A saperlo prima, quanti guai si sarebbe certo risparmiata. Ma adesso che è in ballo, per sua disgrazia, teme di non potersi più tirare indietro. Inoltre si sta facendo davvero tardi e il rischio, altrimenti, sarebbe di essere costretta ad abbandonare Pitch da solo nel parco; ipotesi assolutamente da scartare.

  


Incrocia le braccia e pianta gli occhi in quelli blu dello spirito.

  


«Ti sembra che sto scherzando?».

  


«Ehm… A dire il vero, no. Però… Andiamo, non puoi parlare seriamente. Insomma, questo qui è…».

  


Prima che Akh abbia il tempo di completare la frase, Katherine, colta da un attimo di rabbia, gli pesta un piede con tutta la forza che ha e lo osserva, compiaciuta, saltellare guaendo per il sottobosco.

  


«Non dirlo. Non lo dire mai più, chiaro?» lo ammonisce seriamente, mentre lui torna zoppicando ad avvicinarsi. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Ha l’impressione che la sfortuna lo stia perseguitando. Come spiegare, altrimenti, l’incontro con questa bambina umana? Secoli trascorsi con la sola compagnia di qualche sporadico spirito di passaggio, e quando finalmente incontra un essere umano in grado di vederlo, ecco che quell’essere umano lo trascina in un folle salvataggio di uno spirito oscuro. E non uno spirito oscuro qualsiasi, oh no, direttamente il Nightmare King. Qualcuno di potente si sta certo divertendo un mondo a sue spese; magari addirittura quell’idiota di Seth, tsk!

  


«Molto bene» borbotta un po’ offeso (per non parlare del dolore al piede, accidenti!). «Fai strada. Io prendo il tuo _amico_ e ti seguo».

  


Lei lo esamina con sguardo scettico e sospettoso. L’idea di lasciare Pitch nelle mani dell’uccellaccio blu non la entusiasma per nulla. E se, mentre è distratta, gli facesse del male?

  


Akh sta giusto manovrando per raccogliere da terra il dannato spirito oscuro, quando Katherine, colta dal panico, gli si para di fronte.

  


«No!» esclama atterrita, impedendogli di avvicinarsi oltre.

  


Akh solleva dubbioso un sopracciglio (blu, per non smentirsi mai).

  


«Cosa? Non dirmi che hai cambiato idea» la schernisce.

  


Katherine si mordicchia un labbro, pensierosa. «No, però…».

  


«Però?» incalza, piegando curiosamente il capo di lato.

  


Lei deglutisce e lancia una discreta occhiata al suo Pitch, che in tutta quella baraonda non si è mai mosso né ridestato.

  


«Promettimi che non gli farai del male» mormora incerta.

  


Akh socchiude le labbra, sorpreso. «Non era mia intenzione. Non sono certo una creatura malvagia, io» sottolinea.

  


Katherine si imbroncia. «Nemmeno Pitch è malvagio. Tu non lo conosci» insiste.

  


Lo spirito storce le labbra in una smorfia sarcastica.

  


«Tu sì?» chiede, per nulla convinto.

  


«Sì, io lo conosco» afferma inflessibile, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello scettico dello spirito. «Siete voi, tutti quanti, che vedete solo quello che sembra da fuori. Ma nessuno si è mai preoccupato di sapere, di capire perché, di guardare meglio e scoprire cosa c’è dietro le Ombre. Voi, che credete di essere i _buoni_ , e che invece non avete mai fatto niente. Lo avete lasciato da solo, per così tanto tempo. Non vi siete certo preoccupati di sapere che cosa sentiva, giusto? Nessuno di voi. Mai. Beh, se è questo che vuol dire essere buoni, accidenti, spero proprio di non esserlo».

  


Le ali di Akh frusciano nervosamente.

  


«Ahm… Ecco, io…» tenta, senza avere realmente idea di cosa dire.

  


«Guarda, alla fine non mi interessa. Sono stanca, e Pitch ha bisogno di riposare tranquillo in un posto sicuro. Quindi, per favore, fai quella cosa di scomparire e riapparire, ci porti a casa e poi puoi pure tornare a guardare il cielo. Io non ti disturbo più, promesso» assicura Katherine.

  


«D’accordo» si limita a mormorare lo spirito.

  


Con calma si china sui due, solleva appena il corpo di Pitch, offre nuovamente una mano a Katherine e, dopo averle gentilmente chiesto di concentrarsi, trasferisce tutti sulla soglia di casa della nonna della bambina senza ulteriori incidenti.

  


  


  
  


_"Per vedere cosa c’è sotto il proprio naso occorre un grande sforzo." (George Orwell)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Ci sono molti modi di andare avanti, ma solo un modo di stare fermo." (Franklin D. Roosevelt)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Se questo è il vostro modo di amare, vi prego di odiarmi." (Molière)_

  



	48. CAPITOLO 48 – Taumaturgia

  
  


**CAPITOLO 48 – Taumaturgia**

  


  


  


Katherine apre piano la porta di casa e fa silenziosamente segno ad Akh di entrare, poi cauta si incammina lungo il corridoio, seguita da uno spirito che ne regge un altro e si guarda attorno con curiosità. La bambina scuote lentamente la testa, riflettendo che casa sua si sta trasformando in un covo di creature davvero bizzarre.

  


«Katherine! Dove sei stata?».

  


Sulla soglia della cucina c’è la nonna della bambina, braccia strettamente conserte e cipiglio belligerante, che la fissa pretendendo risposte valide.

  


«Uhm… Fuori» tenta Katherine, vaga.

  


«Non sei andata a scuola, questa mattina. Le tue cose sono ancora di sopra. Sei uscita, senza fare colazione e senza sciarpa, e torni a quest’ora del pomeriggio. Pretendo di sapere perché hai saltato la scuola e dove hai trascorso la giornata».

  


«Al parco» mugugna Katherine. «A scuola ci volevo andare, ma poi…» gesticola, nel vano tentativo di spiegare e non spiegare al tempo stesso. «Sono successe cose, il tempo è passato e… Ci andrò domani, a scuola» promette con poco entusiasmo ma tanta buona volontà.

  


«Questa non è una spiegazione. Perché hai trascorso la giornata al parco, e con questo freddo poi, senza coprirti bene. Sei guarita da poco, non vorrai ammalarti di nuovo?».

  


«No, non voglio» mormora mogia. «Non… Mi dispiace. Quando sono uscita non pensavo di rimanere fuori tanto, ma poi…». Di nuovo si interrompe, senza ben sapere cosa dire.

  


Non desidera raccontare bugie a sua nonna, ma non può nemmeno raccontarle la verità. L’ha già presa per matta una volta e, francamente, non ci tiene per nulla a ripetere l’esperienza.

  


La nonna sospira e scuote la testa.

  


«Katherine, io davvero non riesco più a capirti. Ci sono cose che non mi dici, di cui non vuoi parlarmi. Lo so, ma non so di cosa si tratta. Sei forse nei guai? Ci sono dei problemi a scuola?».

  


«No, nonna. Nessun problema a scuola, e non sono nei guai». “O almeno lo spero” pensa Katherine, un po’ preoccupata al riguardo.

  


Certo non si metterà a raccontare a sua nonna di essere quasi stata catturata dalle Ombre. In ogni caso non le crederebbe, quindi perché sprecare fiato? Sa di essere ingiusta con lei; gli ultimi due anni li ha trascorsi in sua compagnia e sotto la sua custodia, e si è sempre dimostrata gentile e comprensiva. Ma alcune cose, semplicemente, è meglio tenersele per sé; quando ha tentato di parlarle di Pitch, ha commesso un enorme errore di valutazione e lo ha fatto unicamente con la speranza di poterlo aiutare.

  


«Io…» tenta, spostando nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro. «Posso… potrei andare a sciacquarmi? Sono un po’, uhm, impolverata» ammette impacciata, sperando ancora una volta nella comprensione della nonna.

  


«Molto bene» sospira la donna. «Vai pure. Ma ricorda che la discussione è solamente rimandata» avverte.

  


Katherine non può evitarsi di tremare leggermente. Osserva la nonna fare ritorno in cucina e trae un lungo, silenzioso sospiro di sollievo, poi si volta e, sollevando un sopracciglio, fa nuovamente segno ad Akh di seguirla.

  


«Tua nonna sembra simpatica» prova maldestramente lo spirito.

  


«Sì» concorda Katherine. «Quando sei bravo e ubbidiente lo è di sicuro. Poi però ti capita di portare a casa gente strana e non sapere come spiegarlo. Allora non pensi più che è tanto simpatica» borbotta contrariata.

  


Akh varca la porta della camera momentaneamente prestata a Pitch e, su indicazione di Katherine, lo adagia sul conosciuto piumone beige.

  


«Spiegarlo? Per quale motivo? Lei non può vederci» indaga lo spirito.

  


La bambina sbuffa piano. «Lei no, ma io sì. E non mi va di essere _quella bambina matta che parla da sola_. Sai com’è, non è molto divertente».

  


«In effetti» concorda Akh.

  


Mentre Katherine si toglie il cappotto e si accomoda sul letto di fianco a Pitch, Akh, che ora come ora non ha più molta voglia di tornare a _guardare il cielo_ come ha suggerito la bambina, si appollaia sul davanzale e rimane un po’ a osservare Katherine che sembra intenta ad ascoltare il suono del cuore dello spirito oscuro. Tuttavia, con il trascorrere dei minuti, nota qualcosa di bizzarro e si concentra con più attenzione per cercare di cogliere una logica in ciò che i suoi occhi stanno vedendo: pare che la vicinanza, o meglio il contatto diretto, della bambina sia in grado di giovare, in qualche incomprensibile modo, alla salute dello spirito. Il suo attuale aspetto è indiscutibilmente meno emaciato di quanto non fosse all’interno dell’abetaia.

  


«Katherine» sussurra, quasi timidamente, per attirare la sua attenzione senza disturbarla.

  


Piano, Katherine si volta e posa lo sguardo su Akh.

  


«Sì?» chiede, senza spostarsi.

  


«Tu… stai bene?».

  


Lei sfarfalla le ciglia e lo fissa perplessa.

  


«Certo. La nonna aveva paura che mi potevo ammalare di nuovo, ma oggi non ho preso tanto freddo per davvero. Perché?» si incuriosisce.

  


In effetti lei non sembra risentire per nulla di quell’inattesa vicinanza. L’unico su cui fa differenza pare essere lo spirito oscuro. Una stranezza.

  


«Ti sei accorta che… il tuo amico sta migliorando?» domanda cauto.

  


Katherine, confusa, abbassa lo sguardo su Pitch, nota che in effetti ha un aspetto meno grigio e sorride.

  


«È vero. È una buona cosa, no?».

  


Akh si prende la briga di rifletterci su, ma non ha risposte al riguardo.

  


«Non saprei. Dal suo punto di vista, immagino di sì. Che cosa ha fatto al braccio?».

  


Il sorriso sulle labbra di Katherine sfuma.

  


«La Luce. Si è bruciato mentre si allenava» rivela senza porsi particolari problemi.

  


Il problema, invece, Akh se lo pone eccome. Fissa la bambina con sguardo incredulo e sconvolto e torna a indicare l’altro spirito.

  


«Bru-bruciato? Non capisco» ammette confuso.

  


«Oh…» sospira Katherine, ridacchiando suo malgrado per ciò che sta per dire. «È una storia lunga» commenta, con un sarcastico stirarsi di labbra. 

  


  


  
  


_"Essere incompresi da coloro che amiamo è la condizione peggiore per vivere e affrontare ogni giorno gli impegni della vita. L’incomprensione pesa come una montagna e traccia solchi profondi sull’anima." (Romano Battaglia)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Il tocco è essenziale come la luce del sole." (Diane Ackerman)_

  



	49. CAPITOLO 49 – Risposte

  
  


**CAPITOLO 49 – Risposte**

  


  


  


Katherine ha deciso che, dopo tutto, non può essere un’idea tanto malvagia raccontare la storia della Luce a quell’uccellaccio blu. Così, poiché non intende muoversi da lì fino a che Pitch non avrà riaperto gli occhi e l’avrà riconosciuta, Katherine si mette comoda, poggiando la schiena alla spalliera del letto ricoperta di cuscini e passando piano le dita fra i capelli di uno spirito, mentre inizia a narrare all’altro ciò che conosce di tutta quella vicenda.

  


Akh, dal canto suo, rimane docilmente ad ascoltare la bambina e ciò che ha da dire riguardo al Nightmare King, o almeno a ciò che ne rimane. Ma quando, dopo aver faticosamente cercato di seguire il confusionario resoconto di Katherine, la narrazione ha termine, Akh si sente ancora decisamente incredulo e spaesato.

  


«Tutto questo non ha senso» ci tiene a far presente, beccandosi l’ennesima occhiataccia dalla bambina.

  


«Sei proprio insopportabile, sai. Io sto qui a raccontarti quello che so e scommetto che tu non credi nemmeno a una parola. Beh, io non so che farci. Quello che è successo, te l’ho detto. Se ci vuoi credere, oppure no, a me non importa. Basta che lasci in pace Pitch» borbotta scocciata.

  


«Non ho detto che non ti credo» fa impacciatamente notare Akh.

  


«No. Però è quello che sembra».

  


«Nessuno spirito oscuro può portare la Luce dentro di sé» insiste Akh.

  


Katherine sbuffa spazientita. «Ma lo vedi che non mi ascolti! Pitch non è uno spirito oscuro. Sono quelle _cose_ che erano dentro di lui che sono oscure».

  


Akh però scuote la testa, per nulla persuaso.

  


«Affatto. Io l’ho visto, secoli fa. E si dà il caso che avesse tutta l’aria di un maledetto spirito oscuro, con tanto di servi ai suoi ordini».

  


Si squadrano in cagnesco per diversi secondi, infine Katherine sbotta «Non capisci niente!» voltandogli le spalle, arrabbiata, e Akh leva gli occhi al cielo e ribatte «E tu sei la bambina più sconsiderata e impertinente che abbia mai incontrato».

  


«Ah sì? Beh, questa è casa mia e posso essere quello che mi pare» ringhia.

  


Sotto le sue dita avverte un lieve fremito e, rapida, sposta lo sguardo su Pitch. I suoi occhi sono ancora ostinatamente chiusi e non sembra essersi mosso; eppure, ora, la sua pelle ha di nuovo una sfumatura molto più umana. Katherine sospira e spera che possa svegliarsi presto, rassicurandola sulle sue condizioni.

  


Un pensiero, improvvisamente, le sovviene, deviando ancora una volta la sua attenzione.

  


«Non capisco: se lo odi così tanto, perché mi hai aiutata a portarlo fino a qui?» domanda incuriosita.

  


Akh storce le labbra in una smorfia amara e si sofferma a osservare, ancora una volta, quella che dovrebbe essere una creatura maligna, per quanto al momento non ne abbia affatto l’aspetto.

  


«Non potevo certo lasciarti sola in quella situazione» fa presente.

  


«Potevi, invece. Non mi pare che t’ho costretto, no?».

  


«No, non l’hai fatto, in teoria. Ma in pratica sì».

  


«Questo non è vero» si impunta Katherine. «Mi serviva un aiuto ma, se non volevi, potevi dire di no. E comunque mi sembra che sei ancora qui, invece potevi pure tornare a… boh, fare quello che facevi prima».

  


«Avrei potuto, certo. Ma a che scopo? Sai quand’è stata l’ultima volta in cui ho potuto parlare con un essere umano?» chiede d’un tratto Akh.

  


Katherine, colta alla sprovvista, si limita a scuotere la testa in segno di diniego.

  


Akh stiracchia le labbra in un tentativo di sorriso mal riuscito.

  


«Circa ottocento anni fa» rivela.

  


Katherine spalanca sia gli occhi che la bocca.

  


«Sono… tantissimi» rantola sconvolta.

  


«Sì, lo sono. E pensare che l’ultima volta sono stato scambiato per un angelo» borbotta offeso.

  


La bambina solleva un sopracciglio, scettica.

  


«Non ci somigli per niente. Gli angeli non dovrebbero essere così… arruffati».

  


«Ehi! Io non sono affatto arruffato!» protesta vivacemente Akh.

  


Katherine si esibisce in un ghignetto provocatorio e poi ridacchia.

  


«Certo, come no. Hai tutti i capelli e le piume scompigliati. Sembra che hai appena litigato con qualche altro grosso uccellaccio».

  


Akh si imbroncia, arrossendo di imbarazzo suo malgrado.

  


«È il vento» prova, poco convinto.

  


«Uh, sì sì, ci credo» garantisce lei, ridacchiando ancora. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Akh» bisbiglia Katherine, dopo molti minuti trascorsi in tranquillo silenzio.

  


«Sì?».

  


«Perché nessuno ti può vedere? Perché io posso, invece? Non riesco a capire, e Pitch non ha voluto spiegarmelo. Nemmeno lui lo vedono. Ma io sì: vedo lui, come vedo te. Perché? Tu lo sai, vero?».

  


«Sì» sospira Akh «lo so. Ma non è facile, non lo è mai veramente stato».

  


«Spiegami. Ti prego».

  


Lui rimane a lungo in silenzio, osservandola e spostando di tanto in tanto l’attenzione sull’altro spirito.

  


«Posso avvicinarmi?» rompe improvvisamente il silenzio Akh.

  


Katherine si irrigidisce e soppesa la richiesta con attenzione.

  


«Per fare cosa?» indaga indecisa.

  


«C’è un particolare di cui ancora non ti ho accennato: io sono uno spirito della Luce».

  


Lei lo fissa con occhi grandi e sconvolti e si ritrae appena.

  


«Tu… Sei stato tu a mandare quelle cose?» gracchia inorridita.

  


Akh, sorpreso, scuote la testa. «No, certo che no. Agiscono di propria iniziativa, senza nessun bisogno di una guida esterna».

  


Torna un momento in silenzio, fissando lo sguardo in quello di lei che, ora, appare un po’ spaventato.

  


«Ti assicuro che non ho cattive intenzioni. Devo solo… _Voglio_ solo controllare una cosa. Non gli farò alcun male, hai la mia parola».

  


Katherine sospira. È piuttosto evidente che non sia affatto convinta. Eppure lui sembra sincero, e non ha mai avuto sentore che le stesse apertamente raccontando menzogne.

  


«Va bene, ti credo e… puoi avvicinarti e controllare quello che ti pare» acconsente, anche se di malavoglia.

  


Akh la ringrazia con un piccolo, esitante sorriso e, cauto, si lascia scivolare a terra e raggiunge, con pochi passi, la bizzarra coppia che occupa attualmente il grosso letto al centro della stanza. Lentamente, si china sull’altro spirito e osserva da vicino ciò che già aveva notato in precedenza. Tuttavia, non può accontentarsi di un esame così superficiale; per questo, dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata a Katherine, allunga su di lui entrambe le mani, appoggiandone una sul petto e l’altra sulla fronte. Non ha però il tempo materiale per concentrarsi su nulla; nel momento stesso in cui i suoi polpastrelli poggiano sulla pelle dell’altro, un inatteso bagliore dorato emana da entrambi e, istintivamente, Akh se ne separa e balza verso il soffitto, allontanandosi e rimanendo sospeso in aria a metabolizzare l’accaduto.

  


Katherine, dal canto suo, stava per mettersi a gridare ma, a conti fatti, tutto si è concluso prima ancora che ne trovasse il tempo. Ora fissa accigliata lo spirito della Luce che svolazza agitato sul soffitto.

  


«Che cos’è successo?» pretende di sapere.

  


Akh sposta l’attenzione su di lei e freme leggermente, confuso.

  


«La mia Luce ha… reagito a qualcosa».

  


«Qualcosa tipo?» insiste Katherine.

  


«Ehm… Credo sia entrata in risonanza con quella all’interno del tuo amico» ipotizza scombussolato.

  


«Ah, quindi adesso ci credi?» domanda sarcastica.

  


«Sarebbe piuttosto difficile non farlo, a questo punto» ammette Akh.

  


Lentamente, torna con i piedi per terra. Qualcosa è cambiato; qualcosa di grosso, a giudicare dai recenti accadimenti. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Dimmi, Katherine, hai mai visto il vento?».

  


«Il vento?» chiede perplessa. «Non si può vedere il vento. È trasparente» obbietta.

  


Akh annuisce piano e siede cauto sul bordo del materasso, facendo scorrere lo sguardo lungo la nera figura di Pitch.

  


«Sì, lo è. Gli spiriti sono un po’ come il vento: invisibili all’occhio. Ma qualcuno, di tanto in tanto, è in grado di avvertirne la presenza, proprio come è possibile sentire il vento. E poi ci sei tu; i tuoi occhi possono vedere e le tue mani toccare ciò che il tuo cuore e la tua anima già avevano percepito».

  


Katherine riflette sulle parole di Akh e infine scuote la testa.

  


«Non capisco» ammette dispiaciuta.

  


«Lo so» concede lo spirito. «Proverò a spiegarlo meglio, ammesso che ne sia in grado» dubita con una smorfia. «Noi esistiamo, nello stesso spazio e nello stesso tempo degli esseri umani, ma su piani differenti. Non tutti gli spiriti sono uguali, non tutti sono della stessa natura. Alcuni _nascono_ autonomamente, creati dall’energia stessa della Terra o dell’Universo. Altri sono il frutto dell’energia degli esseri umani; voi la chiamate immaginazione, o in altri casi fede. La mente umana è molto potente, tanto da dare vita a creature come gli spiriti».

  


«E tu» chiede Katherine, guardandolo incuriosita «di che tipo sei?».

  


«Appartengo alla seconda categoria. Io sono il frutto di generazioni di umani che credevano nell’esistenza di determinati spiriti, i quali dovevano fungere da guida e fulcro del potere. Loro lo hanno voluto e noi siamo comparsi sulla Terra».

  


«E loro… potevano vedervi?».

  


«Sì, molti di loro potevano vederci. Non tutti, solo chi possedeva la conoscenza, certo. Ma comunque un nutrito numero di esseri umani. E tuttavia… La vita degli umani è così breve; il loro tempo non dura che pochi battiti d’ali. Il trascorrere del tempo, il succedersi di generazioni, ha fatto sì che gli esseri umani dimenticassero ciò in cui credevano in passato: la nostra esistenza. Così… noi continuiamo a esistere ma, di fatto, siamo scomparsi, per la maggior parte di voi».

  


Katherine rimane a lungo in silenzio. Si limita a mordicchiarsi nervosamente un labbro e a osservare lo spirito, addolorata. 

  


«E… Pitch?» domanda infine, cauta.

  


Akh, a quella richiesta, aggrotta le sopracciglia e si fa pensieroso.

  


«Posso ipotizzare che il suo sia un ulteriore caso; che non appartenga a nessuno dei due già citati. Da quanto mi hai narrato, lui non è nato come spirito, lo è divenuto in seguito, da… _vivo_. Per questo è lecito supporre che non lo sia divenuto a seguito di un accumulo di energia, come invece succede nella maggior parte dei casi. O forse… forse sì, ma in modo differente. La nascita di questo particolare spirito è avvenuta nel momento in cui entità di natura oscura si sono unite» pondera Akh, pensieroso.

  


«Però lui è ancora uno spirito» obbietta Katherine. «Anche se non ci sono più le Ombre che c’erano prima».

  


Akh annuisce e riflette. «Sì, probabilmente lo è ancora poiché il vuoto lasciato dalle Ombre è stato riempito dalla Luce».

  


«Ha senso?» dubita Katherine.

  


«Ce l’ha» conferma Akh.

  


Lei lo fissa un momento, solleva un sopracciglio, scettica, infine soffia una mezza risata.

  


«Se lo dici tu» ironizza. 

  


  


  
  


_"La cosa più insensata è di ritenere che ogni cosa debba avere un senso." (Alessandro Morandotti)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Solo coloro che possono vedere l’invisibile, possono compiere l’impossibile!" (Patrick Snow)_

  



	50. CAPITOLO 50 – Tensioni

  
  


**CAPITOLO 50 – Tensioni**

  


  


  


Un soffice mugolio rompe improvvisamente il silenzio e due paia di occhi si posano contemporaneamente sull’origine del suono: Pitch si sta risvegliando e Katherine, a stento, si trattiene dall’urlare entusiasta e soprattutto dal gettarsi su di lui, dato che con tutta probabilità finirebbe col fargli male. Akh, al contrario, decide di mettere un poco di distanza in più fra loro; sospetta che la sua presenza potrebbe risultare indigesta.

  


«Katherine?» mormora Pitch, ancora a occhi chiusi.

  


«Sì!» trilla lei, mandando alle ortiche i suoi precedenti scrupoli e aggrappandosi al suo petto come un koala al suo eucalipto.

  


Le labbra di Pitch si curvano in un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto e gli occhi di Akh minacciano di volar fuori dalle loro orbite.

  


«Stai meglio?» domanda Katherine, trepidante.

  


Finalmente Pitch dischiude gli occhi e posa lo sguardo sulla piccola figura della bambina.

  


«Indubbiamente» soffia, accarezzandole la schiena con l’intento di rassicurarla.

  


Il suo sguardo si attarda poi su ciò che lo circonda e aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetto.

  


«Siamo… a casa?» chiede, con una punta di sorpresa.

  


Katherine si limita ad annuire. Non ha proprio desiderio di separarsi da lui, adesso.

  


«Come…».

  


Un fruscio fuori posto interrompe ogni riflessione e attira tutta la sua attenzione. Appena oltre il suo campo visivo, scorge un movimento nell’ombra e volta di scatto la testa, sgranando gli occhi alla vista della figura alata che gli si mostra in quel momento. Con una rapidità sconcertante, si rimette seduto, facendo ruzzolare Katherine gambe all’aria e ringhia contro lo sconosciuto, con tutta l’intenzione di saltargli alla gola e, nel caso, farlo a pezzi a mani nude, se lo riterrà necessario.

  


«Woh! Calma, amico. Vengo in pace!» si affretta a mediare Akh, pronto a schizzare fuori a tutta velocità, se le cose dovessero mettersi veramente male.

  


«Chi sei?» sibila Pitch, mentre i suoi occhi baluginano d’argento in modo piuttosto inquietante.

  


«Akh! E ti assicuro che non cerco guai».

  


Katherine, dopo essere riuscita a districarsi dal groviglio di capelli e coperte e aver lanciato una rapida occhiata alla situazione, vedendola degenerare tanto velocemente, si affretta a tornare su Pitch, attirandone l’attenzione.

  


«Pitch, no! Lui è ok, va tutto bene» tenta di tranquillizzarlo.

  


Lui la guarda stranito. «Cosa?» rantola, scuotendo la testa, confuso.

  


«È tutto a posto. Mi ha aiutata lui a riportarti a casa» assicura, stringendosi a lui. «È tutto a posto» ripete, pregando di riuscire a placarlo senza danni.

  


«A-a posto?» soffia incerto, facendo rimbalzare lo sguardo da lei a lui e viceversa.

  


«Sì, te lo giuro».

  


Pitch rabbrividisce con violenza ed esala un sospiro stremato e incredulo. Serra gli occhi con forza, nel tentativo di ritrovare la calma così bruscamente perduta. Infine si lascia nuovamente scivolare disteso, chiedendosi per quale misterioso motivo i suoi rari momenti di tranquillità e pace vengano sistematicamente distrutti in modo tanto brutale e traumatico.

  


«Pitch» sussurra Katherine, con l’intento di attirare la sua attenzione ma contemporaneamente di non disturbarlo.

  


«Mh».

  


E quel piccolo mugolio le strappa un sorriso perché, ora ne è certa, è nuovamente il suo Pitch.

  


«Mi dispiace» offre Katherine.

  


Lui socchiude gli occhi e la osserva, sorpreso.

  


«Per che cosa?».

  


«Oh, molte cose» ammette. «Ma per ora, penso, per il brutto risveglio».

  


E Pitch stiracchia uno stentato sorriso e rilascia un lungo, debole sospiro.

  


«Invero, il risveglio non è stato pessimo, anzi. Tuttavia, come spesso accade, il momento è decisamente degradato. E così, per capire, chi sarebbe costui?» borbotta, indicando, con un vago gesto della mano, Akh acquattato in un angolo.

  


«Lui è Akh. Ti avevo promesso di tornare con qualche aiuto, no? Beh, ho trovato lui. Non sarà il massimo, ma mi sono accontentata».

  


«Ehi! Come sarebbe?» esclama Akh, offeso.

  


Suo malgrado, strabuzza gli occhi alla vista di una duplice occhiata ironica, sia dalla bambina che dallo spirito.

  


«Ma tu guarda l’ingratitudine di certa gente» brontola, raggomitolandosi più strettamente e sbuffando seccato.

  


Katherine ridacchia e poggia il capo sulla spalla di Pitch.

  


«Visto? Te l’ho detto che è a posto».

  


«Così sembra» conviene Pitch, divertito.

  


«Oh, sicuro! Prendetevi pure gioco del povero Akh. Tanto, ormai…» seguita a mugugnare, alimentando inconsapevolmente la sensazione di tranquillità nel cuore di Katherine e di Pitch. 

  


  


  
  


_"Ogni testardaggine è basata sul fatto che la volontà ha usurpato il posto della conoscenza." (Arthur Schopenhauer)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"I conflitti interiori più insanabili non nascono dalla contrapposizione tra cuore e cervello, ma dal contrasto del cuore con sé stesso." (Giovanni Soriano)_

  



	51. CAPITOLO 51 – Patteggiamenti

  
  


**CAPITOLO 51 – Patteggiamenti**

  


  


  


«Akh: la Luce dell’energia cosmica che si genera nelle tenebre» riflette ad alta voce Pitch.

  


Akh sussulta impreparato e lo fissa incredulo, quasi aspettandosi un seguito.

  


«È corretto?» indaga invece Pitch.

  


Cauto, Akh annuisce. «Sì, è corretto».

  


«Quindi… Tu dovresti essere, a rigor di logica, lo spirito che incarna una parte dell’anima umana, quella che è luce e che, alla morte del corpo, torna a fondersi con l’energia che crea la vita. Come sto andando?» insiste Pitch.

  


«Direi che è una definizione abbastanza precisa, in modo anche piuttosto inquietante. Tu… come conosci queste particolarità?».

  


Pitch inarca un sopracciglio e lo fissa un po’ perplesso.

  


«Ho avuto una gran quantità di tempo libero» replica sarcastico. «E tu, invece? Dimmi, Akh, quanti millenni hai?».

  


Pare, dopo tutto, che Akh non si aspettasse che gli eventi prendessero questa piega. Lo fissa, senza proferir parola.

  


«Mh… Ti assicuro che non mi formalizzo per così poco» commenta ironicamente Pitch. Tuttavia, dato che non sembra che il suo interlocutore voglia collaborare, sbuffa e si risolve a continuare quel monologo. «Molto bene. In questo caso, se non ti va di offrirmi risposte, lo farò al posto tuo». E, chissà perché, sembra molto una minaccia, la sua. Ciò nonostante non ottiene alcun effetto, tranne un impercettibile fruscio di piume. «Uno spirito dotato di scarsa dialettica? Oppure, più semplicemente, reticente. Immagino sia più probabile la seconda opzione». I suoi occhi dorati lo scrutano qualche lungo momento e un brillio di sadico divertimento vi compare, notando l’evidente turbamento dell’altro spirito. «È lecito supporre che la tua nascita risalga direttamente ai tempi della _I Dinastia_ , sbaglio? In questo caso, dunque, dovresti avere poco più di cinquemila anni. Dico bene?».

  


Un respiro tremolante giunge come prima risposta, seguito da un gemito strozzato.

  


«Esattamente, quanto tempo libero hai avuto?» si risolve a chiedere Akh.

  


Incredibilmente, ottiene una piccola, genuinamente divertita risata.

  


«Ah, decisamente molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare, mio piccolo spirito della Luce».

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Katherine è rimasta ferma e zitta a lungo, osservando con attenzione lo _scambio di opinioni_ fra i due spiriti. Inizialmente ha pensato che Pitch intendesse informarsi sulle origini di Akh, per accertarsi che fosse effettivamente affidabile. Ma non le è certo occorso molto tempo per capire che, in realtà, Pitch sembra sapere già molte più cose di quanto sia logico aspettarsi. Come le conosce? Forse si sono già precedentemente incontrati? Da come ha reagito Akh, Katherine non crede che sia così. Eppure è evidente che Pitch non si è certo limitato a tirare a indovinare. No, lui sa e ha semplicemente bisogno di qualche conferma. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Pitch» interviene Katherine, titubante.

  


L’interpellato smette di indirizzare penetranti occhiate ad Akh e porta invece la sua attenzione sulla bambina.

  


«Mh?».

  


«Tu… Voi vi conoscete?» prova, incerta.

  


Dopo una fugace occhiata allo spirito alato, Pitch scuote la testa.

  


«No, non ho mai avuto il piacere di scambiare qualche parola con lui, fino a oggi. Come ho avuto modo di accennarti, sono decisamente scarne le mie conoscenze dirette, e nessuna particolarmente stretta; tutt’altro, direi».

  


Katherine annuisce. Akh si è riaccostato alla finestra e ora è intento a guardare fuori con apparente interesse.

  


«Me lo ricordo. Però, prima, sembrava che lo conoscevi» fa notare Katherine.

  


«Non proprio. Mi sono preso la briga, una volta compreso di chi effettivamente si trattasse, di verificare alcune informazioni che avevo raccolto tempo addietro».

  


D’un tratto si fa silenzioso. Sembra occupato a riflettere e, a tratti, la sua attenzione si posa sulla figura di Akh. Katherine lo scruta, pensierosa e un po’ preoccupata perché non sembra in grado di comprendere i crucci che angustiano il suo Pitch.

  


«Pensavo» mormora Pitch, rivolto all’altro spirito, il quale si volta adagio e si dispone all’ascolto. «Forse, potresti…».

  


Assottiglia le labbra in un piccolo broncio. Appare, in qualche modo, contrariato dai suoi stessi pensieri, e non sembra volersi decidere a dar loro voce.

  


Akh, al contrario, pare trovare giovamento dall’indecisione dell’altro spirito, e accenna un lieve sorriso incoraggiante.

  


«Ti farebbe comodo una piccola consulenza, magari?».

  


Pitch trasale e sgrana gli occhi. Ovviamente non si aspettava quella proposta. Il suo sguardo vaga distrattamente sul suo braccio destro, il quale mostra ancora visibili i segni del suo recente fallimento. Serra le palpebre qualche istante e sospira.

  


«Immagino di sì» ammette di malavoglia.

  


«E questo ti crea problemi?» chiede Akh, incuriosito.

  


«Qualcuno, in effetti» borbotta Pitch.

  


Il sorriso sulle labbra di Akh si accentua. Si accosta di qualche passo e attende che gli occhi di Pitch tornino su di lui, prima di parlare.

  


«Credo dovresti lasciarteli alle spalle, se realmente desideri fare qualche passo avanti nel tuo lavoro sul controllo della Luce. Conti di doverla usare per scopi concreti?».

  


Lo sguardo di Pitch si indurisce, i suoi occhi brillano di riflessi argentei.

  


«Conto di spazzare via ogni singola Ombra sulla quale riuscirò a posare lo sguardo» sibila. «Per questo ti chiedo, qui e ora, puoi aiutarmi?».

  


Senza che ne abbia reale coscienza, il sorriso di Akh diviene Luce capace di incatenare e piegare la mente di qualunque essere umano, Katherine compresa.

  


«Ci puoi scommettere che posso» conferma, sentendosi euforico per la prima volta da molti secoli. 

  


  


  
  


_"I nostri dubbi sono traditori e ci fanno perdere il bene che potremmo ottenere perché abbiamo paura di tentare." (William Shakespeare)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Dubita di tutto. Trova la tua propria luce." (Buddha)_

  



	52. CAPITOLO 52 – Compromessi

  
  


**CAPITOLO 52 – Compromessi**

  


  


  


«Maledizione! Così rischi di mandarci entrambi al creatore!» ringhia Akh arrabbiato, mentre si impegna a domare la Luce in eccesso sfuggita al controllo di Pitch.

  


«Davvero? Chi l’avrebbe mai immaginato» sibila sarcastico in risposta.

  


«Hai un dannato, pessimo carattere, ecco cosa» borbotta seccato lo spirito della Luce. «Solo perché mi sono reso disponibile a darti una mano con quella Luce, questo non significa che tu te ne debba approfittare».

  


Il ghigno che si apre come una ferita sul volto di Pitch non preannuncia nulla di buono.

  


«È ciò che ho fatto durante gli ultimi millenni. Pretendi seriamente che possa cambiare dall’oggi al domani?».

  


Akh sbuffa, esausto. «Evidentemente no. Ma ammetto che speravo in una parvenza di comprensione».

  


«Comprensione?» domanda interdetto. «Seriamente? Temo, mio piccolo spirito della Luce, che tu abbia decisamente contato sulla persona sbagliata, se è comprensione che vai cercando».

  


«Già» sospira Akh. «Me ne sono accorto, purtroppo».

  


Sono al lavoro già da più di quattro ore, ormai. Si sono mossi all’alba, raggiungendo il parco, per sfruttare ogni momento di luce diurna a loro disposizione, nella speranza di riuscire a fare qualche buon progresso velocemente. Quello che non hanno però tenuto in considerazione, nonostante tutto il loro impegno, è la scarsa compatibilità delle loro personalità. Ovviamente non può essere sufficiente contare su di un obbiettivo comune, è necessario trovare un punto d’incontro stabile e forte abbastanza da spronarli a mettere da parte i loro piccoli (o grandi) screzi.

  


«Vuoi una pausa?» offre Pitch, sedendosi sul corrimano di uno stretto ponte in legno.

  


Akh sembra pensieroso. Si perde a osservare il sinuoso e gentile scorrere del piccolo torrente sotto i loro piedi e a respirare lentamente, deciso a ritrovare la calma perduta nelle ultime ore.

  


Dopo minuti interi, sposta lo sguardo su Pitch e scrolla le spalle.

  


«Come desideri» mormora. «Ma, guardandoti, credo che dovresti essere tu a prenderti quella pausa. Hai un aspetto orribile».

  


Pitch soffia un mezzo sbuffo. «Non mi pare di essere una visione, normalmente».

  


Ad Akh sfugge un piccolo sorriso. «Forse no, ma ti posso assicurare che il grigio non dona per nulla al tuo viso».

  


Gli occhi dorati di Pitch si sgranano sorpresi, poi si richiudono mollemente.

  


«La mia attuale autonomia lascia molto a desiderare, ammetto».

  


Ed è così che, insieme, raggiungono una tranquilla radura accanto a un piccolo gruppo di olmi, in cerca di un poco di meritato riposo. Ed è sempre così che li ritrova Katherine nel pomeriggio, dopo aver diligentemente concluso la sua giornata scolastica e regolarmente pranzato. Akh è appollaiato su un grosso ramo come un gufo, mentre Pitch è compostamente sdraiato sulle foglie secche lì accanto, entrambi intenti a sonnecchiare e a godere dei tiepidi raggi di sole di quel pomeriggio invernale.

  


«Sapete, pensavo che volevate allenarvi con quella cavolo di Luce» esordisce divertita la bambina, ridestando bruscamente i due spiriti.

  


«Ah, Katherine. Non ti ho sentita arrivare, mi dispiace» soffia Pitch, affrettandosi come può a tornare in piedi.

  


Lei lo scruta con un pizzico di apprensione, ma annuisce.

  


«Lo so, ma non importa. Stavate facendo un sonnellino?» sorride, andando incontro al suo Pitch e stringendolo gentilmente fra le braccia. «Stai bene?» chiede poi, ancora un po’ impensierita.

  


Pitch annuisce. «Bene, sì. Solo un pochino stanco. Mi manca ancora la resistenza per poter fare degnamente fronte a prove del genere. Ma tornerà» afferma con sicurezza.

  


«Bene» si rallegra Katherine, sollevata nel vederlo così deciso. «Ti ho portato questo» aggiunge, porgendogli un piccolo pacchetto. «Forse ti può aiutare, eh».

  


Dopo averlo scartato, Pitch solleva un angolo della bocca, si china su di lei e poggia un leggero bacio sulla sua fronte.

  


«Grazie. Sono certo che saranno molto utili» assicura.

  


«Che cos’è? E perché a me nulla?» si lamenta Akh, svolazzando a fianco di Pitch. «Uh, biscotti! Ne posso assaggiare uno? Sono secoli che non ne mangio» esclama entusiasta.

  


Katherine e Pitch lo fissano con il medesimo sguardo sorpreso e attonito. Poi Pitch rilascia un minuscolo sospiro e allunga il pacchetto, lasciando che Akh ne prenda per sé. Katherine, dal canto suo, ha un attimo di confuso sbandamento, ma quando nota il gentile gesto di Pitch non può fare a meno di sorridere compiaciuta.

  


«La prossima volta ne porto qualcuno in più, promesso» assicura, ridacchiando all’espressione imbarazzata di Akh ma godendosi al contempo il momento di calma serenità che ancora permane sul volto del suo Pitch. 

  


  


  
  


_"La vita è un compromesso tra ciò che il tuo ego vuole fare, ciò che l’esperienza ti dice di fare, e ciò che i tuoi nervi ti lasciano fare." (Bruce Crampton)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Se tiri troppo la corda di una chitarra la romperai, ma se la lasci troppo allentata non suonerà. Imparare è Cambiare. La strada dell’Illuminazione sta nella via di Mezzo. È la linea che sta tra tutti gli opposti estremi." (Buddha)_

  



	53. CAPITOLO 53 – Verità

  
  


**CAPITOLO 53 – Verità**

  


  


  


Quando il bagliore dorato affievolisce e infine si spegne, una scintilla ardente, nel mezzo del petto di Pitch, gli spezza il respiro e piega le sue ginocchia, costringendolo a terra e rantolante. Le lunghe dita artigliano il cotone della maglietta e un gemito d’agonia scivola fra le sue labbra viola.

  


«Pitch» soffia Akh allarmato, vedendolo piegarsi su sé stesso.

  


Rapido lo raggiunge e solleva di poco il suo viso, scrutando attentamente nei suoi occhi sbarrati. Ciò che vi scorge lo fa trasalire per la sorpresa e lo sgomento. Un brivido violento scuote il corpo di Pitch e Akh si affretta a stringerlo maggiormente.

  


«Calma» soffia pacato contro il suo orecchio. «Ci penso io. Andrà tutto bene» assicura, facendo lentamente scorrere una mano lungo la sua schiena nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.

  


Quando la sua mano si ferma al centro esatto della schiena di Pitch, Akh chiude gli occhi e respira a fondo, comandando alla Luce di placarsi e tornare silente in fondo al nucleo, in attesa del prossimo richiamo.

  


Pitch trema lievemente, poi Akh lo sente abbandonarsi pesantemente contro il suo petto e, scrutandolo dall’alto, realizza che ha perso i sensi e sospira, massaggiandosi stancamente il collo.

  


«Poteva andare meglio» riflette a voce alta. «O, certo, poteva invece benissimo incenerire definitivamente uno spirito inadatto» ammette, incerto su cosa aspettarsi in futuro.

  


Lo osserva di nuovo, tentennante. Al momento non può che sorprendersi del fatto che abbia ancora qualcosa di tangibile da stringere fra le braccia. Il suo incarnato ha un colorito grigio più spettrale del solito. Sarebbe stato più logico se fosse semplicemente stato consumato completamente fino a scomparire del tutto, magari facendo ritorno alle energie primordiali. Invece no, lui è ancora lì, malgrado tutto, intatto per quanto possa esserlo uno spirito con il nucleo incompleto come il suo. “Che creatura testarda” si ritrova a pensare Akh, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo sorriso.

  


«D’accordo, amico, ti riporto a casa dalla tua principessa umana. Ah, sono piuttosto sicuro che mi darà il tormento per come ti ho ricondotto da lei. Come se fosse colpa mia, dopo tutto» sbuffa ironico.

  


Stringendo con più forza le braccia attorno all’altro spirito, Akh si rimette in piedi e, avvolto in un bozzolo di brillante luce, trasporta entrambi direttamente nella camera di Pitch. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Apparentemente, la bambina si è trasferita lì per fare i compiti del doposcuola, e il loro arrivo non passa propriamente inosservato come invece doveva essere nelle futili speranze di Akh.

  


«Pitch» soffia Katherine, sbarrando gli occhi alla vista dei due spiriti. «Che cos’è successo?» si allarma, precipitandosi incontro ad Akh e al suo Pitch.

  


«Non è nulla» tenta Akh. «È solo svenuto» si affanna inutilmente, avanzando nel contempo per posare il suo fardello sul più comodo materasso.

  


Katherine però lo fissa come se improvvisamente le sue ali avessero preso fuoco. Una gran brutta sensazione, in effetti.

  


«Nulla un corno!» sbraita. Poi abbassa la voce in un tono sepolcrale che non migliora affatto l’umore di Akh, e ordina in un sibilo «Voglio sapere che cosa gli è capitato».

  


Non dà affatto l’impressione di voler desistere. Così Akh è costretto, suo malgrado, a spiegarle i fatti. Prima però si accomoda sulla sedia che stava usando Katherine fino a qualche momento prima e strofina stancamente i polpastrelli sulle palpebre abbassate.

  


«L’ennesimo incidente, temo. Posso assicurarti che non ho alcuna responsabilità in merito. Ne abbiamo parlato chiaramente, all’inizio, prima di… metterci all’opera. Ma, dopo tutto, a lui non sembra interessare granché, e chi sono mai io per scoraggiare le sue decisioni e intromettermi nei suoi affari?» si lagna Akh.

  


«Di cosa avete parlato? Che cos’è che non gli interessa? E perché adesso è nel letto con quello spaventoso aspetto? Guarda che ci vedo bene, sai. Pensi che non lo vedo che sembra…» Katherine si morde un labbro, esitante «un fantasma?».

  


Akh la guarda e stiracchia un vago sorriso. 

  


«Ah, lieto che tu l’abbia notato».

  


«Non mi prendere in giro, Akh. Sai che non mi piace» lo avverte Katherine.

  


«Lo so. Scusami. Credo di essere un poco stanco anche io, in effetti» ammette Akh. «Va bene, ascolta, se davvero desideri conoscere la verità, suppongo di potertene parlare. Credi di essere pronta per ascoltarla?».

  


Katherine lo fissa un lungo momento, smarrita, ma infine annuisce decisa e gli fa segno di procedere.

  


«Ricordi quando ti ho spiegato delle diverse origini degli spiriti?».

  


Lei annuisce di nuovo, convinta.

  


«Ok, bene. L’energia che li crea si accumula, in seguito, formando un nucleo, una sorta di… chiamiamolo serbatoio. In questo nucleo risiede prevalentemente il potere che sostiene l’esistenza dello spirito stesso. È un po’ come se prendessimo l’energia e la comprimessimo in un unico punto, un… diciamo una sfera, per semplificare. Lo spirito formato attinge dal suo nucleo per continuare non solo a esistere, ma anche a sfruttare le proprie potenzialità, le capacità di cui è naturalmente dotato per nascita. Per esempio, io sono uno spirito della Luce, pertanto l’energia che prendo dal mio nucleo viene automaticamente convertita in Luce. Capisci ciò che intendo?» si accerta Akh.

  


Katherine, troppo concentrata su quelle parole, si limita a un brusco cenno della testa, impaziente.

  


«D’accordo» sospira Akh. Cielo, si sente decisamente scarico. Una giornata davvero pessima, per quanto lo riguarda. «Ora, abbiamo già stabilito in precedenza che Pitch non è propriamente come la maggior parte degli altri spiriti. Il suo nucleo è… incompleto, per così dire. Fortemente instabile, in quanto non formatosi come un normale nucleo fonte di energia, come invece accade alla quasi totalità di noi. Pitch stesso non traeva energia dal suo nucleo, non completamente, almeno; l’assorbiva di prevalenza dalle creature oscure al suo interno, dalle Ombre stesse, se vogliamo, che a loro volta la prendevano da sogni e incubi. Ma l’oscurità al suo interno non è più presente e ha… lasciato un vuoto, possiamo dire. Quel vuoto è stato provvisoriamente colmato dalla Luce».

  


«Provvisoriamente?» chiede Katherine, allarmata.

  


Akh annuisce lentamente. «La Luce… non fa parte di lui, non è il suo elemento né la sua originale fonte di energia. È un elemento estraneo e… dannoso, in qualche modo» tenta, cauto.

  


«Da-dannoso?» bisbiglia Katherine, tremando leggermente.

  


«L’energia cui Pitch attinge non è qualcosa di idoneo. La Luce stessa cede energia ma al contempo prosciuga le sue scorte, indebolendolo. Non è qualcosa che si possa sfruttare a lungo senza pagarne le conseguenze».

  


«Si può… togliere la Luce da lui?» si interroga Katherine.

  


Akh scuote la testa. «Non senza sostituirla con una nuova fonte di energia. Come dicevo all’inizio, il suo nucleo è incompleto, da solo non sarebbe mai in grado di far fronte alle necessità dello spirito. Finirebbe con il collassare su sé stesso, provocando la scomparsa dello spirito stesso».

  


«Che cosa stai dicendo, Akh?».

  


«Sto dicendo che la Luce finirà con l’esaurire le sue energie fino a consumarlo completamente».

  


  


  
  


_"Esaminava quel volto, cercando di non leggere quello che vi era scritto così chiaramente, e contro la sua volontà vi leggeva quello che non voleva sapere." (Lev Tolstoj)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Sappiamo che c'è la luce perché c'è il buio, che c'è la gioia perché c'è il dolore, che c'è la pace perché c'è la guerra, e dobbiamo sapere che la vita vive di questi contrasti." (Romano Battaglia)_

  



	54. CAPITOLO 54 – Possibilità

  
  


**CAPITOLO 54 – Possibilità**

  


  


  


«No. No, non può, non deve. Pitch è… Non è vero» soffia Katherine, strattonando ciocche di capelli fra le dita.

  


Akh la guarda con tristezza, chiedendosi se sia stato corretto parlarle di come stanno realmente le cose.

  


«Lo è, purtroppo» mormora, quasi augurandosi che lei non lo abbia udito.

  


I suoi occhi verdi si sollevano su di lui, liquidi, e lo fissano a lungo e con insistenza.

  


«Lui… lo sa?».

  


Di nuovo Akh sospira, avvertendo lo sconforto espandersi rapidamente.

  


«Sì, lui lo sa. Ne abbiamo discusso all’inizio, prima di ogni altra cosa».

  


Lei lo guarda ancora, incredula. «E non… non gli importa?».

  


«Beh, sospetto di sì, in realtà. Ma è un tipo parecchio ostinato, non so se tu l’abbia notato» ironizza con un po’ di fatica. «Non che sia possibile impedire che accada, tuttavia il processo potrebbe essere rallentato semplicemente evitando di sfruttare direttamente la Luce. E, ciò nonostante, neppure questa opzione verrà presa in considerazione».

  


«Perché?» chiede Katherine, con un’evidente nota di disperazione nella voce.

  


«Perché, e a essere sincero avevo creduto che tu l’avessi capito, lui ha intenzione di estirpare definitivamente le Ombre da questo pianeta. E purtroppo, per fare ciò, temo gli sarà necessario ogni grammo di energia che riuscirà a estrarre dalla Luce che risiede attualmente dentro di lui».

  


«Non è giusto» geme Katherine. «Perché? Perché lui? Perché non qualche altro spirito normale?».

  


«Perché lui ha le conoscenze per farlo. Potrei anche provarci io stesso, ma non servirebbe a molto; non è mai realmente servito, non le conosco a sufficienza e tutto il mio potere non basterebbe comunque allo scopo. Lui invece lo può fare; sa come, conosce ciò contro cui combatte, e questo gli fornisce un enorme vantaggio».

  


«Non importa! È comunque sbagliato» si impunta Katherine.

  


Akh aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetto. «Non capisco. Che cosa è sbagliato?».

  


«Che deve farlo. Quelle cose gli hanno fatto del male e… lo faranno di nuovo. Lui non lo merita».

  


«Hai ragione. Purtroppo non ci sono molte alternative».

  


«Sì invece!» esclama Katherine. «Dobbiamo fermarlo. Dobbiamo… convincerlo a non farlo».

  


«Ah sì?» domanda ironico. «E sentiamo, come conti di riuscirci?».

  


«Pa-parlandoci?» propone Katherine, dubbiosa.

  


Akh solleva gli occhi al cielo. «Sicuro! Perché non ci ho pensato prima? Lo prendiamo da parte, gli facciamo un bel discorsetto ed è tutto sistemato. Facile, no?» sbotta, sarcastico.

  


«Non sei divertente» sibila Katherine, arrabbiata.

  


«Non era affatto mia intenzione esserlo» ribatte cocciutamente Akh, imbronciandosi subito dopo e chiedendosi chi dei due, in fin dei conti, sia il bambino.

  


Katherine è raggomitolata su sé stessa, intenta a prosciugare le sue scorte di lacrime, e Akh, giusto per aggiungere ulteriori pesi a quelli attuali, si sente dannatamente in colpa per averle parlato in modo tanto brusco e con ben poco tatto.

  


«Perdonami» tenta. «Non avrei dovuto perdere la pazienza in quel modo».

  


Katherine solleva lo sguardo annacquato su di lui e, fra un singulto e l’altro, borbotta «Non piango per quello. Non sono mica una bimbetta stupida, io».

  


Akh reclina il capo di lato e la scruta interdetto. Poi ha un’illuminazione (perché pare che, dopo tutto, anche gli spiriti della Luce possano averne).

  


«Piangi per Pitch?».

  


«Sì» soffia, mordendosi furiosamente il labbro inferiore e tentando di smettere di piagnucolare.

  


«Beh, mi dispiace comunque. Probabilmente lui non avrebbe desiderato che tu ne venissi a conoscenza».

  


«Forse no» conviene. «Ma preferisco così. Mi piace conoscere le cose, è meglio che cercare al buio senza sapere bene dove andare».

  


Akh, suo malgrado, abbozza un’idea di sorriso.

  


«Sei piuttosto saggia, per essere una bambina di soli sette anni» ammette con una certa ammirazione.

  


«Già» mormora tristemente, voltandosi a osservare il suo Pitch che riposa.

  


«Credo dovresti stare con lui, adesso» propone Akh. «La tua presenza lo fa stare meglio».

  


Katherine torna su di lui e lo fissa interdetta. «Sul serio? E come?».

  


«Non ne sono certo, non l’ho ben capito. Però ho notato che averti accanto sembra acquietare la Luce ed equilibrare il suo nucleo. Prova a stringergli la mano e osserva ciò che accade».

  


Katherine annuisce e si inerpica sul letto, seguendo il consiglio di Akh alla lettera. Gentilmente, raccoglie una mano di Pitch fra le sue e posa gli occhi ansiosi sul viso tirato dello spirito. Con sua enorme sorpresa, poco dopo nota i suoi lineamenti distendersi lentamente fino a che la sua espressione non torna serena e stranamente riposata.

  


«Wow» mormora piano.

  


«Già» sorride Akh, decidendo di lasciare un po’ da soli quei due e di svolazzarsene liberamente per il cielo già tinto di sera. 

  


  


  
  


_"Non c’è problema così terribile a cui non si possa aggiungere un po’ di senso di colpa per renderlo ancora peggiore." (Bill Watterson)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Qualsiasi cosa incrinata andrà in frantumi con un semplice tocco." (Ovidio)_

  



	55. CAPITOLO 55 – Io credo

  
  


**CAPITOLO 55 – Io credo**

  


  


  


Quando Pitch riapre gli occhi, c’è il familiare soffitto color panna sopra di lui e, facendo brevemente vagare lo sguardo, il tiepido viso di Katherine sul suo petto. Stiracchia uno stentato sorriso e si morde le guance colpevole, notando ancora una volta tracce di lacrime seccatesi sulla sua pelle. Con delicata cautela, fa scorrere le dita fra i suoi neri capelli scompigliati, chiedendosi se sia realmente giusto ciò che sta facendo. Vedendo ora i risultati, non ne è più granché sicuro.

  


Pitch sta ancora riflettendo sui suoi possibili errori, quando Katherine si ridesta bruscamente, guardandosi attorno palesemente allarmata.

  


Pitch le accarezza gentilmente una mano, attirando su di sé la sua attenzione.

  


«Pitch» geme Katherine, aggrappandosi strettamente al suo collo.

  


«Va tutto bene» mormora pacatamente lui, posando piano una mano sulla sua schiena.

  


Katherine, tuttavia, non sembra incline a credere alle sue rassicurazioni questa volta. Scuote la testa e stringe la presa su di lui, tremando.

  


«Katherine» prova, confuso dalla sua inaspettata reazione. «Che cosa succede?» domanda, mentre l’agitazione sale.

  


«Ti prego, resta con me» supplica Katherine, lasciando cadere qualche lacrima sul collo dello spirito.

  


«Io… sono con te, Katherine» mormora, stringendola a sua volta fra le braccia.

  


Per quanto tenti di rassicurarla, Katherine non accenna a calmarsi. Pare, anzi, che la sua disperazione aumenti a ogni parola di conforto di Pitch.

  


«Non andare via. Non andare».

  


Pitch rimane un attimo senza parole, troppo sorpreso e confuso per dare il giusto ordine ai pensieri. Infine la comprensione si fa strada dentro di lui e Pitch impreca mentalmente e, incapace di trattenersi oltre, sbotta «Quel maledetto spirito con le piume al posto del cervello! Oh, ma lo troverò un modo per fargliela pagare» promette a sé stesso.

  


«Non… non fargli del male, ti prego».

  


La voce piccola di Katherine lo ripesca dai suoi foschi propositi, riportandolo alla cruda realtà.

  


«Si è messo in mezzo in un problema che non lo riguarda» obbietta duramente.

  


«Non è stata colpa sua. L’ho costretto io».

  


«Oh, ma certo! Immagino quanto fosse intimorito dalle minacce di una bambina umana» sibila contrariato.

  


«Pitch» la voce di Katherine trema pericolosamente.

  


Lui posa lo sguardo in quello affranto di lei e sospira piano.

  


«Perdonami. Non so far altro che procurarti sofferenza» si rammarica.

  


Lei però scuote la testa. «Non è vero, Pitch. Quando sei vicino, io sto bene».

  


Una smorfia triste distorce gli spigolosi lineamenti del volto dello spirito.

  


«Adesso sono vicino ma, onestamente, non mi pare tu stia molto bene».

  


«No, è vero. Adesso io ho paura».

  


Pitch la scruta con attenzione, sfiora appena le sue gote con i polpastrelli.

  


«Di che cosa hai paura?» mormora, reggendo nella sua una piccola mano della bambina.

  


«Ho paura che non ti rivedrò più. Te ne andrai via, per sempre, e non tornerai mai più da me. E io… rimarrò da sola, di nuovo».

  


Le spalle di Katherine tremano e Pitch le circonda con un braccio.

  


«Katherine, io non me ne andrò mai via davvero. Rimarrò con te; fino a che mi vorrai, io resterò».

  


«Come?» chiede lei in un singulto.

  


Pitch distende le labbra in un sorriso dolce e malinconico.

  


«Rimarrò con te» ripete sicuro. «Qui» sussurra, posando il palmo di una mano sul suo piccolo cuore «e qui» aggiunge, facendo scorrere leggere le dita dell’altra sulla sua fronte. «Puoi credere in questo, Katherine. Io l’ho fatto, e continuerò a farlo fino alla fine».

  


«Io… ci credo, Pitch. Ti credo, Pitch. Io credo in te».

  


Gli occhi di Pitch si spalancano sorpresi e le sue labbra tremano. Piano, avvolge la bambina fra le braccia e la stringe delicatamente al petto.

  


«Ti voglio bene, Katherine» mormora fra i suoi capelli, e avverte le sue dita aggrapparsi a lui. 

  


  


  
  


_"Non esiste scelta che non comporti una perdita." (Jeanette Winterson)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Il dolore che sento ora è la felicità che avevo prima. Questa è la storia." (CS Lewis)_

  



	56. CAPITOLO 56 – Discordia

  
  


**CAPITOLO 56 – Discordia**

  


  


  


«Akh, brutto idiota! Esci fuori, immediatamente!» ringhia Pitch, marciando furioso lungo un sentiero deserto all’interno del parco. «Dove ti sei cacciato? Credi forse che non riuscirò a scovarti? Oppure speri di riuscire a rimanere nascosto abbastanza a lungo da vedermi andare in cenere?» inveisce adirato.

  


«Non è così» soffia una voce dall’alto.

  


Akh atterra leggero in mezzo al sentiero, proprio di fronte a Pitch, che gli sibila contro una piccola parte della sua nutrita collezione di insulti e imprecazioni. Lo spirito della Luce rimane immobile a farsi sommergere di male parole e non sembra per nulla intenzionato a controbattere. Così, alla fine, Pitch sbuffa piccato e gli volta bruscamente le spalle, riprendendo a marciare in direzione opposta.

  


Nemmeno un minuto dopo, tuttavia, avverte un frusciare di piume alle sue spalle e, voltando di poco il capo, scorge la figura blu dell’altro spirito che gli svolazza appresso.

  


«Che diavolo vuoi adesso?» sbotta insofferente.

  


«Parlarti» propone pacatamente Akh.

  


«Scordatelo. Per quanto mi riguarda, hai già parlato fin troppo».

  


Detto questo, Pitch riprende il cammino senza una seconda occhiata. Purtroppo per lui, Akh non appare decisamente intenzionato a lasciar correre e rapidamente gli si riaffianca.

  


«Che cosa vuoi fare?» domanda, suo malgrado preoccupato.

  


«Non sono affari che ti riguardino. Scompari dalla mia vista».

  


«Mi riguardano, invece» replica cocciutamente Akh. «Aspetta» lo prega, posando una mano sulla sua spalla ossuta.

  


«Non mi toccare» sibila Pitch, scrollandoselo di dosso con malagrazia. «O ti assicuro che lo trovo un modo per rispedirti al creatore» minaccia senza mezzi termini.

  


«Pensi sul serio che non l’avrebbe capito da sola?! Presto o tardi ci sarebbe comunque arrivata. Lo sai che lo avrebbe fatto. Ti secca solo non essere stato pronto nel momento giusto» recrimina Akh.

  


«Mi secca? Starai scherzando, voglio sperare. Tu non hai idea! Io non sono seccato, sono furioso. E se solo avessi ancora i poteri di cui disponevo qualche anno fa, a quest’ora non saresti altro che un insulso mucchietto di polvere. Ti è chiaro il concetto?».

  


«Cristallino» replica Akh asciutto. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Hanno ripreso il cammino, questa volta affiancati e senza eccessiva fretta. Akh, di tanto in tanto, sposta lo sguardo su Pitch, provando inutilmente a immaginare il tenore dei suoi pensieri.

  


«Ci sono momenti in cui ho la sensazione che sia tutto sbagliato. Come faccio a decidere se ciò che sto cercando di fare sia giusto o meno? Come lo capisco?».

  


«In teoria, la decisione giusta dovrebbe essere quella che fa meno danni» prova Akh.

  


Pitch sbuffa una mezza risata sarcastica. «Beh, ma è fantastico! Ora posso affermare con estrema certezza di aver sempre preso decisioni sbagliate».

  


«Pitch…».

  


«Vorrei… solo fare la cosa giusta, per una maledetta volta nella mia vita. E vorrei poter non essere… egoista. Ma lei… non lo so, Akh. Ho come la sensazione che, qualunque decisione io possa prendere, finirò comunque col farle del male. Come faccio?».

  


«Forse la decisione giusta è far decidere a lei ciò che desidera» propone Akh.

  


Pitch lo guarda allucinato e scuote la testa.

  


«Ha sette anni! Potresti non averlo notato, immagino».

  


Akh replica con una smorfia seccata.

  


«L’ho notato, invece».

  


«Ah sì? Non sembrerebbe. Se non riesco a fare una scelta io, che ho alle spalle così tanti secoli, come puoi pretendere che lo faccia lei? E comunque non potrei mai scaricarle un peso simile sulle spalle. Non solo perché è troppo giovane, ma soprattutto perché non lo merita affatto».

  


«Tu sì?» vuol sapere Akh.

  


Pitch lo fissa diritto nei suoi occhi blu.

  


«Suppongo di sì» offre.

  


«E questo chi l’ha deciso?» si intestardisce Akh.

  


Le labbra di Pitch si piegano in una smorfia amareggiata.

  


«Chiedilo al primo spirito che incontri sulla tua strada. Cosa pensi che ti risponderà?».

  


Akh abbassa la testa, contrariato. «Giochi sporco» borbotta.

  


«Affatto. Mi limito a riportare i fatti, in modo anche piuttosto fedele. E tu, mio piccolo spirito della Luce, dovresti ben saperlo. Non la pensavi forse così anche tu, fino a pochi giorni fa?».

  


«Sì, è così. Ma non puoi farmene una colpa».

  


«Non lo faccio» assicura Pitch. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Forse… potrebbe esserci un’altra soluzione» prova Akh, dubbioso.

  


«Ma davvero?» chiede Pitch, squadrandolo con espressione ironica. «E quale sarebbe questa miracolosa soluzione?».

  


«Katherine» soffia Akh, visibilmente combattuto.

  


Pitch socchiude le palpebre e lo fissa sospettoso.

  


«Katherine, cosa?» incalza, deciso più che mai a capire se è solo aria che passa nel cervello di quello spirito sciroccato, o c’è dell’altro.

  


«Lei potrebbe essere la chiave per preservare il tuo nucleo».

  


«Non ti seguo. Di cosa stai parlando?» replica Pitch, dubbioso.

  


«Oh, andiamo. Non cercherai di farmi credere che non ti sei mai reso conto di ciò che fa, dell’effetto che ha la sua vicinanza su di te? Credi forse che io sia così stupido?» reagisce Akh.

  


«Non ne ho idea. Lo sei?» ribatte Pitch, che sta cercando di venire a patti con le parole dell’altro.

  


«No di certo!» sbraita offeso. Poi inspira e prova a darsi una calmata. «Quello che voglio dire è che potremmo cercare un modo per sfruttare questa particolarità a tuo vantaggio. Forse esiste qualche pratica in grado di trasferire parte della sua essenza all’interno del tuo nucleo per…».

  


Il resto della frase va irrimediabilmente perduto in un rantolo soffocato.

  


«Non osare toccarla, verme» sibila Pitch, serrando con forza le dita di una mano attorno al collo di Akh e reggendolo sospeso a mezz’aria. «Falle del male e io ti uccido. Non importa come, non importa quando. Troverò il modo e libererò per sempre il mondo della tua presenza».

  


Akh, intanto, sta cercando inutilmente di liberarsi dalla stretta di Pitch sulla sua gola; le sue unghie graffiano le dita dell’altro, senza tuttavia ottenere la libertà desiderata.

  


«La-lasciami» borbotta, afferrando il polso di Pitch e strattonandolo per levarselo di dosso. «Pitch! Accidenti… Non intendo farle alcun male».

  


Per tutta risposta Pitch ringhia e rafforza la stretta, fissandolo con odio e provando (senza risultati apprezzabili) a incenerirlo con lo sguardo.

  


Akh, esasperato, pianta le unghie nella sua mano e abbaglia i suoi occhi dorati con un breve lampo di Luce. Pitch sibila di dolore e finalmente Akh è libero e sbuffa per l’assurdità di quanto accaduto: l’ex Nightmare King lo ha appena minacciato di morte per difendere una bambina umana? Sul serio? “Molto presto il mondo andrà a rotoli” riflette sconvolto.

  


«Si può sapere che ti prende? Non ho proposto di sacrificarla su un qualche stupido altare pagano! Sto solo cercando di trovare una soluzione al _tuo_ problema, dannazione».

  


Pitch continua a guardarlo come se fosse la più orrenda delle creature sulla Terra. I riflessi argentei nei suoi occhi fanno pensare che non sia affatto disposto a tollerare altre idee malsane.

  


«Allora cerca una soluzione che non includa Katherine e la probabile prospettiva di metterla in pericolo» replica velenoso.

  


Akh sbuffa e si massaggia stancamente le tempie. “Maledetto Pitch Black!” borbotta mentalmente. 

  


  


  
  


_"Nel mondo non ci sono mai state due opinioni uguali. Non più di quanto ci siano mai stati due capelli o due grani identici: la qualità più universale è la diversità." (Michel de Montaigne)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Me ne vado in cerca di un grande forse." (François Rabelais)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"La vita sceglie la musica, noi scegliamo come ballarla." (John Galsworthy)_

  



	57. CAPITOLO 57 – Confessioni

  
  


**CAPITOLO 57 – Confessioni**

  


  


  


Sono già dieci minuti buoni che Katherine è ferma in piedi di fronte alla porta della camera di Pitch. Non riesce proprio a decidersi a entrare. Non perché non desideri vederlo, al contrario. La verità è che, una volta dentro, sa che dovrà parlargli di qualcosa che, fino a quel momento, ha preferito rimandare. Ma non può proprio continuare a farlo; è necessario che lui sappia, prima che sia troppo tardi. Sbuffa, indispettita dalla sua stessa indecisione, bussa con decisione e, al cenno di assenso proveniente dall’interno, finalmente si fa avanti ed entra, richiudendosi delicatamente l’uscio alle spalle.

  


«Katherine» l’accoglie Pitch, con un piccolo sorriso. «Ero certo che fossi giù in cucina a _creare_ , a quest’ora» fa notare con lieve divertimento.

  


Katherine non risponde; invece raggiunge silenziosamente la finestra e il davanzale su cui è accomodato lo spirito e sfiora con cautela il suo braccio.

  


«Io… devo parlarti» soffia, un po’ spaurita.

  


Lui ha notato la sua evidente ansia, alla quale non ha tuttavia saputo dare una spiegazione logica. Annuisce e, dopo una breve occhiata di conferma, la solleva da terra e l’accomoda sulle sue gambe.

  


«Ti ascolto, Katherine. Dimmi pure».

  


Lei si mordicchia un labbro, nervosa, e posa una mano sul suo petto, nella speranza che, come sempre, il battito del suo cuore possa alleviare un poco l’agitazione.

  


«Io… ho fatto una cosa cattiva» rivela con voce tremante.

  


Ciò che ottiene, inaspettatamente, è una soffice risatina. Solleva lo sguardo, crucciata, ed effettivamente nota l’evidente divertimento sul volto di Pitch.

  


«Non ridere. Non è divertente» borbotta imbronciata.

  


«Perdonami» si scusa lo spirito. «Non avrei dovuto, probabilmente. Il fatto è che, sinceramente, dubito tu sia al corrente di cosa realmente significhi _fare qualcosa di cattivo_. Non era comunque mia intenzione sminuire le tue preoccupazioni. Pertanto, continua pure; farò il possibile per non interromperti ulteriormente» promette con serietà.

  


Lentamente, Katherine annuisce e, con voce piccola, prova a spiegare. «È per quello che è capitato l’altra settimana nel bosco. Io… ho pensato che eri… Beh, lo so che è stupido, ed ero così spaventata, e…».

  


«Katherine» soffia Pitch sui suoi capelli. «Shh… Calma. Va tutto bene».

  


Katherine, rannicchiata contro il petto di Pitch, riflette che, dopo tutto, non è solo lei a far star meglio lui con la sua vicinanza, ma pare funzioni egregiamente anche al contrario.

  


«C’è una cosa che non ti ho detto… di quel giorno» bisbiglia contro la sua veste tiepida. «E forse… forse dopo tu sarai arrabbiato con me. Ma devo dirtela lo stesso».

  


«Oh, Katherine, perché mai dovrei essere arrabbiato con te?» si chiede, scuotendo la testa, trovandola una probabilità piuttosto remota.

  


«Perché Emily Jane era lì» rivela, avvertendo Pitch irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco. «E io l’ho mandata via» mormora dispiaciuta.

  


Così, lentamente e con molta ansia, Katherine racconta a Pitch di quell’ultimo incontro con sua figlia, spiegandogli di averle rivelato la reale dinamica dei fatti che li hanno condotti a perdersi per tutti quei secoli. Ogni tanto si interrompe per dirgli quanto sia dispiaciuta per come sono finite le cose. Alla fine torna in silenzio, aggrappandosi strettamente, nonostante tutto, alla stoffa nera contro la quale è raggomitolata, e non può proprio evitarsi di tremare un pochino.

  


«Non… non ti ha fatto del male, vero?».

  


Queste sono le prime parole che escono dalle labbra di Pitch da quando Katherine ha iniziato a narrare.

  


«No, non mi ha fatto nulla. Cioè, a parte gridarmi contro» lo rassicura lei.

  


E, curiosamente, le sue parole sembrano davvero servire a tranquillizzarlo. La tensione che lo aveva bloccato dal momento in cui aveva udito il nome della figlia lo abbandona repentinamente e Pitch torna a rilassarsi contro la finestra.

  


«Bene» soffia appena.

  


«Non… sei arrabbiato?» domanda incredula.

  


Lui abbassa lo sguardo su di lei e solleva appena un angolo della bocca.

  


«No, Katherine, non sono arrabbiato» assicura, accarezzandole delicatamente la fronte.

  


«Oh» mormora confusa.

  


L’aveva immaginata molto diversa quella chiacchierata chiarificatrice. Ma non si arrende di certo con tanta facilità, nossignore.

  


«Devi andare a cercarla» ordina perentoria.

  


Lui la squadra interdetto. «Cercarla? Per quale motivo?».

  


Katherine sbuffa scocciata. Possibile che gli adulti siano così duri di comprendonio? Vabbè, inutile girarci attorno, a questo punto; tanto vale parlare chiaro e spiegargli come stiano le cose.

  


«Perché adesso lei sa che se non l’hai cercata è perché non sapevi che era viva, e non perché non le volevi più bene. E tu sei ancora vivo… Cioè, più o meno, ecco. Insomma, hai capito, no? Dovete ritrovarvi! Dovete, capito? Lei è ancora tua figlia; è la tua famiglia, Pitch!» insiste, accalorandosi.

  


Pitch però sembra molto dubbioso in proposito. Nei suoi occhi può ancora vedere tutta quella tristezza che troppo spesso vi ha scorto dentro.

  


«Non sono certo che lei lo desideri ancora» mormora.

  


«Sì, invece. Pitch, ti prego, devi almeno provare» supplica Katherine.

  


Gli occhi dorati di Pitch si posano a lungo in quelli della bambina. Vorrebbe davvero crederle, lo vorrebbe così tanto. Eppure dentro di lui sente che, se anche questa volta dovesse fallire, difficilmente riuscirebbe a trovare la forza di alzarsi nuovamente.

  


«Credi che… che lei mi vorrebbe di nuovo?» mormora tremante. «Dopo tutto ciò che è accaduto?».

  


Lei lo fissa risoluta e annuisce seria.

  


«Ma certo che ti vuole. Sei ancora il suo papà, e lei ora lo sa».

  


Pitch abbozza un faticoso sorriso e annuisce piano. Le sue braccia avvolgono la piccola figura di Katherine, questa volta non per darle conforto ma per riceverne. 

  


  


  
  


_"Ho un’ingenua fiducia nell’universo … che ad un certo livello tutto abbia un senso, e possiamo ottenere scorci di quel senso, se ci proviamo." (Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Il più delle volte, le cose non ci capitano e basta – noi le facciamo accadere col fare ciò che facciamo e nel modo in cui siamo." (Tony Jeary)_

  



	58. CAPITOLO 58 – Ricerche

**CAPITOLO 58 – Ricerche**

  


  


  


«Akh? Avanti, figlio di un pellicano mal riuscito, dove diamine ti sei cacciato questa volta?» borbotta Pitch, indispettito perché sono già più di venti minuti ormai che scarpina in giro per il paese sulle tracce di quello stupido spirito della Luce, senza ottenere uno straccio di risultato. “Quando ti serve, non c’è mai” protesta fra sé, indignato. «Andiamo, accidenti, mi serve il tuo aiuto!» sbotta, la pazienza decisamente agli sgoccioli.

  


«Di nuovo?» domanda annoiata la voce di Akh da un punto imprecisato sopra la sua testa.

  


Pitch solleva rapidamente lo sguardo e finalmente lo vede: svolazza qualche metro più in alto, apparentemente senza un pensiero in testa (e chissà perché, Pitch sospetta che non sia tutta apparenza).

  


«Scendi. Mi servi» comanda.

  


Akh, lungi dal voler tornare con i piedi per terra, solleva un sopracciglio, scettico.

  


«Sicuro. Farai di certo molta strada con le tue lusinghe e le tue dolci paroline» lo sbeffeggia.

  


Pitch assottiglia gli occhi e fa schioccare la lingua sul palato.

  


«Posso tirarti giù io, se lo desideri» propone, in modo per nulla rassicurante.

  


Akh, per tutta risposta, incrocia le braccia al petto e svolazza un poco più in alto.

  


«Certo, potresti provarci» ghigna.

  


Il suo sorrisetto strafottente scompare molto presto, però, sostituito da un’occhiata preoccupata a Pitch e all’inquietante bagliore argenteo comparso nei suoi occhi. Occhiata che si fa spaurita nel momento in cui l’altro spirito porta un piede più indietro e richiama alla mano destra una piccola parte di Luce, accingendosi a sospingerla verso l’alto.

  


«Woh! Ok, pace!» strilla Akh, affrettandosi ad atterrare di fronte a Pitch. «Sono sceso. Ecco, ecco, sono sceso, vedi?».

  


«Era maledettamente ora» sibila inviperito Pitch.

  


«Dì, sei sempre così deliziosamente gentile con tutti, oppure sono io in particolare che ispiro tanto garbo?» borbotta sarcastico Akh.

  


Le labbra di Pitch si storcono in un ghigno poco amichevole.

  


«Ammetto che la tua presenza mi istilla particolare acidità» mormora, ora pacato.

  


«Uh… ottimo. Quindi, perché tanto chiasso? Dicevi di aver bisogno. O mi sbaglio?».

  


«Non sbagli» annuisce Pitch. «Devo trovare qualcuno. Non credo, tuttavia, di aver abbastanza energie da sprecare per farlo. Ho bisogno che mi aiuti».

  


Akh aggrotta le sopracciglia, dubbioso. «Qualcuno? Di chi si tratta? Spero non sia qualche creatura pericolosa».

  


Pitch si stringe brevemente nelle spalle, pensieroso.

  


«In effetti, potrebbe esserlo» sospira incerto. «Si tratta di mia figlia» spiega in un bisbiglio a malapena udibile.

  


Ciò nonostante Akh lo ha sentito e strabuzza gli occhi, ben più che sorpreso.

  


«Hai una figlia? E… da quando?».

  


«Mh» tentenna. «Immagino da sempre, dal vostro punto di vista». Poi volta il capo e fissa gli occhi blu dello spirito della Luce. «Hai mai sentito parlare di Madre Natura?».

  


Akh schiude le labbra e, piano, scuote la testa, sconcertato.

  


«Mi prendi in giro?» si accerta.

  


«Direi di no» conferma Pitch con un sorrisetto stentato.

  


Akh lo scruta, sospettoso, poi sbuffa. «D’accordo, diciamo che ti credo: Madre Natura è tua figlia…». Ancora parecchio incredulo, scompiglia irrimediabilmente i capelli fra le dita. «Tu… sei proprio sicuro sicuro?».

  


«Mh-mh» annuisce Pitch. «Molto più che sicuro».

  


Dentro di sé non può fare a meno di ridacchiare, divertito dalle occhiate allucinate che gli indirizza l’altro spirito.

  


«Io… non ci devo parlare, vero?» torna a chiedere Akh.

  


Pitch reclina appena il capo e lo scruta dubbioso.

  


«Se non lo ritieni necessario, direi che puoi farne tranquillamente a meno» lo informa pragmatico.

  


Akh sospira. «Grazie al cielo!» esclama, visibilmente sollevato.

  


Pitch inarca un sopracciglio, suo malgrado incuriosito.

  


«Beh, ti dirò: di spirito con un pessimo carattere me ne basta uno e avanza anche. Due, in tutta onestà, sarebbero ben oltre i miei limiti».

  


E Pitch, a quel punto, non può proprio trattenere una risata. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


«Sei proprio sicuro che si trovi qui?» bisbiglia Akh, guardandosi nervosamente intorno.

  


Pitch gli indirizza un’occhiata poco simpatica e soffia, seccato «Ti faccio rispettosamente notare che sei stato tu ad averci condotti qui».

  


«Pignolo» borbotta Akh, imbronciato.

  


«Chiudi quella bocca e cammina, stupido volatile» sibila Pitch, di nuovo a corto di pazienza.

  


Nonostante l’avvertimento, Akh prosegue imperterrito con il suo incessante brontolio, incredulo del fatto che, ancora una volta, si veda costretto a camminare, nonostante disponga di due ali perfettamente funzionanti.

  


«Silenzio» ordina a un certo punto Pitch.

  


Curiosamente, questa volta Akh esegue all’istante senza batter ciglio, ed entrambi si dispongono all’ascolto.

  


«Che cos’è?» soffia appena Akh, tanto che Pitch è costretto a cercarne il significato sulle sue labbra.

  


«Non ne ho la certezza» dubita Pitch. «Qualcosa di poco simpatico, a ogni modo» avverte.

  


Entrambi, immobili e silenziosi, si guardano attorno, incerti su come comportarsi. Akh sta giusto per proporre di cambiare aria, prima di essere aggrediti da qualche creatura misteriosa e potenzialmente letale, quando qualcosa striscia sulle sue caviglie. Akh lancia un grido allarmato e in un attimo si ritrova a penzolare nel vuoto a testa in giù, le gambe strettamente aggrovigliate in qualcosa che ha tutto l’aspetto di un ammasso di radici contorte. Pitch, che nel frattempo aveva tentato un passo avanti per soccorrere lo spirito della Luce, è costretto a indietreggiare bruscamente per evitare la medesima sorte toccata al compagno. Peccato solo che, di qualunque cosa si tratti, non sembra intenzionata a lasciarlo in pace; così ora Pitch si vede nuovamente costretto a sprecare preziose energie nel tentativo di sfuggire all’ennesima trappola.

  


«Maledizione» bercia, schivando ancora una volta l’offensiva di quelle cose ostinate. «Non stare lì impalato come un allocco!» inveisce rivolto ad Akh. «Fai qualcosa!».

  


«Qualcosa tipo?» bofonchia lo spirito della Luce, ancora a testa in giù e ora ben impacchettato come un salame.

  


«Idiota! Inservibile ammasso di piume, usa quella tua dannata Luce per qualcosa di utile una buona volta!» ringhia Pitch, rimbalzando con rapidità da un ramo all’altro nel tentativo di depistare i suoi assalitori.

  


«Uh… Beh, potresti anche chiederlo più gentilmente» replica Akh, risentito.

  


«Io ti ammazzo!» esclama Pitch, sibilando dopo aver strappato a fatica un piede dalla scomoda morsa di un groviglio di radici. «Prima mi libero da queste cose e poi, giuro, ti faccio allo spiedo» promette sinistro.

  


«Ok, ok! Ora… ci provo» borbotta Akh, divincolandosi con forza e riuscendo a malapena a liberare una mano.

  


Le sue dita si serrano attorno a una delle radici più grosse e un bagliore dorato ne scaturisce, serpeggiando veloce lungo l’interno della pianta che sembra risentirne e, lentamente, si ritira. Libero, vittorioso e nuovamente svolazzante, Akh si perde un attimo a felicitarsi con sé stesso per l’ottimo lavoro, salvo poi essere riportato (metaforicamente) con i piedi per terra da un rantolo strozzato proveniente da un punto qualche metro più in basso.

  


«Akh» affanna Pitch, scomodamente appeso per un braccio e penzolante nel vuoto.

  


«Arrivo» si annuncia Akh, poco prima di piombare come un falco sul groviglio di radici che imprigiona il compagno e costringerle a lasciarlo andare.

  


Lentamente, Akh riconduce a terra Pitch, scrutandolo attentamente e con leggera preoccupazione.

  


«Stai bene?».

  


Pitch, che si sta muovendo per il sottobosco con la rigidità di un pezzo di legno, solleva gli occhi su Akh e prova, per l’ennesima volta, a incenerirlo.

  


«Stavo decisamente meglio prima» sibila irritato. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Proseguono arrancando, facendosi faticosamente strada nell’intrico di una foresta che sembra divenire più fitta a ogni passo in avanti. La luce che filtra con difficoltà ha perso da tempo il colore dorato del sole ed è invece divenuto un sinistro lucore verdognolo.

  


«Ci siamo persi, secondo te?» domanda a un tratto Akh, ridestando Pitch dai suoi rarefatti pensieri.

  


«Mi auguro di no, anche se ammetto che tutto concorre a farmi supporre che sia così».

  


«Grande» borbotta acido Akh, fissando l’altro spirito in modo ben poco amichevole.

  


«È perfettamente inutile che tu mi guardi in quel modo. E di certo non ci farà trovare la strada giusta più velocemente» fa pacatamente presente Pitch, la testa troppo persa altrove per potersi permettere qualche frase caustica in risposta alle insulse provocazioni dello spirito della Luce.

  


«Potrei sempre mollarti qui e passare a riprenderti quando la tua visita di cortesia si sarà conclusa» propone Akh in un’illusoria speranza.

  


Pitch lo squadra brevemente con espressione basita. «Vorrai scherzare. Ricordo piuttosto distintamente di averti chiesto di accompagnarmi da mia figlia». Si guarda attorno con fare indagatore, poi torna su di lui. «E magari non l’avrai notato, ma siamo nel bel mezzo di una foresta impenetrabile, e di colei che cerco non si scorge nemmeno l’ombra. Per quanto mi riguarda, mi ritengo assolutamente insoddisfatto del servizio» fa ironicamente presente.

  


Akh sbuffa, frustrato. «Beh, sono ragionevolmente sicuro che questo posto, invece, c’entri qualcosa. Dev’essere, in qualche modo, collegato a lei. Altrimenti non saremmo qui» insiste.

  


«Non sembra tu sia disposto a prendere in considerazione l’idea di aver semplicemente sbagliato strada».

  


«Io non ho affatto _sbagliato strada_!» pesta i piedi Akh. «Non è possibile. È una probabilità ridicola e assolutamente da scartare».

  


«Mh» ribatte Pitch. «Noto con dispiacere che qui c’è _qualcuno_ un po’ troppo pieno di sé».

  


«Beh, se c’è, quello non sono di certo io» replica velenoso Akh.

  


Pitch spalanca comicamente gli occhi, quasi a dire “Ma davvero?”. Tuttavia decide, forse perfino saggiamente, di esimersi dal ribattere, lasciando così cadere quella sterile e puerile discussione.

  


Purtroppo, nemmeno dieci minuti dopo, Akh ritorna alla carica più agguerrito che mai.

  


«Ebbene?» sbotta, stufo marcio di camminare, inciampando ogni tre passi su qualche stupida radice che pare messa in mezzo al solo scopo di dargli noia. «Dove accidenti sarebbe questa fantomatica Madre Natura?!».

  


«Qui» ribatte una gelida voce di donna, immediatamente seguita da un vento altrettanto gelido che spazza impietoso la foresta, investendo i due incauti viandanti. 

  


  


  
  


_"È di notte che è bello credere alla luce." (Edmond Rostand)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Si hanno due vite. La seconda comincia il giorno in cui ci si rende conto che non se ne ha che una." (Confucio)_

  



	59. CAPITOLO 59 – Imprevisti

  
  


**CAPITOLO 59 – Imprevisti**

  


  


  


Akh e Pitch sgranano gli occhi quasi in simultanea. L’hanno trovata, finalmente; anche se, in effetti, sarebbe più corretto affermare che sia stata lei a trovare loro. Il vero problema, ora come ora, è piuttosto come sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo da farle capire chi effettivamente siano gli inattesi visitatori.

  


«Perché ho l’impressione che non siamo affatto i benvenuti?» bisbiglia a mezza bocca Akh, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna.

  


«Mh… Forse perché non lo siamo?» ipotizza Pitch, fingendo invece interesse per la propria manicure.

  


«Che cosa?!» ringhia Akh, colto da un istante di panico.

  


Certo, il pensiero di trovarsi in pieno dominio di Madre Natura, direttamente al suo cospetto, non invitati né tantomeno particolarmente desiderati, non è proprio un pensiero confortante. Akh non trova tuttavia il tempo per recriminare oltre, poiché da un momento all’altro la _signora di casa_ decide di _fare gli onori_.

  


«Non ricordo di aver invitato nessuno» afferma stentorea. «Quindi, sparite» ordina.

  


Pitch avrebbe voluto avere il tempo di farsi avanti e palesare la sua effettiva identità, invece l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è impallidire più di quanto già non sia, prima che una violenta raffica di vento li investa entrambi.

  


Per loro fortuna Akh, nonostante tutti i suoi borbottii e le sue proteste, può ancora contare su un’ottima forma e degli invidiabili riflessi. Rapido acchiappa Pitch e schizza verso il cielo a velocità vertiginosa, facendo venire un poco di nausea a Pitch.

  


«Avevi detto che è tua figlia o mi sbaglio?» fa sarcasticamente presente Akh.

  


«L’ho detto» conferma asciutto Pitch. «Ma non ricordo di aver mai accennato a calorosi benvenuti» precisa.

  


Akh lo fissa un momento, allucinato, poi sbuffa.

  


«Beh, grazie tante per _non_ avermi avvertito» borbotta seccato.

  


«Oh, figurati» replica Pitch con un gesto noncurante della mano. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Akh non è proprio sicuro che continuare a svolazzare sopra le chiome di quell’intricata foresta sia poi così scevro di pericoli. Se ben ricorda, quella donna è in grado di sfruttare le correnti per spostarsi.

  


«Credi che se riuscissimo a farti riconoscere ci potrebbe essere la vaga possibilità di sopravvivere alla sua ira?» si azzarda a informarsi.

  


«Potrebbe» ammette Pitch. «Lo spero, a essere sincero».

  


«Fantastico» bercia. «Finiremo in polvere, ma almeno lo faremo con la speranza nel cuore» declama con un romanticismo falso come una banconota da tre dollari.

  


«Eccovi!» esclama improvvisamente una voce femminile alle loro spalle. «Pensavate davvero di potermi sfuggire?» ringhia, questa volta riuscendo nell’intendo di investirli con il vento.

  


Akh, impreparato, viene scaraventato a diversi metri di distanza e, nello scompiglio, si rende conto in ritardo di aver perso Pitch.

  


«Oh, maledizione!» sbotta. «Pitch!» urla, guardandosi freneticamente intorno, senza però riuscire a individuare né la nera figura del compagno né, stranamente, quella grigia di tempesta di Madre Natura. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Nel mentre Pitch, dopo aver cacciato un grido allarmato ed essersi ritrovato quasi a fluttuare nell’aria a decine di metri dal suolo, è infine attirato irrimediabilmente verso terra dalla forza di gravità.

  


“Mh” soppesa mentalmente. “Chissà se sono ancora abbastanza immortale da sopravvivere anche a questo” si domanda con un inquietante pragmatismo assolutamente fuori luogo, vista la situazione. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


La creatura alata, che è riuscita a spazzare via con qualche difficoltà, ha inaspettatamente gridato qualcosa. Ed è qualcosa che fa accapponare la pelle a Emily Jane, perché quel qualcosa è un nome, il nome di qualcuno che, questa volta, era più che certa di aver perduto per sempre. E invece, guarda un po’ i casi della vita, a quanto pare non è affatto scomparso; non ancora, per lo meno.

  


Con una nuova, febbrile urgenza, fa vagare lo sguardo nel cielo blu, alla ricerca di qualcosa di più scuro, di nero. E infine lo vede, a ormai pochi metri dalle chiome degli alberi più alti, così pochi da farla tremare di un improvviso terrone.

  


«No» soffia. «Non di nuovo, per favore».

  


Ed è davvero un attimo. L’istante successivo si è già gettata verso il basso, decisa a impedire che accada di nuovo, come troppo tempo prima, proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


La figura nera di Pitch è già svanita oltre le prime foglie più tenere sulle cime dei rami, quando una seconda figura piomba giù dal cielo, su di lui, a una velocità allarmante, e lo afferra per le spalle frenando bruscamente la caduta di entrambi.

  


Atterrano, un po’ troppo duramente, nel sottobosco, ma senza riportare danni degni di nota.

  


Uno strano silenzio cala fra gli alberi. Emily Jane scruta con ansia gli occhi chiusi di Pitch e, piano, lo adagia a terra. Le sue mani vagano, quasi incredule, sul suo viso e sul suo petto, senza riuscire a capacitarsi di averlo proprio lì, di fronte ai suoi occhi.

  


«Papà» mormora, sorpresa nell’avvertire l’inatteso tepore della sua pelle.

  


«Non lo toccare. Allontanati» giunge all’improvviso una voce da poco distante.

  


Quando Emily Jane si volta, scorge nuovamente quello strano spirito alato che pensava d’aver allontanato poco prima. E sembra intenzionato a darle del filo da torcere, a giudicare dal suo cipiglio battagliero e dall’arco e frecce sapientemente puntati su di lei.

  


«Non intendo fargli del male» tenta di rassicurarlo.

  


«Ah sì? Beh, mi permetto di dubitarne. Poco fa lo hai fatto» replica Akh, per nulla persuaso.

  


«Poco fa non avevo idea di chi foste» precisa lei. Poi lo scruta con un breve moto di curiosità. «A dire il vero, neppure ora ho idea di chi tu sia. Ma lui è mio padre e, ti ripeto, non è mia intenzione arrecagli danno».

  


Akh sbuffa, ancora leggermente dubbioso, ma con cautela ripone, ancora una volta, il proprio arco e si avvicina per accertarsi delle reali condizioni di Pitch.

  


«Il mio nome è Akh, signora. Lui mi ha pregato di accompagnarlo da te, ma non aveva affatto accennato a possibili battaglie per riportare a casa la pelle» fa ironicamente notare.

  


Emily Jane, con sua sorpresa, arrossisce.

  


«Avreste dovuto annunciarvi» borbotta imbarazzata.

  


«Oh, ma certo! Alla prossima occasione porteremo con noi una fanfara e un ciambellano» commenta Akh.

  


Lei gli riserva un’occhiataccia seccata e si imbroncia, incrociando le braccia al petto.

  


«Che cosa saresti, tu? Lo spirito guida dei buffoni di corte?».

  


«Niente affatto» ribatte Akh, sollevando il mento. «Io sono uno spirito della Luce». 

  


  


  
  


“ _La vita è una grande sorpresa. Non vedo perché la morte non potrebbe esserne una anche più grande.” (Vladimir Nabokov)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


“ _Il nostro destino viene formato dai nostri pensieri e dalle nostre azioni. Non possiamo cambiare il vento ma possiamo orientare le vele.” (Anthony Robbins)_

  



	60. CAPITOLO 60 – Ritrovarsi

  
  


**CAPITOLO 60 – Ritrovarsi**

  


  


  


«Sei serio?» indaga Emily Jane, affatto convinta delle parole di Akh e per questo intenzionata a capire meglio la situazione.

  


«Naturalmente!» afferma Akh, gonfiando il petto come un galletto.

  


Lei però lo squadra ancora parecchio dubbiosa.

  


«E cosa ci farebbe uno spirito della Luce in compagnia di mio padre? Devi perdonarmi, ma suona come una possibilità davvero remota».

  


«Si vede che non sei aggiornata» si indispettisce Akh, contrariato perché, al di là delle creature con cui possa essere solito accompagnarsi, trova piuttosto offensivo che qualcuno possa mettere in dubbio la sua parola e perfino la sua natura. «La situazione, ora, è molto differente. E non appena il bastardo… ehm, _tuo padre_ si sarà risvegliato, provvederà lui stesso a spiegartela». Detto questo, e deciso a dare una bella smossa alle tempistiche, si accoscia al fianco di Pitch e, posato un palmo sul suo petto, fa scivolare attorno al suo nucleo una piccola quantità della sua luce.

  


Pitch si ridesta bruscamente, annaspando; l’ombra della sensazione di andare a fuoco ancora ben impressa dentro di lui. Il suo sguardo allarmato si sposta su Akh e un soffio incredulo abbandona le sue labbra.

  


«Mh» commenta infine, un filo stralunato.

  


«Pff! Questa poi… Per un puro miracolo non ti sei schiantato nella dannata foresta e quando ti risvegli tutto quello che sai dire è “Mh”?» reagisce Akh, spazientito.

  


Pitch aggrotta appena le sopracciglia, poi scuote la testa, turbato.

  


«Sei solo invidioso della mia innata capacità di spiegare qualunque concetto con una sola parola» soppesa, con atteggiamento quasi annoiato.

  


«Tsk!» replica piccato Akh.

  


Pitch invece tenta un misero sorriso. «Ecco, vedi. Sei sulla buona strada» offre.

  


«Papà».

  


Pitch volta di scatto la testa, attirato da quella voce, e strabuzza gli occhi, impreparato.

  


«Emily Jane» sussurra, spaventato all’idea che possa svanire nel nulla se solo alzasse un poco la voce. «Io… speravo di…» tenta incerto, senza ben sapere come spiegarsi.

  


Ma dopo tutto non sembra ce ne sia bisogno. Lei circonda il suo collo con le esili braccia e lo stringe tanto che, se Pitch fosse ancora umano, rimarrebbe senza fiato.

  


«Credevo che fossi morto» mormora lei, sospirando ancora incredula.

  


«Ah, vedo che, in fondo, abbiamo ancora qualcosa in comune, a parte il sangue» replica Pitch con sarcasmo.

  


Emily Jane sobbalza a quella che, a tutti gli effetti, non può che ritenere un’accusa.

  


«Mi dispiace. Non avevo capito» mormora contrita.

  


Il più silenziosamente possibile, Akh si allontana dai due, indietreggiando con cautela. Nonostante le sue buone intenzioni, tuttavia, Pitch solleva lo sguardo su di lui e chiedere spiegazioni. Così Akh, colto da improvviso imbarazzo, si stringe nelle spalle e fa intendere di volersi allontanare.

  


“Torno fra un po’” sillaba, senza emettere suono.

  


Pitch annuisce e Akh è finalmente libero di riprendere il volo, indeciso se godersi un po’ della momentanea libertà o se invece sia più saggio raggiungere subito il paese dall’altra parte del mondo e con esso la giovane umana che tanto subbuglio ha creato nelle loro vite millenarie.

  


Pitch, rimasto solo con Emily Jane, poggia le mani sulle sue spalle e, delicatamente, la scosta da sé quel tanto che basta per guardarla negli occhi.

  


«Così tanto tempo» soffia, accarezzando piano il suo viso. «Così tanti sbagli» si rammarica.

  


«Possiamo provare a rimediare a qualcuno di quegli errori» propone Emily Jane.

  


Pitch piega le labbra in un piccolo sorriso triste.

  


«Mi piacerebbe. Purtroppo non ci sarà il tempo per farlo».

  


«Che cosa vuoi dire?» chiede interdetta.

  


«Molto è cambiato, Emily Jane. Di ciò che ero prima non rimane molto, ormai. Giusto i ricordi e questa specie di carcassa che mi trascino dietro e che si ostina ancora a rimanere. Ma… non lo farà ancora a lungo».

  


«Perché?» insiste lei con una sorta di disperazione nella voce. «Credevo fossi divenuto uno spirito. Lo eri, me lo rammento molto bene. Che cosa è cambiato, da allora? Non lo sei forse più?» indaga ostinata.

  


Pitch scuote la testa. Da quanto tempo non fa altro che sentirsi stanco? Non ricorda nemmeno più come sia non avvertire mai la fatica, né il dolore. Certo, a quel tempo era come essere isolati da tutto. La maggior parte del tempo non sentiva proprio nulla, né in positivo né in negativo. Solo vuoto; un’enorme, buia voragine di nulla. Ora è differente: avverte ogni singola cosa, ogni sensazione. Il suo umore oscilla sconvenientemente come quello di una donna in periodo mestruale. È tutto così vivido; terrificante.

  


«Non sono mai stato un vero e proprio spirito. Una parte di me è andata irrimediabilmente perduta alla mia morte. L’altra è stata colmata dall’oscurità. Ora, quella stessa oscurità non è più dentro di me, e ciò che resta non… è sufficiente».

  


«Stai dicendo che…» prova Emily Jane, rifiutandosi tuttavia di terminare il pensiero.

  


Gli occhi di Pitch si soffermano a lungo in quelli della figlia, prima di darle una risposta che probabilmente lei nemmeno desidera.

  


«Sto dicendo che presto svanirò definitivamente» conferma. «Dovevo… Avevo bisogno di rivederti, almeno un’ultima volta, prima che accadesse» ammette con tristezza. «Non ti ho mai dimenticata, Emily Jane. Non l’ho mai fatto, neppure quando ti credevo perduta per sempre. Ti voglio bene».

  


  


  
  


_"La principale e la più grave punizione per chi ha commesso una colpa sta nel sentirsi colpevole." (Lucio Anneo Seneca)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Che oggi sia il giorno in cui smetti di essere ossessionato dal fantasma di ieri. Portare rancore e nutrire rabbia e risentimento è un veleno per l’anima." (Steve Maraboli)_

  



	61. CAPITOLO 61 – Brutte notizie

  
  


**CAPITOLO 61 – Brutte notizie**

  


  


  


Si prende del tempo, Pitch. Tempo che forse non ha, ma che gli serve comunque per radunare e rimettere ordine nei suoi ricordi sparsi. Sono tutti lì, ora; premono insistenti nella sua mente, sembrano decisi a uscire, infine, dopo tanto tempo segregati nell’oscurità. I ricordi di Pitch somigliano molto al loro proprietario, dopo tutto: un confuso ammasso fuligginoso alla ricerca di un ordine e di un poco di luce.

  


Piano, a bassa voce, Pitch inizia a farli uscire, dar loro la luce che cercano, un poco d’aria e di libertà. Racconta, cercando di non tralasciare nulla, nonostante alcuni di loro facciano ancora male. È giusto così, in fondo; che lei conosca ciò che è stato e che non è più possibile cambiare. Passato. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Ore intere sono state necessarie per portare a compimento il compito di narrarle gran parte di quanto accaduto fino a quel momento. Ora lei sa e non c’è altro che possa fare, al momento, a parte osservare le sagome degli alberi secolari, ancora visibili nonostante il crepuscolo sia già giunto. I suoi occhi si attardano ancora sulla bruma che inizia a sollevarsi dal terreno umido; c’è un velo di tristezza, nel fondo, che non ha la forza di scacciare, proprio come non trova la forza per muoversi da lì, nonostante sappia di doverlo fare. Sospira.

  


Labbra, morbide e tiepide, si posano gentili sul suo zigomo appuntito. Odore di foglie secche e resina, il profumo del vento greve di pioggia. L’umidore improvviso di una lacrima che rotola fino al suo volto dall’incarnato quasi spettrale.

  


«Ti voglio bene anch’io, papà» soffia sulla sua guancia la bassa voce di Emily Jane. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Emily Jane e Pitch sono accoccolati l’uno all’altra, intenti a confortarsi a vicenda, al riparo dal freddo della notte sotto un grosso tronco cavo, quando un’abbagliante luce mette per un momento in fuga il buio tutto intorno.

  


Pitch spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso e agitato, e avvolge più strettamente la figlia fra le braccia, scrutando attento il bagliore che lentamente si affievolisce, fino a scomparire del tutto. Ciò che rimane è Akh, le grandi ali blu spiegate al cielo e ancora frementi.

  


Quando lo spirito della Luce solleva il volto verso di lui, Pitch si irrigidisce, notando l’angoscia visibile nei suoi lineamenti eternamente giovani già da quella distanza.

  


«Che cosa succede?» lo interroga Pitch senza preamboli.

  


Akh, invece di rispondere immediatamente, fa qualche incerto passo avanti. I suoi occhi blu, fissi su di lui, riescono a inquietarlo come poche cose al mondo.

  


Spazientito dal prolungato silenzio, infine prorompe «Akh, dimmi cosa sta succedendo. Adesso» ordina.

  


Le labbra di Akh fremono brevemente, prima di socchiudersi incerte e permettere a una voce stranamente roca di scorrere liberamente.

  


«È… scomparsa, Pitch».

  


Pitch aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. «Di cosa parli?».

  


«Katherine. È scomparsa. Svanita, nel nulla. Non sono riuscito a ritrovarne le tracce». Akh lo scruta, incerto. «Pitch?» sussurra, preoccupato dal pallore cadaverico assunto dal suo viso.

  


«Sc-scomparsa? Ma… come…?» incespica Pitch.

  


Cauto, Akh si accosta all’altro, accovacciandosi al suo fianco.

  


«Sono stato a casa sua, ma non c’era. Ho scoperto che sua nonna ne ha denunciato la scomparsa due giorni fa. Ma pare che nessuno l’abbia vista né sappia dove possa essere. Non riesco a sentirla, Pitch. Potrebbe…».

  


«Non dirlo!» ringhia Pitch, afferrando malamente la sua blusa e strattonandolo a sé. Scuote la testa, nel tentativo di schiarirsi le idee. «Devo trovarla» riflette a voce alta. Poi lo fissa duramente negli occhi e digrigna i denti, arrabbiato. «E tu vieni con me» comanda.

  


«D’accordo» soffia Akh, per nulla intenzionato a contraddirlo; non in un momento simile.

  


«Verrò anch’io con voi» si intromette la voce risoluta di Emily Jane, inducendo i due spiriti a voltarsi verso di lei.

  


«Non sono certo sia una buona idea» tentenna Pitch, nervoso.

  


«Forse no» sogghigna lei «ma non è che tu abbia poi molte alternative».

  


Pitch assottiglia pericolosamente lo sguardo, poi sbuffa, seccato.

  


«Molto bene» sputa, pensando l’esatto contrario. «Ma fai in modo di non intralciarmi mai. Altrimenti, figlia o non figlia, sarà mia premura fartene pentire amaramente».

  


Emily Jane abbozza un sorriso e annuisce. «Messaggio ricevuto. Posso assicurarti che non ho alcun desiderio di darti problemi».

  


«Andiamo, allora» si affretta, sempre più nervoso. «Akh!» sbotta, guardandosi attorno senza riuscire a trovarlo. «Ma perché diavolo sparisce sempre in questo modo?» si lagna, strappando inconsapevolmente un sorriso alla figlia.

  


«Sono qui. Arrivo subito» annuncia Akh, planando leggero sopra le loro teste e toccando terra proprio di fronte agli altri due.

  


«Odio che tu sparisca in questo modo» bercia Pitch, infastidito.

  


«Sei solo invidioso perché io posso permettermelo» lo apostrofa Akh, guadagnandosi un’occhiata truce da Pitch.

  


«Muoviamoci» sibila, drammaticamente a corto di pazienza e di tempo.

  


Afferra saldamente un braccio dello spirito della Luce e fa impazientemente segno a Emily Jane di fare altrettanto, poi pianta gli occhi in quelli interdetti di Akh.

  


«Adesso» ordina.

  


Il terzetto svanisce dal regno di Madre Natura in uno sfolgorio di luce dorata, lasciandosi indietro solo il buio della notte e il suo silenzio ovattato. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Akh li ha condotti fino al parco, il medesimo luogo nel quale ha incontrato per la prima volta l’ex Nightmare King. Un buon posto, a suo avviso, da cui partire per le ricerche. Tuttavia Pitch non sembra propriamente dello stesso avviso: non appare infatti per nulla interessato a quel luogo; il tempo di ambientarsi e subito riprende la strada, camminando veloce senza degnare d’un ulteriore sguardo ciò che lo circonda.

  


«Pitch, dove stiamo andando?» chiede a quel punto Akh, volandogli a fianco.

  


«A cercare Katherine, mi pare ovvio» sbotta Pitch senza accennare a rallentare il passo.

  


«Sì, ma…» ritenta, incerto.

  


«Chiudi il becco» sibila per tutta risposta, affatto intenzionato a fornire ulteriori dettagli.

  


Akh sbuffa, scocciato, ma decide di rimanere in silenzio, almeno per il momento.

  


Improvvisamente, nel bel mezzo di una strada a prima vista identica a qualunque altra, Pitch si blocca e lì rimane. Sembra occupato ad ascoltare qualcosa, ma deve trattarsi di un qualcosa che è in grado di udire solo lui, dato che né Akh né Emily Jane sembrano avvertire nulla di particolare.

  


In realtà non sono le orecchie di Pitch a sentire, ma si tratta nuovamente di quella curiosa capacità di individuare la strana luminosità azzurra che rappresenta, almeno nella sua testa, l’anima della bambina. Questa volta, tuttavia, è stato molto più difficile ritrovarla ed è inoltre preoccupantemente più fioca e tremolante, come la fiammella di una candela in mezzo al vento.

  


«Akh» bisbiglia d’un tratto Pitch.

  


L’interpellato si avvicina, suo malgrado incuriosito.

  


«Dimmi».

  


«L’ho trovata» annuncia Pitch.

  


Ma il suo tono è tutt’altro che esultante; sembra, al contrario, spaventato.

  


«Beh, bene, no?» offre incerto Akh. «Dove si trova?».

  


«Nella foresta» risponde Pitch con un filo di voce. 

  


  


  
  


_"Ho cercato di non barcollare; ho fatto passi falsi lungo il cammino. Ma ho imparato che solo dopo aver scalato una grande collina, uno scopre che ci sono molte altre colline da scalare. Mi sono preso un momento per ammirare il panorama glorioso che mi circondava, per dare un’occhiata da dove ero venuto. Ma posso riposarmi solo un momento, perché con la libertà arrivano le responsabilità e non voglio indugiare, il mio lungo cammino non è finito." (Nelson Mandela)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"La mia famiglia è la mia forza e la mia debolezza." (Aishwarya Rai)._

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Avere paura è una delle tante naturali funzioni umane, come respirare. È come si reagisce alla paura quello che veramente conta. Può perdere la testa, nascondersi sotto il letto oppure controllare le emozioni e ragionare." (The Twilight Zone)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Le ombre celano un'oscurità in cui dimora un potere malvagio." (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)_

  



	62. CAPITOLO 62 – Persa

  
  


**CAPITOLO 62 – Persa**

  


  


  


«La foresta?» chiede Akh, atterrito. «La stessa dalla quale mi ha detto di essere sfuggito?». La sua voce è incerta e traballante.

  


Pitch annuisce, visibilmente turbato.

  


«Dobbiamo andare» decide, lasciando senza fiato lo spirito della Luce.

  


«Che cosa?» gracchia Akh. «Pitch, quel posto è pericoloso» gli rammenta con ansia crescente.

  


Tutto ciò che ne ricava, tuttavia, è una delle agghiaccianti smorfie di Pitch, di quelle che dovrebbero rappresentare un sorriso, ma sono sempre troppo lontane dall’obbiettivo.

  


«Giusto» conferma con un angosciante tono pacato. «Ed è esattamente questa la ragione per cui ora noi ci andremo. Katherine è una bambina umana; non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarla in quel posto da sola un minuto in più del necessario» rimarca con fermezza. «Adesso raccogli un po’ del tuo coraggio e portami fino alla foresta. Oppure preferisci che ci arrivi a piedi? Mi ci vorrebbero per lo meno due ore abbondanti, in queste condizioni».

  


«Ti accompagno io» offre Emily Jane. E allo sguardo indagatore di Pitch, fa un lieve cenno di assenso. «Non sarò certamente veloce come lui, ma potremo essere lì al massimo in una manciata di minuti» assicura.

  


«Molto bene. Andiamo, allora» acconsente Pitch.

  


Spera con tutto sé stesso che non sia ormai tardi. Non ha accennato nulla agli altri, ma le condizioni in cui ha percepito la bambina non sono per nulla confortanti. Serra strettamente i denti pensando che, comunque vada, Katherine dovrà tornare in salvo a casa sua; non possono esserci altre opzioni, non in questo caso.

  


Avverte appena Emily Jane che gli stringe una mano, poi viene nuovamente avvolto da grigie nuvole di tempesta e improvvisamente non ha più il solido terreno sotto i suoi piedi, ma solo aria turbinante. Si permette un minuscolo sorriso al pensiero che, questa volta, non lo aspetta nessuna dolorosa discussione con la figlia. Poi, però, i suoi pensieri vanno al reale motivo per cui si trovano sospesi in aria e il sorriso muore definitivamente sulle sue labbra.

  


«Siamo quasi a destinazione» annuncia Emily Jane direttamente al suo orecchio.

  


Pitch si limita ad annuire e a stringersi di più alla figlia, preparandosi all’imminente atterraggio e a ciò che lo attende. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Un attimo dopo il loro arrivo, giunge dietro di loro anche Akh, che li ha seguiti in volo nonostante il suo parere palesemente contrario.

  


«Mi sembrava d’aver inteso che non saresti stato dei nostri» lo apostrofa Pitch.

  


«Avrai capito male» borbotta Akh, infastidito e, in parte, imbarazzato.

  


«Mh» si limita a commentare Pitch, mentre tutti i suoi sensi vengono allertati dall’atmosfera pesante di quel luogo.

  


«Pitch?» sussurra Akh, preoccupato.

  


«Non ora» sibila l’interpellato, concentrandosi su ciò che può avvertire.

  


Katherine è lì, da qualche parte; riesce a sentirla. È più forte la sua presenza, ora. Ma non è la sola, purtroppo. Rabbrividisce, mentre procede cauto verso il luogo che sperava di non dover mai più rivedere per il resto della sua esistenza. Evidentemente non era destino, dato che ora vi si trova proprio di fronte.

  


«Lei è qui» soffia rauco. «E ci sono anche loro» aggiunge, fremendo in un misto di terrore, ribrezzo e rabbia.

  


Si riscuote da quei sentimenti sgraditi e, assottigliando gli occhi e acuendo i sensi, si affaccia sullo stretto e buio passaggio, cercando inutilmente di vedere oltre l’irreale oscurità che sembra permearlo.

  


Ha già sporto un piede oltre l’orlo, quando una mano si richiude fermamente attorno al suo braccio.

  


«Che cosa fai?» sibila Akh.

  


I suoi occhi blu sono spaventati, lo può vedere con chiarezza. Aggrotta la fronte, perplesso.

  


«Entro. Che altro?» spiega con fare ovvio.

  


«Sei impazzito, forse? Ti faranno a pezzi».

  


«Oh, davvero?» soffia Pitch sarcasticamente. «Vorrei proprio ascoltare il tuo piano di riserva, ora».

  


Akh storce la bocca in una smorfia infastidita e amareggiata.

  


«Non ho nessun maledetto piano di riserva, e tu lo sai!» lo accusa, trattenendosi a stento dal gridare. «Ma questo non significa che ti permetterò di scendere in quel posto a farti ammazzare».

  


«Primo: io sono _già_ morto, nessuno può ammazzarmi. Tuttalpiù svanirei» fa notare con un tono angosciosamente calmo. «Secondo» trae un respiro che sembra costargli enorme fatica. « _Tu_ mi permetti?» sibila, la sua voce vibra pericolosamente. «Tu non detti legge nella mia esistenza. _Io_ decido per me, non tu, né chiunque altro. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?» ringhia adirato, mentre i suoi occhi mandano bagliori argentei.

  


«Cristallino» mormora Akh, mettendo un paio di passi di distanza fra loro.

  


«Eccellente» commenta asciutto. «Ora, se volete scusarmi, credo proprio che andrò laggiù a riprendermi Katherine. Nel caso in cui decideste (a vostro rischio, naturalmente) di seguirmi, vi consiglierei di prestare la massima attenzione a dove appoggiate mani e piedi».

  


Ciò detto, Pitch dà loro le spalle e, senza procrastinare ulteriormente, con un passo avanti si lascia cadere all’interno della fenditura nel terreno che lo ricondurrà nel medesimo luogo dal quale è così faticosamente fuggito poche settimane prima. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Buio. Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto possa essere fitto e impenetrabile quel buio; così soffocante da dare la nausea. Non riesce in nessun modo a impedirsi di tremare. A che servirebbe, d'altronde? Nessuno lo vedrebbe comunque, in quell’oscurità senza fine e senza via d’uscita. La paura è nuovamente con lui, ma questa volta non è un sottile rivolo che scorre subdolo lungo il suo corpo e la sua anima; no, adesso è qualcosa di netto, come la lama affilata di un coltello che incide su di lui, dentro di lui, con squarci netti e profondi, tanto da arrivare fino al nucleo del suo essere. Stringe i denti; non ha nessuna intenzione di farsi vincere da qualcosa di così volubile e intangibile. Altro è ciò che realmente deve temere, non di certo qualche stupido fremito di paura.

  


« _Pitch_ ».

  


Sgrana gli occhi nell’oscurità, tentando inutilmente di scorgere qualcosa. La sua voce: quella era la sua voce, la piccola voce di Katherine. Ma era realmente lei? Lui questo non lo sa e non può neppure esserne sicuro. Ormai conosce fin troppo bene quelle creature, sa come lavorano ed è cosciente di quanto amino quel genere di intrattenimento. E tuttavia, pur sapendo, non può evitare di credere, forse perfino sperare, che si tratti davvero di Katherine.

  


Freneticamente, continua a guardarsi attorno, sondando nel buio, impaziente di vedere qualcosa che non sia il nero pece di cui è impregnato quel luogo non-luogo.

  


«Katherine» sussurra appena.

  


Il suo corpo sta ancora scendendo. Non ha la possibilità di osservarne lo spostamento, ma lo avverte comunque attraverso gli altri sensi. Nel momento in cui giungerà sul fondo, forse sarà nuovamente in grado di orientarsi, ma fino ad allora può solo sperare di giungervi illeso. Fino a ora niente lo ha aggredito, e questo già di per sé è strano. Probabilmente lo stanno aspettando e non hanno intenzione di ritardare il suo ritorno solo per il gusto di giocare un poco con lui.

  


« _Pitch_ ».

  


Trattiene bruscamente il respiro. Il suo cuore accelera furiosamente. Forse, dopo tutto, è proprio questo il loro gioco; forse si stanno già divertendo alle sue spalle. Forse, forse…

  


« _Pitch_ ».

  


«K-Katherine» ansima, tremando sgomento.

  


No, non può farlo, non adesso, non di nuovo. Deve assolutamente controllarsi, o sarà tutto perduto, ancora una volta. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Niente. I suoi piedi hanno finalmente toccato il fondo, ma nulla sembra cambiato. Pitch continua a scorgere solo il buio; il silenzio è tornato, opprimente. Non sa cosa fare, non ha idea di cosa pensare. Deve trovare Katherine, ma non riesce a orientarsi là sotto e la sua luce è sempre più fioca. Che cosa farà se dovesse scomparire completamente?

  


Mentre procede a tentoni lungo i contorti cunicoli, d’un tratto i suoi occhi scorgono un pallido lucore. Pitch stira le labbra, impensierito, augurandosi di non finire diritto fra le _braccia_ delle Ombre; ma poiché quello è l’unico cambiamento significativo da quando è sceso nelle profondità della terra, teme purtroppo di non avere molte altre scelte. Quindi si incammina, con rinnovata decisione, nella direzione della scarna luminosità, pregando che sia quella giusta.

  


E in un certo senso lo è: lo ha condotto dove voleva, certo. Ma una sensazione di gelo senza speranza satura il suo petto, mentre i suoi occhi, increduli, si soffermano sofferenti sulla piccola figura immobile della bambina, adagiata a terra nel centro di una camera circolare.

  


«Katherine» soffia Pitch, avvicinandosi esitante di qualche passo.

  


Da quella breve distanza può già scorgere i conosciuti tratti del suo volto e i neri capelli, molto più arruffati del solito. Altri due passi e, con un fremito, ne osserva le labbra violacee e le scure ombre sotto i suoi occhi chiusi. Ormai torreggia vacillante su di lei, e i suoi occhi guizzano sgranati sulla chiara pelle, attraverso la quale serpeggiano scure linee che creano strani e incomprensibili disegni.

  


«Katherine» sillaba, senza che la sua voce rompa nuovamente il silenzio di tomba che li attornia.

  


Piano, si inginocchia al suo fianco, raccoglie delicatamente fra le proprie una delle sue minuscole mani e un singhiozzo incredulo scuote il suo petto.

  


«No. Questo no. Non lei, non lei, per favore» geme, sollevando il corpo della bambina da terra e stringendolo fra le braccia. «Perché?» soffia, gli occhi spalancati nel nulla. «Perché?!» grida, tremando, incurante delle lacrime che hanno iniziato a scorrere lungo il volto scavato, perdendosi fra i capelli di Katherine.

  


Fruscii, sibili, sussurri, ansimi, poi quello che sembra un roco, profondo sospiro che ha l’apparente capacità di far contrarre su sé stesse le pareti della camera.

  


«Eri nostro» mormora il sospiro, facendo serpeggiare quel suono in una morbida onda che colma l’aria. «Eri nostro, Generale. E ora? Di chi sei, ora?» rantola fremente.

  


Pitch digrigna i denti. «Non sono mai stato vostro» sputa con rabbia. «Mai. Voi mi avete fatto vostro, contro la mia volontà. Ma non vi sono mai veramente appartenuto».

  


«Lo eri» obbiettano le Ombre con un lungo ansito. «Lo sappiamo, lo abbiamo sentito. Eri come noi: oscuro».

  


«No!» ringhia Pitch. «Voi non sapete. A voi non è mai nemmeno interessato, sapere. Desideravate solo… uno stramaledetto vessillo da sbandierare, da… ostentare per il vostro piacere. Nulla di più» soffia, soffocato dalle sue stesse lacrime.

  


«Ma noi lo vogliamo ancora» sussurrano. «Ti vogliamo ancora, Generale».

  


Pitch sgrana gli occhi e, rimettendosi in piedi con ancora la bambina stretta al petto, incespica all’indietro.

  


«Mai!» grida sconvolto. «Non ve lo permetterò. Non sarò una preda e non sarò mai più la vostra marionetta da manovrare a piacimento» sibila, pregando in cuor suo di essere abbastanza forte da poter mantenere i suoi propositi.

  


Ancora fruscii attorno a lui, così simili a risatine da fargli accapponare la pelle.

  


«Ma noi abbiamo una bambolina, ora» sussurrano velenose. «Lei è già nostra, e presto lo sarai anche tu, Generale» bisbigliano suadenti.

  


Pitch si guarda freneticamente attorno, con disperazione, nella vana illusione di scorgere una via d’uscita da quella situazione che invece non sembra averne. Le sue braccia si stringono più saldamente attorno al leggero corpo di Katherine e le sue mani tremano, sapendo quanto quelle loro ultime parole potrebbero invece facilmente avverarsi.

  


«Katherine» soffia fra i suoi capelli, respirando con affanno per l’agitazione. «Resisti, piccola. Presto saremo fuori» promette, senza sapere se potrà mai mantenere la parola. «Non ti lascio sola, te lo giuro» offre, questa volta con la certezza che così sarà.

  


Nel tempo in cui Pitch cerca una via d’uscita che forse neppure esiste, le Ombre sono strisciate, senza che lui se ne avvedesse, più vicine, intorno a loro, oscurando tutto ciò che li circonda. La loro vicinanza, i loro sussurri, fanno battere i denti allo spirito. Katherine geme debolmente, il corpo scosso dai tremiti.

  


«Lasciatela stare» ringhia, provando inutilmente a farle scudo con il proprio corpo. «Lei non vi appartiene. Non vi permetterò di averla!» esclama, atterrito alla prospettiva di non poter invece trovare la forza per impedirlo.

  


Una sottile e vellutata propaggine d’ombra scivola, quasi dolcemente, attorno al suo polpaccio e Pitch lancia un urlo e si scosta bruscamente, senza tuttavia osare muoversi liberamente per la stanza, con il concreto rischio di farsi definitivamente sopraffare dalle Ombre presenti.

  


«Non puoi aiutarla, Generale. Non è più tua, ormai. È nostra. Lei ci serve».

  


«No! Che cosa volete da lei?! È solo una bambina».

  


Non riesce a capacitarsi di questo loro inspiegabile accanimento per quella piccola umana. Che cosa mai potrebbero guadagnarci nell’averla con loro? Non è una creatura potente, non ha conoscenze importanti, ed è così giovane, senza nessun tipo di utile esperienza. Non ha senso che loro si ostinino a cercarla. Non ne ha nessuno.

  


«Solo una bambina?».

  


Dal tono usato, sembra quasi stiano ridendo di lui; cosa, tutto sommato, piuttosto probabile. Non sarebbe comunque la prima volta.

  


«Sei sempre stato così ingenuo, Generale. Troppo, per un uomo con il tuo potere. Ma, in fondo, a noi va più che bene così».

  


Pitch non capisce. Sa, lo sente, che qualcosa gli sfugge; ed è qualcosa di molto importante. Solo, non sa proprio di cosa possa trattarsi.

  


«Di cosa diavolo state parlando?» inveisce, confuso e adirato.

  


Di nuovo quei fastidiosi sibili, così simili a risate di scherno. Lo stanno facendo diventare pazzo.

  


«Hai perduto qualcosa che ti appartiene, Generale. È accaduto tanto tempo fa. Non lo ricordi? Naturalmente no. Abbiamo provveduto a estirpare molti preziosi dettagli dalla tua memoria».

  


Pitch è molto vicino al punto di rottura. Il suo respiro è tanto superficiale che, se fosse stato un semplice essere umano, avrebbe già perso i sensi da un bel pezzo. Purtroppo per lui, non può sperare nemmeno in questa grazia.

  


«Devo proprio cavarvi le informazioni a forza?» ringhia, frustrato. «Avanti, parlate chiaro una buona volta».

  


Come nebbia, o impalpabile fumo, le Ombre sfiorano la sua pelle sudata, strisciano lungo la sua schiena e giocano fra i suoi capelli.

  


«Come desideri, Generale» decretano pacate. «Non ti sei mai domandato perché sei uno spirito incompleto? Una creatura a metà? Il motivo non sta nel fatto che sei _nato_ a causa della nostra possessione; certo che no. Quando siamo entrate dentro di te, prendendo comodamente posto nel tuo cuore spezzato, una parte della tua anima ti ha abbandonato. Non volontariamente, ovvio. Semplicemente, non avrebbe avuto spazio e luce a sufficienza per sopravvivere al tuo interno. Così è stata costretta a separarsi dal suo contenitore originale e a vagare a lungo senza meta. E sai una cosa buffa, Generale? Alla fine, una meta l’ha trovata; ha trovato una nuova casa. Le è costato molto tempo e fatica, cercare un nuovo contenitore adatto; ma è proprio come il suo custode originale: ostinata e determinata».

  


Pitch sta tremando. I suoi occhi, sgranati, non riescono a mettere a fuoco ciò che ha di fronte. Il vuoto, dentro di lui, è quasi palpabile. Fa così male.

  


«Non è possibile. Non è vero» soffia, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.

  


«Oh, lo è, invece. Lo hai capito, vero? Il piccolo corpo mortale che stringi al petto con tanto accanimento racchiude una parte di te. Ciò che credevi perduto per sempre è invece sopravvissuto. Fino a ora».

  


  


  
  


_"Il guerriero che crede nel suo cammino, non ha bisogno di dimostrare che quello degli altri è sbagliato." (Paulo Coelho)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Tutto è perso se si perde il coraggio." (Sir James Matthew Barrie)._

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Soltanto chi mette a prova l'assurdo è capace di conquistar l'impossibile." (Miguel de Unamuno)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Solo i demoni percorrono strade diritte." (Antoni Gaudi)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"La confusione è un lusso che solo quelli molto, molto giovani possono permettersi e tu non sei più quel giovane." (James Baldwin)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Quando guardi a lungo nell’abisso, l’abisso ti guarda dentro." (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

  



	63. CAPITOLO 63 – Fuori

  
  


**CAPITOLO 63 – Fuori**

  


  


  


Riderebbe, se solo il dolore dentro di lui non lo stesse facendo a pezzi. Tutto quel tempo, così tanti secoli spesi a lambiccarsi su quella confusa sensazione di perdita e smarrimento e ora, che nuovamente si ritrova in mezzo alle odiate Ombre, eccola lì la risposta. Pensare che ultimamente ci era così vicino, proprio a portata di mano. Invece non ha mai capito. Chissà, forse è davvero ingenuo e ottuso come lo considerano le Ombre.

  


Scuote la testa, incredulo, riflettendo su tutte le domande che si è posto continuamente in quelle ultime settimane e che, finalmente, hanno trovato una risposta. Katherine: è lei la risposta a ogni suo dubbio. Ora che sa, non serve più chiedersi come quella bambina potesse essere l’unica a vederlo; perché mai non servisse a nulla tentare di spaventarla per cercare di allontanarla; come mai lei sembrasse così ostinatamente attaccata a lui, tanto da cercarlo in continuazione; per non parlare di quell’inspiegabile capacità, che possiede unicamente lei, di equilibrare il suo nucleo; e infine il fatto che Pitch sia l’unico a scorgere la luminosa presenza della bambina, anche attraverso le Ombre, laddove neppure uno spirito della Luce ha potuto fare alcunché. È tutto così ovvio, ora, così chiaro che pare impossibile non esserci mai arrivato prima. Tutti quei dettagli, all’apparenza insignificanti, ora acquistano invece un evidente significato, se posti di fronte alla realtà dei fatti; Katherine è la parte mancante della sua anima spezzata.

  


Un tremito violento scuote lo spirito, che sgrana gli occhi, improvvisamente consapevole. Quelle _cose_ desiderano Katherine tanto quanto desiderano lui. Intendono ricongiungere i pezzi della sua anima e averla completamente in loro potere. Pitch sposta lo sguardo sulla bambina e digrigna i denti. Mai, non permetterà loro di prendersi Katherine, per nessun motivo al mondo.

  


«Non è vostra, e non lo sarà mai» è l’inappellabile verdetto di Pitch.

  


«Lo vedremo» sussurrano. «Tu sei potente, Generale, ma non hai mai avuto la forza necessaria per resistere alle nostre lusinghe e riuscire a contrastarci» lo scherniscono divertite.

  


Forse, riflette Pitch. O più probabilmente non aveva un buon motivo per farlo. A che scopo combattere, in fondo, se non c’è nulla a cui aggrapparsi? Nulla per cui valga veramente la pena? Ma ora, ora è diverso, ora c’è Katherine, ed Emily Jane esiste ancora e non lo odia più. Una speranza. Sì, questa volta ha una speranza.

  


Un cupo sorriso infernale si apre sul suo volto pallido. I suoi occhi scintillano d’argento.

  


«Non siatene così certe» sibila.

  


Il buio sembra deciso a inghiottirlo. Le sue dita si stringono spasmodicamente alle spalle e alla schiena di Katherine. È rischioso, ma non c’è altro che possa fare. La sua meta è a decine di metri sopra la sua testa, e la Luce che è ancora racchiusa dentro di lui scintilla abbagliante nel buio pesto, portando con sé lo spirito e la bambina, lontano dal cuore della terra e da ciò che vi dimora, fino in superficie. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Akh è il primo a notare il bagliore dorato comparso improvvisamente fra gli alberi. Stupito, attira l’attenzione della donna e gli indica una zona in cui la luce sta lentamente scemando. Insieme si affrettano a raggiungere il punto non lontano in cui è appena scomparsa e lì ritrovano Pitch, raggomitolato a terra e scosso dai brividi, che stringe a sé il corpo apparentemente privo di sensi di Katherine.

  


«Padre!» esclama preoccupata Emily Jane, accorrendo al suo fianco.

  


Akh prova a sollevare la bambina, così da permettere a entrambi di respirare con maggiore libertà, ma ciò che ottiene è un ringhio furioso che lo costringe a indietreggiare.

  


«Calma, calma. Sono Akh, amico. Non voglio farti del male» cerca di tranquillizzarlo.

  


«Non sono certa che ti abbia sentito» lo avverte Emily Jane, accarezzando lentamente un braccio del padre, nella speranza di placare la sua rabbia apparentemente ingiustificata. «Sembra perso in qualcosa che noi non possiamo scorgere» ragiona fra sé, scrutando nei suoi occhi dorati con preoccupazione.

  


«Ma la bambina è qui, le Ombre invece no. Che cosa lo turba, allora?» chiede Akh, confuso.

  


Emily Jane scuote mestamente la testa. «Non ne ho idea» ammette. «Ma di qualunque cosa si tratti, sarà comunque meglio trovare il modo per allontanarci da qui. Se tornassero non sapremmo in che modo difenderci, con mio padre momentaneamente fuori gioco».

  


«Giusto» annuisce Akh, guardandosi nervosamente alle spalle, quasi a controllare che le Ombre non li abbiano seguiti fino a lì. «Ma non credo sia il caso di portare la bambina a casa sua in queste condizioni. Chi spiegherebbe a sua nonna ciò che è accaduto?».

  


«Va bene» replica lei, pensierosa. «Ci porti da me. Cerchiamo di rimettere in sesto Katherine e allora potrai ricondurla a casa».

  


Akh sorride mesto. «Non vorrei essere nei panni della bambina, quando rivedrà sua nonna».

  


Emily Jane fa spallucce. «I rischi di dover rendere conto alla propria famiglia».

  


Lui solleva scettico un sopracciglio. «E tu pensi sul serio di esserne immune?».

  


Gli occhi verdi di lei si soffermano qualche istante sulla nera figura di Pitch. Sembra indecisa su cosa rispondere.

  


«Per come stanno le cose, direi che chi dovrà rendere conto, stavolta, è lui».

  


«Pff! Che donna sadica» borbotta Akh, incredulo, guadagnandosi un ghigno pericoloso in risposta. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Akh ed Emily Jane sono riusciti a separare Katherine da Pitch solo dopo che quest’ultimo è crollato privo di sensi a causa della fatica accumulata. Come lei gli ha chiesto, Akh riporta tutti e quattro nel regno di Madre Natura ed Emily Jane si occupa di trovare una sistemazione comoda per i suoi ospiti. Presto tuttavia si rendono conto che la bambina è in condizioni ben peggiori di quanto non avessero immaginato in un primo momento. Lo spirito della Luce ha tentato di aiutarla, ma non ha ottenuto alcun risultato degno di nota.

  


«Non ho idea che cosa abbia» ammette sconfortato, sentendosi terribilmente inutile in quel frangente.

  


«Le Ombre le hanno fatto qualcosa» ragiona cupamente Emily Jane. «Forse mio padre è al corrente di ciò che le è successo. Purtroppo non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza» si rammarica.

  


«Lo farà presto» la informa prontamente, con la segreta speranza di tranquillizzarla. «Riesco a sentire da qui la Luce che lavora alacremente per ripristinare il suo nucleo». Sbuffa una risata, scuotendo la testa. «Tornerà fin troppo in fretta a tiranneggiarmi, vedrai».

  


Emily Jane si lascia sfuggire una risata divertita, schiaffeggiandolo poi su un braccio per ammonirlo a non dire certe cose, soprattutto alla presenza di determinate persone.

  


«Vorresti forse tiranneggiarmi anche tu?» si informa ironicamente Akh.

  


«Chissà» replica enigmatica lei. Lo osserva qualche lungo momento, tanto che lui inizia seriamente a sentirsi in imbarazzo. «Ti ho già accennato a quanto io trovi bizzarra l’idea che mio padre si accompagni a uno spirito tuo pari?» chiede d’un tratto.

  


«Ehm… In effetti sì, lo hai fatto» commenta Akh, incerto su dove voglia arrivare quella donna imprevedibile.

  


Emily Jane sorride, tutto sommato divertita.

  


«Sono felice che sia così. Credo avesse veramente bisogno di un sostegno valido come il tuo» spiega.

  


Akh arrossisce violentemente e distoglie velocemente lo sguardo, mezzo morto dall’imbarazzo.

  


«Io vado da mio padre. Aspetterò che si risvegli. Tu rimani con Katherine, ti prego. Se dovesse mai riprendere conoscenza, puoi venire a chiamarmi» offre, alzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi senza aggiungere altro.

  


“Riprendere conoscenza?” pensa Akh. “Certo, come no” riflette sarcastico, ben sapendo che difficilmente accadrà, non prima che Pitch si sia rimesso in piedi e abbia scoperto che cosa hanno fatto alla bambina, per lo meno.

  


  


  
  


_"La luce crede di viaggiare più veloce di ogni altra cosa, ma si sbaglia. Per quanto veloce viaggi, la luce scopre che l’oscurità arriva sempre prima, ed è lì che l’aspetta." (Terry Pratchett)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"La più antica e potente emozione umana è la paura, e la paura più antica e potente è la paura dell'ignoto." (Howard Phillips Lovecraft)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"La consolazione di un dolore inconsolabile sta nella sua grandezza." (Lou Andreas Salomè)_

  



	64. CAPITOLO 64 – Incubi

  
  


**CAPITOLO 64 – Incubi**

  


  


  


«Katherine… K-Katherine, no… Lei non… Vi prego… La-lasciatela stare… Non… non le fate del male… Katherine… No… Per… P-per favore…».

  


Emily Jane, crucciata, solleva gli occhi dal libro nel quale era assorta un momento prima e li punta sul volto del padre, in quel momento contratto e sudato, evidentemente preda di un qualche incubo ben poco simpatico. Rapidamente si fa incontro al letto che ospita Pitch e allunga una mano ad accarezzargli la fronte.

  


«È solo un sogno. Non devi avere paura, papà» mormora gentilmente al suo orecchio.

  


Questo però non sembra servire a placare l’evidente ansia nell’animo dello spirito addormentato, il quale continua imperterrito a dormire e a sognare, senza accennare a un possibile risveglio né tantomeno a un sonno tranquillo.

  


«Papà, svegliati, non è reale. Puoi sfuggirgli, sei molto più forte di così» lo sprona, cercando di sottrarlo alle grinfie dell’infido incubo.

  


«N-no…» ansima Pitch «K-Katherine…» geme, tremando d’angoscia.

  


«Svegliati. Torna da me. Puoi farcela, lo so» soffia Emily Jane, trattenendo il suo viso fra le mani.

  


«Nh!» rantola, aggrappandosi strettamente alle ignare coperte.

  


«Papà!» esclama, strattonando la sua veste nera.

  


Con un grido roco, gli occhi dorati di Pitch si spalancano terrorizzati e ancora momentaneamente persi nelle ultime immagini dell’incubo. Infine riescono a mettere a fuoco la conosciuta figura della figlia e Pitch sbatte più volte le palpebre, confuso ed esausto.

  


«Em-Emily Jane?» chiede, quasi a volersi assicurare di avere effettivamente di fronte a sé sua figlia e non l’ennesima illusione.

  


«Sì» conferma lei, con un sorriso gentile. «Ben tornato» sussurra, stringendolo in un esitante abbraccio.

  


«Mh» sospira Pitch, stravolto. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Per qualche lungo minuto, Pitch si gode la piacevole sensazione di essere stretto fra le braccia della figlia. Poi, incerto, socchiude gli occhi e li fa vagare all’intorno, incuriosito.

  


«Dove siamo?» mormora.

  


«All’interno dei miei appartamenti» risponde di buon grado Emily Jane.

  


Ancora il suo sguardo vaga, un po’ confuso, su ciò che li circonda. Non riesce a spiegarsi come faccia a trovarsi lì, in un luogo che non ha neppure mai visto, quando l’ultima cosa che ricorda era di essere immerso nelle profondità della terra alla ricerca di…

  


«Katherine!» esclama improvvisamente, con un brusco sussulto.

  


Come ha fatto a scordarsi quel dettaglio fino ad allora? E dove si trova, adesso, la bambina? Freneticamente riprende a sondare l’ambiente, ma di Katherine non c’è traccia.

  


«Dov’è? Che cos’è successo? Perché non è qui? E perché io sono qui? Lei sta bene?».

  


La tempesta di domande intontisce un po’ la donna che non trova neppure il modo per tranquillizzarlo.

  


«Dov’è Katherine?!» grida Pitch, sentendo il panico salire.

  


«Adesso calmati, padre. Anche lei è qui, ma si trova in un’altra stanza» lo informa, con tutta la calma di cui dispone.

  


«Ho… Ho bisogno di vederla… Adesso!» esclama, visibilmente sconvolto.

  


«Non è necessario che…».

  


Emily Jane è costretta a interrompersi. Pitch ha sconsideratamente tentato di buttarsi, letteralmente, fuori dal letto, e lei, di conseguenza, gli si è gettata contro per fermarlo e bloccarlo a letto, prima che potesse peggiorare una situazione già di per sé molto precaria.

  


«Sei impazzito? Non lo vedi che non ti reggi in piedi?» sibila contrariata.

  


Ma la risposta caustica che si attendeva non giunge mai. Invece, basita, osserva il padre affondare le lunghe dita fra i capelli scarmigliati e cedere a un pianto colmo di dolore e stanchezza.

  


«Papà» mormora Emily Jane, profondamente turbata.

  


Infine si risolve a fare ciò che, a quel punto, appare necessario. Appoggia una mano sulla sua spalla e l’altra sul suo viso, attirando in parte la sua attenzione.

  


«Vado a prenderla. Tu, però, non ti muovere di qui, te ne prego. Torno in fretta, te lo prometto».

  


Pitch, stordito e con lo sguardo annebbiato, osserva distrattamente la figlia scomparire velocemente oltre la porta e chiude strettamente gli occhi, pregando di non impazzire prima del suo ritorno. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Come una furia, Emily Jane fa praticamente irruzione nella camera che ha riservato alla bambina, facendo, tra le altre cose, trasalire il povero Akh, il quale la fissa costernato mentre si precipita su Katherine come un grigio avvoltoio, la raccoglie con il maggior garbo possibile dal suo giaciglio e gli volta le spalle decisa a lasciare immediatamente la stanza senza una parola.

  


«Ehi! Aspetta un po’» sbotta Akh, afferrandola per un gomito.

  


Lei si volta, facendo turbinare i lunghi e neri capelli come pericolosi serpenti, e lo scruta con un’occhiata per nulla benevola.

  


«Devo andare, Akh. Non ho proprio il tempo per fermarmi a fare quattro chiacchiere con te, adesso».

  


Detto questo, cerca di liberarsi dalla sua stretta per poter tornare velocemente dal padre, ma non sembra che Akh sia d’accordo, dopo tutto.

  


«Che cosa è successo? Questa sarà anche casa tua, ma credo, a questo punto, di avere il diritto di sapere perché ti comporti come una pazza, girando per casa e facendo venire un infarto agli ospiti» borbotta Akh, seccato.

  


«Come una pazza?» sibila Emily Jane. «Ritieniti fortunato che le mie mani siano attualmente occupate a sorreggere la bambina. In caso contrario, a quest’ora ti ritroveresti in ginocchio sul pavimento, alla ricerca dei tuoi preziosi attributi» lo minaccia.

  


Tuttavia Akh, lungi dall’essere impressionato, soffia stizzito «Ah, quindi cosa? Servo solo da messaggero, fattorino e chauffeur? Non credi forse opportuno informare la manovalanza delle faccende al di sopra delle mie capacità?».

  


Emily Jane si trattiene a stento dal mettere in pratica la sua precedente minaccia. Stringe invece più saldamente al petto Katherine e pianta i suoi occhi verdi e glaciali in quelli nervosi di Akh.

  


«Mio padre si è risvegliato. Sembrava andare tutto discretamente bene, in principio. Poi, non ho idea del come né tantomeno del perché, ha semplicemente perso la testa. Dice di aver assolutamente bisogno di Katherine. Sospetto che se tu lo avessi visto nello stato in cui ho dovuto vederlo io, avresti già provveduto a portargli la bambina» illustra gelida.

  


Tutto ciò che rimane da fare ad Akh è deglutire a disagio e lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo gemito sconfortato.

  


«Posso… accompagnarti?» chiede dubbioso.

  


Lei annuisce seccamente. «D’accordo» conferma, e senza attendere risposta, riprende la propria marcia per raggiungere il padre. 

  


  


  
  


_"Il sogno è l'infinita ombra del Vero." (Giovanni Pascoli)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Preoccuparsi soprattutto di due momenti della giornata: di quando ci si addormenta e di quando ci si risveglia. Perché in entrambi occorre sottoporre a un esame gli atti già compiuti e quelli ancora da compiere, dando conto a sé stessi delle azioni compiute e prevedendo quelle future." (Pitagora)_

  



	65. CAPITOLO 65 – Piani

  
  


CAPITOLO 65 – Piani

  


  


  


Quando Emily Jane e Akh entrano nella camera di Pitch, lo trovano raggomitolato su sé stesso, intento a fare profondi respiri con l’obbiettivo di mantenere una parvenza di lucidità. All’appressarsi dei due, solleva cauto gli occhi e, scorgendo la piccola figura della bambina, li fissa su di lei senza più distoglierli.

  


«Ecco, te l’ho riportata, visto?» annuncia dolcemente Emily Jane, deponendo il suo leggero fardello fra le braccia tremanti del padre.

  


«G-grazie» soffia Pitch, accarezzando piano i capelli della bambina.

  


Sì, Katherine è nuovamente con lui, ora; ma per quanto ancora lo sarà? Pitch non ha scordato lo stato in cui l’ha ritrovata. Da allora non sembra che la situazione sia migliorata: Katherine è ancora priva di sensi, l’oscurità di quelle Ombre continua ad avvelenare il suo cuore.

  


«Ho… bisogno del tuo aiuto, Akh» mormora Pitch, agitato.

  


«Pff! Tanto per cambiare, giusto?» borbotta lo spirito della Luce senza riflettere.

  


Gli occhi di Pitch si allargano, sorpresi e sgomenti, e le sue labbra tremano d’angoscia.

  


«Io… n-non» balbetta incerto.

  


Nel mentre Akh, resosi immediatamente conto del pasticcio, si affretta a porvi rimedio.

  


«Accidenti, mi dispiace. Ho parlato a sproposito, come faccio quasi sempre del resto» cerca di sdrammatizzare. Ma notando, con un certo sconcerto, che l’espressione dell’altro è ancora confusa, aggiunge «Certo che ti aiuto, Pitch. Avanti, dimmi che ti serve» lo sprona, pregando di non aver combinato un guaio serio con una manciata di parole.

  


«Mh…» tentenna Pitch.

  


Le sue braccia stringono con maggior decisione Katherine a sé. Non è più così convinto di voler mettere altri a parte delle sue recenti scoperte. Eppure lei ha assoluto bisogno di aiuto, non può lasciarla in quello stato, rischierebbe di perderla, di nuovo e forse questa volta per sempre.

  


«C’è… una questione della quale vorrei parlarvi» tenta, spaventato dalle possibili conseguenze dell’esprimere a voce alta ciò che turbina nella sua mente da qualche ora.

  


Emily Jane si siede sul bordo del materasso e posa leggera una mano sul suo avambraccio, in un gesto che vuol essere tranquillizzante; Akh invece va a posarsi, come d’abitudine, sul davanzale della finestra più vicina.

  


«Siamo qui. Ti ascoltiamo» lo rassicura lei con un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante.

  


Così Pitch, tremando e interrompendosi un numero spropositato di volte, racconta loro dell’ _illuminante_ conversazione avuta con le Ombre, di ciò che ora sa e di ciò che questa scoperta comporterà.

  


Akh ed Emily Jane, seppur pallidi e sconvolti, rimangono in silenzio per tutto il tempo necessario a Pitch per completare la sua narrazione. Di frequente si lanciano occhiate preoccupate e si soffermano a osservare il modo in cui Pitch stringe Katherine con mani tremanti.

  


Alla fine il silenzio che permea la camera viene riempito dalla voce pensierosa di Akh.

  


«E Katherine? Che cosa le hanno fatto? Ho tentato più volte di risvegliarla, ma niente ha funzionato».

  


Pitch abbassa lo sguardo sulla bambina sopita.

  


«Avevano intenzione di prendersela e controllarla» mormora con appena un filo di voce.

  


«Volevano usarla per avere te?» chiede Emily Jane.

  


Pitch annuisce lentamente. «Anche, sì. In realtà vogliono entrambi» rivela spaventato.

  


«Entrambi?» domanda Akh, dubbioso. «A che scopo?».

  


«È ovvio, no?» si intromette lei. «Vogliono riunire l’anima divisa. Non ha poi molta importanza che ora risieda in due custodi diversi».

  


Akh la fissa sconvolto e poi sposta lo sguardo su Pitch, come a chiedere conferma.

  


«Sì, è così» ammette Pitch. «Hanno… avvelenato il suo cuore e la sua mente con la loro oscurità, in modo da indebolirla e controllarla. L’anima, anche quella di Katherine, è immortale, ma il suo corpo non lo è affatto. Credo che contino di poterlo sottomettere senza troppa fatica» bisbiglia, raccapricciato e furioso al tempo stesso.

  


«E noi… che cosa possiamo fare?» domanda Akh, sconvolto.

  


Pitch solleva su di lui i suoi occhi dorati e serra strettamente la mascella, preparandosi a quello che potrebbe rivelarsi un duro confronto.

  


«Dobbiamo contrastare l’oscurità che sta cercando di possederla. Creeremo per lei un piccolo nucleo di Luce che tenga lontano dal suo cuore e dalla sua mente le Ombre che la stanno insidiando».

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Sei pazzo?» prorompe Akh, allucinato. «Gli esseri umani non hanno nuclei di energia. Come pensi possa sopravvivere Katherine, che è solo una bambina, a una cosa simile?».

  


Pitch lo fissa duramente. I suoi occhi mandano bagliori argentei e il suo corpo freme d’angoscia.

  


«Pensi che non lo sappia?» sibila arrabbiato. «Credi davvero che non ci abbia riflettuto? Cosa ritieni le accadrà, quando l’oscurità che è penetrata dentro di lei avrà invaso completamente il suo corpo e la sua anima? Non lo sai? Beh, lo dico io, allora: il suo corpo mortale cederà e, nel migliore dei casi, finirà col diventare lei stessa uno spirito, mentre nel peggiore probabilmente svanirà, con la concreta possibilità che sia la sua anima che la mia vengano seriamente danneggiate o direttamente sequestrate dalle Ombre. Ora, dimmi, quale prospettiva ti sembra più accettabile?».

  


Akh si passa mestamente le dita sugli occhi, desiderando di tornare a essere il solito spirito della Luce: indisciplinato e poco incline alla compagnia, desideroso solo di percorrere il cielo azzurro in lungo e in largo e nient’altro. Invece si trova incastrato in una situazione per la quale non sarà mai abbastanza preparato.

  


«Non lo so» risponde infine con voce incrinata. «Questo è… Non è questo il motivo per il quale sono stato creato» protesta flebilmente.

  


Lo sguardo di Pitch si attarda su di lui più a lungo del solito, poi scuote la testa.

  


«Beh, sei fortunato. Io nemmeno lo conosco il motivo per il quale sono stato creato. Anche se sospetto non esista affatto, quel motivo. La qual cosa sarebbe piuttosto disturbante, ammetto» fa ironicamente notare.

  


«Credi veramente che potremmo riuscirci?» chiede Akh, tremante.

  


Pitch si sofferma sugli occhi chiusi di Katherine e sospira.

  


«Lo spero, Akh. Lo spero davvero. Non vedo altra alternativa, ora come ora. Se voi… se vi venissero in mente idee migliori, sarò più che disposto ad ascoltarle, davvero» mormora Pitch, e nel suo tono, così come nel suo sguardo, c’è disperazione.

  


Il silenzio che segue le sue parole si protrae a lungo. Nessuno ha davvero voglia di spezzarlo, nessuno vuole davvero essere il primo a esprimere ciò che ognuno dei presenti pensa.

  


Pitch accarezza fra le dita una mano di Katherine. È di nuovo fredda. Tutto è così sbagliato. Ha commesso un errore? In cosa ha sbagliato, questa volta? Avrebbe dovuto prevedere che Katherine sarebbe stata un bersaglio? In che modo? Forse, quella mattina nell’abetaia, non era stato un caso che le Ombre l’avessero attaccata; forse intendevano, già allora, impossessarsene e usarla contro di lui. Sì, deve essere così; e lui non l’ha compreso in tempo. Così, ora, per colpa della sua cecità, Katherine rischia di morire o perfino peggio. Già, perché quando ci sono di mezzo le Ombre, c’è sempre qualcosa di peggiore; è sufficiente dare un’occhiata alla sua lunga, inutile esistenza segregata nell’oscurità.

  


«Papà».

  


La voce incerta di Emily Jane lo riporta al presente in uno stato d’animo perfino più turbato di prima.

  


«Ho… paura» soffia, serrando strettamente le labbra per evitarsi di crollare di nuovo.

  


«Lo so. È normale, ce l’abbiamo anche noi» prova a rassicurarlo lei. «Ad Akh tremano le ginocchia» butta lì per sdrammatizzare.

  


«Ehi!» borbotta contrariato Akh. Poi sbuffa, mugolando «Non sono certo l’unico».

  


Emily Jane abbozza un ghigno tirato e circonda il collo del padre con le braccia sottili.

  


«Visto? Non sei solo» mormora sulla sua guancia.

  


Pitch annuisce titubante. «No» esala con voce roca. «Non lo sono più».

  


  


  
  


_"Ognuno ha il proprio passato chiuso dentro di sé come le pagine di un libro imparato a memoria e di cui gli amici possono solo leggere il titolo." (Virginia Woolf)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Un cuore che cerca, sente bene che qualcosa gli manca; ma un cuore che ha perduto sa di cosa è stato privato." (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)_


	66. CAPITOLO 66 – Achernar

CAPITOLO 66 – Achernar

  


  


  


«Non possiamo farlo adesso. Non ti sei ancora ripreso. Rischieresti di esaurire le energie e…».

  


Le vivaci proteste di Akh vengono tacitate da un’occhiata esasperata e furente di Pitch.

  


«E non succederà, Akh. Non con Katherine in questo stato. Speri seriamente che io possa rimettermi in sesto, quando non posso neppure fare affidamento sulla sua presenza?» lo ammonisce severamente. «Non c’è un’altra scelta. È necessario agire al più presto o la situazione non farà che peggiorare».

  


«Non potrebbe occuparsene solo Akh?» suggerisce a quel punto Emily Jane.

  


«Lo ha già fatto, se non ho capito male» le ricorda Pitch. «E, francamente, non noto miglioramenti».

  


«Ha ragione» soffia Akh, mortificato. «Lui è necessario: il suo collegamento con la bambina e con le Ombre è probabilmente l’unica speranza di riuscita di questo piano» ammette a malincuore.

  


«Ottimo» ringhia Pitch, già stremato da tante inutili discussioni. «Dunque possiamo cominciare» decreta.

  


«A-adesso?» pigola Akh, fissandolo con occhi enormi e terrorizzati.

  


«Adesso» conferma asciutto Pitch. Poi lo scruta e sogghigna appena. «Se mi è concesso: sei più bianco del solito. Dovrei forse ricordarti che non sei tu quello che rischia di dissolversi come la rugiada a mezzogiorno?».

  


Akh borbotta proteste, per lo più insensate, e distoglie lo sguardo, indeciso se essere offeso o semplicemente sconvolto.

  


Emily Jane, invece, circonda con le braccia le spalle del padre e, a una sua occhiata perplessa, lo scruta seriamente.

  


«Forse, se ti resto incollata addosso come una cozza attaccata allo scoglio, tu non sparisci da nessuna parte» sbotta fra i denti.

  


Un angolo delle labbra di Pitch si solleva, divertito.

  


«Idea intrigante. Immagino valga la pena di metterla alla prova» concede, stranamente sereno.

  


Piano, poggia una mano sul petto di Katherine e l’altra sotto la sua testa, chiude gli occhi e inspira lentamente. Avverte le bianche dita di Akh insinuarsi fra le sue e sospira. Una scintilla di Luce si accende dietro i suoi occhi e Pitch comprende che la connessione ora è attiva.

  


“Andrà bene, Katherine. Andrà bene” ripete nella sua mente, cercando di arrivare fino a lei.

  


Le dita di Akh si stringono sulla sua mano e Pitch sa che è il momento. Devono farlo ora, prima che sia troppo tardi per qualunque tentativo, prima che tutto vada ancora una volta perduto.

  


La sua coscienza affonda in quella di Katherine, e loro sono lì, nascoste nel buio che alimentano. Pitch digrigna i denti; vorrebbe poter arrivare fino a loro e farle a pezzi con le sue mani fino a che non ne rimanga che uno sbiadito ricordo, ma non è potente a sufficienza per fare una cosa simile, così si accontenta di osservare i loro movimenti sinuosi e a pregare che il suo piano funzioni.

  


D’un tratto un luminoso bagliore alle sue spalle sembra innervosire le Ombre e scacciarle negli angoli più bui. Pitch sa di cosa si tratta: è la Luce di Akh che l’ha seguito, guidata da quella che Pitch ha portato con sé. Insieme sperano di avere la forza sufficiente a tenere lontane le Ombre il tempo necessario per creare un piccolo nucleo di Luce all’interno di Katherine.

  


Ancora Pitch si concentra, il bagliore dietro di lui aumenta. Lentamente, volute di Luce si dipanano e serpeggiano all’intorno, intrecciandosi e aggrovigliandosi fino a formare quella che, a prima vista, ricorda una piccola stella, brillante e calda, che continua a vorticare pigramente su sé stessa mentre il suo colore muta da dorato ad azzurro. Pitch abbozza un piccolo sorriso: quello è il colore dell’anima di Katherine. Che abbiamo davvero avuto successo? Fissa per diverso tempo, affascinato, quel piccolo globo e ne distoglie l’attenzione solo quando un basso, fastidioso sibilo raggiunge la sua coscienza.

  


Pare che, infine, le Ombre si siano ridestate e se la siano presa a male per la loro intromissione. “Beh, poco male” pensa Pitch. “Ormai è tardi perché possano correre ai ripari”. Sogghigna, intimamente soddisfatto, e con cautela si appresta a lasciare Katherine e a portare con sé la Luce di Akh.

  


Tuttavia il ritorno al mondo reale non va esattamente nel modo in cui aveva sperato. Davanti ai suoi occhi affaticati, tutto appare stranamente grigio e silenzioso; nessun suono proviene, né da dentro né da fuori, ove prima si poteva facilmente udire la frenetica vita della foresta che li circonda. Ora, invece, tutto appare desolato e morto. Al suo fianco non ci sono più né Emily Jane né Akh, e Katherine non si trova più fra le sue braccia.

  


«Katherine» mormora, guardandosi attorno.

  


Con sgomento, scopre di non trovarsi più nel regno di Madre Natura. 

  


  


  
  


_"Rabbia, tristezza o frustrazione ci fanno capire che siamo in guerra con il modo in cui le cose sono." (Byron Katie)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Dentro di te si vede una cosa che è tonda, bella, triste. Mi fa pensare a una lucciola. È una cosa che c’è solo quando stiamo in silenzio." (Banana Yoshimoto)_

  



	67. CAPITOLO 67 – Senza Tracce

  
  


CAPITOLO 67 – Senza Tracce

  


  


  


«Dov’è mio padre?».

  


Akh deglutisce nervosamente e scuote la testa.

  


«Era qui fino a un istante fa» sibila Emily Jane. «Dove è finito? Tu lo sai. Devi saperlo, eri con lui» insiste.

  


«Mi dispiace, io… non ne ho idea» ammette Akh.

  


La bambina è ancora con loro, anche se non ha comunque ripreso conoscenza. Emily Jane tenta invano di trucidare Akh a suon di occhiatacce.

  


«Dobbiamo trovarlo. Non può essere lontano».

  


«Oh, può esserlo eccome» la contraddice lui. «C’è la concreta probabilità che se lo siano ripreso le Ombre. E se così fosse, chissà dove diavolo potrebbe trovarsi a quest’ora» borbotta.

  


Emily Jane scatta in piedi così bruscamente da far volare all’aria la poltroncina sulla quale era accomodata poco prima, e ha tutta l’aria di voler saltare al collo dello spirito della Luce (ma non esattamente allo scopo di abbracciarlo).

  


«Credevo che ti importasse di lui! Come… come puoi dire cose simili con tanto disinteresse?» strilla indignata.

  


«Disinteresse?!» reagisce a quel punto Akh, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta. «Sono forse io ad aver passato gli ultimi secoli fingendo che non esistesse?».

  


Emily Jane sgrana gli occhi, presa in contropiede. «Tu… non sai niente!» ringhia adirata.

  


«Oh, sì. Ti piacerebbe, vero?» la schernisce lui, puntandole contro i suoi occhi blu e indignati. «Beh, ti dirò una cosa, _Miss Regina del Dramma_ : non sono mai veramente stato l’idiota che tuo padre insiste a definirmi. E sì, bella, so molte più cose di quanto ti augureresti. Ma questo, ora, non ci aiuterà affatto a ritrovarlo, ovunque sia finito». “Sempre che non sia davvero svanito per sempre” riflette, con un tremito sconvolto.

  


«Bene!» sbotta Emily Jane. «Allora metti al lavoro il cervello e cerca un modo per scoprire dove si trova» prega con disperazione.

  


Akh si passa i palmi sugli occhi stanchi e sospira. Conosce un modo, ma in quel momento non è sicuro sia praticabile. Infine risolleva lo sguardo sulla donna e rimane su di lei, pensieroso.

  


«Cosa?» lo incalza poco dopo, impaziente.

  


«Non lo sai? Eppure ne abbiamo parlato per tutto il giorno».

  


Emily Jane sposta l’attenzione da lui alla bambina stesa sul letto.

  


«Katherine? Ma è un essere umano, come potrebbe aiutarci? Inoltre non si è ancora risvegliata» protesta.

  


«Il piano di Pitch è andato a buon fine. Lei ha un piccolo nucleo di Luce, adesso. Forse, grazie a quello, ora potrei riuscire a ridestarla» dubita Akh.

  


«E poi? Anche ammesso che lei possa percepirlo, in che modo questo potrebbe esserci utile?» insiste lei.

  


Lui sbuffa, stizzito. «Beh, è pur sempre un punto di partenza, no? Lo sai che, se è davvero in mezzo alle Ombre, la mia Luce non servirebbe a molto. Ma lei può trovarlo, esattamente come lui ha trovato lei» spiega impaziente.

  


«Va bene» si arrende infine Emily Jane. «Hai ragione, proviamoci. Se… s-se andrà male, troveremo un’altra soluzione» mormora incerta.

  


“Non esiste un’altra soluzione” pensa Akh, senza tuttavia farne parola. 

  


Checché ne dica quella donna, l’improvvisa scomparsa di Pitch ha turbato anche lui, ben più di quanto non credesse possibile. È necessario che lo rintraccino, ha assolutamente bisogno di sapere che esiste ancora. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Akh si china cautamente sulla bambina e si sofferma a scrutarla con un pizzico di curiosità. Azzurra: la sua Luce è azzurra. Scuote la testa, perplesso per il bizzarro scherzo del destino. Oh chissà, potrebbe anche non essere affatto un caso che l’unico essere umano attualmente dotato di nucleo lo possieda della medesima sfumatura dei tratti appartenenti a uno spirito della Luce: ad Akh. Forse, anzi, era in qualche modo predestinato a imbattersi in una tale anomalia.

  


«Akh» bisbiglia Emily Jane, confusa dal suo comportamento.

  


«Sì» si riscuote lui, scrutandola colpevole. «Scusa, mi ero smarrito in alcuni pensieri» prova a giustificarsi.

  


Sfiora appena con i polpastrelli la liscia fronte di Katherine e riesce a _sentire_ la familiare sensazione di Luce che lo accompagna da un’intera esistenza. Accosta il volto a quello della bambina, le sue labbra si schiudono lentamente e la sua voce scivola all’esterno, formando suoni sconosciuti ai più: il verbo degli elementi. Comanda alla Luce di ridestarsi e sorgere, come un piccolo sole, riportando alla realtà colei che la custodisce. E così accade: pochi istanti dopo le ciglia di Katherine sfarfallano indolenti sui suoi occhi verdi e lei mugola assonnata, stiracchiandosi pigramente.

  


«Uhm… Ma è già ora di andare a scuola?» borbotta, sbadigliando.

  


Akh ed Emily Jane rimangono un istante a fissarsi vicendevolmente, interdetti e sorpresi. Poi Akh ridacchia, suo malgrado divertito dalla svolta inattesa.

  


«Akh? Che fai qui?» si informa Katherine, incerta.

  


«Ehm… A dire il vero non siamo a casa tua, principessa» le fa impacciatamente presente.

  


«Come…?» esordisce. Poi, guardandosi intorno, realizza quanto veritiere siano le parole dello spirito e prorompe «Che posto è questo?!» un filo allarmata.

  


«Ehm…» ritenta Akh, nervosamente. «È una storia lunga».

  


«Oh, no! Non iniziare con questa cosa della _storia lunga_ » protesta vivacemente Katherine.

  


Infine, continuando a scrutare ansiosamente attorno a sé, i suoi occhi si posano su qualcuno che non credeva avrebbe mai più rivisto.

  


«Emily Jane?» chiede, incredula.

  


«Sì» mormora la donna, imbarazzata.

  


Katherine dà un’occhiata a ciò che riesce a scorgere fuori dalla finestra e, collegando gli indizi, giunge a una soluzione che, per quanto pazzesca, sembra essere l’unica possibile.

  


«Questa è casa tua?» torna a informarsi, desiderosa di conferme.

  


«Esatto» replica Emily Jane, piacevolmente colpita dalla mente veloce della bambina.

  


«Perché sono qui?» decide a quel punto di domandare, ritenendola di gran lungo l’informazione più importante in quel momento.

  


Osserva, con angoscia, gli sguardi preoccupati e nervosi che si scambiano i due spiriti, e comprende che la risposta ai suoi dubbi non le piacerà nemmeno un po’. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Con un certo impaccio, Akh ed Emily Jane si sono presi del tempo per spiegare a Katherine ciò che conoscono di quanto accaduto, dal momento in cui si sono separati per permettere a Pitch di incontrare sua figlia, fino al momento presente. 

  


Katherine, costernata, ascolta tutto questo in silenzio e, stranamente, senza mai interrompere; persino quando Akh le spiega di come e perché lui e Pitch hanno deciso di creare, per lei, un piccolo nucleo di Luce, e di come ci siano effettivamente riusciti. Alla fine della lunga spiegazione, e dopo che un silenzio scomodo ha ammantato l’intera stanza, c’è solo una cosa che interessa sapere a Katherine.

  


«Dov’è Pitch?».

  


E quella è esattamente l’unica domanda alla quale nessuno dei presenti è in grado di dare una risposta. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Non sappiamo dove si trovi in questo momento» ammette infine Emily Jane, scuotendo piano la testa. «Akh… Lui sospetta possa essere stato trattenuto dalle Ombre».

  


Katherine ha gli occhi verdi sbarrati e fissi sulla donna. A stento respira e sente nuovamente la disperazione crescere.

  


«Se… se lo sono ripreso?» geme sconvolta.

  


L’idea che il suo Pitch sia nuovamente nelle mani di quelle cose orrende le stringe il cuore in una morsa dolorosa.

  


«Non ne abbiamo la certezza» prova Akh, insicuro, in un maldestro tentativo di rassicurarla.

  


«Dobbiamo trovarlo» gracchia la bambina, sempre più agitata. «Dobbiamo! Akh, ti prego».

  


Un vago sorriso tende le labbra dello spirito della Luce.

  


«È proprio questo il motivo per cui ti ho risvegliata. Io… credo che tu possa ritrovarlo».

  


Lei lo fissa costernata. «Cosa?! Ma… come?».

  


«Ehm… Beh, ecco, non ne sono sicuro, in effetti» tentenna nervoso, torturando fra le dita i suoi poveri capelli blu. «Tu e lui… Voi siete legati, in molti modi. Lo so che sei un essere umano, certo. Ma forse… forse riusciresti a sentirlo, oppure… non so, a vederlo, magari. Non ho idea di come potrebbe funzionare, però…».

  


Katherine assottiglia gli occhi e annuisce seccamente.

  


«Dobbiamo provare» conferma asciutta.

  


«Esatto» mormora Akh, scorgendo Emily Jane annuire in accordo. 

  


  


  
  


_"Un senso di mistero mi invase il cuore e la mente, quella percezione del mondo come una pelle sottile su organi e ossa sconosciuti." (Stephen King)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"L'uomo che ha cessato di avere paura ha cessato di preoccuparsi." (Francis Herbert Bradley)_

  



	68. CAPITOLO 68 – Insieme

  
  


CAPITOLO 68 – Insieme

  


  


  


Un senso di nausea e repulsione lo invade, nel momento in cui realizza ciò che è accaduto. Qualcosa è andato terribilmente storto e, in qualche modo, le Ombre devono essere riuscite, ancora una volta, ad aggrapparsi a lui e a portarlo con sé chissà dove. Ma come è accaduto? Forse che ci sia ancora una parte di oscurità dentro di lui, che gli impedisce di affrancarsi definitivamente dal loro controllo? Se la sua anima (ciò che ne resta, per lo meno) fosse irrimediabilmente sporcata e compromessa, allora per lui non esisterebbe possibilità al mondo di sfuggire loro. Oppure è la Luce momentaneamente annidata dentro di lui a non essere sufficiente a tenerle lontane? Qualunque sia il motivo, il risultato non cambia: è nuovamente rinchiuso in loro compagnia e alla loro mercé. Quel che è peggio è che non sa se potrà essere abbastanza forte da sfuggire loro ancora una volta. E perché, poi? Se non dovesse riuscire a eliminarle, quelle torneranno sempre, minacciando la sua esistenza e quella di coloro a cui tiene. Sgrana gli occhi, atterrito dalla prospettiva. No, a questo punto è necessario che trovi la forza per liberarsene una volta per sempre.

  


«Sei di nuovo con noi, Generale» mormorano quelle, assumendo una sfumatura quasi gongolante.

  


«Non per molto» sibila Pitch, deciso ora più che mai a farla finita.

  


«Oh… E dove speri di andare? La nostra compagnia non è più di tuo gradimento?» offrono ironicamente.

  


«Lo è mai stata, forse?» borbotta, maledicendo la facilità con la quale riescono a distrarlo e farlo imbestialire.

  


«Assolutamente sì» sibilano suadenti. «Per noi, almeno».

  


«Basta!» ringhia, desiderando di poter fare di loro cenere e polvere.

  


Sta giusto apprestandosi a tentare di mettere in pratica i suoi propositi quando, per un solo istante, qualcosa di accecante e improvviso lo abbaglia. Ma davanti a lui c’è solo oscurità e dolore, nient’altro che le conosciute Ombre. Che cosa è stato, dunque? Confuso e irrequieto, Pitch si guarda attorno, senza tuttavia riuscire a scorgere la fonte di quell’inatteso chiarore. Che fosse dentro di sé? Magari un avvertimento da parte della Luce che si porta dietro? No, non era un bagliore dorato, era… Pitch sgrana gli occhi, colpito dalla consapevolezza. Un bagliore azzurro: Katherine.

  


«Katherine» soffia, sconvolto ed eccitato insieme.

  


Le Ombre, attorno a lui, sussurrano ancora, ma l’attenzione di Pitch ormai è persa in altro; faccende ben più importanti richiedono il suo interesse. E mentre le Ombre sibilano indispettite, un angolo delle labbra di Pitch si solleva di una speranza un poco esitante.

  


«Sono qui» esala, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Sono qui, Katherine. Sono tuo: vieni a prendermi».

  


Un ghigno si apre sul suo volto. La Luce lo avvolge ancora una volta, ma questa, a differenza delle altre, è azzurra e, rapida, lo afferra e lo trascina via, strappandolo letteralmente dalle grinfie oscure delle Ombre per ricondurlo a casa. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


«È qui!» esclama Katherine, eccitata, facendo sussultare sia Akh che Emily Jane.

  


«Che cosa…» prova Akh.

  


Ma la bambina si è già rimessa in piedi e, senza attendere oltre, rapida imbocca l’uscita e si catapulta all’esterno, seguita a ruota dai due spiriti attoniti e un po’ preoccupati.

  


È strano come Katherine, nonostante non possa conoscere il luogo, sembri trovare con sicurezza la strada per giungere alla meta desiderata. Veloce e sicura, poco dopo abbandona la dimora di Madre Natura e si inoltra con decisione all’interno del suo dominio.

  


«Come fa?» si interroga Emily Jane, corrucciata.

  


Akh, svolazzante al suo fianco, scuote la testa, confuso quanto lei.

  


«Non ne ho idea. Dove credi sia diretta?».

  


«L’hai sentita, no? Credo che abbia davvero trovato mio padre» replica, incredula nonostante tutto. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Katherine non ha affatto un’idea chiara a proposito di ciò che è accaduto. Quello che sa, però, è di aver avvertito il suo Pitch e di aver desiderato riaverlo con sé, e di averci creduto sul serio, a quel desiderio, così tanto che, infine, si è convinta di averlo riacchiappato ancora una volta e riportato indietro dal posto buio nel quale era finito. Proprio come, del resto, già altre volte ha fatto, in passato. Ma questa volta qualcosa è diverso. Lui non era fisicamente con lei, quando è successo; si trovava altrove, in un luogo oscuro e inaccessibile. Chissà se quel luogo si trova nel suo stesso mondo?

  


Da interi, lunghissimi minuti, corre a perdifiato fra alberi enormi e terreni ricoperti di muschio e pietre. Ha come l’impressione di aver trascorso gran parte della sua vita a rincorrere qualcosa, o forse… _qualcuno_.

  


E poi, d’un tratto, lo vede: Pitch, un’ombra più scura fra le ombre della foresta, che arranca lentamente e a fatica fra l’intrico di rami ed edera.

  


Katherine prorompe in un esultante grido di gioia e aumenta ancora l’andatura per raggiungerlo il prima possibile. È segretamente terrorizzata all’idea di vederlo svanire nel nulla da un momento all’altro.

  


«Pitch!» esclama, ancora troppo lontana per i suoi gusti.

  


Lo spirito solleva uno sguardo sorpreso e incredulo. Le sue labbra tremano, accennando uno stentato sorriso, e le sue ginocchia fanno lo stesso, arrestando suo malgrado il suo affaticato incedere e costringendolo al suolo.

  


«Katherine» soffia, senza mai perderla d’occhio un solo istante, con la paura che possa rivelarsi l’ennesima illusione.

  


Ma non lo è, non questa volta. Katherine è reale, ora, solida e concreta come gli alberi che li circondano. E quando, poco dopo, le sue piccole braccia gli circondano il collo, può sentire anche il suo morbido tepore, il profumo della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli, e l’umidore delle sue lacrime.

  


«Shh, shh» mormora fra i suoi capelli, stringendola a sé con delicata possessività. «Sono qui, Katherine. Sono qui».

  


Fra un singulto e l’altro, Katherine ripete il suo nome, ancora e ancora, senza riuscire a capacitarsi di come lui possa essere di nuovo con lei, ma assolutamente grata che così sia.

  


«L’ho fatto, Pitch! Hai visto?» esclama agitata. «Ti ho ritrovato. L’ho fatto. Ci ho creduto, proprio come mi hai detto tu, e ci sono riuscita. È vero! Sei… s-sei qui» rantola, scoppiando nuovamente a piangere.

  


«Lo so, Katherine» le sussurra piano, accarezzandole gentilmente la schiena. «Ti ho vista. Ho visto la tua Luce azzurra» conferma, senza mai allentare la presa su di lei. «Sei stata meravigliosa» soffia, poggiando una guancia sui suoi morbidi capelli e sospirando, esausto ma anche incredibilmente soddisfatto.

  


Ed è proprio così che li ritrovano Akh ed Emily Jane qualche minuto dopo, quando infine riescono a raggiungerli. E non possono fare altro che osservarli sbigottiti, chiedendosi come sia potuto accadere senza tuttavia trovare alcuna risposta adeguata. 

  


  


  
  


_"Le Ombre sono la nostra origine e destino. La luce ci fu data come un dono inutile, che lampeggia tristemente prima che le ombre tornino di nuovo sulla scena" (Francisco Rodriguez Barrientos)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Non dar retta ai tuoi occhi e non credere a ciò che vedi: gli occhi vedono soltanto ciò che è limitato." (Richard Bach)_

  



	69. CAPITOLO 69 – Altrove

  
  


CAPITOLO 69 – Altrove

  


  


  


«Papà!».

  


Pitch, con un poco di affanno, risolleva il volto e sposta lo sguardo sulla figlia, abbozzando un sorriso tremolante.

  


«Sì» soffia appena.

  


Lei si inginocchia al suo fianco e posa un bacio sulla sua tempia.

  


«Sei tornato davvero» mormora, ancora incredula.

  


«Mh… Si direbbe, dopo tutto, che trattenermi in un unico luogo sia più arduo di quanto sia lecito aspettarsi» scherza, con il suo solito macabro senso dell’umorismo.

  


«Tsk!» borbotta contrariato Akh. «Sei sempre il solito bastardo borioso».

  


«È vero» ammette Pitch, senza alcuna traccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce.

  


Abbassa lo sguardo sulla bambina ancora fra le sue braccia e, tristemente, si accorge che i suoi occhi sono chiusi. Cerca di alzarsi, ma le gambe non lo reggono e torna ad affannare al suolo.

  


«Papà?» si fa avanti Emily Jane, preoccupata. «Stai bene?».

  


«Non esattamente» replica Pitch, continuando ostinatamente a stringere le braccia attorno al corpo caldo di Katherine.

  


«Andiamo» si intromette Akh. «Ti riporto in camera, così forse domani riuscirai anche a camminare sulle tue gambe».

  


Tuttavia Pitch non sembra intenzionato a dar retta allo spirito della Luce. L’idea di doversi separare dalla bambina lo atterrisce; sente di avere bisogno della sua vicinanza per scongiurare la possibilità di andare in pezzi definitivamente. Quando Akh tenta di trarlo a sé per ricondurlo alla dimora della figlia, un senso di panico lo aggredisce prepotentemente.

  


«No!» grida, divincolandosi e affondando febbrilmente le unghie nel cappotto di Katherine.

  


Emily Jane posa una mano sulla spalla di Akh e, a un suo sguardo dubbioso, scuote la testa.

  


«Porta con te entrambi» gli suggerisce, gentile. «Non credo sia una buona idea allontanarlo da lei, in questo momento».

  


Akh sposta lo sguardo su Pitch e annuisce.

  


«Immagino tu abbia ragione. Probabilmente sono entrambi traumatizzati». I suoi occhi blu si posano su Emily Jane; sembra prendersi un momento per ponderare una decisione, infine tenta «Stringiti a lui e alla bambina. Li terrai uniti mentre sposto tutti nella camera che hai dato a tuo padre».

  


Così Emily Jane si aggrappa con una mano alle spalle del padre e con l’altra ai fianchi della bambina, mentre Akh afferra saldamente un braccio della donna e, con un lampo abbagliante quanto una stella, trasferisce il piccolo gruppo compatto di nuovo al sicuro all’interno degli appartamenti di Madre Natura. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Quando Akh ed Emily Jane adagiano Pitch e Katherine sull’unico letto all’interno della camera che ha precedentemente ospitato l’ex Nightmare King, si rendono conto che le condizioni dei due sono peggiori di quanto apparissero a un primo esame superficiale; perfino la bambina, ora, ha un aspetto spettrale quasi quanto quello dello spirito con il quale divide una parte di anima.

  


«Perché sono in questo stato?» si domanda Emily Jane, ben oltre la normale preoccupazione.

  


Akh, senza smettere di esaminare l’improbabile coppia, sospira e scuote la testa.

  


«Su tuo padre ho ben pochi dubbi. Gli ultimi giorni hanno sistematicamente prosciugato le sue già scarne riserve di energia. Non mi sarei aspettato nulla di diverso. Se devo essere sincero, non faccio che stupirmi che esista ancora».

  


La donna trae un brusco respiro e Akh solleva appena gli occhi su di lei, per distoglierli quasi immediatamente e tornare sullo spirito.

  


«Perdonami. So che non deve farti piacere sentirlo».

  


«No» ammette lei. «Ma, dopo tutto, è la verità. So che non c’è molto che io possa fare per cambiarla».

  


«Non sei l’unica» replica Akh, abbattuto.

  


Lei lo scruta, impensierita ma anche in parte incuriosita.

  


«E la bambina?» torna a informarsi.

  


Gli occhi blu si spostano sulla piccola figura trattenuta dalle ostinate braccia di Pitch.

  


«Katherine… Io non lo so. Ho un’ipotesi, ma non è molto. Parliamo di una situazione del tutto nuova e senza precedenti, dopo tutto. C’è questa possibilità… Il piccolo nucleo di Luce che abbiamo creato per lei potrebbe averla aiutata a recuperare tuo padre ma, nel farlo, potrebbe a sua volta aver richiesto un tributo».

  


Emily Jane aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetta.

  


«Di che genere?».

  


«Un favore per un altro» prova a spiegare Akh. «Un prestito di potere in cambio di un po’ di energia giovane e fresca, diciamo» ipotizza.

  


Lei spalanca gli occhi, sorpresa e inquietata.

  


«Voi, questo, lo sapevate?» indaga a quel punto.

  


Akh scuote la testa. «Ovvio che no. Pensi seriamente che, avendolo saputo, tuo padre avrebbe permesso una cosa del genere?».

  


«No, non lo credo» ammette. «Ma le Ombre dentro di lei, allora? Non c’è il rischio che possano farle del male, mentre lei si trova a corto di forze?».

  


Lui si mordicchia, pensieroso, un labbro e, titubante, annuisce.

  


«Sì, immagino ci sia questo rischio».

  


«E allora?» esclama lei, agitata. «Che cosa possiamo fare?».

  


«Noi?» soffia Akh, insicuro. «Francamente, non credo ci sia realmente qualcosa che sia in nostro potere fare, né per Katherine né per Pitch».

  


«Questo è… inaccettabile!» si inalbera Emily Jane, scattando in piedi. «A che diavolo serve essere spiriti immortali dai grandi poteri, se quando c’è bisogno noi siamo perfettamente inutili?».

  


Akh stiracchia uno stentato sorriso addolorato e la guarda con quella che appare, a tutti gli effetti, pietà.

  


«Beh, benvenuta nel mondo reale, Madre Natura».

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


Grigio. Di nuovo. Un ansito terrorizzato abbandona le sue labbra secche. Cerca di muoversi, ma sente il proprio corpo rigido come marmo. Sta per aprire la bocca e urlare tutto il raccapriccio che prova, quando qualcosa di tiepido si posa delicatamente sul suo braccio.

  


«Non temere, non sei in pericolo» mormora una voce conosciuta appena fuori dal suo campo visivo.

  


Emily Jane. Se lei è lì, allora forse c’è anche Akh e, soprattutto, Katherine. Ancora prova a spostarsi, e ancora il suo corpo non gli risponde. Perché tutto è così difficile? Perché sente freddo, ancora una volta, e non è in grado di scorgere nulla che non sia il grigio monotono e inquietante? Perché esiste ancora, se non c’è assolutamente nulla che possa fare?

  


«Nh» prova a esporre, con davvero scarsi risultati.

  


«Stai tranquillo, ti prego. Hai bisogno di riposo» lo prega la voce preoccupata della figlia.

  


Tranquillo? Come può pensare che possa rimanere tranquillo, se non ha neppure la possibilità di capire ciò che gli sta accadendo? Se solo i suoi occhi riuscissero a vedere qualcosa, se solo le sue mani potessero sentire dove poggiano.

  


Prima che i suoi dubbi trovino una risoluzione, il grigio torna a essere il solito, infinito nero, mentre la sua coscienza viene nuovamente trascinata alla deriva da un sonno pesante e senza sogni. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Come sta?» giunge, improvviso ma rispettoso, il mormorio di Akh.

  


«Non bene» replica Emily Jane, sospirando. «Poco fa si è risvegliato. Non sono nemmeno certa che mi abbia riconosciuta, a mala pena sembrava presente. Era… molto agitato. Ho provato a calmarlo, ma…».

  


«Non ti ha dato ascolto» termina per lei lo spirito della Luce.

  


«No, non lo ha fatto» si rammarica. «Alla fine ha perso di nuovo i sensi. Credi…». Emily Jane solleva lo sguardo verde su Akh e lo fissa, incerta e spaventata. «C-credi che tornerà mai cosciente?».

  


Akh storce le labbra in una smorfia addolorata e scuote la testa.

  


«Non abbiamo modo di saperlo, purtroppo».

  


«Aspettiamo?» chiede lei, sconfortata.

  


«Sì, aspettiamo» conferma Akh, che a quella prospettiva non si sente affatto di umore migliore rispetto a lei.

  


È già trascorso un intero giorno da quando hanno recuperato Pitch e Katherine dalla foresta e li hanno ricondotti alla dimora di Madre Natura. Da quel momento, nulla sembra cambiato: Pitch, di tanto in tanto, si ridesta per qualche attimo, tornando fin troppo presto nell’incoscienza; Katherine, al contrario, è sempre rimasta addormentata in un sonno tanto profondo quanto impenetrabile.

  


Akh ha ipotizzato che il loro stato venga influenzato reciprocamente e che, se nulla accadrà per spezzare quella fase di stallo, potrebbe volerci ben più di qualche giorno perché uno dei due (o entrambi) tornino svegli e coscienti. Nel frattempo, se le Ombre dovessero tornare all’attacco, né Akh né Emily Jane saprebbero in che modo proteggere i due dormienti. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Nuotare è divertente, ma quello non sembra proprio un mare normale: non si vedono spiagge, da nessuna parte; il cielo è chiaro, ma non scorge il sole a illuminarlo; e quell’acqua è stranamente calda, come quella della vasca da bagno, ma più profonda e cristallina. E poi non ci sono pesci, solo acqua, tanta, che a tratti scintilla come se sul fondo fossero posati dei diamanti; ma il fondo non si vede, e neppure i diamanti.

  


Comincia a essere stanca di nuotare. Ma che cosa succederà, quando non avrà più le forze per andare avanti, per tenersi a galla? Trema. Non è molto sicura di voler pensare a questo, ora. Fa un po’ paura. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Deve svegliarsi.

  


Sa bene che non è quello il mondo reale, e non può proprio perdere del tempo prezioso dormendo e facendo sogni assurdi.

  


Sì, deve assolutamente svegliarsi.

  


Katherine è là fuori, da qualche parte, e ha bisogno di lui. Le ha promesso che non l’avrebbe lasciata sola, eppure lo ha fatto, già troppe volte.

  


Deve svegliarsi, lo deve fare.

  


Non può arrendersi in quel modo. Non è ancora finita. C’è ancora un intero pianeta che ha giurato di liberare dalle Ombre che non gli appartengono.

  


È necessario che si svegli, se ha intenzione di mantenere la parola, almeno questa volta.

  


Deve proprio svegliarsi. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Pitch» sussurra al suo orecchio, guardandosi fugacemente attorno per accertarsi di essere il solo cosciente nella stanza. «Avanti, gran bastardo, torna tra noi e fammi vedere quello che sai fare».

  


Gli occhi blu di Akh scrutano attentamente il viso immobile dell’altro spirito. Sospira e abbassa un momento le palpebre, amareggiato e un po’ deluso. Che cosa pensava, che lo avrebbe accontentato, solo perché a chiederglielo era stato lui? Non che ci credesse realmente, ben inteso, ma in fondo, molto in fondo, un pochino ci aveva sperato.

  


«Sei un maledetto…».

  


Sta per inveirgli contro ma, prima che riesca a trovare l’insulto più adatto all’occasione, si arresta e solleva un sopracciglio, interdetto. Ha notato, in effetti, che qualcosa di diverso sta accadendo: Pitch non è più immobile come è stato nelle ultime ore. Ora ha ripiegato leggermente indietro la testa e le sue dita sono flesse contro la pesante coperta.

  


«Pitch» soffia, incredulo ed eccitato.

  


Si inginocchia al suo fianco e posa cautamente una mano sulla sua fronte.

  


«Torna indietro. Ci sei vicino, lo sento. Io sono qui, vedi? Puoi sentirmi, lo so che puoi farlo. Segui me, Pitch, come io ho fatto con te. Torna indietro, Pitch. Torna indietro» lo esorta, questa volta ben deciso a credere in ogni singola parola.

  


Le labbra di Pitch si dischiudono piano e lo spirito trae un faticoso respiro. Le sue dita si contraggono rigidamente, artigliando la coperta. Un rauco borbottio scivola lungo la sua gola bianca. Le sue ciglia nere sfarfallano febbrilmente e, infine, permettono ai suoi occhi dorati di mettere a fuoco l’elaborato soffitto ad archi sopra la sua testa.

  


«Akh?» rantola, confuso.

  


«Sì» ringhia lo spirito della Luce, esultante. «Sono qui» soffia, concedendo a Pitch un lieve sorriso di bentornato in risposta al suo sguardo incerto. «E lo sei anche tu» conferma, scostando appena la mano dalla sua fronte. «Era ora che ti decidessi a tornare» fa presente, allargando il suo sorriso.

  


«Idiota» bercia Pitch, con un soffio appena. 

  


  


  
  


“ _Accade facilmente, a chi ha perso tutto, di perdere se stesso.” (Primo Levi)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"La mente, messa davanti a ogni specie di ostacolo, può trovare una scappatoia ideale nell’assurdo. L’indulgenza verso l’assurdo riapre all’uomo il regno misterioso abitato dai bambini." (Andrè Breton)_

  



	70. CAPITOLO 70 – Colpe

  
  


CAPITOLO 70 – Colpe

  


  


  


Con qualche protesta da parte delle sue membra intorpidite e abusate, Pitch riesce infine a riguadagnare una posizione più decorosa, appoggiandosi alla spalliera dell’ingombrante letto con l’affanno di un vecchio di novant’anni dopo aver fatto quattro piani di scale a piedi.

  


«Dannazione» borbotta contrariato. «Sono proprio un rottame».

  


Akh accenna un piccolo sorriso comprensivo.

  


«Non essere tanto severo con te stesso, Pitch. Ti ostini a chiedere troppo; spesso, pretendi ciò che non hai».

  


Le labbra viola di Pitch si stirano in una smorfia seccata e, dopo avergli riservato un’occhiata raggelante, distoglie lo sguardo, infastidito. È solo allora che la vede, e il suo incarnato raggiunge tonalità mai sperimentate prima e molto più simili a quelle di un morto (deceduto da più di una settimana), mentre il suo cuore salta un numero imprecisato di battiti.

  


«Katherine» soffia, con un tremito nella voce.

  


Le sue dita si posano insicure sul volto della bambina adagiata al suo fianco, trovandolo molto più fresco di quanto dovrebbe essere e di quanto è sempre stato in passato. Le ombre scure, sotto i suoi occhi chiusi, sembrano persino più accentuate di quanto ricordasse, e le sue labbra non hanno più quella rassicurante sfumatura rosata che era solito sbirciare a volte di sottecchi, quando lei gli sorrideva.

  


«Che cosa…» gracchia, costernato. «Che cosa è successo? Perché è in queste condizioni? Lei… stava bene. Avrebbe dovuto… a-avrebbe dovuto tornare in salute» geme con disperazione, trattenendo una delle piccole mani di Katherine fra le sue tremanti e trovandola quasi gelata. «Akh» soffia, sconvolto, posando su di lui uno sguardo smarrito.

  


«Si riprenderà, Pitch. Ora che sei di nuovo sveglio, vedrai, tornerà anche lei a stare bene» tenta di rassicurarlo come può, per nulla certo di stare facendo un buon lavoro.

  


«Ma lei… Credevo si sarebbe ripresa. Io… i-in cosa ho sbagliato?» si domanda, mentre l’angoscia si impenna vertiginosamente dentro di lui.

  


«Non hai sbagliato. Ci sono, probabilmente, sfuggiti alcuni dettagli, ma… abbiamo fatto quello che era in nostro potere per proteggerla» gli ricorda Akh, deciso a non permettere a Pitch di incolparsi per qualcosa che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto prevedere.

  


Tuttavia, come c’era da aspettarsi, Akh e le sue sagge parole vengono bellamente snobbate. Pitch, anzi, lo fissa per nulla persuaso e apparentemente intenzionato a staccargli la testa a morsi per aver aperto bocca al solo scopo di dargli aria (come del resto è solito pensare).

  


In conclusione Akh, prevedibilmente, è costretto suo malgrado a vuotare il sacco e a illustrare a Pitch ciò che ha dedotto, in quel tempo, a proposito delle possibili motivazioni che hanno ridotto la bambina in quello stato. E per quanto ci provi, non ha neppure la possibilità di sorvolare su qualche particolare poco piacevole, come per esempio il fatto che ora, con tutta probabilità, Katherine è immersa fino al collo in qualche incubo gentilmente concessole dalle Ombre.

  


Lo sguardo sconvolto che Pitch gli riserva, a resoconto ultimato, ha l’insana capacità di torcere le budella dello spirito della Luce, al quale piacerebbe, a quel punto, potersene uscire con qualche rassicurante frase di circostanza. Invece, tutto quello che sembra in grado di fare è starsene fermo e zitto in attesa del disastro incombente.

  


«Non…» gracchia infine Pitch. «Volevo solo… proteggerla dalle Ombre» bisbiglia, con voce incerta e tremante, facendo vagare uno sguardo vacuo e confuso per la stanza.

  


«Lo so, Pitch. È ciò che volevamo tutti» assicura Akh.

  


«Allora… perché, ancora una volta, ho fallito?!» grida, mentre nella sua testa la confusione si mescola pericolosamente con rabbia e impotenza. «Perché non riesco a fare qualcosa di buono? Mai! Perché?» rantola, strattonando i capelli fra le dita sottili.

  


«Pitch» soffia Akh, poggiandogli gentilmente una mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di confortarlo. «Non è così. Tu non…».

  


«È colpa mia» esala Pitch, interrompendo bruscamente qualunque genere di rassicurazione fosse in procinto di lasciare la bocca di Akh. «È sempre stata colpa mia, fin dal principio. Tutto questo non… Niente di tutto ciò sarebbe mai accaduto, se io non l’avessi permesso».

  


«Ma che diavolo dici?!» sbotta Akh, incredulo. «Non sei stato certo tu a spedire le Ombre a catturare Katherine. Come potrebbe…».

  


Ancora una volta, tuttavia, non è in grado di portare a termine la sua frase. In questo caso è stato sufficiente uno sguardo addolorato di Pitch per fargli mancare le parole.

  


«L’ho fatto, invece» ribatte, con voce traballante. «Se sono qui, nel vostro mondo, è per colpa mia. Io le ho condotte fino a qui, su questo pianeta. Sono stato io» soffia, tremando.

  


«Pitch» ritenta Akh, angosciato.

  


«E ora… ora che non possono più avermi sotto il loro controllo, stanno cercando di distruggere tutto ciò che per me è importante. E io… io che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa sto facendo, per impedirglielo? Niente! Assolutamente niente. E lo sai perché? Perché sono un debole, lo sono sempre stato, è quello…».

  


L’ispirato monologo di Pitch viene bruscamente interrotto da un sonoro ceffone che torce il suo collo a una velocità allarmante. Quando, prudentemente e piuttosto frastornato, torna a volgere gli occhi di fronte a sé, deglutisce nervosamente nello scorgere lo sguardo adirato dello spirito della Luce, il quale esibisce ancora una mano levata in aria a conferma della sua precedente azione.

  


«Mh» si limita a commentare Pitch, troppo stordito per permettersi altro.

  


«Deficiente» sibila Akh, trattenendosi a stento dal colpirlo nuovamente, non fosse altro che per evitare di dover attendere altri due giorni il suo risveglio. «È così che speri di liberarti di quelle Ombre? E come, esattamente? Annegandole nelle tue lacrime e sensi di colpa, fino a farle scivolare nel primo tombino a portata di mano? Per quale motivo mi avresti schiavizzato nelle ultime settimane, costringendomi ad allenarti con quella Luce? Hai deciso di arrenderti prima ancora di averci provato?» ringhia arrabbiato.

  


Pitch distoglie un momento lo sguardo e stropiccia nervosamente le coperte fra le dita, poi lo osserva di sottecchi e sospira.

  


«No» soffia, contrito. «Mi dispiace» offre desolato.

  


Akh sbuffa seccato e, con un gesto impaziente della mano, replica asciutto «Sì, sì, d’accordo. Vedi di tornare in te. Qui c’è parecchio lavoro che ti aspetta».

  


E chissà perché, quella ha tanto l’aspetto di una minaccia. 

  


  


  
  


_"Se scelgo di considerare gli errori solo dei fallimenti, la mia motivazione si esaurirà in fretta. E velocemente smetterò di cercare, di impegnarmi. Se invece vedo negli errori dei passi inevitabili per raggiungere l’obiettivo, ogni scacco mi stimolerà a proseguire con determinazione ancora maggiore." (Pietro Trabucchi)_

  
  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

  
  


_"Non c’è nessun testimone così terribile, nessun accusatore così implacabile come la coscienza che abita nel cuore di ogni uomo." (Polibio)_

  



End file.
